The Ballad of Squigly
by AmpNerdyZero
Summary: Squigly once again finds herself among the living, but, curiously, the Skullgirl is nowhere to be found. Reconnecting with Filia, a friend she had made during her last awakening, she discovers the possibility of staying alive completely independent of the Skull Heart's power. Is it too good to be true? Can Squigly really live again? (Re-edited 9/22/14)
1. Wake up, My Lady

(Author's Notes: Hi! This is a story that came to me after playing Squigly's story mode in Skullgirls, that I felt I just had to write. This story assumes the events of Squigly's story (and just those events) all happened, so just keep that in mind. This is my first time ever writing a long-form story and posting it to the internet, so R&amp;R is greatly appreciated! :) )

(Author's Notes 9/22/14: Hi again! I've gone back and re-edited this story, correcting certain stylistic and grammatical issues, removing unnecessary writing, and just generally sprucing things up. IMO it should read a lot better now. I'm still putting together my next story, but while you wait, I recommend keeping an eye on zodiac38352. His story "To Heal a Broken Heart" is particularly well done, and I hear he has even more great stories planned in the future!)

* * *

"…"

"..."

"..."

"...Mmmm... mmmmmmm..."

"...ady... wa... p, m... ady..."

"Mmmmmmm..."

"Wake up, my lady. This irredeemable land requires our presence once again."

"M... mmmm... m-morning... Leviathan..."

The young woman slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself lying on her back in a dark, cramped space, and was surrounded by luxurious cushioning on all sides. She wasn't afraid or alarmed, as she had grown accustomed to waking up in this setting.

"Well," a voice replied, "from within here it's nigh impossible to determine what time of day it is, but let us greet it all the same, shall we?"

The woman began to feel around the tight space she was in for any sign of an opening. Near her right side, she could sense what felt like a piece of paper. "Leviathan..." she faintly spoke, grabbing hold of it, "...would you please provide me with some light?"

"Certainly, my dear."

A small, purple flame appeared by the woman's side. It wasn't bright enough to view her peculiar surroundings, but provided just enough light to allow her to identify the object in her hands as an envelope.

"Thank you, Leviathan," she said as she began examining the envelope. "...It seems there was a letter here for me."

The young woman's examination of the envelope had revealed a name written on it in plain-looking handwriting: Sienna "Squigly" Contiello. She promptly opened it and removed the letter, reading it aloud to the unseen companion in the small enclosure who provided her with the light.

_Dear Squigly,_

_If you're reading this, that means good news and bad news. The good news is that you're finally 'awake' again, and we can spend more time together! The bad news is... well, you know there could only be ONE thing that'd wake _you _up._

_I'm writing this about a week after our battle with Double and the destruction of the Skull Heart, and a day before your burial. After you, um... began to "rest", I took EXTRA special care to make sure your body stays preserved for as long as you're gone. I knew you'd need it again one day, after all! I dug a grave for you under a tree in New Meridian Central Park. Hope you like the view when you wake up!_

_Do you like the coffin? I made it myself! Well, with Samson's help, of course. I used some sturdy recycled wood I found and some pillows that Samson, uh... "found". After getting the materials, I worked on it for three days straight! Don't worry, it's strong and thick enough to keep the bugs out. I really wish I coulda just bought you one, but every penny I had went towards your headstone and preservation. As for how I got that money, I begged, literally BEGGED everyone in my school to donate to giving you a nice funeral. After getting everyone in my own school to donate, I even went to other schools for their help. I told them all about what a nice and kind girl you were, and what you'd done for our city. Mentioning that you were also of the famous opera-singing Contiello family definitely helped! I didn't mention, er... well, the fact that it's only a _temporary _resting place, though. That'd freak some people out._

_Anyways, I bet you're wondering how to get out right about now. There is a latch by the right side of your head that removes the lock. Neat, huh? The grave I dug is pretty shallow, so a few good pushes should remove all the dirt and grass and stuff._

_As much as I'd LOVE to spend time with you catching up and having fun, it's the unfortunate truth that a new Skullgirl will have arisen. Our first priority will have to be determining her location and once again eliminating her and the Skull Heart. When you read this, I will have aged. I'm not sure by how many years, but... well, let's just say, I shouldn't look _too _different. There aren't many other girls with giant teeth sticking out of their hair, after all. (Samson says "Come back, I miss you" by the way. Not in those... exact words, but I'm sure that's what he MEANT to say.)_

_And, even though it definitely goes without saying... I miss you too. __I've been an absolute mess ever since your death,_ _and I just know I'll be crying nonstop at your burial tomorrow. __I have very few memories of anyone ever loving or caring for me, and since you've been gone, I've never felt more alone. With you-know-who on my head, it's really hard for me to make new friends, and most people just tease me or run screaming when they see him. Even though I only knew you briefly, you were one of the only people in the world who not only befriended me, but TRULY accepted me. Even after you found out about my "family", the "family" not even I knew about... you still stuck with me. No one had ever done ANYTHING like that for me before, so it was a painful blow to see you leave so soon. I'd feel utterly hopeless if it weren't for me having a very strong faith that we WILL meet again..._

_...And when we do, I'm SURE we'll be able to squeeze in some girl time! Promise!_

_Come back soon, friend_

_-Filia_

"Hmph. I didn't think that detestable hairball would extend sympathy at all. I'm still in disbelief, to be honest."

"Oh Leviathan, now's not the time! Like you said, we need to greet the day!"

* * *

The sleeping young woman, who liked to go by the name "Squigly", slowly stood up from her resting place after its lid had been shoved open by Leviathan: a skeletal, snake-like parasite whose long, thin neck and tail emerged respectively from a hole in the top left side of her head and her right ear, possessing a tapered snout, small yellow eyes, two short horns, and a genteel demeanor that complimented the eloquent inflection of his voice. Squigly smiled at her chivalrous companion, then yawned and stretched out her arms as she gazed out at the yellow-orange sky.

"Well now, it seems to be morning after all," remarked Leviathan. "...But then again, the sky tends to turn every manner of unnatural hues around this place, regardless of time. One can never be sure."

"You have to admit, Leviathan, it is quite beautiful," said Squigly, stepping out of the shade of the tree she was under. "I love feeling the sun's heat and the fresh air against my skin. There's really no better way of knowing that you're alive!"

"Oh, that reminds me, my lady. Please allow me to inspect you and assess your physical condition. We wouldn't want to stumble upon any more 'surprises', such was case with your mouth."

"If you wish, but I think it's unnecessary. I trust Filia did an exceptional job preserving me."

"Indeed, but all the same."

Leviathan extended his serpentine body out of Squigly's head and scanned her from top to bottom. As far as he could tell, she appeared exactly as she did when she last awakened: her skin was a pale blue, her hair was dark blue with a pigtail on the right of her head, the iris of her one remaining eye was a deep crimson, with her vacant socket covered by her fringe, and her lips were bound together with stitches from a prior "burial" (This prevented Squigly from speaking conventionally; she was instead granted by Leviathan the power to "project" her voice.) She had still been clad in her familiar attire of a long, blackish-blue dress, a burgundy corset with an ornamental skull-shaped breastplate, red and white striped sleeves with matching pantyhose, and a black high-neck collar. The oversized detached sleeves tended to hang loosely over her hands, and concealed within the left sleeve was an arm that had been stripped of skin and muscle from the elbow down; despite this, Squigly supernaturally retained use of it.

"Hmm... everything appears to be in order," observed Leviathan, concluding his inspection. Looking over Squigly's back, however, something immediately caught his attention. "...What's this?"

"W-what is it, Leviathan?" asked Squigly, a hint of worry in her voice. "Is there something wrong with my back?"

"Actually, my lady, I would describe it as the _absence_ of anything wrong with your back!"

"What do you mean?"

Squigly nervously felt around the backs of her shoulders. To her amazement, the usual open wound that could be found behind her right shoulder had been completely grafted shut. "...Wow! I can't believe this!" she remarked in awe. "My wound! It feels like it's completely gone! This... this was Filia's doing?"

"That would be the logical conclusion as I see it," replied Leviathan, holding the wedge-shaped tip of his tail to his chin. "It seems the lady Medici has actually held to her word."

"Of course she would, Leviathan!" said Squigly, a hint of indignation in her tone. "Not only that, but I'm actually in _better _condition than I was before resting because of her! Also, do not refer to her as 'Lady Medici'. She's a dear friend, not some Family lowlife. I would think you'd have a bit more respect and gratitude for the one who mended me, not to mention the only person who ever gave me a proper burial."

"You're absolutely right, my lady. Terribly sorry," Leviathan meekly replied. "I was out of line. I beg your forgiveness."

"And speaking of which..." Squigly began as she turned back to her burial site, "...what a lovely headstone."

Squigly walked toward the granite headstone, and she and Leviathan examined it more closely: at its base rested a bouquet of dried yellow flowers, and atop it sat an ornate statue of a dragon resembling a winged Leviathan. She crouched down to better view the epitaph, which read:

_Here lie Sienna "Squigly" Contiello and Leviathan. May they Rest In Peace until we meet again._

Squigly was heavily moved by the inscription and began to choke up, as it had truly been the first and only time anyone had honored her death. "The la – *ahem* Filia really did cherish the short time she spent with you here..." Leviathan gently interrupted, "...but Miss Squigly, this is hardly the time to be dour. She'd always had faith that the two of you would reunite, and this headstone is inscrutable proof of it. Right now, reunite with her is what we must do."

"You're... right, Leviathan, thank you." Squigly began to collect herself. "It's as Filia said in her letter: the only reason I can be here right now is... is because a Skullgirl is once again wreaking havoc on the land. My first priority should be to meet with Filia so we can begin to gather information."

"Quite right. Though I must say, I decidedly _don't_ look forward to reacquainting with that putrid mop that infests her scalp."

"Oh Leviathan..." Squigly sighed. "Will you ever change?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady. A gentleman's character must be immutable. In any case, shall we be off?"

"Certainly."

"Right then. Tally ho!"


	2. Reunion

"How in the world do we even begin to look for her?" Squigly contemplated as she and Leviathan strolled slowly through the empty park. "We have no idea of what she would even look like today. We don't even know how much time has passed!"

"As she has written, Miss Squigly, it would be hard to miss a woman with a terrifying, vulgarity-spewing mouth on the _back_ of her head," answered Leviathan.

"Well I sure hope she isn't wearing a hat, then."

"I'm certain we would hear that creature's obscenities regardless. ...Actually..."

"Leviathan?"

"Either I'm going quite mad, or... I actually DO hear his voice... coming from... there!" Leviathan indicated the edge of the park with his tail. Squigly looked in its direction and saw a peculiar woman in the distance with long black hair and red eyes, wearing rimless black sunglasses, a plain beige V-neck shirt, short black jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Though she appeared to be alone, the woman seemed to have been talking with someone.

"I... cannot say I think that's Filia..." said Squigly. "...But then again it's too far to tell. Let's try to get closer."

The two began slowly approaching the mysterious woman while staying unnoticed, and Squigly started hearing the voice Leviathan had heard before: it was that of a deep, raspy male voice, and it and the woman's own voice could be faintly heard having what sounded like an argument.

"Alright, alright, kid. I get it already. You told me like a million goddamn times by now," the male voice exasperatedly stated.

"Samson, this is very important!" The woman urged. "I really NEED you on your best behavior!"

"Look, I'll let you do ALL the talking, okay? I won't say shit. Not even gonna open my mouth once."

"For our sakes and hers, I hope you're telling the truth for once. Just gimme some time to tell her... what we've... found. THEN you can say anything you want."

"_Aaanything_...?"

"DON'T talk about her ass, Samson!"

"Not promising anything there. Hey, who the hell is that walking over here?"

"Huh? Where?"

The woman looked around and suddenly discovered Squigly and Leviathan gradually making their way toward her. After removing her sunglasses and confirming their identities, a look of immense joy and awe instantly spread across her face, and she began sprinting toward the pair with outstretched arms.

"SQUIGLY! Oh my god, it's really you!" the woman exclaimed as she tightly embraced Squigly with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you SO much! I knew we would see each other again! I never stopped believing for a even a _second_!"

"Ahh, so you _are_ Madame Filia then, I presume," said Leviathan.

"Of course she's Filia, Leviathan!" said Squigly as she returned the woman known as Filia's embrace. "Who else would be so welcoming upon our return?"

"So nice to see you again, too, Leviathan!" Filia greeted, releasing Squigly from her hug and turning to face the parasite.

"The pleasure's all mine," Leviathan replied, bowing slightly. "...But I see that, to my displeasure and I'm most _certain_ your misfortune, you haven't yet been able to divorce yourself from that horrid, flea-infested pox in your locks. Heed my words, Miss Filia, your continued cohabitation with the beast will spell your certain doom."

"What's the big deal, dickwad? I ain't here to try to start shit with you!" replied a voice that erupted from a face on the backside of Filia's head that possessed a large mouth lined with sharp, jagged teeth. The face's piercing yellow eyes looked upward to return Leviathan's glare. "I was ACTUALLY willing to sit here and let the girls have their moment. YOU'RE the one who can't keep their worthless trap closed!"

"Could you two please behave?" Squigly sighed. "I had thought you'd be a little more restrained, Leviathan."

"You too, Samson!" Filia addressed the creature that acted as her hair. "This is SUPPOSED to be a happy reunion for all of us!"

"What are you yelling at ME for?! Was I was the one who threw the first punch?" Samson protested. "Besides, why should I be happy to see that ugly, stuck-up overgrown maggot?"

"Consider yourself fortunate you rest upon my lady's acquaintance's head, you loathsome barnacle... or else you'd be a smoldering pile of filth _right now_!" hissed Leviathan.

"ANYWAY, I'm very happy to see you again as well, Filia. I received your letter and was quite moved it," Squigly interjected. "Also, the coffin you made for me was just lovely! I still cannot believe you and Samson crafted it yourselves!"

"_I _still can't believe your ass was able to fit in it!" cracked Samson.

"Damn it, Samson! What did we JUST get finished discussing?" Filia sharply scolded the prickly parasite on her head.

"Hey now, I _did_ say I wasn't promising anything, remember?" replied Samson. "Besides, having a generously-sized rump ain't necessarily a bad thing! Heheh, you of all people should definitely know _that_, kid!"

"Allow me to interrupt the buffoon's prattling by remarking on the quality of our resting place myself, Miss Filia," Leviathan spoke up. "As my lady has said, it was quite splendid – the headstone as well!"

"Oh yes, I wholeheartedly agree!" Squigly added, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "The sight of it had me in tears!"

"Well, that would make two of us, and thank you!" Filia smiled. "Squigly, you probably don't really care about eating or drinking anything, but let's go to MadMan's Cafe to finish catching up."

"Right!" Squigly smiled, letting Filia lead the way out of the park and into the city.

* * *

Filia and Samson walked in front of Squigly and Leviathan down the lightly populated midday streets of New Meridian. As they walked, Squigly noticed that, despite having been taller than her when they had first met, she and Filia were now roughly equal in height.

"You look slightly taller than I remember, Filia," she observed.

"Well I was just a teenager when we first met," said Filia. "I still had a little bit of growing to do, y'know. I'm actually kinda jealous – I grow older while you stay young and pretty."

"Don't worry kid, it's not that hard to beat a corpse in a beauty contest," Samson quipped, angering and upsetting the other three with him.

"Samson! That's absolutely uncalled for!" Filia shouted. "God, I was just joking!"

"So was I! Get off my back, already!" Samson defended. "I mean, undead or not, I'd _still_ get a piece of that ass!"

"YOU WOULD DO NO SUCH THING, WRETCHED BEAST!" Leviathan erupted, wielding his tail threateningly toward Samson's face.

"Let's... just calm down, everyone. Please," Squigly murmured. Feeling highly uncomfortable, she quickly thought of a question to ease the tension. "So how old are you now, Filia? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"23."

"23? So then Leviathan and I have been resting for... seven years, I take it?"

"Yeah, seven long years it's been. Lots of stuff has happened to me over that time, but we can get to that later."

"Well I must say you've grown into a fine young adult, Miss Filia," complimented Leviathan.

"Thanks, Leviathan. Nice to hear, especially since Samson still calls me 'kid' all the time."

"Hmph. Shameful. It's almost as if this hairy hooligan does not even know your name."

"Stuff it, assmunch! Of course I know her name! It's – y'know what, I don't have to answer to _you_, you crusty old worm!"

Leviathan smugly smirked as Squigly decided to ask Filia a rather pressing question. "By the way, Filia, how did you know to come to the park to meet me today? I haven't seen the Skullgirl or any signs of her destruction nearby, so how did you know I would awaken?"

This question gave Filia a noticeable startle. "Well, uh... I-I had... picked up rumors a few weeks ago that the Skull Heart had reappeared and was used again! Since then, I've just been going to the park every day in hopes that I could be there the moment you wake up!"

"Do you know who the Skull Heart was recovered by?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get to the cafe, I promise. I also have news of a discovery that I think will REALLY interest you."

Squigly nodded, and she and Filia increased their pace down the sidewalk.


	3. A Second Life

The foursome reached the glass doors of MadMan's Cafe in the downtown district of New Meridian. Filia went to the counter and purchased a strawberry milkshake, then she and Squigly selected two seats at a table in the far corner. The area was relatively quiet with no other patrons nearby, so Filia felt they could converse in peace there.

"I'm glad there aren't a lot of people here right now," said Filia between sips of her milkshake. "We don't have worry about anyone freaking out over us."

"I agree, it _is_ quite pleasant in here," Squigly nodded. "Since we probably won't be eavesdropped on, let us discuss the current status of this new Skullgirl."

"Yeah, definitely the most important topic at hand right now. Just gimme a sec."

Filia proceeded to inhale the remains of the milkshake. After the glass was emptied, she pushed it aside and turned to face Squigly. "Okay, let me start with this," she began. "After graduating high school, I was able to get a steady job as a private investigator. It's what's kept me afloat for the last five or so years. I partially took the job because I'd thought that if I had investigated enough mysteries of this city, I would eventually discover the mysteries of my own past."

"Ah, I see. Go on." Squigly recalled that, when she had met Filia seven years ago, she had lost all memories of her past and had been searching for the Skull Heart with Samson, hoping to use its power to restore them.

"Anyway, recently in my investigations, I've begun picking up rumors that the Skullgirl has resurfaced. ...Unfortunately, these rumors have all been incredibly vague. It doesn't seem like anybody knows where this new Skullgirl is, or who it could even be. I started visiting your grave every day, hoping that you'd awaken and the Skullgirl would be nearby when you do. So far, there haven't been any sightings, but your presence here proves she's out there somewhere right now."

"Oh my..." Squigly worriedly responded. "Whatever do we do, then? How do we even begin to get any leads on this mystery woman?"

"I don't think there's really anything we _can_ do but keep investigating," said Filia, sullenly. "We have to explore every possible source of info hidden in New Meridian's underworld. It's a miracle that the Skullgirl hasn't begun wrecking the city... but as long as she's active, we'll always be threatened."

"Right, then. We need to gather information immediately," Leviathan chimed in. "Let's not linger here much longer, my ladies."

"Um, hold it, Leviathan..." Filia abruptly held her hand up. "Before we begin that, there's something else I wanted to talk to the two of you about."

"Yes, Filia? What would that be?" Squigly inquired.

"Well... have you ever heard of... the Life Gem?"

"The... Life Gem? ...I don't believe I have. Have you, Leviathan?"

"Only a few times in passing..." answered Leviathan. "Though I have no concept of what it is or does, I'm afraid..."

"And here I thought you claimed to know _everything_!" said Samson in a mocking tone. "How could a self-righteous wiseass like you not know about THE Life Gem?"

"If you are so knowledgeable of this artifact, let's hear it from YOU, then," Leviathan scoffed. "Prove to me that you actually DO have a brain, as opposed to just feeding off of your host's."

"Well, it SHOULD be obvious, but fine! I guess some people just need to be spoon-fed," Samson rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the Life Gem is an extremely rare gem that can grant eternal youth and can make its bearer invulnerable to any bodily harm."

"I'll take it from here, Samson, thanks," said Filia. "Nobody knows where the Life Gem came from, or what it's made of – in fact, nobody knows how many even exist. The only known instance of one being found happened a long time ago by the Medici Mafia. Rumor has it that the Family's leader Lorenzo had used it to keep himself young as he kept New Meridian under his heel for decades. Some even go so far as call it the _true_ source of the Medicis' power."

"Goodness! The Family living on _forever_? I absolutely shudder at the thought!" Squigly gasped. "W... what became of the Life Gem, Filia? Please don't tell us those awful Medici still have it!"

"Well I don't know for sure, but I'd heard that it'd actually slipped away from the Family's grasp. Apparently, a thief by the name of Nadia Fortune had stolen it from them and was dismembered as a result, but because she had the Life Gem, she miraculously survived. It's not certain what happened to her after that, though; I've heard a few different stories, like that she'd killed Lorenzo and become the new Medici head, or that she'd skipped town, or that the mafia had captured her and had the gem forcefully extracted from her body. Whatever happened to her, nobody has seen or heard from her in years... but that hasn't stopped everyone _else_ from searching for the Life Gem. Ever since it's been lost, nearly ever criminal organization in Canopy has been at war over it, looking to claim it for themselves."

"My, how horrifying! I must say, Miss Filia, that is certainly a, well... _intriguing_ tale," said Leviathan. "Though I must ask: if this 'Nadia' possessed the only known Life Gem, and she and it have been missing for years, why are you then telling us about all this?"

"Well... because... because there's yet another rumor. A rumor that says that... a second Life Gem has been discovered."

Squigly and Leviathan's eyes both widened in disbelief. "Another one of these accursed things?" said Squigly. "It's bad enough that the Heart itself is causing so much misery in the world, but to have this befall our city along with it?!"

"I concur; if this is indeed true, this is quite alarming news," added Leviathan. "If we can help it, we should avoid any and all dealings with those who would seek this ruinous object."

"Actually..." Filia mumbled, drawing Squigly and Leviathan's attention back to her, "...I had thought, maybe... maybe _we_ could find it."

"M-Miss Filia?! Surely you aren't serious!" Leviathan incredulously replied. "What possible reason could we have to pursue something that would assuredly lead to all of our destruction?!"

"Think about it for a sec, genius," said Samson sarcastically. "Kid's trying to do something nice for you here! You really can't think of ANY possible use you could have for a thing like that?"

"Filia? Please explain..." Squigly requested.

"Squigly..." Filia began. "If... if we get the Life Gem, then... you would be _free_. You would be free from the Skull Heart's hold. You could live your life fully again, and would never have to be concerned about using the only time you have in this world to destroy the thing that keeps you alive."

"But Filia... I... I can't..."

"Squigly, I'm still alone... terribly alone. I still haven't regained my memories. I still don't know who my true family is. I had hoped that the information I'd get from working as a PI would help somehow, but it's brought back _nothing._" Filia clutched the sides of her head and began to weep. "The happiest memory I have now... is the time I'd spent with you seven years ago. While I'd always known you'd come back, I've always known you could never stay. You would always be destined to challenge the Skullgirl and give your life to destroying the Heart. I... I just want better for you... I-I don't want you to keep wasting away! I just want you to enjoy being alive again...!"

"Filia... please listen to me," Squigly softly spoke, putting her hand on Filia's shoulder. "I'm deeply honored by the value you put on our friendship. One couldn't ask for a greater gift from a friend than the extension of life itself. But you must understand... this is my place now. This is what I am in this world to do. I truly _am_ happy with the time I'm given here, as it allows me to fulfill my true purpose. I must always oppose the Heart, and I must always let my own life return to it. I cannot allow it to do to anyone else what it has done to me... or my family."

"Your... family..." Filia began to raise her head. "The Contiellos... you never did get a chance to tell me the whole story of what happened to them..."

"Everything revolves around the Skull Heart," Squigly started. "When my mother, Selene, unknowingly accepted it from Double, death rained down on my entire family. The Medicis, our associates, stormed a gathering of ours, and killed us all in search of it. I... I can still remember crying and desperately pleading for my life as I... had the barrel of a gun pressed to my head..."

"*Ahem* Allow me to finish this story, my lady..." Leviathan cut in, sensing the anguish in Squigly's voice. "In the family's desperate hour, Miss Squigly's father, the late Master Roberto Contiello, had dispatched me to her to protect her, come what may. It's a good thing I did, too – after the incident, Madame Selene... she did the unthinkable. She... became the Skullgirl."

Filia's mouth gaped in shock. "No... your... your own mother? She was... b-but how?!"

"My mother was devastated by losing me and everyone else in her family. Consumed by grief, she turned to the Skull Heart, and asked it to bring us back to life. She got her wish... unfortunately."

"'Unfortunately'?"

"My mother, the Skullgirl, resurrected my family as mindless undead slaves, and threatened to use them to spread death and destruction across the world. I was among those resurrected, but thankfully, Leviathan rescued and returned my mind to me before I'd been made to do anything... regrettable."

"Yes... and that's when... we both witnessed a most disturbing sight."

"What? What happened?!"

"I saw my mother... using my father – my entire family – as puppets; as _playthings_, mere _instruments of death,_" Squigly's voice started to quiver. "I knew that, even if somehow I kept on living, I would never be the same after that. I couldn't allow my family to suffer any more... So I... I..."

"My lady..." Leviathan began to stroke Squigly's hair.

"I... had to... put my mother down..."

Squigly then folded her arms on the table, dug her face into them and cried audibly as Leviathan continued to console her. Filia couldn't gather the strength to hold back her own tears.

"Squigly... my goodness... I don't know what to say..." Filia spoke, searching desperately within herself to find anything to say that would pull Squigly out of her despair. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"M... m-my mother! My dear, sweet mother...!" Squigly wailed, sobbing heavily into her sleeves. Leviathan coiled his tail around Squigly's folded arms and put his head next to hers.

"There there, my dear..." Leviathan whispered. "You have done nothing wrong. You did not end your mother's life... you released the Skull Heart's grip on her soul. You have nothing to atone for. _Always_ remember this."

Squigly's crying gradually quieted, and she slowly raised her head from the table as Leviathan wiped the tears from her face with his tail. "Leviathan..." she began, "...I... would be lost without you. Thank you..."

"My lady, my one purpose in life, more than anything, is to see to your happiness," Leviathan gently smiled. Squigly returned his smile, then faced Filia with a serious expression.

"I will ALWAYS search for the Skull Heart," she gravely declared. "I will keep finding and destroying it for as long as it and I both exist. I do not care how many deaths I must die. I will not let it put ANYONE through the experience I had to go through with my family. Do you understand, Filia? Do you understand now why this means so much to me?"

"But Squigly! Y-you don't NEED to die anymore!" Filia protested, grabbing hold of Squigly's hands. "If you were to live forever, you could still fulfill your purpose! The Life Gem would only help you! It would keep you from rotting in the ground!"

"Now Miss Filia, I'll have you know that I already perform exceptionally well at the task of preserving my lady's being, in wakefulness and in sleep," said Leviathan proudly. "You can rest assured that she will not be reduced to a pile of rot while I am with her."

"I dunno man, she does look a little _blue_ in the face!" Samson laughed.

"Now is NOT time for your inane outbursts, you ogre!" Leviathan lividly retorted. "My lady is clearly going through–"

"It's alright, Leviathan," Squigly spoke up. "You're... right, Samson. When I first destroyed the Skull Heart, Leviathan's abilities had severely weakened from repelling the Heart's influence on me, as well as the physical and emotional strain caused by the confrontation with my mother – that is why my body is now in this state. But it's as Leviathan has said, Filia: _both_ of our powers are much stronger now – strong enough for me to remain in one piece, no matter how long I rest. As long as Leviathan and I are together, and with kind souls like you around to preserve and mend me, I really have no reason to worry about my body again."

"We have neglected to thank you for that, by the way, Miss Filia," added Leviathan. "You have both of our gratitude for restoring Miss Squigly's form during her sleep."

"Indeed. So as you see, Filia, there is no need for me to seek the Life Gem. It is both a distraction from my mission and an unnecessary risk to your own life."

"B-but Squigly, hold on!" Filia stammered. "There's no danger here! The Life Gem ISN'T like the Skull Heart! The Life Gem will–"

"Please drop this subject, Miss Filia," Leviathan stopped her. "It is irrelevant to what we have come here to accomplish. I apologize, but my lady and I will refuse to entertain any further discussions on this matter. Now, as it stands, the location of the Heart is absolutely–"

This time, Filia was the one to throw her arms on the table and burst into tears. Squigly and Leviathan were bewildered over her sudden surge of emotion.

"Filia...?" Squigly began, concerned. "Why are you...? Why is this so upsetting to you? I've already explained to you why my body will not cease to exist. Why must you press this issue...?"

"I... I..." Filia barely managed to say from within her own folded arms, "...I need to keep you safe! You don't know what will happen...!"

"'Keep her safe'? 'Don't know what will happen'? Whatever do you mean?" questioned Leviathan, but Filia gave no answer and continued crying. "Samson, what is the meaning of this?"

"Nope. Don't look at me," Samson replied abruptly. "Don't know a damn thing, for sure."

"Filia... I'm starting to worry." Squigly lightly touched Filia's arm. "Please... calm down, and tell me the truth."

"Squigly, I just..." Filia looked up, "...I just NEED you to do this. Please, just trust me. I promise, nothing bad will happen to _either_ of us. I'm begging you... do this for me! Please! PLEASE!"

"Aughhh, I can't stand to see the kid like this..." Samson grumbled. "For god's sake, if there's a decomposing heart somewhere in that _magical_ body of yours, now would be the time to use it."

"This does not concern _you_, Samson!" Leviathan shouted. "This issue is between our lovely hosts. It is theirs and theirs alone to resolve together."

Squigly rested her elbow on the table and put her hand to her forehead in contemplation. After a minute of silence, she let out a deep sigh and looked back up at Filia. "Filia... I'll do it," she said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "You and I can search for the Life Gem, and I will use it to restore my life as you wish. However, this must never, under any circumstance, distract from our primary goal of finding the Skullgirl and destroying her and the Skull Heart. Alright?"

A smile stretched across Filia's face as she reached across the table to hug Squigly. "Oh, thank you, Squigly!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much! You've made me SO happy! I promise you won't regret this!"

"Right then! It fills me with joy to see you ladies in high spirits again," Leviathan grinned. "Though that leaves the question: where do we need to go to begin this search?"

"We know a place..." Samson enigmatically replied.


	4. The River King

The sun had begun to set over the chilly streets of New Meridian as Squigly and Filia traveled toward the River King Casino. After leaving the cafe, Filia had told Squigly and Leviathan of a potential lead she and Samson had picked up on the location of the Life Gem: during one of her investigations, she had learned the existence of a highly-exclusive black market that conducted their dealings in the back rooms of the casino. She had told Squigly that if there was any validity to the rumors of a Life Gem being discovered, there was a very high chance that it had been circulated through the black market at least once.

Prior to heading out for the casino, the young women had returned to Filia's downtown apartment to change their appearance. Squigly had told Filia that it would be best for them to try to draw as little attention to themselves as possible while gathering information, so Filia donned a white cloche hat from her wardrobe to hide her parasite companion. She had also changed from her small black jacket to a longer white one to compensate for the cooler weather. Squigly didn't mind the cool air too much, so she had declined the offer of one of Filia's jackets, but instead borrowed a white scarf to wear on her mouth to mask her stitches. She had then asked Leviathan to conceal himself by withdrawing into her body, then covered up the hole he emerged from with a lock of hair she had stored inside her head.

"Forgive my restlessness, my lady, but will we be arriving soon?" Leviathan's voice echoed from inside Squigly's head as she walked. "Unlike that malodorous maw atop Miss Filia's head, I am not one to enjoy prolonged periods in such... cramped spaces."

"Don't worms usually LIKE living in dead bodies?" snarked Samson from under Filia's hat. "I'd say you're doing the world a HUGE favor by not making innocent bystanders look at your ugly lizard mug!"

"Don't worry, Leviathan, it shouldn't be much longer," Squigly replied. "If it helps, you aren't missing anything. The city is nearly unchanged from how we saw it seven years ago."

Squigly gazed out at the skyline and saw that, indeed, the city looked to be in the same state it had been in when she and Leviathan left – that is, until she saw a familiar and ominous black skyscraper in the distance.

"Wait. That building..." Squigly turned to Filia. "Wasn't that was the location of Medici Tower? When I last walked these streets, it had been completely destroyed by Marie! How is it standing again?"

"Oh, that building," Filia casually responded. "After you left, the city was in pieces from Marie's attack. The tower was just rebuilt as part of the reconstruction effort. Nobody in New Meridian wanted an ugly demolished skyscraper ruining our beautiful city horizon, after all."

"I'd say better to destroy it entirely than give it new life," stated Squigly, tersely. "It sickens me that the Medicis still look down on all of us from that tower as if they were gods."

"The Medicis? Oh, don't worry about them," Filia reassured. "They disbanded years ago after the tower was destroyed and Lorenzo fled into hiding. The tower now houses a couple corporate offices that emerged over the last few years – and don't worry, they're all legit. I've checked in on them plenty of times during my PI work."

"What became of Lorenzo?"

"I don't know, really. He wasn't ever heard from again after making his getaway. While his status is still unknown, the Medicis' influence hasn't been seen in this city for at least five years... probably because everyone associated with them died during the attack on the tower. It's actually become kinda peaceful here, if you can believe it!"

"Every Medici associate? ...So, even B–"

"Pardon me, Miss Filia," Leviathan cut in. "Does that mean we can be assured that whomever we meet in this casino will have no ties to the Family as well?"

"I'm sure of that," answered Filia. "I've investigated this place a whole lot too, and while I'd normally stay away from these shadowy types, I do know that they're _not_ Medici."

"Well, that puts my mind at ease," Leviathan's muffled voice replied. "...Oh, goodness me! Was I interrupting? Terribly sorry, my lady."

"Hm? Oh, no... not really," said Squigly, inattentively.

"I don't care who's there as long as there's booze," uttered Samson. "Let's all shut the hell up and get there already!"

* * *

As Squigly and Filia passed through River King Casino's grandiose golden doors, their senses were immediately flooded by a torrent of extravagant sights and bombastic sounds. Blindingly bright slot machines, stylish blackjack tables, and minibars with exotic-looking drinks surrounded them on nearly all sides. The beeping of the machines, the jingling of coins, and the clamoring of patrons all but drowned out the energetic lounge music emanating from speakers on the walls. A shiny, reflective blue tile floor lied underneath them, leading into the main gambling area, and surrounding the tables and slots was luxurious red velvet carpet. Against the back wall was a short staircase that led up to the second tier of the building, where more gambling venues were situated. At the exact center, three elegant glass pillars filled with water supported the breathtakingly high ceiling, which had been painted with an ocean motif. Underneath the domed ceiling and situated between the pillars was an enormous statue of a whale wearing a crown. The statue was suspended about 30 feet above the floor, and directly underneath it had been placed a polished marble fountain topped with a glistening jade statue of an octopus in a top hat.

"My goodness, does a black market really exist in a place this garish?" wondered Squigly out loud as she and Filia began towards the main gambling hub. "If it's true, I imagine it must be hidden quite well."

"Well you're right about that," said Filia. "The only way to get access, actually, is to know someone on the inside. Lucky for us, there's a girl I know here who can get us in."

As the two walked, Filia scanned the casino for the certain woman who could lead them to the secret market. Eventually, she had spotted her: she had a quite bizarre yet glamorous appearance, with turquoise hair, lipstick and fingernails, purple eye shadow and purple diamonds painted on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a short, orange low-cut dress with black stripes around the collar, beige sleeves sporting two brown studs on each cuff, and black thigh boots accentuated with orange diamonds and a small decorative skull at the base of each foot. Unquestionably, her most striking feature was her headgear: a creature named Vice-Versa. It had a pair of monstrous, hulking orange arms with black diamond patterns and a small, skull-shaped face with two long, thin horns.

The woman had just set a tray of drinks down at a table when Filia and Squigly approached her. "Oh, hey!" she cheerfully greeted. "If it isn't the prodigal daughter herself! How ya been, Fil?"

"Uh, hi, Cerebella," Filia halfheartedly returned the greeting.

"Y'know, you're hardly in here these days. You should drop by more often, we all miss you here! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Squigly. Squigly, this is my friend Cerebella. I've... known her for some time."

"_Friends_? C'mon, Fil, we're practically _sisters_! Anyway, nice to meet ya, Squigly!" chimed Cerebella, extending a hand for Squigly to shake. "...Saaay... you look kinda young to be in a place like this. Squigly knew that Cerebella had a valid point; she had died when she was only 14, so her appearance had never progressed beyond that age.

"Oh, don't worry, Cerebella, Squigly's of age," said Filia. "She's just always been kinda... petite."

"'Kay. Sorry, shouldn't have assumed. So, Fil, come for a night of fun or is this a quote-unquote _business visit_?"

"Um... I don't know if I'd call it 'business', but I need you to take my friend and me to, uh... 'the back'."

"Ahhh, need to discuss something in 'the back', huh? I gotcha. I'll let you in. Follow me, Squigs!"

Squigly and Filia followed as Cerebella led them past a row of billiard tables, to a black door next to the prize redemption window that read 'Staff Only'. They continued down a quiet, flourescently-lit hallway, passing a few other doors until they reached the last door on their right. Cerebella then took out a key she had stored in her cleavage and opened the door's lock.

"Well, hope you find whatever you're looking for! I'll see you guys later!" Cerebella grinned as she walked off and returned though the black door that led to the casino.

Squigly apprehensively watched her leave, then turned to Filia. "Filia, who was that rather odd-looking woman?" she inquired.

"Oh, that was just Cerebella – just a casual acquaintance I met during one of my investigations," Filia answered. "My work brings me in here often, so she's gotten used to seeing me here. She's the one who first told me about this black market."

"She sounded amiable enough, at least," commented Leviathan. "Apparently, she holds you in very high regard – enough to think of you as a sister, even."

"Yeah. To be honest, she's nice, but she can get kinda... weird, sometimes," said Filia. "Anyway, let's not waste any time. Let's go see if we can learn anything useful here."

Filia pushed the door open and she and Squigly passed through to an old stairwell leading into a dark basement.

* * *

The cold, uninviting atmosphere of the basement was a sharp contrast to the lively and vibrant atmosphere contained upstairs. Upon descending the staircase, Filia and Squigly were smothered by stale, nicotine-scented air. The room was entirely pitch black, save for a small lamp hanging from the ceiling in the center. Underneath it were the only distinguishable features: a plain wooden table and three plastic chairs – two on the side facing them and one on the opposite.

"Hello...? Is anyone here?" Squigly called out.

"Have a seat at the table. I'll be with you shortly," an unknown voice replied, giving Squigly slight pause. Shaking off her misgivings, she and Filia walked to the table and sat down in the two seats placed side by side.

"My lady, though I may not see it, something about this place fills me with great consternation," whispered Leviathan. "I would advise that we spend as little time here as possible."

"Jeez, quit bein' such a wimp, will ya?" muttered Samson. "What do you even have to be scared of, hiding away in your stiff of a host like a–"

"Please, you two, now's really not the time," said Filia, keeping her voice down. "Just stay quiet for now until we say it's okay."

Samson and Leviathan grumbled in agreement as Filia and Squigly folded their hands anxiously in their laps. Not long after they took their seats, they'd heard a door creak open from the back wall, shortly followed by loud, echoing footsteps. The footsteps approached them, and out of the darkness, a hand pulled out the remaining chair. A figure sat down in it, then pulled themselves closer to the table. The light revealed their appearance: a man, slim and fairly youthful, dressed in a plain dark blue suit and fedora, with the shadow of the brim obscuring the top half of his face.

The man cleared his throat and flashed the young women sitting in front of him an inviting grin. "Hello, ladies," his disarming voice cut through the silence. "Let's get right down to business. What interests have brought you here tonight?"

"Hold it, sir," Squigly spoke up. "It's just common courtesy that we introduce ourselves before conducting any business with each other. I am Squigly, and my friend here is Filia. You are?"

"Of course. Excuse my poor manners," the man replied. "You can call me 'Lex'."

"Well, Lex, my friend Filia told me that you might have information on an extraordinarily valuable item known as the Life Gem. If you could tell us where we could potentially find it, it would be most helpful."

"Mmm, she did, did she?" chuckled Lex, stealing a glance at the noticeably quiet Filia. "Well don't worry, you _have_ come to the right place. I deal primarily in 'extraordinarily valuable items', as you put it. Unfortunately..."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not exactly a problem, just that... the rumors of the Life Gem's rediscovery are just that at the moment. Nothing resembling it has passed through my networks, and I currently have no solid leads on it."

"That's certainly disappointing," Squigly groaned. "Well, Filia, I wanted to go along with this, but it seems like this search ends where it begins."

"Wait... I never said I didn't have _anything_ helpful I could tell you..." Lex insinuated, recapturing Squigly's interest.

"Oh, please, do tell then!" she eagerly requested.

"Well, this is a longshot, but... if you want to know more about the Life Gem and where it could be, I would say... your best bet would be with a woman named 'Nadia Fortune'."

"Nadia Fortune? Oh yes, Filia told me about her. Though, to my understanding, she's been missing for the past few years. Finding her would most likely be as taxing as finding the Life Gem itself."

"Well, that's the only thing I can think of. She's the closest thing to an 'expert' on knowledge of the Life Gem there is, and if there IS one somewhere in New Meridian, chances are she's already heard of it, and is probably hunting for it herself right now."

"Where would we begin looking for her?"

"I don't know. What I'd do is ask the server upstairs – that girl with the two big... _arms_. She and Nadia have a 'history', you could say. You might be able to get more out of her. As for me, I'll stay on the search myself, and let you know if and when anything comes up."

"Well thank you very much for sharing what you know. Do we owe you anything for this?"

"Don't worry... this information is free."

"I suppose we should be off now, then," said Squigly as she and Filia stood up from their chairs. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lex."

Lex gave a tip of his hat as Squigly started toward the staircase, followed by Filia. As Filia was about to climb the stairs, Squigly suddenly turned around and walked back toward the table where Lex had still been seated.

"Oh, while we're here... do you have anything you can tell us about the Skull Heart?" Squigly inquired.

"Squigly, wait!" Filia hastily interrupted. "I, uh... I don't think this man is really that interested in talking about that. I mean, it's unlikely he's ever even heard of it."

"Oh Filia, don't be silly!" Squigly responded nonchalantly. "How could anyone in New Meridian _not_ know about the Skull Heart after all of the damage the city sustained in the wake of Marie? Besides, it's certainly sought after by enough people to qualify as an 'extraordinarily valuable item', unpleasant as that is."

"Skull Heart? ...I might have heard of it once or twice..." Lex contemplated. "I don't know anything about where it is, though. Why? Do you need it for something?"

"We need to find it so we can make rid of it," answered Squigly, sternly. "It is absolutely imperative that the Skull Heart be kept out of evil hands, and that the Skullgirl be–"

"Squigly, we really need to be going," Filia insisted, gently pulling Squigly's arm. "I'm pretty sure Cerebella's shift ends soon and we wouldn't wanna miss her so let's just go now okay please thanks bye!" Squigly hesitantly relented and let herself be dragged out of the basement by Filia.

After Filia briskly closed the door behind them, Squigly turned to her, putting her hands on her hips and looking at her crossly. "Filia, what were you doing?!" she snapped. "Couldn't you see that that was the perfect opportunity to inquire about the Heart's location? You haven't forgotten what our MAIN objective is so soon, have you?"

"No, of course not! But..." Filia replied, nervously rubbing her upper arm. "Well... you just don't wanna share those kinds of details with _anyone_, y'know? We don't know what kinds of trouble people like him might cause. I just wanted you to exercise more caution, that's all."

"Well... I suppose you have a point," Squigly conceded. "That does beg the question, however, of whom we _can_ ask about the Skull Heart."

"That's definitely something we'll have to figure out sooner rather than later, but for now, let's just try to follow this lead on the Life Gem."

Squigly nodded and she and Filia exited the hallway and back into the casino.


	5. ZOMBIE!

Retracing their path through the bustling casino, Filia and Squigly managed to flag down Cerebella a second time. "Hiya, Fil! Hey Squigs!" she grinned as the two walked toward her. "How'd it go? Did you get what you needed?"

"Well, sorta..." Filia replied. "We were told to actually ask _you_ for help."

"We're searching for the Life Gem, and were informed that you can tell us more about the one who would most likely know where it is," added Squigly. "Cerebella, what can you tell us about Nadia Fortune?"

The sound of that name instantly transformed Cerebella's demeanor from sunny and approachable to bitter and resentful. "Oh. _Her_. Well, let's see..." she grimaced. "She typically goes by 'Ms. Fortune.' For one, she's a thief – not even the fancy kind neither, just some lowly, shifty-eyed cat burglar. Oh, right, and she is a... well, a cat. Half-cat, anyway."

"How do you know about her relation to the Life Gem?" Squigly asked.

"Well, about seven years ago, my family had sent me to retrieve the Life Gem she'd stolen from us. It was harder than it sounded, since she... well, it's not that easy to just _take_ it from her. If you ever see her, you'll get what I mean. As much as I went after her, I was never able to pry it from her filthy paws."

"'Family'? ...So you're... _Medici_?" Squigly questioned warily.

"Let's not focus on that right now, Squigly," said Filia. "What we should be more concerned with is where we can find Ms. Fortune _now_. You have any idea, Cerebella?"

"Ha! I wish," Cerebella spat. "I haven't chased after that hairball-hacking cat-bitch in years. If I knew where she was, I'd pound the gem out of her _myself_. Only thing I can tell you is that she's crazy for sushi, and used to hang out at sushi restaurants in Little Innsmouth. The last sushi place the Medicis found her in was burnt to the ground, so there's no telling which one she's hitting up now."

"Well I guess we can search around early tomorrow, then. Hopefully, we'll find a clue or two at the very least," Filia stated. "Anyway, we got what we needed, so we should be going. Thanks for the help, Cerebella!"

"No problem, Fil!" said Cerebella, reverting to her perky mood. "You and Squigs come back for some fun anytime! And if you find fish breath, clobber her good for me! Show her what happens when you mess with _our_ family!"

"I beg your pardon!" Squigly swiftly objected. "We are _not _looking to cause harm to anyone. We simply want to have a civilized and peaceful discourse with this Ms. Fortune."

"No offense, Squigs, but this is none of your business, so butt out, will ya?" Cerebella shot back; Squigly could feel Leviathan wriggling around inside her head, itching to give a response of his own. "Filia knows how _we_ have 'discourse'. If anyone dares cross the Medici, they'd better–"

"Cerebella, _stop_," Filia cut her off. "Squigly is right: we JUST intend to talk. I'd really prefer to not think about how the Medicis 'fix their problems'. To be perfectly honest, nothing could be more unappealing to me or my friend right now."

"Huh! That's some funny talk coming from the _Medici princess_ herself!" Cerebella exclaimed. "I could understand if your friend mighta got roughed up by us once and doesn't like our way of doing business, but Filia, I expected better from you. Where's your loyalty? Live up to your Medici name!"

"To HELL with the Medici name!" Filia exploded. She couldn't imagine how uncomfortable Cerebella's comments must've made Squigly feel, but she herself was becoming fed up with them. "The Medici name is nothing but a disgrace! If I could, I would rip it off me like an infected scab!"

Filia's scathing remark touched on Cerebella's nerve, and she took on an aggressive posture and shot her a nasty glare. "You unappreciative, ungrateful bitch!" she hissed, her melodramatic outburst starting to draw attention from the patrons. "Don't you realize I'd literally KILL for that name?! I had to actually EARN my place in the Family! I had to bust my ass just to be given _table scraps_, yet it just falls into your lap and you treat it like some bad smell that you can't wash off! Y'know what, you don't _deserve_ to be one of us! If you don't get outta here right now, I'll TEACH you respect for our name!"

"Now see here! I'll not let you talk to my friend that way!" Squigly declared, pointing her finger at Cerebella. "I'll have you know I agree with her wholeheartedly! The Medici were a plague on this city and _deserved_ to be eliminated!"

"What the...?" Cerebella confusedly muttered, staring at Squigly's extended finger. In an instant, it had occurred to Squigly that her sleeve had rolled down and revealed her skeletal hand. Squigly gasped and immediately recalled her arm, letting it fall back to her side.

"There _is_ something weird about you..." Cerebella stared suspiciously at Squigly. "Who, or _what_, are you, anyway?"

"We don't have to take this. Let's go, Squigly," said Filia as she and Squigly turned away from Cerebella and began towards the door. As they walked away, Cerebella spitefully yanked Squigly's scarf off with Vice-Versa's arms, causing her fake pigtail to become dislodged and fall out.

"My word! What is going on?!" exclaimed a perplexed Leviathan as he slithered out of Squigly's head. Squigly sharply whipped back around as Cerebella recoiled in shock and disgust at the sight of her parasite.

"What do you think you're doing, you uncivilized brute?!" Squigly huffed, stamping back towards Cerebella. "Pick that up this instant!" As Squigly approached her, Cerebella got a better view of her exposed face, and noticed the stitches over her mouth and the empty eye socket underneath her hair.

"Z-Z... ZOMBIE!" Cerebella shrieked, sending one of Vice-Versa's massive fists down on Squigly's head. Filia looked back and saw Squigly lying on the floor, reeling from the blow.

"Samson! I need your help!" Filia rallied. Samson promptly devoured Filia's hat from the inside with one bite, then formed Filia's hair into a pair of flexible but strong arms and legs.

"'Bout goddamn time, kid! You don't know how much it's been killing me being cooped up in there!" Samson remarked, supporting Filia on his legs. "Having to listen to that moody bitch run her shrill, whiny mouth wasn't doing me no favors, either!"

"Good, let's shut her up, then!"

Samson, carrying Filia, charged toward Cerebella and tackled her to the floor. Filia then ran over to Squigly and helped her onto her feet.

"You alright?" Filia asked.

"I... I'm fine..." Squigly responded, still slightly dazed. "Thankfully, I don't seem too– LOOK OUT!"

Filia turned around and saw Cerebella sending another Vice-Versa fist straight toward her. Before it could connect, Samson reflexively blocked the hit with tendrils formed from Filia's hair.

"What the hell, Cerebella?!" Filia irately shouted. "I get you have issues with me, but attacking Squigly out of nowhere?! What is your problem?!"

"Are you serious?! Look at her! She's UNDEAD!" Cerebella snarled, pointing at Squigly. "I remember seeing those freaks when the tower was wrecked seven years ago – it was because of THEM I lost my father! Step aside, Filia... that stinking corpse is gonna pay for what she did to MY family!"

"My lady, I cannot allow such a slight to your honor to go unpunished," Leviathan declared, flaring up his fiery breath. "Please, allow me to put this rogue in her place!"

"_With pleasure_, Leviathan!"

* * *

Squigly ran at Cerebella and, left fist cloaked in Leviathan's flame, landed a fiery uppercut to her chin. Cerebella was knocked into the air and was grabbed by Samson, who had taken the shape of a giant hand and slammed her back onto the floor. As the casino patrons panickingly dispersed, Cerebella got up and tripped Squigly over with a sweeping slap with Vice-Versa's arms. She then used the arms to catapult herself at Filia and deliver a kick to her face. Samson retaliated by forming into an alligator and pouncing on Cerebella; he knocked her onto her back and mauled her, but she shook him off by stabbing at him with a knife that jutted from the heel of her shoe.

"I can't believe you'd do your own family like this, Filia!" Cerebella shouted as she stood back up. "Some sister _you've_ turned out to be!"

"Ugh! You are NOT my family! You were never even my _friend_!" Filia indignantly retorted. "You are such a FAKE!"

Filia and Samson did a sliding kick toward Cerebella, but Cerebella jumped out of the way and punched her in the back. Filia was helped up by Squigly, who then had Leviathan snare Cerebella's foot and trip her onto her face.

"Urrgh! You again!" Cerebella growled as she got up. "I told you to butt out, you DEAD BITCH!"

Cerebella charged toward Squigly and attempted to ram Vice-Versa's elbow into her. Leviathan blocked the hit, and Squigly countered by tackling Cerebella with her rear end.

"_You_ butt out! Hmph!" she pouted as she turned her nose up at Cerebella. Cerebella swept Vice-Versa's hands along the floor and tripped Squigly again, but was then hit in the back from above by Samson, having taken the shape of a giant hedge clipper.

"Heh, now THAT'S a back-stab!" he quipped as Filia flipped back onto her own feet. Cerebella finally got up and guarded as Samson attempted another attack. She then did a headstand supported by Vice-Versa and grabbed Filia with her legs, hurling her into a slot machine.

Squigly came at Cerebella and Leviathan repeatedly jabbed her in the head with his tail, and as she was stunned, Leviathan began charging his dragon breath and shot her in the stomach with a massive fireball. Cerebella shrieked and fiercely retaliated with a forceful Vice-Versa uppercut that knocked Squigly high into the air. She attempted to catch her to slam her back down, but was knocked off balance by a knee to the stomach from Filia.

"Leave her alone, Cerebella! This is OUR fight!" Filia demanded as Samson morphed into a boxing glove and socked Cerebella in the face.

"Oof! ...I _really_ don't get you, Filia," Cerebella sneered as she rubbed her aching jaw. "Here it is we've known each other for all this time, and you're willing to throw our sisterhood away and beat up on me, and for _what_? Some _ugly, smelly zombie_ who was used to bring our family's tower down all those years ago. Why do you even care about her?! She's just a stupid CORPSE!"

"Take that hideous thing off so you can get this through your head: I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!"

Filia and Samson then curled into a spiky ball and flattened Cerebella. After Squigly landed and recovered from the punch, she struck Cerebella in the back with a jump kick, and Leviathan followed up with a blast of fire.

Cerebella roared furiously and held out Vice-Versa's arms, and rapidly spun like a helicopter blade, bowling Squigly and Filia over. She then ran toward the blackjack tables and began picking them up with Vice-Versa and flinging them at the two; Samson and Leviathan shielded their hosts as they got up and ran out of the way of the flying furniture. After throwing all the tables, Cerebella jumped up and used Vice-Versa to glide toward Filia, landing and slapping her between its hands. Filia fell, and Cerebella started kicking her and stabbing at her with the knives in her boots. Cerebella was suddenly lassoed by Leviathan and pulled over to Squigly, who leapt into the air as Leviathan chomped on her head. Squigly came down with a kick to Cerebella's shoulder, then did an ankle sweep that knocked her onto her back. Filia recovered from Cerebella's earlier assault and Samson drilled into the ground, stabbing Cerebella from underneath.

Cerebella lay sweating and exhausted as Filia and Squigly stood over her. "Well, Cerebella... you had enough?" Filia panted. "Can we at least _try_ to resolve this peacefully?"

Cerebella hesitated for a few seconds, then smiled. "...Sure, Fil. I'm sorry. You too, Squigs..." she sighed. "I was being a real _blockhead_. Let's just... try to put this behind us and be friends. Could you guys help me up, please?"

Squigly and Filia nodded and, as they bent over to grab hold of her arms, Cerebella tightly squeezed them in Vice-Versa's hands, stood up, and held them over her head.

"Ha! Resolve this _peacefully_, huh? You dumb cow, haven't I told you before?" Cerebella smirked as Filia and Squigly attempted to wriggle out of Vice-Versa's fists. "When you're a Medici, there's only _one_ way you settle things!"

Cerebella spun around and sent Squigly and Filia careening into a pile of overturned blackjack tables. As they moaned wearily, she charged toward them like a bull, with Vice-Versa's fists raised over her head. Just as she was about to drop the titanic arms down on their heads, Samson and Leviathan pulled their hosts out of the way, and lifted them back onto their feet. Squigly and Filia then simultaneously jumped and kicked Cerebella in the face, making her topple backward and trip under Vice-Versa's weight. Cerebella fell onto her back and Vice-Versa slid off of her head, reverting to the size of a small hat.

Too fatigued to fight any more, Cerebella groaned and scornfully accepted her loss. "Ughhhh... You're dead to me, Filia!" she breathlessly declared as she lay on the floor. "I never wanna see your fat ass in here again! Get out and take that zombie freak with you!"

Filia had no words for Cerebella; she simply shook her head in frustration and started for the exit, followed by Squigly. On the way, Squigly picked the dropped scarf up from the floor and wore it back around her face. Passing by a minibar, Samson snatched a small bottle of whiskey and stashed it into Filia's jacket pocket.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I got what _I_ came here for!" he grinned as they left the casino.

* * *

It was the cold dead of night when Filia and Squigly returned to the former's untidy, modestly-sized apartment. The two, still sore from the fight at the casino, were in great need of rest, and would resume their search tomorrow. Instead of having Squigly spend the night back at her grave, Filia insisted that she sleep on the futon in her living room. Arriving at the apartment, Leviathan took Squigly's scarf and hung it up on the rack by the door as Filia removed her shoes and pulled out the futon.

"Thank you, Filia," said Squigly, reclining on the futon. "It certainly feels more comfortable than it looks."

"Glad you think so," Filia smiled as she hung up her jacket. "I was kinda worried the springs would poke into your back."

"Don't know what you were worried about, kid – of course THEY'D think it'd feel nice," remarked Samson. "It's a big step up from sleeping in a box, after all. You two better not leave any of your corpse stink on it!"

"My lady does not possess any so-called 'corpse stink'; what you must be smelling is unmistakably your own _rancid breath_," Leviathan scoffed. "*Ahem* In any case, Miss Filia, Miss Squigly and I offer you our humblest thanks for extending such hospitality to us."

"Yes indeed!" added Squigly. "Such a lovely home you have. It is quite... furnished!"

"Oh Squigly, you don't have to be nice. I know this place is a mess right now. It usually is," commented Filia, sitting down in an upholstered chair opposite the futon. "But it's at least the best a private investigator salary can get me, so for what it's worth, I enjoy it here."

"I imagine Miss Squigly and I shall sleep like babes tonight," Leviathan declared as he spread his body across the top of the futon. "Especially after our exercise at the casino with that pseudo-Medici ruffian."

"...By the way, Filia... what _was_ that all about?" Squigly inquired. "You told me the mafia had dissolved years ago, and that all of its members were dead. How did that woman know you were Medici, and why did she take it so personally when you showed offense to being referred to as one?"

"Cerebella is, uh... a bit temperamental," Filia admitted. "I don't know how, but she'd found out about me being related to the Family a few years ago, so she started thinking of us as 'sisters'. She was once adopted and taken in by the Medici, so she places a lot of respect and honor in the Medici name. She was a total brown-noser, but I think she was only ever really my friend because she wished she had my bloodline for herself. As for how she escaped Marie's wrath... well, that's anyone's guess."

"Ehh, she's nothing. She's just some desperate wannabe with a nice rack and a shit-ton of complexes," added Samson.

"Still... what she said about me..." Squigly sullenly muttered. "It... hurt..."

Filia thought back to their confrontation with Cerebella: before sucker-punching Squigly, Cerebella had emphatically shouted "zombie", then pointedly accused her of being apart of the undead legion that aided Marie in destroying New Meridian.

"I mean... alright, I know I'm undead, but..." she continued, "...when people refer to me as 'zombie', they paint me as just some mindless, soulless cadaver with no thoughts or emotions of its own. Just because I've been revived after my death, or that my body isn't in as good a condition as it once had been, that doesn't mean I'm no longer the same girl I was _alive_! I'm _not_ a monster, I'm a _person_!"

"Do not take that lowlife's words to heart, my dear," counseled Leviathan. "Taking pride in a family that has committed so many unspeakable atrocities – that woman is the _true_ monster."

"Yeah, the hell with that circus freak!" Samson jumped in. "I mean, there are SO MANY more creative things someone can call you: rag doll, fertilizer, worm buffet, living–"

"Samson, you're not helping!" Filia interrupted Samson's undoubtedly long list. "Anyway, I agree with Leviathan, Squigly. Don't let what Cerebella said get to you. It doesn't matter if or how you're alive today – you're still _you_."

"Thank you kindly, Filia." Squigly started to smile. "Sometimes I... just need to hear that out loud. That helps me move past those hurtful comments."

"Glad you're feeling better!" Filia returned her smile, then stood up from her chair. "I'm about to head to bed, but I think I'm gonna make some sandwiches first. You or Leviathan want one?"

"No thank you. I'm rather tired, and Leviathan is monitoring his delicate figure," Squigly jested.

"Hear that, kid? Since we ain't gotta worry about feeding those two UN-deadbeats, that means we get to eat twice as much!" Samson decreed, salivating.

"Well, you were probably gonna eat that much anyway, Samson..." Filia playfully sighed as she entered the kitchen area. She began preparing a sandwich at the counter while Samson gleefully scarfed down random foods from the refrigerator. His ravenous appetite unsatisfied, he reached around to the counter and snatched up the first sandwich Filia put together. Leviathan looked back and watched as Samson devoured nearly a day's worth of food in a matter of minutes, rolling his eyes and uttering a disgusted groan.

After making her own sandwich, Filia adjourned to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas, but shortly returned to the living room with a pillow and blanket for Squigly. Squigly had been lying down on her side, settling into a night of sleep.

"G'night, Squigly," said Filia, extending the items to her. "I dunno know how long we'll be searching tomorrow, so get as much rest as you can, okay?" Squigly nodded as Leviathan took the blanket from Filia's grasp and draped it over his host. Squigly tilted her head for Leviathan to situate the pillow underneath it.

"And try not to wake up stiff!" bellowed Samson as Filia returned to the bedroom. Leviathan ignored his comment as he continued securing Squigly underneath the blanket.

"Thank you, Leviathan." she faintly spoke, lulling into sleep.

"Nothing of it, Miss Squigly," replied Leviathan. "May you have only the most pleasant of dreams."

"Good night, Leviathan..."

"Good night, my dear."

Leviathan coiled his tail around Squigly and gently kissed her forehead as her eye gradually drifted shut.


	6. Birth and Death

Squigly's pigtails bobbed to-and-fro as she giddily skipped through the immense, populous grand ballroom of the Contiello Manor in a glimmering, satin goldenrod dress that perfectly accentuated her deep black hair and clear blue eyes. In her hands, she carried a small, white, gift-wrapped box. High above her, rows of resplendent, intricately designed chandeliers submerged the room under a soft, tranquil light. She passed through crowds of reveling party guests, maneuvering around several round dining tables draped in dainty lace tablecloth as the sound of flamboyant opera singing rang through the air, dulled by the clamoring of the attendees.

Squigly eventually approached a man and woman at the base of a stairwell. The woman, Selene, had blue eyes and blonde hair done up in a braided bun, and had on a black shawl and violet silk gown with pearl bracelets around her wrists. The man, Roberto, had short brown hair and eyes, and a thick horseshoe mustache, wearing a tan tuxedo with a small buttoned flap on the right shoulder.

"Mother! Please accept my gift!" Squigly called, handing the box over to Selene. "I saw this and I immediately thought of you!"

"Oh my! Why, thank you so much, Squigly!" Selene smiled as she accepted the box. "I greatly anticipate finding out what is inside!"

"No, Mother! Don't put it with the others... please open it now!" Squigly insisted.

"Now Squigly, you know our tradition," reminded Roberto. "We open gifts _after_ the birthday speeches and toasts. The ceremony won't start for another hour or so."

"Relax, Darling. Opening one small present won't spoil the tradition," Selene told Roberto. "Look at the glowing countenance upon our dear Squigly. She seems to be yearning for the gift to be opened just as much as I am! Isn't that right, Dear?"

Squigly eagerly nodded and Roberto conceded as Selene began undoing the bow on the box. Squigly then faced Roberto and did a grateful curtsey. "By the way, how does my dress look, Father?" she asked as she showed off the dress with a twirl.

"You look ravishing, Sweetheart," Roberto replied. "The picture of grace and beauty, just like your mother."

Squigly blushed and giggled as she performed another brief twirl. "This has always been my favorite dress," she gushed. "I have been waiting for just the right occasion to wear it!"

"You chose to wear your favorite dress during my birthday celebration as opposed to your own? Oh, how thoughtful, Dear!"

"Mother, this isn't just _any_ celebration – it's the very first celebration where every Contiello is under one roof!"

"Indeed; 'twas quite exhausting gathering everyone here, I should add," said Roberto. "Our family does have quite an international reach."

"That is just a consequence of our music having such widespread appeal, naturally," Squigly giggled. "Oh, Father! Where is Leviathan? I want him to see my dress as well!"

"Leviathan has decided to seclude himself as to not... alarm any guests. Though, there is no harm in letting you see him now, as the three of us are relatively isolated from the others. Leviathan? Come out please; my daughter wishes to greet you."

Roberto unfastened the shoulder flap on his tuxedo, and the draconic parasite Leviathan emerged from a hole underneath. "Certainly, Master Roberto. Good evening, Madame Selene," he cordially greeted, bowing his head. "Enjoying your celebration?"

"Yes, quite," responded Selene amiably. "Everything thus far has been quite exquisite! I was just about to open this gift Squigly gave me."

"Oh! Leviathan!" Squigly curtseyed for the serpent. "How do you like my dress? Is it not absolutely marvelous?"

"Greetings, Miss Squigly! Your dress is indeed quite lovely," complimented Leviathan. "Though not nearly as lovely as the one who currently wears it."

"Oh Leviathan, you're making me all red!" Squigly giggled, then turned to Selene. "Please hurry and open the gift, Mother! I'm dying to see your reaction!"

Selene removed the bow and wrapping paper and discarded them, then slowly lifted the lid and looked into the box, discovering a pair of platinum earrings in the shape of treble clefs. Upon seeing them, she immediately gasped and held her hand to her face in amazement.

"My goodness...! Squigly, they're... they're beautiful! Thank you!" she exclaimed, taking the earrings out of the box. "I shall put them on right this moment to show to _everyone_ what a gracious, loving daughter I have!"

"Teehee! I knew you'd love them, Mother!" Squigly grinned as Selene leaned forward and gave her a tight, warm hug.

"They are _quite_ fetching, Love. They reflect both your angelic voice and your illustrious beauty," Roberto remarked. "Squigly, you truly have an eye for elegance."

"Well I was raised by you and Mother, after all!" Squigly chirped. "Oh! Let me bring you both some refreshments! I'll return shortly!"

Squigly blissfully skipped off as Leviathan excused himself to Roberto and Selene and withdrew back into Roberto's shoulder.

"Quite the kind heart our dear young Squigly has, hasn't she, Love?" stated Roberto.

"Yes, indeed she has, Darling," Selene replied. "She really is our precious melody."

"She certainly was enthused to see you open your gift, and understandably so!"

"Oh yes! She couldn't even contain her zeal long enough to wait until after the grand ceremony!"

"While I would have preferred her to adhere to our proceedings, I certainly commend and admire her generosity."

"Indeed! Just like that other kind woman who presented me a gift."

"Pardon me? You were handed another gift prior to our daughter's? From whom, might I ask?"

"I was not quite sure who she was; all I remember about her appearance is a billowy white boa with a... peculiar pattern. I don't recall ever meeting her before, but she greeted me warmly as if she knew me personally."

"Well, that's all well and good, I suppose. Have you opened the gift? What was it that she gave you?"

"I'm not entirely sure, actually..." Selene warily replied. "It was just... an unwrapped brown box with some sort of... skull emblem..."

* * *

Squigly had trotted over to the Hors d'oeuvre table lined up against the far wall, placed next to the double doors that eventually led outside the manor. She was scooping some punch into the glass she was holding to when the doors were abruptly forced open.

"Oh! How rude," Squigly muttered to herself as the glass shifted in her hand. "Honestly, what sort of guest just throws a host's door ope–"

Looking over to see who the impolite guests were, Squigly was instantly overcome with sheer terror: into the room walked four imposing women in bunny suits and skull masks, all armed with various high-powered guns. Accompanying them was a sinister-looking woman in a long black dress and white shawl, with gray hair underneath a black fur hat with white feathers and a veil hanging down from it that obscured her face. From the elbow down, her right arm had been converted into what appeared to be a hefty gatling gun with a single, long barrel. Her heart racing and quaking in fear, Squigly set the glass back on the table and hastily dived underneath it, going unnoticed by the heavily-armed arrivals.

"Happy birthday, Selene. Time to blow out your candles," the veiled woman uttered coldly. Without warning or hesitation, she and her four associates started firing rapidly into the crowd. Chaos erupted as the first shots rang out; the once tranquil melody of opera music had been replaced by a cacophony of gunfire and screams. Tables were flipped over as the guests frantically sought cover. All the while, Squigly observed the brutal massacre in horrified silence from the safety of her hiding space. Watching as her beloved family fell to the floor one after another, it took all of her strength to contain her anguished shrieks. She desperately wanted to shut her eyes, but had been intent on determining the position of her parents, or even just confirming if they were still alive.

Mere seconds after the initial hail of bullets, the entire ballroom floor was littered with the bloodied bodies of the party guests. Some of them had died instantly, while others were moaning in pain, rapidly succumbing to their wounds. The veiled woman appeared to survey the room, and gave a dissatisfied grunt.

"Where is she?" she snarled. She began walking through the room, flanked by two of the masked gunwomen. The other two guarded the doors to prevent anyone from entering or exiting.

The three assailants deftly stepped around the corpses on the floor while picking off stragglers who managed to avoid gunfire by hiding behind tables. Eventually, they made it to a terrified Selene and Roberto, who were holed up behind a table at the back wall near a stage, visibly shaken and hugging tightly.

"Selene! There you are!" the veiled woman smiled maliciously, using her cannon of an arm to blast the table away. "We Medicis send our birthday greetings."

"_B-Black_... _Dahlia_..." Selene whispered as she and Roberto slowly stood up, both shaking uncontrollably. "W-w-what are you... w-why are you–"

"Save it, songbird, you know why we're here," Black Dahlia spat. "We _know_ what you Contiello dogs have been up to."

Roberto gave a quizzical look. "What... whatever do you–"

One of Black Dahlia's henchwomen interrupted Roberto by striking him in the back with her gun, making him howl in pain.

"You really have the _gall_ to play dumb with us. How _desperate_," Black Dahlia scoffed. "We KNOW you have our property, Selene... and we KNOW what you and your trifling little _family_ intended to do with it."

"I'm sorry! I honestly have no idea what you mean! I really don't!" protested Selene, weeping. "Please, don't hurt me or my husband!"

"Give up the Skull Heart, then we'll talk about whether or not you get hurt," chuckled one of the masked assassins.

"Skull Heart?! I don't kno–"

The other assassin then shot Roberto in the gut, dropping him to the floor instantly. He curled up and clutched his wound, and Selene let out a panicked yelp as Black Dahlia grabbed her by the arm and led her through the blood-soaked ballroom.

"I... try to be a patient woman, so I'm only going to tell you one last time. Open those ears and listen well, _songbird_," she dictated as Selene miserably walked alongside her, averting her eyes from her fallen friends and family members coating the floor. "The Medicis have intercepted your pathetic plan to use the Skull Heart's power to wipe us out and become the dominant family. We have an eyewitness that can and will attest to you being personally given it by a woman in a white boa. It's pointless to deny it, we know this with absolute certainty. If you give it up, we _may_ just spare your life."

A small shimmer of hope entered Selene as she recognized the item Black Dahlia had been referring to. "Oh! Ohhhh! I-I can give it to you! Sure, it's not a problem!" she assured. "I can show you where it is! Please, j-j-just no more violence!"

Black Dahlia released her grip on Selene and she led her and the assassins over to the table where guests put their presents.

* * *

"No... NO! Where is it?!"

Selene was frantically rummaging through the boxes piled up on the gift table, growing more and more anxious as she couldn't retrieve the box she had received from the mysterious woman.

"Time's up, Selene!" Black Dahlia barked, grabbing Selene by her wrists and pressing her gun arm to the back of her head. Selene hyperventilated as she was taken to the door of the ballroom, where the two bunny girls standing guard pointed their guns at her and prepared to fire.

"STOOOOP!"

Squigly, who had been watching the entire scene from under the table, suddenly sprinted toward her mother in desperation. Before she could get far, she had tripped on a broken table leg and both of her arms were grabbed by the assassins.

"Oh, what's this? Another one of you insects?" Black Dahlia smirked, letting go of Selene and walking over to Squigly. The bunny girls shoved her towards Black Dahlia, who seized her by her right pigtail.

"No! Please don't hurt her! Kill ME instead! Just please don't hurt my melody!" Selene cried out. She would've tried to run toward Squigly if not for the two hitwomen training their loaded weapons on her. Black Dahlia ignored her call, and Squigly whimpered softly and shivered with fear as she was roughly dragged toward the wall and forced onto her knees.

"Selene, when will you learn?" she sneered. "You pitiful Contiellos never had any value to us. We only kept you close so we could keep our eye on you. And if we ever deemed you a threat..."

Black Dahlia lifted up Squigly's pigtail, then loaded her arm gun and pressed it to her head. Squigly's eyes flooded with tears as she glanced at the cold weapon.

"N-n-no... Please, _no_...!" she feebly pleaded while sobbing and timidly leaning against the wall. "Please...! I... _I don't want to die_..."

"Squigly..." Selene hopelessly murmured, tears streaming down her face.

"Well Selene, I _sincerely_ hope you enjoyed your birthday party. You definitely deserved _everything_ you got. Just one thing left to do now...!"

"M... Mother... Mother... I love you, Mother..."

"I... I love you too, Sienna..."

"Mother... _goodbye_..."

"Don't forget to make a wish!"

The last thing Squigly felt was a sharp, stinging pain through her left eye.


	7. Fish Out Of Water

"...My lady? My lady! ...Wake up, my lady!"

Squigly jerked awake in a cold sweat. Anxiously looking around her and noticing sunlight shining through the blinds of a nearby window, she was relieved to find herself in the familiar surroundings of Filia's messy apartment.

"Le... Leviathan...?" she sat up as Leviathan looked down at her with concern.

"My lady... you were having... _the nightmare_ again, weren't you?"

"How... how did you know?"

"You were clutching your blanket tightly and sweating. You had also awakened with your hand over your empty socket."

"Well yes, I... I had it again. Thankfully, only half of it."

"I would imagine it was brought on by all the emotional stress you endured yesterday. How are you feeling now, my lady?"

"I... I feel... fine, I suppose..." Squigly stuttered with uncertainty. Her attempts to compose herself failed as she spontaneously broke into tears.

"Oh Leviathan! It was awful!" she exclaimed, holding her face in her hands. "Why must I relive this?!"

"Miss Squigly... please do not despair. I am here for you," Leviathan cooed. "What happened that night was indeed traumatic... and is unfortunately something that neither of us will ever forget... but please, take my word – I will never let _any_ harm befall you again. I will protect and cherish you always, as they did."

Squigly wiped her tears and smiled up at Leviathan. He touched the side of his head to hers and embraced her by wrapping his tail around her chest and arms.

"What the–? Were you two about to get it on or were you just squeezing the life out of her so you could eat her for breakfast?"

Leviathan raised his head and turned around to see that Samson had walked in on him and Squigly and had made no hesitation to ruin their moment. He traipsed over to the refrigerator as he carried a half-asleep Filia, still in her pajamas.

"Grrr... damn you, Samson!" Leviathan growled as he unwrapped himself from his host. "Miss Squigly and I were in the midst of a delicate moment! I demand you take your insolent quips elsewhere before I cut that foul tongue of yours right out of your putrid mouth!"

"I don't give a shit what 'moment' you two dirt-nappers were in!" responded Samson, swinging the fridge door open. "This is still MY place, and in MY place, I can say and do whatever the hell I want! And right now, I gotta feed the beast..."

"Ugh... 'beast' _indeed_."

The parasites' quarreling had stirred Filia into awakening, and she found herself on Samson's back as he voraciously poured an entire box of cereal into his mouth. "Wha...? Heyyy! Save some for me, will you?" she huffed, flailing back onto her own feet.

"Sorry kid, but you know how it goes. 'You snooze you lose', and all that crap," said Samson indifferently as he chugged a quart of milk straight from the carton. Filia rolled her eyes, then turned to Squigly.

"Good morning, Squigly! I hope having to stay in my tacky apartment didn't affect your sleep at all," she chuckled as she walked over to her stove to cook breakfast.

"Good morning, Filia," Squigly greeted back. "Thank you for your concern, and don't worry, my rest was... sound."

"Well that's good, since we're probably gonna be out all day today," said Filia as she began preparing an omelet. "Oh, by the way, you hungry? I can whip you up something if you want."

"I'm a rather light eater. Do you have anything soft on the stomach?"

"Will a muffin do?" Filia asked, grabbing a blueberry muffin from her cupboard. Squigly nodded and got up to take the muffin from Filia. Filia resumed cooking as Squigly sat down at the dining table next to the kitchen and meticulously tore away parts of the muffin to fit into her mouth.

Filia completed her omelet and carried it over to the table to join Squigly. As she tore at it with the side of her fork, she had noticed Squigly's melancholy air about her. "You sure you're okay, Squigly?" she asked concernedly as she put down a chunk of omelet hanging off her fork.

"Yes, Filia. I'm quite alright, thank you," Squigly gave Filia a weak smile. Squigly didn't want to trouble Filia with the details of her dream and had decided to keep it to herself; Leviathan, sensing as much from Squigly's tone, gave no further comment. Filia smiled reassuringly and resumed shoving down the omelet.

After the two had finished eating, Filia placed her plate on the kitchen counter, then slipped on her shoes and headed toward the coat rack. "Alright then, let's head out," she said as she reached for her jacket. "Leaving now, we should get to Little Innsmouth at around noon."

"...Filia? Aren't you forgetting something?" Squigly indicated Filia's clothes with a glance. Filia looked down and blushed as she saw that she had still been wearing her pajamas.

"OH! Haha, right!" Filia laughed awkwardly. "Wow, that sure would've been embarrassing! Okay, I'm gonna go shower and get dressed, THEN we can leave."

"Aw man! Why'd you have to tell her?" Samson pouted. "It woulda been priceless seeing her walk out like that! Oh well, at least now's time for my _favorite_ part of the day!"

Filia returned to her room as Samson grinned lecherously, leaving Squigly perplexed and Leviathan repulsed. "I DO hope Miss Filia bathes wearing a shower cap," Leviathan muttered. "...A _very tight_ shower cap."

* * *

After Filia had gotten dressed, she and Squigly headed out for the visually eccentric seaside town of Little Innsmouth. Many of the houses and shops had been been built in columns, interconnected by wooden piers; this mainly served to to provide elevation from the fluctuating tides, which would submerge the streets during the night. Trash bags and empty crates were scattered along the streets and piers, and many buildings had been unceremoniously marred with vibrant, illegible graffiti. The ground was perpetually damp and splotched with puddles, some of which even containing fish washed up from the sea tide. Despite its outward grunginess, it was easy to see why the seafood industry thrived here.

At the ground level, Squigly and Filia walked down the cluttered streets and passed by several tall building columns until they came to the first sushi restaurant they had seen in town: it was an ordinary looking single-story building at a corner, with a flimsy wooden sign overhead that read 'Sunken Treasure'.

"Huh... well, this place seems pretty unremarkable, but we might as well start here," said Filia as she noticed the restaurant. She and Squigly entered it, and inside, there had been a handful of simple wooden tables and chairs, all damp from flooding. On the back wall were framed menus that detailed various exotic sushi dishes. The restaurant was very scarcely populated, with only two customers and a short cooking staff that could be heard working in the back.

At the counter stood an eye-catching young half-fish woman who had aquamarine skin and yellow eyes. Her hair was deep blackish-blue, and atop her head was a broad, orange ponytail-like fin that drooped behind her down to her hips. Her arms were coated in scales matching the color of her hair, with small orange fins on her forearms. She had worn a short, teal dress underneath a ragged tan apron, with tan stockings, black shoes and a tiara of pearls accented with a white seashell on her forehead.

Looking up from the register, the woman noticed Squigly and Filia entering and eagerly approached them. "Why, hello! Welcome to Sunken Treasure Authentic Dagonian Sushi! " she grinned and bowed slightly. "My name is Minette, and I'll be your waitress today! What can I get you all?"

"Good day, Miss Minette. My name is Leviathan, and the two lovely young women accompanying me are Squigly and Filia. That prickly vermin 'accompanying' Filia is Samson," said Leviathan after returning her bow. "I regret to inform you that we cannot extend our patronage to your establishment at the moment. We have come here to obtain not nourishment, but knowledge."

"Speak for yourself, skinny! I'm damn near starved!" Samson objected loudly.

"Oh, well... okay, what can I help you with then?" asked Minette.

"We're looking for a woman named Nadia Fortune," informed Squigly. "We were hoping she could share with us what she knows about a certain item we hope to acquire, and were told that she tends to frequent sushi restaurants in this town. Have you heard of her, by chance?"

The mention of the name made Minette flinch, and she began fidgeting nervously. "M-Ms. Fortune? Um, yes, I've heard of her!" she stammered. "She used to be a very close friend of mine, and a loyal customer at another restaurant I once worked at. I-I haven't seen her in years, though!"

"Hmm... quite unfortunate that is for us, then," commented Leviathan. "Pray tell, would you happen to have _any_ knowledge of her current whereabouts?"

"Nope! I'd actually really like to know where she's gone, myself!" Minette abruptly replied. "Like I said before, it's been a long time since we've last had contact, and I do miss her a lot. Sorry I can't offer more help!"

"Gee, that's disappointing," Filia sighed. "Looks like we'll be on the search for _quite_ a while, then..."

"You know, you two look hungry! Stay right here, I'll bring you some complimentary sushi rolls," spoke Minette, seemingly anxious to change the subject. Filia and Squigly nodded and Minette hurriedly retreated to the kitchen of the restaurant, shortly returning with a tray of sushi rolls.

"Haha, hell yeah! Free food! I'll be taking that!" Samson rejoiced, reaching around to grab the tray and dumping the sushi rolls into his mouth before Filia and Squigly got a chance to take even one.

"Samson, those were for ALL of us!" chided Filia. "Show some consideration, for god's sake!"

"You obviously didn't hear what I said earlier about snoozing," he remarked as he licked his teeth. "Lady, for a horrifying fish monster, your cooking ain't half bad!"

"You would ingest the fetid contents of a landfill if it were presented to you free of charge, you rapacious swine!" Leviathan glowered.

"HA! Funny coming from you, considering your own HOST should be in a landfill!" Samson countered. Filia and Squigly both scolded their respective parasites and criticized their poor conduct.

"Um... I-I could bring more, if you'd want," Minette uncomfortably uttered amidst the bickering.

"Oh, no thank you. We really should be going," said Squigly. "I apologize if our companions have disrupted your establishment."

"N-not at all! Again, sorry I couldn't be more help, but... please, come back soon!"

Minette gave a small bow as Squigly and Filia left the restaurant.

* * *

Standing outside the restaurant, Squigly and Filia took a moment to contemplate their next move.

"That wasn't as successful as I would have hoped..." said Squigly, dismayed.

"Well, this is just one of many sushi places in this town," said Filia. "Cerebella told us that there's a good chance Ms. Fortune would've been seen in at least _one_ of them."

"The odds of finding said restaurant seem to be highly stacked against us, however," Leviathan commented. "I would liken it to searching the entire sea for _one individual fish_."

"I agree, Leviathan. I think we should put this search aside... for now," Squigly responded. "While we're out, we should resume gathering information on the Skullgirl. Perhaps Minette has something helpful to share on her."

"Wait! Don't be so quick to give up, Squigly," Filia spoke up as Squigly was about to reenter the restaurant. "How about we... just continue the plan and keep asking around at all the other sushi places?"

"Filia, forgive me, but if I could be perfectly honest, this whole 'plan' is beginning to sound quite... frivolous," Squigly admitted. "I cannot even begin to imagine how long this will take, and even if we do this, there would be no guarantee that we will find Ms. Fortune at all."

"And, suppose we _did_ find her, it is _also_ not guaranteed that she would know about the second Life Gem, or that she would even be willing to help us," Leviathan added. "I'm afraid I must agree with Miss Squigly on this, Miss Filia. Right now, our resources would best be utilized scouting the Skull Heart."

"Well, uh... there's no reason we can't do... both? I mean, right?" Filia shrugged. "We can go around to different sushi restaurants asking about Ms. Fortune while also, er, getting info about the Skullgirl! I mean, if you want..."

"Yeah! Listen to the kid, will ya?" Samson jumped in. "Either way, we'd be getting what we set out for, and more importantly, I'D be getting more free food!"

Squigly thought it over, then reluctantly agreed. "Alright..." she answered. "I suppose there is no harm in your suggestion, Filia. There's no reason why we couldn't do both."

"Great! Let's get going!" said Filia, enthusiastically. "We should try getting to all the ones at street level before the tide starts coming in."

"Miss Filia, shouldn't we first query Miss Minette about the Skull Heart?" Leviathan asked.

"...I doubt she's seen or heard anything. To be honest, she seemed a bit spacey to me, and I sensed she was kinda uninterested in talking to us," Filia replied. "She must be buried in a lot of work."

"Hmm... well, we probably should just move on then. Perhaps we can revisit her at a later time," said Squigly. Filia agreed, and the two began walking away from the restaurant.

* * *

"Hm? Who is that?"

As Squigly and Filia passed by the alley behind the restaurant, Leviathan had seen a tall figure in a high-collared brown trenchcoat immersed in the shadows out of the corner of his eye. The figure seemed to be discussing something with someone within the restaurant who had been standing through its back door.

"Who did you see, Leviathan?" Squigly stopped to ask.

"There... to your left, in the alley," he indicated. "There seems to be... a person conversing with a restaurant employee. Why would they choose to talk in a dank alley? How peculiar..."

"Hmm... something about them seems... rather suspicious," Squigly muttered as she turned and saw the mysterious person. "I'm usually not one to suggest this sort of activity, but... let's follow them."

"Are you sure that's safe, Squigly?" Filia cautioned. "There's no telling who that could be, or if they're dangerous..."

"I just want to get close enough to introduce myself and ask them some questions," Squigly reasoned. "This person may have information that could save us days of aimless searching! Besides, with our parasite companions aiding and protecting us, what do we have to fear?"

"She's got a point there, kid!" asserted Samson. "I mean, that puny earthworm I can't speak for, but you'd gotta be a damn fool to pick a fight with ME!"

"Well alright, I guess," said Filia, warily. "Still, let's try to keep a safe distance."

The cloaked stranger began walking through the alley away from the restaurant and Squigly and Filia stealthily pursued them, carefully stepping around the trash littering the ground. The stranger eventually led them into an open street, where the two maintained their distance while still keeping them in their sights. The whole time, the stranger kept a brisk pace and constantly looked to their sides and behind them, as if to confirm they weren't being watched or followed. Whenever the stranger looked back toward them, Squigly and Filia would duck behind cars or turn and walk the other way.

After a few minutes of uneventful tailing down the same street, Samson started becoming restless. "Goddamnit, how much MORE of this?" he moaned. "If we're gonna rush him, let's just do it already!"

"Samson, please keep your voice low," said Squigly, quietly but sternly. "You could have given us away."

"'Given us away'? To who?! Some flasher who's probably escaped from a nut house?" Samson's voice seemingly amplified. "Seriously, how is this NOT a bigger waste of time than just going to the other sushi places?"

"Hate to say it but, Samson's got a point, Squigly," Filia commented. "I thought you said you wanted to question this person. How are we gonna do that if we never actually go up to him?"

"...Yes, I suppose the both of you are right," Squigly sighed. "Okay then, I will... try to get their attention and introduce myself."

"Do be careful, my lady," Leviathan softly reminded.

Squigly increased her pace as the cloaked person had paused, sensing that they were being approached. They tensed up and turned around to see Squigly smiling and waving as she walked toward them.

"Hello, good sir or ma'am!" she greeted, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. "My name is Squigly, and my friend and I would like to ask–"

The person gasped and immediately fled. Squigly stood dumbfounded as Filia caught up to her.

"Ah... damn. He ran away..." Filia mumbled. "Well, maybe we should just–"

"Filia! There was _definitely_ something suspicious about that individual! I'm certain of it now!" Squigly declared. "Quickly, let's give chase!"

"Uh... okay! Samson? Mind taking over from here?"

"Fine, but this BETTER lead to more free food!"

Samson sprouted legs and flipped Filia onto his back, and sprinted after the cloaked stranger. Squigly ran alongside him, being propelled by flame spouting from Leviathan's tail.


	8. The Cat Woman

The enigmatic cloaked person ran at full speed down the congested streets of Little Innsmouth, knocking over trash cans and seafood carts in attempt to slow their pursuers. Their parasite partners affording them high speed and mobility, Squigly and Filia fleetly navigated around the obstacles as they continued their chase. As the two gained on them, the stranger veered into a tight alley and parkoured over a pile of highly stacked empty crates. Squigly and Filia followed, but were impeded by the blockade.

"Urrgh, who IS this guy?!" Samson gave a frustrated groan. Filia held onto him as he vigorously scurried up the crates, while Squigly sprang into the air and Leviathan used his tail fire to launch her over them.

Once they had climbed over, the two ran out of the alley and back into the street. They looked in every direction for the fleeing stranger, but it seemed they had completely disappeared. Leviathan extended his neck like a periscope and keenly scanned the area; a short distance away, he had seen the flapping of the trenchcoat as the stranger ran up a rickety stairwell that led up to a pier.

"There! Up those stairs!" he pointed with his tail, and Squigly and Filia dashed in its direction. Up on the pier, the cloaked figure once again came into their view. It appeared as if they had rested to catch their breath, but upon noticing the two, they quickly composed themselves and continued their escape, dashing across multiple piers and leaping back into the streets.

The marathon continued as the stranger repeatedly attempted to elude Squigly and Filia with random turns and acrobatic maneuvers. The two of them had the obvious advantage of being assisted by their parasites, and were constantly on their heels. Eventually, the chase had led all of them back to the alley behind the Sunken Treasure restaurant. Visibly exhausted and unable to keep running, the stranger stopped outside the restaurant's back door and knelt over, panting. As Squigly and Filia closed in on them, they stood up with their back turned toward the two and clenched their fists, bracing to defend themselves.

"Nyahhh! Piss off!"

Squigly and Filia paused as the figure sharply whipped around to face them, revealing themselves to be a woman with short, silvery blonde hair, bright cyan eyes, and pointy brown ears protruding from the top of her head. She assumed a defensive stance as Squigly slowly walked toward her.

"Please, allow me a moment to explain," Squigly began. "My friend and I just wanted to–"

"I already KNOW what you're after, you rats!" the woman spat. "For years and years, you've been after the same damn thing! You bastards better stop stalking me RIGHT NOW!"

Squigly and Leviathan responded to her outburst with a confused wince. "'Years and years'? Pray... might you be 'Miss Nadia Fortune', madame?" Leviathan inquired. "While it is true that we have been seeking you, this is certainly our first time ever meeting."

"Doesn't matter, I know you're with _them_!" the woman retorted, implicitly confirming her identity as Ms. Fortune. "THEY sent you! They still wanna kill me, and sent you two freaks hoping I'd let my guard down! You're never gettin' it back, you hear?! When will your dumb 'family' just leave me ALONE?!"

"Family...? You can't mean... the Medicis, can you?" Squigly gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "But... how is that possible?"

"Rest assured, Miss Nadia, nobody in our company is affiliated with the crime family," stated Leviathan. "We are simply four individuals who have need of your mind." Filia, who had remained quiet and was still standing comparatively away from Ms. Fortune, shifted uneasily upon mention of the Medicis.

"Yeah, I know what _that_ means! You want to splatter my 'mind' all over your wall!" Ms. Fortune bitingly accused.

"Goddamnit, why are we even putting up with this?!" Samson injected. "I KNEW chasing down this crazy flasher bitch would be a waste of time! Let's just get the hell outta here and leave her to her delusions."

Ms. Fortune suddenly flung off her trenchcoat: she had had on a highly revealing outfit consisting of a tiny baby blue halter top with a black animal collar, black fingerless gloves, black leg and ankle-warmers, and a panty-like black crotch garment supported by a gray belt that carried several pouches. She also possessed a long brown cat tail and claw-like finger and toe nails. Her body was covered in deep gashes: one around her neck, two on each arm and leg, and one around each foot.

"You're not going anywhere!" she snarled. "You think I'd really let you leave so you can gather more of your mafia buddies to come after me and Minette?! No chance in hell!"

Ms. Fortune lunged toward Filia on all fours and slashed her in the face, knocking her onto her back. Squigly and Leviathan were stunned by the unanticipated assault.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Samson shouted as began propping Filia back up. "Alright kid, let's send this stray crawling back to its owner!"

"Should we... assist them, my lady?" Leviathan hesitantly asked Squigly.

"Ohh... I despise unnecessary violence..." she replied. "I would much rather have preferred to discuss this civilly, but... we must help Filia. We cannot stand idly by as she gets attacked. Hopefully, Ms. Fortune will tire herself out before anyone has to sustain any serious injury."

Leviathan nodded and he and Squigly ran at Ms. Fortune to strike. "You want some too?" Ms. Fortune turned and saw them coming toward her, taking an offensive pose. "Fine then! Get ready to be pussy-whipped!"

* * *

Squigly held back and attempted a light jab at Ms. Fortune that Leviathan followed up with a bite. Ms. Fortune weaved out of the way of both strikes, then did a headstand and connected a spinning triple kick to Squigly's face. Squigly stumbled back and Ms. Fortune leapt at her to attempt a jump kick, but was slammed down by Samson. Filia then held onto Samson's legs as he bucked her upward, landing a kick that tossed Ms. Fortune into the air. After landing with a thud, Ms. Fortune caught Filia off guard and tripped her by dislocating her foot and sweeping it across the ground. She then got up and pounced on Filia, lashing out with a flurry of claw swipes. Squigly came to Filia's aid by having Leviathan wrap around Ms. Fortune and hurl her at a trash can.

As Ms. Fortune got up, Filia ran toward her and Samson formed into a cleaver and attempted to slash her face. Ms. Fortune crouched and blocked the hit, then removed her head and, holding it in her hands, delivered a powerful stab to Filia's stomach with its ears, making her kneel over in pain.

"Looks like _you_ needed a heads-up!" Ms. Fortune smirked as she stood over Filia. "Thought it'd be that easy to take your precious gem back, Medici?!"

"What? No, I don't wanna–"

Ms. Fortune interrupted Filia by attempting a kick to her head, but Samson intercepted it by grabbing her foot, then pulled her over to him and squeezed her in his tendrils as he covered himself in spines. Ms. Fortune yowled and bit at Samson, and he wrapped around her and flung her into the wall. After recovering, Ms. Fortune ran past Squigly as she retreated to the end of the alley to regain her stamina. Squigly, seeing how exhausted Ms. Fortune had already been from being chased through the town, took mercy on her and allowed her a moment to breathe.

Ms. Fortune, choosing not to repay her compassion, charged toward Squigly with her claws bared. Filia ran in front of Squigly and Samson shielded them both, then shaped himself into a scorpion tail and stabbed at her. Ms. Fortune ducked out of the way and, putting some distance between herself and the two, removed her head and rolled it across the ground; its pointy ears struck Squigly and Filia's heels and caused them to trip over.

"Haha! Hole in one!" Ms. Fortune's head laughed.

"Don't you mean 'strike'?" asked Filia as she and Squigly stood up and bewilderedly looked down at the living disembodied head.

"Don't YOU mean 'why aren't we flattening this filthy animal into roadkill'?!" Samson hollered as he formed legs to kick Ms. Fortune's head. Before he could connect the kick, the head jumped up and gnawed on Filia's arm, making her flail around frantically and bang it against the walls of the alley to dislodge it.

While her head harassed Filia and Samson, Ms. Fortune's body had run at Squigly and continued attacking independently with a barrage of lightning-fast kicks and scratches. Squigly was only able to dodge a few of them and ended up taking multiple hits to the face and chest. When Ms. Fortune's body finally let up, Squigly knocked it back with a double punch that Leviathan followed up with stab from his tail, and the blow disoriented the headless body and sent it stumbling into a trash can. The body used a beckoning gesture to recall the head, and the head disengaged Filia and hopped back over to it. Ms. Fortune reunited her head and body and took another time out, and Squigly used the opportunity to attempt to bring her to reason.

"Ms. Fortune, please!" she said as Ms. Fortune panted and held her hand to her chest. "There is no need for this conflict! Just allow us a moment to talk with you!"

"Yeah, _sure_," Ms. Fortune sarcastically responded. "Chasing me down all these years, trying to kill me, threatening my friends, and to think – all this time, all you ever wanted to do was _talk_. Isn't _that_ a relief."

"Miss Nadia? Does this mean you still refuse to hear us out?" Leviathan asked.

"I wasn't born into yesterday's litter! You damn Medicis are nothing but liars and backstabbers. I have nothing to say to ANY of you, but you're more than welcome to talk to my _claws_!"

Ms. Fortune suddenly dashed at Squigly and used her head to deliver an uppercut that sent her flying. She then jumped toward Filia and removed her tail, wielding it like a sword.

"You don't like heads? How about TAILS!" she shouted as she landed and slashed Filia with the stiffened tail. Samson retaliated by drilling into the ground and striking Ms. Fortune in the stomach from below. Ms. Fortune narrowly dodged as Filia attempted to follow up with a sliding kick, then leapt on her and delivered another string of rapid claw swipes to her face.

After getting up, Squigly ran over to Filia and again removed Ms. Fortune from her by having Leviathan restrain her. After releasing her, he swept his tail across the ground and tripped her, hoping to wear her out rather than injure her. Samson, however, didn't share his and Squigly's concern; while Ms. Fortune was down, he transformed into a beetle and rammed himself and Filia into her, blowing her clear across the alley.

Ms. Fortune staggered back up and rubbed her dazed head, and looked up to see Filia charging toward her. She prepared a weak attempt to shield herself, and Squigly looked on worriedly as Samson sharpened his tendrils and angled them forward.

"No! Please stop!"

Out of the restaurant's back door emerged a horrified Minette. She ran into the fray and anchored herself in front of Ms. Fortune, spreading her arms to guard her from further attacks. Filia, seeing the fear and desperation in her eyes, ceased her and Samson's assault at the last second.

"Minette, no! Go back inside, NOW!" commanded Ms. Fortune, grabbing Minette's shoulders and trying to push her toward the door. "This isn't your fight."

"I won't let them hurt you, Nadia!" she responded, unwavering. "If those mafia thugs want to get to you, they'll have to get through me first!"

"Could we all PLEASE just take a moment to discuss this _peacefully_?" Squigly implored. "There has been a huge misunderstanding! We are NOT here to do harm to you or anyone!"

"It's a little too late for THAT, don'tcha think?" Ms. Fortune sorely pouted.

"You _did_ attack us first, and you said you wouldn't let us leave..." Filia reminded. "We were just defending ourselves. We really didn't expect or want anything to come to blows! We're sorry it did..."

"_I'm_ not," Samson smirked. "Anytime you wanna wrestle, little kitty, you come and find ME."

"Pay no attention to that blowhard, Miss Nadia. You have undoubtedly expelled _hairballs_ with more intelligence and refinement than he," said Leviathan, glaring at Samson. "I speak on behalf of everyone when I say, we deeply apologize and regret causing you any and all physical or emotional harm. You have my word as a gentleman that we have no malicious intent toward you or Miss Minette."

"Huh. So you two... really AREN'T Medici, I guess..." said Ms. Fortune, feeling remorseful for her own brash actions.

"Well, technically, I–"

"Of course we aren't," Squigly smiled, interrupting Filia's admission. "In fact, up until now, I had believed that the Family had disbanded many years ago. ...Is this not the case?"

"Definitely not," Minette fretted. "The Medici still have their tentacles firmly wrapped up in every underworld dealing that happens in New Meridian. The intimidation they inspire is still in full effect all over the city."

Once again, Filia's nervous reactions started up as she stayed silent and withdrew from view.

"Yeah, and those lowlifes are still after me to this day, hoping to get their 'property' back from me, dead or alive," added Ms. Fortune. "I've had to lay extremely low for the last few years, only coming out of hiding to check on Minette. I've had to constantly keep looking over my shoulder. I've had to live in fear that every day will be the day they come for me... to take back what's theirs."

_Take back what's theirs_. Squigly was far more familiar with those words than she could care to be.

"That's just awful! ...I'm ever so sorry, Ms. Fortune," Squigly consoled her. "You've... lived your whole life running from them, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Pretty much... I'm not bothered, though. No stinkin' mafiosos can crush MY spirit! Or my body for that matter! Ha!"

"Your body? Oh, I take it you're referring to the Life Gem?"

"Yep! Ever since I was a kitten, back in the days of the Fishbone Gang... I've always had the Life Gem with me. Or, more specifically, _within_ me."

"Is that to say... you _ingested_ it...?" Leviathan asked incredulously.

"Wasn't the tastiest thing I've ever eaten, I'll tell ya that much!" Ms. Fortune laughed.

"Nadia's adoptive family, the Fishbone Gang, was killed by the Medici after she'd managed to steal it from them as a child," Minette explained. "They'd hoped to kill her too by chopping her body up into pieces, but thanks to the Life Gem, she was revived!"

"I... I can relate..."

"Why, that reminds me of our very own relationship, my lady."

"Indeed, Leviathan, though you are much more precious to me than any jewel. No jewel can give me the loving care that you have provided for me." Squigly stroked Leviathan's chin as he smiled contentedly.

"Aww, that's so sweet..." Ms. Fortune purred.

"Um, I hate to cut in, but, might I ask... what _did_ you need to speak to Nadia so urgently about, anyway?" Minette timidly asked.

"Oh, yeah! I mean, you guys kinda DID chase me through damn near the whole neighborhood, after all. Must've been for something important, right?"

"Right, about that..." Squigly began. "Ms. Fortune, my friend Filia and I have been following rumors of a second Life Gem, and we had been told that you would be the person to go to to ask. Do you know anything about where it could be?"

"Hmm, lemme think about that..." Ms. Fortune rubbed her chin. "Oh! I know EXACTLY where it is!"

"Really? Wonderful! Please do tell!"

"Yep! It's – you ready for this? – NOWHERE!"

Ms. Fortune giggled as Squigly and Leviathan's expressions turned heavy with concern. In the distance, Filia's own expression turned to one of growing anxiety, and her jittering intensified.

"Ex... excuse me...?" Squigly asked, uncertain if Ms. Fortune's response had been serious.

"Come on, I hope you're not for real..." said Ms. Fortune, realizing the impact her answer had. "I hate to break it to you, but, there's only ONE one Life Gem, ANYWHERE. Always has been, always will be. Why do you think those Medici creeps want it back so bad?"

"B-but... that can't be...!" Squigly stammered. "I had... I had heard–"

"'Rumors'? Take my advice, girlfriend: don't be so quick to believe everything people tell ya. The fact is, the only Life Gem that exists is now inside my tummy, and there's NO way it's ever gettin' outta there. It can't be replicated or copied, either. Hell, even if there WAS another one out there somewhere, I wouldn't tell _you _where it is! ...Err, no offense. Just, the first person I would wanna give it to would be Minette. That way, she'd be safe from the Medicis too."

"Nadia... you'd do that for me? How considerate! Th-thank you!" Minette gushed.

"I... I see. Well, this information has been quite... eye-opening for me, to say the least," said Squigly, despondently. "In any event, I thank you for your time, Ms. Fortune."

"No problem!" Ms. Fortune replied. "Oh, and... really sorry for the whole 'using you and your friend as scratching posts' thing. I feel just awful about that, knowing what I do now. Nothing _purr_sonal, really!"

"Oh, miss, before you go... I ask of you one big favor: PLEASE don't tell anyone that Nadia was here, or that you've even seen her at all," Minette requested. "She is... like a sister to me. I only ever get to see her a few times a month because she is always running and hiding. If word got out that she's reappeared... well, I just couldn't bare to see her hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about me, Minette. More important is what could happen to _you_ if the Medici knew I've been here," said Ms. Fortune. "We can't risk another one of your restaurants being torched."

"We won't tell a soul. You have my word," assured Squigly. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Nadia."

"You too, um... 'Squigly', right? You and your friend take care now, Squiggles! Hmm... where is your friend, anyway?"

"Filia?"

Squigly looked around and saw Filia meandering at the far entrance of the alley near the side of the restaurant, staring down at her feet. She smiled courteously at Ms. Fortune and Minette, then hurried over to her. "Filia, what are you doing way over here?" she asked. "Ms. Fortune was just sharing with me some very valuable information! Wouldn't you have wanted to listen to her?"

"She was feeling sick," Samson stated shortly. "Kid just wanted to get out of that dark, smelly old alley and get some fresh air. You two wouldn't understand, spending most of your time in a dark box surrounded by rotting flesh. Get off her back."

"Now there's no need to be so defensive," Squigly told Samson. "Filia... I need to ask you some questions. Please answer them honestly, alright? I trust that you will."

"Um... sure, okay..." Filia apprehensively replied as she looked up at Squigly. "What questions did you have?"

"For one... is the Medici Mafia – the _entire_ Medici Mafia – truly obliterated?"

"Yeah! Of course! I mean, I saw Medici Tower collapse with my own eyes! Samson remembers – he saw it too! Nobody could've survived that, right? W-why do you ask, Squigly...?"

"The things Ms. Fortune has said... wholly contradict your assertion, Filia. I'm concerned."

"We don't know anything about where Ms. Fortune goes when she's in hiding. Take it from someone who actually _has_ lived in this city for the last couple years: if there were Medicis around, I'd definitely know."

"But that's just the thing, Filia. Why would Ms. Fortune even _need_ to go into hiding?"

"Um... who knows? Maybe she's just overly paranoid! Or maybe just, some other goons are trying to get the Life Gem from her! Yeah, that's it!"

"And about the Life Gem: Ms. Fortune very assuredly informed me that she possesses the _only_ Life Gem in existence. How, then, is it that we are here looking for a second one?"

"Um... she just... must be wrong! She'd have to be! I mean, again, you have to remember that she's been practically nonexistent for half a decade. It'd be easy for her to miss news of another Life Gem being found!"

"Might I ask... where you yourself received this 'news', Filia?"

"I-I'm a private investigator! I hear lots and lots of rumors, all the time!"

"'Rumors'... Filia... I hate to say this, but I'm beginning to think that this seems–"

"ENOUGH WITH THE GODDAMN QUESTIONS!" Samson exploded. "Really, are you just gonna stand here browbeating the poor kid all day?! Shouldn't we be doing something, Iunno, PRODUCTIVE?! Maybe like, finding this damn thing so we can go home?!"

"You WILL NOT raise your voice to Miss Squigly, you revolting head louse!" Leviathan howled, arching himself threateningly over Samson with glowing eyes. "Make that mistake again! I IMPLORE you!"

"Then tell your _precious_ _host_ to get her head out of her giant ass and stop wasting time with all this pointless chatter!" Samson scowled back at Leviathan. "Did you forget that the whole reason we're doing this is for HER sake?!"

"Everyone, PLEASE! Just... quiet down..." Filia frustratedly rubbed her temples. "I think... we're all very tired from everything that's happened today. Maybe we should just go back home and resume the Life Gem hunt tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Squigly?"

"...Yes, Filia, of course," Squigly answered. "I think it would do us _all_ well to have the rest of the day to clear our heads... though I am sincerely hoping that a definite lead will turn up soon. This whole endeavor is beginning to seem rather... dubious."

"Don't worry, Squigly. I'm _sure_ we'll find something helpful tomorrow," said Filia. Squigly smiled halfheartedly, and the two began on their way back to Filia's apartment.

* * *

Night had fallen as Squigly and Filia were settled in the latter's apartment. After the excursion to Little Innsmouth, they had decided to postpone the search for the Life Gem for the remainder of that day and elected just to stay in and de-stress. As per the night before, Squigly had curled up on the futon and Filia came to bring her a pillow and blanket. However, unlike before, Filia had still been in her daytime clothes.

"Thank you, Filia," said Squigly drowsily as Leviathan took the pillow and blanket. "...Oh? You haven't undressed yet?"

"Yeah, I just gotta run out to the grocery store real quick – y'know, two mouths to feed, and all," said Filia. " I'll be right back."

"Alright then," Squigly yawned as Leviathan began tucking her in. "Be safe, Filia."

Filia nodded and headed toward the door. She slipped into her shoes, then flicked off the light as she left the apartment. Once outside the front door of her apartment complex, she walked a short distance down the sidewalk until she came to a pitch black alley. She then stopped in front of it and stepped into it without hesitation.

"...Hello...? Are you here?" she called out.

"Hello, Filia..." responded a man's voice in a chillingly relaxed tone, the darkness of the alley completely hiding his appearance. "Things not going well?"

"I'm... I'm afraid not..." Filia downheartedly replied. "She's... she's starting to have doubts, and is asking questions that I don't have answers to..."

"What made her start doubting you? Doesn't she _trust_ you?" the man asked, semi-accusingly.

"There was... something I didn't plan for."

"What would that be?"

"Somehow, we... we actually _did_ find Ms. Fortune. We fought her, then she started telling her about, well... things that aren't exactly helpful to us."

"Hold it – you FOUND Ms. Fortune? THE Ms. Nadia Fortune? Where?"

"I can't remember... some place in Little Innsmouth. The sunken... something."

"I see. I know a man who will be quite thrilled to hear _this_..."

"Well it's _terrible_ for me! We _weren't_ supposed to ever find her, and she _wasn't_ supposed to tell her all that stuff! This was supposed to keep us busy for a long, long time!"

"Keep your voice down."

"This is YOUR fault! If you hadn't pointed us there, we never would've found her! You GOTTA help me fix this!"

"Just relax. Everything is still in our hands."

"Well, not for long! She's getting too wary. If I don't show her some kind of 'proof'', this whole thing will fall apart."

"I will take care of this. She will be given the 'proof'' she needs. Just bring her to this address tomorrow morning."

Filia could feel the man slipping a piece of paper into her hand. She accepted it and shoved it deep into her pocket.

"What do I tell her is gonna be there?" Filia asked.

"It is all written down on that paper," the man responded. "Let me assure you, when you arrive, you will _both_ get what you're seeking."

"Oh, thank you... you don't know how much I've been worrying over this..."

"Of course. Well, if that's everything, I'll let you return to your bed."

Filia gave a sigh of relief as she exited the alley. Before emerging back onto the brightly lit sidewalk, she was called out to by the man.

"Oh, and Filia?"

"Y-yes?" she tensed up and turned around.

"Your worry is a powerful tool. Your worry will be what ensures her survival."

"I... I don't understand..."

"It's good that you have such a proactive investment in our plan that you worry for its success. I don't need to remind you what will happen if you fail – what will happen to _her_."

"N-n-no... not... not at all."

"Good night, Filia."

Filia left the alley and briskly walked back to her apartment, chills pulsing down her spine.


	9. Selene and Sienna

An ocean of blood. Dead loved ones as far as the eyes could see. The lingering scent of gunpowder. The deafening silence.

Selene had been kneeling on the floor, petrified and staring vacantly into the nightmarish surroundings. Her blank expression belied her immense suffering and heartache, and her hands were shaking restlessly on her knees. She felt as if her voice had been ripped out of her, and had been unable to let out a single utterance.

It had been three minutes since Black Dahlia and the Medici assassins left Contiello Manor. As they were departing, one of them attempted to shoot Selene in the face, but Black Dahlia stopped her, and instead ordered her to leave her handgun behind. _I want her to finish our job for us_, she had said with morbid glee. The assassin obeyed and left her gun on the floor at the foot of the door with one bullet left in the chamber.

Gradually coming out of her initial shock, Selene stood up and continued surveying the corpse-ridden ballroom. Turning to the north wall, she felt her heart sink: she'd seen Squigly lying dead on the floor, her head leaning against the wall and her arms sprawled out at her sides. Bits of Squigly's brain, hair and skull littered the area around her head, and a thick splatter of blood coated the wall above her, with a streak running down from when her head slid down it. Selene cupped her mouth with her hands and slowly walked over to her daughter's motionless body.

Selene was horrified upon closer inspection of Squigly's corpse: her left eye had been blown out, and in place of her left pigtail, there had now been a gaping hole that continuously gushed blood down her face and onto the floor, creating a pool around her body that dyed her yellow dress a deep red. Her jaw hung slack, and her right eye had still been open, with tear streaks still visible underneath it.

Selene knelt down beside Squigly in the pool of blood and began sobbing profusely. "Oh Sienna..." She held Squigly's dead body in her arms and shut its eyelid. "...Please... forgive me..."

Selene carefully raised Squigly's body and hugged it, placing its head on her shoulder. As she continued to weep, she looked to the door and noticed the handgun on the floor. Knowing what its purpose was, she gently laid Squigly's body back down, then stood up and walked to the gun, picking it up and seeing that it had been intentionally left loaded.

Utterly bereft of all hopes or cares, Selene held the gun at her side and took one final look at the carnage. She had attempted to locate Roberto, but he'd been nowhere to be seen. She then glanced back over to Squigly's corpse and felt sharp pangs of grief and remorse like knives through her entire body. Her hand quivering, she raised the gun to her head and stuck the barrel in her mouth.

_Beloved family... I shall soon be with you again..._

Selene's index finger hovered mere centimeters above the trigger, and she winced tightly.

_...What was that...?_

Right before she had shut her eyes, Selene had seen a strange though familiar object a short distance away, peeking out from under a broken table. She reopened her eyes and carefully removed the gun from her mouth, then squinted in attempt to get a better view of it.

_No... it... it can't be..._

Selene dropped the gun and sprinted over to the object, splashing through the sea of blood along the way. She pulled it out from underneath the table, and anguish and rage instantly washed over her face.

The box. The box that the Medici had come to recover. The box that had lead to the death of everyone she loved. Selene lividly threw it open and revealed its contents: a small black skull, shaped like a human heart and engulfed by an ethereal blue and white flame.

"YOUUUUU!" She bellowed at the seemingly inanimate object. She picked it up and squeezed it, hoping to crush it in her hands. "YOU did this! YOU killed my family! If not for that accursed woman who gave you to me, they'd still be–"

"I sense that you are in great pain," a voice suddenly echoed from the skull, startling Selene and halting her tirade. "If your heart is pure, I have the power to restore your happiness."

_"_W-what...? What... _are_ you...?"

Selene suddenly recalled what Black Dahlia had said to her as she terrorized her and Roberto. She remembered her referring to the object as the "Skull Heart", and that the Medicis believed it contained incredible "power", so much so that they chose to preemptively kill the Contiellos before they could unleash it on them.

"The... the Skull Heart..." she whispered. "You are the Skull Heart... aren't you?"

"Yes. I am the Skull Heart," the skull replied.

"And you... you have some kind of... 'power', don't you?" Selene began to tremble.

"That is correct. Tell me your deepest wish. If it is pure, I will grant it unconditionally."

"You can grant me... any wish...?"

"Yes. There is no limit to my power."

Selene gripped the Skull Heart tightly, then looked up at the lifeless bodies of her family that lay around her. She gulped as she looked back down at the Skull Heart; she knew deep in her heart her greatest desire – the only wish she could ever make.

"Please... give me back my family," she pleaded, sniffling. "Roberto... Squigly... Save them all!"

"Your request... is impure," the Skull Heart responded. "It is driven by personal desire to alleviate your grief. Your family is deceased, and bringing them back would only service you, satisfying your own emotional need. Nevertheless... it shall be granted."

Selene gasped as she was suddenly levitated, and she and the Skull Heart began emitting a radiant yellow glow.

* * *

Roberto was curled up behind a table next to the short stage at the far end of the ballroom, holding onto life with all of his strength and clutching his stomach in tremendous pain. Emerging from his shoulder, Leviathan had successfully been able to remove the bullet from the inside, and attempted to slow the bleeding by plugging the wound with his tail. His preservative properties had also postponed the failure of Roberto's punctured organs.

"Stay strong, Master Roberto," encouraged Leviathan. "As soon as your bleeding stops, I shall get you immediate medical treatment."

"Th... thank you, Leviathan," Roberto grunted, finding it painful to speak. "I am... truly in your debt."

"Incorrect, Master Roberto," said Leviathan. "It is I who lives to serve y–"

Leviathan's statement was interrupted by the sudden dousing of the lights. He paused and winced in confusion – for a split second, he'd thought he had seen one of the corpses start to move on the other side of the table. Shaking his head dismissively, he'd reasoned that his eyes had been failing him, but when he looked again, he had indeed seen a corpse standing fully erect. Before he could look away, another corpse followed suit – then another. The grisly and inexplicable sight made Leviathan gasp, promptly drawing the attention of his host.

"Leviathan, what is it? What do you see?" Roberto looked up at him with a face full of alarm.

"M-M... Master Roberto..." Leviathan stammered. "Either I am surely losing my sanity, or... your deceased kin are... rising from the dead..."

"What? H-how is that possible?!"

"There is... but one circumstance I am familiar with that allows the dead to rise en masse. ...I... I pray this is not such a circumstance..."

Roberto mustered his strength and propped himself up onto the stage to confirm his parasite's claim. Though it was difficult to see in the darkness, it was just as Leviathan had said: it appeared that at least half of the corpses had been revived, with even more rising by the second. Roberto watched in horror as his blood-drenched, bullet riddled friends and family members shuffled disorderedly throughout the ballroom, seemingly attempting to congregate.

As he and Leviathan continued to survey their gruesome surroundings, the sight of something bright and reddish-yellow suddenly caught Roberto's eye from the opposite end of the ballroom. He shortly came to recognize the striking object as the dress that Squigly had been wearing, and, after sharpening his focus, he immediately gasped in disgust at what he'd then seen: there in the distance was his young daughter's dead body, brought to life and made to shamble aimlessly amidst the undead horde – her arms dangling limply at her sides, her eyes grayed out and her face entirely void of expression, and the hole in her head spurting blood onto her face and dress with each labored step she took. Roberto felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and hung his head with a weary sigh, overcome with despair and unable to bear the sight of Squigly's mindless reanimated corpse.

"Sienna... Sweetheart, what has happened to you...?" Roberto wept, his breath heavy with anguish. "My family... my friends... what did we ever do to deserve this?!"  
Roberto's exclamation drew the attention of the revived corpses, who began slowly but menacingly approaching him and Leviathan. As they began to surround the two, Roberto could sense that his remaining time wasn't long. With his final moments nearing, he resolved to protect his precious daughter above all else, and decided to do the only thing that would have a chance of sparing her of the terrible fate that awaited him and the rest of their family.

"Leviathan," Roberto strained. "Right now, I need you... to go to Squigly. Return her body to her... and restore her mind."

"Master Roberto, I'm... I'm not certain I can..." Leviathan said with regret. "Why, I-I've never inhabited a non-living being before! I'm afraid my powers... may be insufficient for what you ask of me..."

"You need to _try_, Leviathan," Roberto sternly responded as the risen corpses drew closer. "Do whatever you must. Just please... do not let my daughter... join the mindless undead."

"But what of you, Sir? I must tend to your injuries! Without my power, you will surely perish!"

"I do not care... Squigly is all that matters now. Leviathan, you must... protect her. You must... keep watch over her. You must... give her the love that... Selene and I no longer can."

"Master Roberto, I-I couldn't possibly–"

"That's an order, Leviathan!"

Leviathan gulped, then gave Roberto a hopeful smile. "Of course, Sir. I solemnly swear to uphold your order," he bowed. "For as long as I live, I will see to it that your daughter is protected from everything and wants for nothing. As for yourself, please hold on as long as possible. ...It has been an honor serving you, Master Roberto."  
Leviathan exited Roberto's body through his shoulder and hurriedly slithered off the stage. "Don't let anyone touch her, you understand...?" Roberto instructed as he crawled away, leaving a path of blood behind. "Stop anyone who gets close – even me!"

Leviathan didn't look back as the corpses closed in on Roberto, and diligently began searching for Squigly's body; though he had still been in doubt over whether his powers could recover her consciousness, he was nevertheless determined to locate and protect her at any cost. He stayed out of sight of the undead legion, weaving in between their erratic footsteps as he hurried across the ballroom.

Eventually Leviathan had made it over to Squigly's body, which he'd found moaning and shambling about in a disorganized stupor near the ballroom doors. The sight of Squigly in such a pitiable state had filled Leviathan with deep sorrow, but he'd kept his emotions from distracting him and remained intently focused on his objective. Wasting no time, he tightly coiled his serpentine body, then sprang up and launched himself directly into Squigly's head, entering through the bullet hole in the top left of it and passing his tail through what remained of her brain and out her right ear. Having never inhabited a dead person before, he had been admittedly unnerved by her body's lack of heat, but he quickly shrugged off the odd sensation as he began acclimating himself to his new host. Once he'd stopped her bleeding and situated himself firmly in her skull, he carefully laid her on the floor and pulled her to safety underneath a table, separating her from the rest of the undead horde.

"Right... now then..." said Leviathan as Squigly convulsed on the floor, unaffected by his presence in her head. "Let's pray this works..."

* * *

"Roberto. You're alive."

"S... Selene...?"

The resurrected corpses that had engulfed Roberto had suddenly frozen in place, and were then made to retreat. Roberto looked up and his eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

"Selene, Love... what's... what's happened to you...?"

Roberto had seen his wife Selene levitating before him: her hair had come loose and her eyes shone a piercing red, the colors of her clothes were muted, and the shawl she had worn was now in the shape of black skulls that draped over her shoulders. A halo of bones arched over her head, and her hands and arms had become entirely skeletal. Her body gave off an intense golden aura and was surrounded by a cloud of skulls. Her dress and hair billowed, and her pupils contained pale half-skull symbols. Alongside her head floated the Skull Heart, giving off an eerie blue-and-white glow.

"Roberto, I have been reborn," Selene stated monotonously. "Unspeakable power now courses through me. I have used this power breathe life back into the Contiellos."

"So it was... you who... revived them?" he asked, struggling to pool strength to talk.

"Yes. I have brought them all back. They live again to serve me," Selene answered.

"'S-serve you'...?"

"They are my undead minions. They possess no minds of their own, and they all bend to my will."

"Even... even our daughter...?"

"Yes... even Sienna. I now command and control her body, as I do all of our family."

"You're... commanding them? So then... you had commanded them... to attack me?"

"Understand, Roberto: they were going to attack you because you've yet to be revived. Your being alive – and thus, inability to be revived – presents a problem for me."

"My being alive is... a 'problem'? Love... what are you saying...?"

"Roberto... my minions and I... together, we shall reap brutal revenge on the Medici who sought to wipe us out. We shall utterly destroy them, along with anyone and everyone who would ever seek to harm us. I want you to be apart of this glorious undertaking."

"Selene... I love you, truly I do, but... you must return to your senses! You would have my life, just to use my body in your thirst for blood? I cannot... agree to this."

"Roberto, look at yourself. You are suffering. You will inevitably die here. Relinquish your life to me, so that I may give you greater purpose in death. Become one with my undead army."

"They are NOT your army! They are our FAMILY!" Roberto angrily sputtered, coughing. "Please, Love... please realize that, and release them..."

"Roberto... if you will not give your life to me... I will take it from you."

Selene commanded two of her undead minions to pick up Roberto's body by slinging his arms over their shoulders. Roberto, already on the verge of death from his gunshot, had been powerless to resist them.

"Selene!" Roberto weakly cried out, gasping for air. "Please, Love... whatever spell you've been put under... break free from it!"

"Roberto, you are mistaken," responded Selene. "It is I who shall be freeing you."

Selene summoned a third corpse to her, and in its hands was the loaded handgun. Roberto looked up pleadingly at Selene, but she'd returned his gaze with an indifferent stare. Selene gave the order, and the armed minion raised the gun and shot Roberto through the heart, killing him almost instantly. Selene's aura intensified and Roberto was revived, and his body began standing up on its own without the aid of the two corpses that supported him.

"I'm glad you could see things my way, _Darling_..." Selene put on a satisfied, cruel smile as Roberto's corpse fell in line with her undead army. "Now that our family has finally been reunited... let us bring our wrath down upon this evil world."

* * *

Underneath a table at the far end of the ballroom, Leviathan had finally succeeded in transferring his restorative powers into Squigly after several failed attempts. Though they had been weakened from the strain of overcoming the Skull Heart's power, their effects had steadily begun returning feeling, heat, and above all else consciousness to her body. Squigly stopped convulsing and lay still on the floor, and Leviathan smiled down at her as she looked up and blinked her eye a few times, it having changed color from a dull gray to a vivid red.

"Miss Squigly..." Leviathan softly spoke. "Thank goodness... you've finally–"

"...AAAAAAAOW! MY HEAD! MY HEEEEEAD!"

Squigly began shrieking loudly as she curled up and grabbed the sides of her head in her hands. While her outburst had startled Leviathan, he realized that, since the feeling in her body had been restored, she had now fully felt the burning pain of the gunshot wound all throughout her head, made even worse by his own occupation inside it. Squigly cried and wailed vociferously as Leviathan swiftly and frantically worked to heal her intolerable pain.

Just as Selene had collected Roberto's corpse and was about to lead her undead horde out of Contiello Manor, the sound of Squigly's cries had suddenly pierced her ears from across the room. Confused and perturbed, Selene halted the march and turned toward the table Squigly had been hidden under, proceeding toward it with a scowl across her pallid face.

"Miss Squigly! Everything will be alright, I assure you!" Leviathan worriedly attempted to becalm Squigly, to no avail. "Please try to stay calm, my lady! We mustn't alert your mother...!"

His words fell to deaf ears as Squigly continued screaming and writhing on the floor, clutching her bloody head in sheer agony. Leviathan used every bit of his power to ease her suffering, and before long, Squigly stopped crying and began to calm down as the pain in her head faded away; though, because his abilities weren't at their peak, she had still been left light-headed, and greatly disoriented. Leviathan gave a sigh of relief, and Squigly caught her breath and rubbed her hand on her aching forehead.

"Miss Squigly... are you alright?" Leviathan asked. "How do you feel...?"  
"Le... Leviathan...? Is that... really you...?" Squigly exhaustedly murmured as she sat up, her throat hoarse from screaming. "What happened...? Wh... why are you... in my head...? Where are... Mother and Father...? W-why does my body feel... strange...?"

"My lady, I'm afraid I have something rather... unfortunate to tell you. You see, you–"

Before Leviathan could finish his statement, the table he and Squigly had been under was suddenly flipped over. The two gasped and glanced upward, and Squigly's mouth gaped in fear and disbelief at the sight of her mother's ghastly form, levitating before her in front of their family's upright corpses and staring down at her with beaming red eyes.

"M... Mother?! Is that... really you...?" said Squigly as she shakily stood up and wiped blood off her face with her sleeve. "W... what has happened to you? What has happened to... our family...?"

"Sienna? Those were _your_ screams?" Selene replied with a perplexed wince. "...Whatever is the meaning of this?! Why haven't you fallen in line with the others?"

"'F-fallen in line'? What do y–"

"Squigly will NOT be your slave, Selene!" Leviathan emphatically interjected, coiling around Squigly defensively. "Her mind and body are hers and hers ALONE!"

"This is none of your concern, Leviathan," said Selene tersely. "Relinquish my daughter to me, so that together, we may extract our vengeance on those who tore us apart. If you truly serve our family you will obey my command."

"Selene... the Skull Heart... has _consumed_ you. You know not what you've done..." Leviathan sighed and shook his head regretfully. "...If only I could've been there to protect you from it. It truly _does_ pain me to see you in this state, Madame. Now... I fear I have no choice..."

"W-what are you talking about, Leviathan?" Squigly spoke up, her expression turning to worry. "What 'choice' don't you have...?"

"So you mean to stop me, Leviathan? You are but a parasite – I couldn't ever expect you to understand," Selene sneered. "Do you not see what I've done? The Contiellos live once again because of me, and now I shall lead them in the slaughter of the Medici Family that took them from me. With my power, no one can ever hope to oppose us... including _you_."

"Leviathan, please..." Squigly whimpered. "I'm... quite frightened. What is Mother saying...?"

"Miss Squigly, this will be difficult for me to say and for you to hear... but please heed all that I have to tell you," Leviathan forewarned. "Let me start by saying that, right now, you should be dead. All of your family should be, in fact. The reason you are here... is because your mother has revived you all."

"We're supposed to be... dead?! But... how then–"

"I have brought you and everyone back, Sienna," Selene abruptly answered. "I have given you new life, so I ask that you join the rest of your family. Repay the gift of your rebirth by lending us your aid."

"You mustn't listen to your mother, my lady... she is not herself. Her heart and mind have been swallowed up by a sinister artifact known as the Skull Heart. She is now a Skullgirl... a monster that commands legions of undead and exists solely to spread chaos and death throughout the world."

"Sienna, listen to me, your mother. I need you to help me avenge our family. We have an obligation to them that we must fulfill."

"Miss Squigly, do not let your judgment be clouded. Your family, as you know them, no longer exists. The people you see before you are but mindless corpses – incapable of thought or free will, and made to follow Selene's every command."

"But wait, Leviathan..." Squigly interrupted. "If that is true, then how is _my_ mind still intact? Why am I not being controlled by Mother?"

"That is precisely why I am here. My powers are currently preserving and safeguarding your mind, preventing your body from being added to the undead legion that your mother has amassed. After witnessing you rise from the dead, it was your father's dying request that I protect you from everyone and everything, including her."

"He is lying, Sienna. Your father is here, with me." Selene then made Roberto's corpse step forward, and Squigly revolted at the site of the bullet wounds in her father's body and the dead-eyed expression on his face.

"Please trust me, Miss Squigly: this Selene is _not_ the mother you know and cherish. She has realized that she cannot control you, so she is now trying to sway you over to her side by leveraging your emotions. Whatever you do, you mustn't give into her!"

Squigly was torn – she did not know who or what to believe. She had desperately wanted to believe her mother and side with her, but couldn't ignore the facts that Leviathan had presented. "Mother..." She looked back up to Selene. "You say you've brought our family back... well, now that we're alive, what is it that you plan to do with us...?"

"Sienna, it will be wonderful..." Selene grinned wickedly. "I shall use my undead legion to rain death upon the Medici household. Then, we shall destroy this evil world and everyone within it. Everyone that would do harm to us, everyone that would separate us – join me, and we will annihilate them all!"

Squigly was utterly appalled by Selene's ambitions; she had realized that her mother truly was lost to the influence of the Skull Heart, and a passionate anger built up within her. "Mother... no, you are not my mother. _Selene_," she seethed, scowling fiercely at Selene. "I will _never_ be party to the atrocities you would have me commit – neither in my life, _nor_ in my death. Abominable Skullgirl, return my mother and let my family's souls rest in _peace_!"

"Good on you, Miss Squigly!" Leviathan cheered. "You shan't fall prey to her manipulative tactics!"

"That is how you will be, then? You would defy your own mother? Such _insolence_," Selene hissed. "I would think loyalty to your family would supersede the ravings of a parasite, but it matters not to me. What is one undead when I have an army of minions at my command?"

"You release them right now!" Squigly shouted. "Our family has suffered enough! I will not allow you prolonging their torment by desecrating their bodies with your heinous designs!"

"Suffering? Oh naive Sienna, I _have_ ended their suffering. I have freed them from the burden of will, and they exist now only to serve me. Try as you might, there is nothing that you can say or do to 'release' them."

Selene turned away from Squigly and started levitating toward the doors of the ballroom, intending to lead her undead army out of the manor and unleash them upon the city. "The hour grows late. I shall bring my wrath down on the heads of the Medicis as they least expect it," she coldly spoke. "I have no more time to waste here. Farewell, Sienna – it is such a shame to see you so easily misled."

"Leviathan, what do we do?!" Squigly panicked. "We can't just let her leave! How do we get through to her?!"

"Miss Squigly... in the state she is in, I'm afraid she cannot be reasoned with," Leviathan gravely replied. "There is... but one way to stop her: ...through force."

"I... can't do that. For as wicked as she is... deep down inside of her, my true mother still exists."

"Madame Selene... cannot hope to be saved. It deeply grieves me to acknowledge this, but... the only way to free your mother... is to release her soul from the Skullgirl's husk."

"Leviathan... I... I can't!" Squigly began to cry. "I cannot do it! You ask too much!"

"There isn't much time left, Miss Squigly! The Skullgirl is about to depart with the bodies of the Contiellos in tow! It absolutely must be done – not just for her or their sakes, but for the sake of humanity itself!"

"I love my mother, Leviathan. ...I cannot kill her..."

"My lady... your mother's soul will always be with you. Right now, it cries out to you to release it from its prison... and you are the only one who can help her. It will be alright, Miss Squigly... I have faith in you. I will be supporting you the entire way."

Leviathan gently lifted Squigly's chin up with his tail and wiped her tears, and she smiled gratefully at him as she began to compose herself. She then looked over to Selene and her army, who had reached the doors leading out of the manor; taking a deep breath, she steeled herself up and began sprinting toward them.

"SKULLGIRL!" She shouted ferociously. "I will end you and release the souls of my mother and the rest of my family!"

Selene turned around and saw Squigly rapidly approaching her, and flashed a confident grin. "Really now?" she replied, unfazed. "You have the audacity to take on your mother? Fine then. I have given you life twice, but now I shall take it away!"


	10. Release

Squigly came at Selene and attacked her with a weak jab, striking her in the leg. Selene retaliated by delivering a swift kick to Squigly's face, knocking her onto her back.

"Ha! Is that the greatest extent of your strength, little Sienna? Did you expend all of your energy in that one feeble strike?" Selene smirked. "You can never hope to best me. See how _weak_ you are."

Selene commanded a wave of her undead minions to rush Squigly, and they began pulling her limbs and beating her with broken table legs. Squigly urged Leviathan not to attack them, so he simply pushed them back by whipping his tail in a circle around her, then helped her back up.

Feeling outmatched, Squigly retreated to a corner to regroup. "Le... Leviathan!" she panted. "I... I don't know how I can beat her! I've never even been in a fight before!"

"Miss Squigly, you mustn't hesitate! We must return to battle immediately!" said Leviathan while keeping vigilant for further attacks from Selene. "We've absolutely no time to lose in thwarting the Skullgirl! We MUST take her down as hastily as possible!"

"We've stopped her from leaving, Leviathan! Why is it so urgent that we defeat her quickly?"

Just as Leviathan was about to answer, Selene had approached Squigly and launched a barrage of skulls at her. Squigly took damage as she swiftly retreated to the opposite wall of the room.

"My lady, I hate to admit this, but..." Leviathan began as Squigly ran, "...my powers... are imperfect."

"'Imperfect'? What do you mean?" Squigly asked as she narrowly avoided another skull volley and ducked behind a table near the wall.

"I am sorry, Miss Squigly. My powers are so pitifully weak. They will soon... give out," Leviathan regretfully informed Squigly, deeply ashamed. "I cannot ward off the Skull Heart's influence indefinitely. If we do not defeat Selene quickly, your... your mind will be erased, and your body will be added to her undead legion."

Squigly let out a worried gasp, immediately grasping the severity of the situation. "Right, then. We really have no time to waste!" she declared, her resolve greatly reinforced. She was about to run out and charge Selene again when the table she'd been behind was suddenly raised into the air.

"Hiding away, are you?" asked Selene mockingly as her minions lifted the table. "What happened to all your self-assured bluster? Are you no longer intent on 'releasing' me?"

The minions sent the table flying toward Squigly, who reflexively dropped to the floor and avoided it. Squigly then ran at Selene and tightly gripped her legs in an attempt to drag her down onto the floor; as she maintained her hold, Leviathan aimed his tail upward and stabbed at Selene's stomach. Enraged, Selene repelled the two with a wave of skulls, then lifted corpses into the air and flung them at Squigly, knocking her back further.

Squigly was dazed and had to take a few seconds to recover. Afterward, she once again ran at Selene, flailing her fists erratically in front of her. Selene dodged most of her punches, but was again struck by hits from Leviathan's tail. Selene again kicked Squigly onto her backside, then piled swarms of undead onto her. Leviathan dragged Squigly out from underneath them, and Squigly again sought cover behind a table to catch her breath.

"Leviathan... this isn't going well at all..." Squigly moaned as she wiped blood and sweat from her face. "I'm... having no effect on her..."

"Miss Squigly, we cannot do this individually. You must lend me your strength," stated Leviathan. "We have to work in tandem to vanquish her. We have to be as one body, moving and attacking in unison."

"But Leviathan! I have already told you that I cannot fight! I have absolutely no strength to offer!"

"You may not be able to fight, but you _can_ dance!"

"Dance...? How could I lend you strength through dancing?"

"Trust me, my lady. Just get close to the Skullgirl and follow my direction."

Squigly nodded as the table was lifted into the air by the corpses and hurled at her, hitting her in her side. "I grow tired of these games, Sienna," Selene tersely muttered, levitating toward her. "If you insist on wasting my time, stop cowering and come serve me."

"I will never give in to you, monster!" Squigly shouted defiantly as she stood back up. "I will NOT become another one of your instruments of chaos and destruction!"

Squigly rigidly held her ground as Selene came at her, putting her trust completely in Leviathan to guide her and teach her how to add her own strength to his. Selene conjured up a cluster of skulls and floated over top of Squigly to bring them down on her head, and Squigly winced as she braced for the hit.

"Miss Squigly! _Arabesque_!"

Almost as if by instinct, Squigly balanced on her right leg and kicked her left leg backward at a 45 degree angle. Leviathan wrapped his tail around her elevated leg and stabbed Selene in the ribs, causing her to lose concentration and break apart the skull cluster. As Selene reeled, Squigly had been amazed at what she had just performed, seemingly without effort.

Squigly once again focused herself as Selene furiously charged at her. Now slightly more confident, she remained still and awaited Leviathan's instruction on how to counter.

"Get ready..." said Leviathan as Selene closed in. "Now! _Pirouette_!"

Squigly tented her arms above her head, bent her left leg backward and spun in place. As she twirled, Leviathan wrapped himself around her arms and breathed fire, surrounding her in a fiery vortex. Selene collided with Squigly and knocked her to the floor, but had taken heavy damage from the flames in the process. This time, Selene had been the one to retreat as Leviathan helped Squigly back onto her feet.

"Leviathan!" Squigly was enthralled. "I... I think I get it! I understand now how to combine our strength!"

"Combat, like dance, is an art, my lady," professed Leviathan. "It requires not just might and brutality, but elegance and finesse. If you would provide the poise, I will provide the power!"

"In that case, shall we dance, Leviathan?"

"My lady, I would be _honored!_"

The two were then interrupted by another bombardment of skulls and looked up to see Selene on the opposite end of the room, having resorted to using long-range attacks again. Selene gathered up the horde of corpses and flung them across the room toward Squigly. Squigly smiled and nodded at Leviathan, taking hold of his tail like the arm of a waltz partner.

"_Promenade!_" she exclaimed as she and Leviathan whirled across the room, rhythmically sidestepping the flying corpses. As they danced their way toward her, Selene increased the frequency and intensity of her attacks, hurling skull clusters along with the bodies. Between dance steps, Leviathan shielded Squigly from the projectiles with a barrier made from his coiled tail. Upon getting in range of her, Squigly and Leviathan unleashed a barrage of attacks on Selene; as Squigly struck multiple swift poses, Leviathan contoured with the angling of her body to assail Selene with rapid jabs, bites, and fiery breath. As Selene hovered closer to the floor, Squigly was also able to execute her own attacks, transitioning dance positions like dips and pivots into powerful kicks.

"Ha HA! Miss Squigly, your dancing is _superb_!" Leviathan complimented Squigly amidst the onslaught.

"Well you make for an _excellent_ dance partner, Leviathan!" Squigly grinned as she landed a jump kick to Selene's chest, knocking her back into a wall.

"Urrrrrgh... cease this foolishness..." Selene growled as she put distance between herself and Squigly. "Do as your mother commands, child!"

Selene commanded her undead minions to attack Squigly all at once. As they encircled and began pummeling her, Leviathan instructed her to jump. Gathering her strength, she crouched and leapt into the air as high as she could, and was propelled away from the horde by Leviathan's tail flames. Upon regaining her footing, Leviathan used his flames to boost Squigly forward as she dashed toward Selene.

Squigly, now realizing the power of her legs, jumped toward Selene to kick her in the chest again. Selene shielded herself from the blow by quickly summoning a corpse to take the hit for her, causing Squigly to recoil and fall onto the floor. As Squigly sat up and looked back up at Selene, her mouth hung open in horror and disgust: right in front of Selene floated Roberto's body, used as a shield to intercept Squigly's attack. The blatant disrespect of his late master's body had incensed Leviathan, but Squigly remained on the floor, too traumatized to react.

"F-Father..." Squigly's voice broke, on the verge of crying. "Father... _no_..."

"Fell demoness! You will NOT desecrate the body of Miss Squigly's father and my former host!" thundered Leviathan as an intense flame built up in his throat. "For this, I WILL incinerate you!"

"Mother... how... how could you...?" Squigly wept softly. "Father... loved you! He loved _all_ of us! He provided everything for us...!"

"I do not understand your sorrow, Sienna. It truly confuses me," Selene remarked unfeelingly. "It is as you said: Roberto loved me, and that is why I am using him. He died so that he can protect and serve me, and I am doing his body a great honor by allowing it to shield me."

"That is where you are wrong, witch! Roberto died to protect Squigly! He gave his life so that she might be spared from your tyranny, and my presence here PROVES that!" Leviathan proclaimed as he started hoisting Squigly up on his own. "And even if my lady cannot find it within herself to banish you to the pits of hell where you belong, I will STILL–"

Leviathan abruptly collapsed, dropping Squigly back onto the floor. He began wheezing as his neck and tail went limp and sprawled out at Squigly's sides.

"Leviathan! What's wrong?!" Squigly panicked, picking up Leviathan's head to face her.

"My... my lady..." Leviathan gasped. "We've... run out of time. Forgive me..."

"Run out of time? What do you mean?! We can still–"

Squigly suddenly felt her body slowly rise off of the floor, and gasped and flailed frantically as she started being pulled toward Selene.

"Yes... there it is..." Selene smiled devilishly as she exerted her telekinesis on Squigly's body. "The parasite's power is running out. Very soon, you will be made to bend to my will, and shall join Roberto and me in my mission to raze this land."

Since Squigly's mind had still been intact, Selene didn't yet have full control over her body. Squigly continued struggling to get back onto her feet, desperately kicking at the air to release Selene's invisible hold on her. She began shivering uncontrollably as she started to feel a strange sensation in her head.

"L-L-Leviathan!" Squigly called out, anxiously rubbing her forehead. "I-I feel... my mind! It's starting to... starting to fade! HELP!"

"Miss... Squigly..." Leviathan coughed as he dangled helplessly out of Squigly's head. "I am afraid... this is where we must... bid farewell."

Squigly's hearing went fuzzy and her vision started whiting out as she was suspended in the air directly in front of Selene. She used every bit of her willpower to continue putting up a resistance, but her convulsing had been slowing to a halt by the second.

"Was it worth it? Was opposing me worth dying slowly, in fear and agony?" Selene spoke as her aura flared, though Squigly could barely hear her words. "Spare yourself of your suffering, and relinquish your will to me. I assure you, under my command, your body shall be put to _exceptional_ use, _Dear Squigly_."

Squigly could no longer find in herself the strength to hold onto her consciousness. In her last breath, she reached out in front of her and had felt an unidentifiable floating object with her left hand. Upon gripping it, she and Selene were blown to opposite ends of the room, and Squigly flew through the air until she collided with the wall.

"Ughhh... what _was_ that?" Squigly blearily moaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"My lady, _that_ was our second wind!"

Squigly suddenly looked up over her shoulder and saw Leviathan, returned to his former vigor and smiling boldly.

"Leviathan?!" Squigly gasped in awe. "You're... alive?!"

"We BOTH are, Miss Squigly!" Leviathan proudly declared. "Back on your feet now, we have a Skullgirl to make rid of!"

Squigly was about to stand back up until she felt an enormous pain in her left arm. Looking down at it, she shrieked as she saw that her entire forearm had been stripped off, right down to the bone.

"MY ARM! Leviathan, that thing I touched... what was it?!" she hysterically asked.

"Well, I couldn't see it, but I would wager that you'd laid your hand on the Skull Heart, my lady," answered Leviathan. "Its energy must have been so concentrated that it blew you across the room, and took your arm along with it."

"And you, Leviathan! I-I thought your powers had run out!"

"That sudden explosive release of energy must have served to replenish them. Quite ironic that the Heart's own power will now lead to its undoing!"

"The Heart's power? ...Of course!" Squigly beamed as she had an epiphany. "The Skull Heart is the source of the Skullgirl's power, and is what has been keeping my mother's soul captive! All I must do to release her is destroy it! Right, Leviathan?"

"Indeed, Miss Squigly! When Selene lets her guard down, throw everything you have at the Skull Heart!"

Squigly nodded and stood up, but staggered when her arm caused her more pain.

"Oh dear. Miss Squigly, will you be alright to continue battle?" Leviathan asked, seeing Squigly wince and rub her left arm.

"Sure I will, Leviathan..." Squigly strained, hoping to conceal her pain from him. "I will simply... favor my right side!"

"I will use my powers to help ease your pain. For now, seeing as we were so rudely interrupted, shall we finish our dance?"

"Why not? We _are_ in a ballroom, after all!"

Leviathan grinned as he used his tail to jet Squigly across the ballroom to Selene.

* * *

Squigly and Leviathan made it back over to Selene, who had been blown onto the stage at the end of the ballroom. She had just finished recovering from the impact when they reached her, and upon the sight of them, her fury reached its peak: her aura crackled like fire, her hair billowed wildly, and the cloud of skulls surrounding her swarmed all around her body like an agitated hive.

"Urrrrrgh! Accursed child! I am fed up with your defiance!" she fumed as she hovered above the stage and harshly stared down at Squigly. "You are worthless, not even fit to serve me DEAD! No trace of you will remain – I will thoroughly unmake you AND your parasite!"

Selene's words cut deep, as Squigly was hurt to hear such disparagement coming out of what was ostensibly her own mother. Not letting it distract her, she quickly reminded herself that it had been the Skull Heart that had warped her into saying and thinking such scornful things. Squigly furrowed her brow and balled her right fist, and jumped up onto the stage to confront Selene for the final time.

"Mother... I know you are within that monster somewhere... but please forgive me for what I have to do," Squigly lowly uttered as she stood before Selene, readying to attack. "I can hear your true heart crying out from within the Skull Heart, and no matter what it takes, I WILL break its hold on you! Skullgirl, your evil ends NOW!"

Squigly leapt at Selene, and she and Leviathan struck her simultaneously with a kick-stab to the stomach. Upon landing, Squigly followed up with a powerful jab to her side that Leviathan augmented with a blast of fire from his tail. Selene spaced herself from Squigly and rapidly hurled skulls at her, but Squigly sidestepped around most of them, and the ones that she couldn't evade were blocked by Leviathan.

Squigly ran back at Selene; she and her parasite now working in absolute sync, she did a spinning jump kick as Leviathan serrated his body like a circular saw, and they landed repeated hits to Selene's chest. Selene floated closer to the floor of the stage as she began to weaken, and Squigly tilted her head in a waltzing bow, allowing for Leviathan to shower Selene in flames. Selene shrieked and summoned a flock of her minions to run at Squigly as she recovered. Squigly spun in place as Leviathan formed up a shield, knocking them off the stage as they came at her. After repelling the attacks, she was then struck in the head by a buffet of flying skulls and knocked on her back. Selene used the opening to float in front of Squigly and try to bring more skulls down on her, but Squigly quickly kicked upward with Leviathan wrapped around both legs, delivering a powerful kick-stab to her waist that sent her staggering.

Squigly sprang back onto her feet and attempted another jump kick at Selene, but Selene dodged and retreated to the opposite end of the stage. Squigly followed her and she and Leviathan readied a flaming punch, but Selene pulled up Roberto's body from off the floor in another attempt to shield herself from them. Squigly and Leviathan halted their attack and glowered fiercely at Selene.

"Your cowardly tricks will not work on me, Selene!" Squigly yelled through a clenched jaw, burning with rage. "We WILL teach you respect for our family!"

Squigly leaned her head forward, allowing Leviathan to reach around Roberto's body and attack Selene by pinching her ribs with his head and tail. Selene dropped Roberto's body and, too weakened to remain airborne, hunched over on the floor of the stage, holding her sides. Squigly used the opportunity to direct Leviathan's tail into Selene's stomach, skewering her all the way through to her shoulder. Leviathan removed his tail and Selene fell on all fours to the floor; as she panted and bled out, Squigly saw the Skull Heart suspended beside her head, and took the opening to destroy it.

Squigly was about to stomp on the Skull Heart when her arms were suddenly seized from behind by Roberto's corpse. Roberto squeezed and twisted her injured left arm, causing her to yowl in pain. Neither she nor Leviathan were willing to attack his body to free themselves, and Selene cackled maliciously as she began to rise back into the air. With her telekinesis, she stripped the bones from one of the corpses on the floor and formed them into a spear.

"You've become such an impetuous brat, Sienna! How dare you inflict such abuse on your own MOTHER!" Selene snarled as she grasped the spear in her bony hands. Squigly struggled to wriggle out of Roberto's deceptively tight grip, but the pain in her arm had greatly diminished her efforts. "It's time I put you in your place!"

Selene hovered toward Squigly with the spear pointed downward at her. As Squigly scowled fearlessly at Selene, Leviathan readied his fiery breath as Roberto's final command to him suddenly echoed in his head.

_Don't let anyone touch her, you understand...? Stop anyone who gets close – even me!_

"Forgive me, Master Roberto..."

Right as Selene was directly above Squigly and had been about to drive the spear down into her head, Leviathan skewered Roberto's body through the ribs, causing it to release its hold on her. With her arms free, Squigly swiftly dodged out of the way of Selene's attack and rolled behind her. She then leapt into the air, and Leviathan extended his body and clamped his jaw tightly around Selene's neck, coating it in fire. Selene let out a blood-curdling scream as Squigly grabbed hold of Leviathan and slammed Selene's head down onto the stage floor.

Selene lay face-down on the stage, her strength completely depleted. Her aura dimmed and the skulls that surrounded her fell to the floor. She twitched and moaned feebly as she attempted to raise her head, and, just as before, the Skull Heart had been floating beside it. Squigly slowly walked up to her and stood before her with regret.

"Mother..." she wearily sighed. "You can rest easy now. The struggle is over... I have won back your soul. Leviathan... could you?"

"Of course, my lady."

Leviathan cloaked the tip of his tail in fire as Selene slowly began to lift her head to look at Squigly. Squigly became disconcerted as she glanced over at Selene, as it appeared as though she was about to speak.

"Squigly, wait..."

"Mother?"

Leviathan drove his flaming tail into the Skull Heart and it exploded, sending Squigly and Selene flying off the stage, and causing all the corpses to wither into dust.

* * *

Squigly lay on the floor gritting her teeth and clutching what had remained of her left arm. Though Leviathan's abilities had aided in alleviating some of the pain, she had still felt it throbbing. As she held it, she noticed that even though its skin had been removed, she could still feel her right hand's grip on it. She sat up and curiously held her left hand in the palm of her right, and attempted to move its fingers. To her amazement, she'd discovered that she still had function of the arm – though limited due to the pain, she was able to twitch her fingers slightly. A faint smile appeared across her lips, but her moment of serendipity was quickly cut short by a sudden rush of wooziness.

"Le... Leviathan..." she mumbled. "Something is wrong. I... I feel faint..."

"Miss Squigly... I regret to inform you that... now that the Skull Heart has been destroyed, you will soon be returning to eternal rest," said Leviathan solemnly. "I am... terribly sorry..."

"W-what?! No! After all that, I... I still have to _die_?" Squigly went into a panic, trembling and breathing heavily. "B-but... that isn't fair! W-why can't I live again?!"

"Your body was reanimated by the Heart, my lady... and without its power, there is nothing I alone can do to sustain your life. Perhaps I should have told you this before we challenged the Skullgirl. ...Please accept my sincerest apologies."

"But I don't want to be dead, Leviathan! Is there nothing you can do?! I-I want to LIVE! Please help me! _Please_...!"

"_Shhhh_... it will be alright, my dear... please be at ease..." Leviathan whispered as he hugged Squigly with his tail. "From this moment on, I wholly dedicate my life to serving and protecting you... and even as you rest, I shall remain by your side. I shall cherish and watch over you in this life and the next."

"...You... you will...?"

"I give you my vow, my lady. Take my word... we shall be _inseparable_."

"Th... thank you, Leviathan. My heart tells me that as long as we are together... I've no need to be afraid. I'll... I'll go quietly."

Leviathan hummed and nodded gently, then unwrapped himself from Squigly as she smiled optimistically at him, his reassuring words calming her troubled mind. As long as she knew he would be with her, she was accepting of her fate, and was willing to return peacefully into the cold darkness.

Squigly's vision started to blur, and she looked around the ballroom as light from the morning sun had begun to shine through the windows. Broken tables and chairs had still been scattered across the room, but there had been no traces of blood anywhere, and the corpses had all completely disappeared.

"_Family_..." Squigly mournfully moaned, lowering her gaze to the floor. Slowly picking her head back up, she suddenly gasped when she noticed one person left behind, lying underneath a window with sunlight cascading down on them. Gathering the little remainder of life she still had within her, she resolutely stumbled over to the person, and discovered that it had been none other than Selene – bleeding, heavily scarred, and barely breathing.

Tears began welling in Squigly's eyes as she gracefully knelt beside her mother. "Mother...? Mother! Are you still with me? Please wake up, Mother...!" she pleaded as she attempted to gently shake her awake. After some effort, Selene's eyes had gradually begun to open, and she looked up to see Squigly staring down at her with concern. Selene smiled at her warmly, and Squigly had seen that the skull symbols in her eyes were gone.

"S... S... Squigly..." Selene murmured. "Dear... how I've... missed you..."

"Mother... it IS you!" Tears rolled down Squigly's face. "Thank goodness...!"

"Squigly... thank you... for freeing me."

"I... couldn't have... done it alone, Mother. Leviathan... he was with me. He has helped me... through everything..."

"Madame Selene..." Leviathan bowed. "It terribly saddens me that we should meet under these circumstances. Though our time may be short, you can rest assured that I shall always remain by Squigly's side, and shall watch over her in your stead."

"Thank you... Leviathan. I could not ask for... a greater wish... than for my dear... to be happy."

Squigly was then reminded that yesterday had indeed been Selene's birthday. Glancing at her ears, she'd seen that Selene had still been wearing the earrings she had given her. "Oh Mother... this has been... a horrible birthday... hasn't it?" she asked remorsefully.

"Squigly, dear..." Selene coughed. "No day spent with you... could be horrible."

"Mother... I'm so sorry... I never wanted to hurt you..."

"No, Dear. It is me... who is at fault. Please... forgive me for... everything I have put us through..."

Squigly leaned Selene's back up against the wall, and Leviathan coiled around the two as they passionately embraced.

"I love you, Mother. Even in death... I will never forget you."

"I love you too, Sienna. You are... my precious melody."

Squigly felt her breath shorten and her eyelids grow heavy. She continued to hug her mother as she allowed her life to escape her.


	11. The Job

Squigly had been sound asleep hugging her pillow, weeping and smiling contentedly when Filia entered the living room, fully dressed.

"Rise and shine, Squigly! Today is a glorious new day!" she cheerfully proclaimed, waking Squigly and Leviathan. Squigly drowsily sat up and glanced at the window, and saw that the sun had yet not fully risen. She then turned to Filia, baffled and mildly annoyed.

"Gracious, Filia! What time is it?" she asked with a yawn. "I'm not certain it even _is _day yet."

"It's about a quarter to six," Filia responded, seemingly oblivious to Squigly's irritation. "It's nice and early, so I wanted to get star– Squigly, were you... crying?"

Filia had suddenly noticed the fresh tears still on Squigly's face, and worriedly hurried over to her to help her up.

"Hm? Oh, I... suppose I was," Squigly said as she stood up and nonchalantly wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Miss Squigly! You _were_ crying! My word, I hadn't even noticed it myself!" Leviathan gasped as he glanced fretfully at Squigly. "What has troubled you, my lady? Did you have an unpleasant dream?"

"Leviathan, Filia, please don't worry about me. I'm fine, I assure you," Squigly insisted, feeling that it would be better for both of them to withhold the contents of last night's dream. "What I am more concerned with is why you've decided to awaken me at this ungodly hour, Filia – and why you _yourself_ are even awake."

"Hmm... this is _indeed_ unusual," stated Leviathan. "Quite honestly, you never particularly struck me as a 'morning person', Miss Filia. Why, just yesterday you nearly walked out the door undressed!"

"What can we say? We're early birds, while you're just a worm," Samson jumped in. "Eh, whatever! You stiffs go right back to sleep – see if we care! You must just not WANT to know where the Life Gem is."

"It is _much_ too early for your sad, unamusing attempts at humor, you boorish baboon," Leviathan rolled his eyes. "We are not listening to _anything_ that comes out of that grotesque abyss you call a–"

"Actually, Samson's right! We DO know where the Life Gem is!" Filia interrupted.

"Oh! Truly? Do tell, then!" Squigly suddenly perked up, greatly intrigued.

"Well, yesterday night, while you were asleep and right after I came back in from the store, I'd gotten a call from Lex. He told me that he'd managed to obtain the Life Gem himself, and that he wants to strike a deal with us for it!"

"_Lex_? That... shifty man from the casino? How on earth did it come into _his_ possession? Is he... someone we can really trust?"

"It's at least worth a try, isn't it? What's the worst that could happen?" Filia gave an innocent shrug. "The only thing is, he told me that an offer this valuable won't be on the table for long, and that we'd better meet with him ASAP if we wanna secure it. That's why I'm up so early, and why I woke you up, too."

"This kid could barely contain herself. She was tossin' and turnin' in bed all night thinking about getting this thing!" Samson added. "I obviously couldn't get any sleep at all, neither! Thanks for that by the way, _sleeping beauty_."

"S-sorry, Samson."

"Well then, where does this 'Lex' fellow want us to meet him?" Leviathan asked.

"I wrote down the address he gave me over the phone. Coincidentally, it's at a place back in Little Innsmouth!" Filia replied. "Since it takes hardly any time at all to get there, this is really convenient for us!"

"Well, I suppose we can leave right after breakfast, then."

"Samson and I already ate! And... you're not... _too_ hungry, are you, Squigly?"

Squigly sensed that Filia was extremely eager to leave, so she decided to forgo breakfast. "...I can eat plenty when I'm alive again," she smiled. "Right now, let's go get this gem!" Filia returned her smile, and the two headed for the door.

"You? Already eaten? I find that difficult to believe," Leviathan scoffed at Samson. "Why, there's still a roof over our heads."

"I got something YOU can eat _right here_, skeleturd!" Samson shot back, closing the door behind Filia.

* * *

Just as Filia had said, it didn't take long for her and Squigly to return to Little Innsmouth. The air was cool and the sky was cloudy as the two once again navigated through the damp streets. Along their way, they eventually came to the corner that Sunken Treasure had been situated on, and Filia turned pale as a ghost and Squigly threw her hands over her mouth in horror as they got sight the building: the windows were smashed, littering the restaurant floor with shards of glass, the exterior had been blackened with soot, and everything on the inside had been burnt to ash.

"Good heavens! The restaurant!" Leviathan gasped.

"What? What about it?" said Samson, unable to see the others' line of view from the back of Filia's head.

Looking inside, Squigly had seen Minette standing in the middle of the floor, gazing despondently at the charred remains. She hastily ran inside to ask what had happened, followed shortly by Filia.

"Minette! Oh my goodness, what happened here?" Squigly questioned as Minette turned to face her and Filia with a heavy, tear-stained expression.

"...I... I found it like this... this morning..." Minette barely managed to mumble. "It was my day to open the restaurant, and... when I got here... this was all there was..."

"Damn, this place looks like it's been through Satan's asshole!" Samson bluntly stated. "Lemme guess, you left the stove on overnight or something?"

"Shut your mouth, you blithering ignoramus! This was... no natural fire," said Leviathan as he sniffed the air. "The air... reeks of gasoline. This was _arson_."

"Is that true, Minette? Did someone... set fire to this restaurant?" Squigly asked with deep concern.

"I... I don't know," Minette responded. "All I know is... it wouldn't be the first time..."

"Please tell us that nobody was hurt, at least!" Filia spoke up.

"Thankfully, no – at least, not in the fire. I looked throughout the building and didn't find any burnt bodies." Squigly, Filia and Leviathan all gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Even so, the damage to this place seems near irreparable. Ohhh... this is just terrible..." Filia moaned sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Minette... I just can't understand what kind of person could do something like this!"

"I think I know who could," said Squigly, drawing Filia and Minette's attention. "In fact, I'm certain. _The Medici_. It _had_ to have been them. Remember, Filia: what did Cerebella say back at the casino?"

"Uhhh... she said, um... I-I'm sorry, Squigly, m-my mind is too foggy right now," Filia nervously stuttered, the mention of the Medici putting a lump in her throat. "This is all so difficult for me to take in."

"It's alright, Filia. If you would recall, she had told us that the Medicis had burnt down the last restaurant that Ms. Fortune had been seen in. Due to the similar nature of this incident, it's reasonable to believe that, somehow, the Medicis found out that Ms. Fortune was here just yesterday, and set fire to this restaurant just the same."

"Yes, that all holds up, but... how could the Medicis have possibly obtained that knowledge?" Leviathan pondered. Filia was now sweating up a storm, and her heart felt as though it would leap out of her chest. "Miss Minette, how long was Miss Nadia here after we departed?"

"She left very discreetly immediately after talking with you two. You... you didn't... tell anyone she was here, did you...?"

"Absolutely not, Minette. I gave you my word that we wouldn't tell a soul, and I was taught to _always_ honor my word. I would never betray the confidence you've put in me."

"I can vouch for my lady; she has been raised well, and was indeed taught to hold true to her promises. Not only that, but I have obviously been with her all day yesterday and, if you would pardon the expression, her lips have been sealed. Mine as well."

"What promise? We ain't ever hear of any pro–"

"SAMSON AND I have uh... haven't told anyone either! Swear!" Filia frantically blurted. It had now been abundantly clear to Filia that she must have been the one to have brought ruin to Minette's restaurant when she unwittingly revealed Ms. Fortune's presence there to the man in the alley. At the time Minette had asked Squigly to keep her existence hidden, she and Samson had been too far away to hear her. She felt absolutely miserable, her knees buckling as though she would be crushed under the weight of her own guilt.

"Even so, I still feel responsible for this," Squigly sighed apologetically. "It was Filia and I who caused Ms. Fortune to reveal herself. Who knows who could have been watching us during that time? I'm... deeply, deeply sorry, Minette."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Squigly... you haven't done anything that needs forgiving," Minette replied. "I... I just hope that Nadia is still out there somewhere, and that she's okay."

"I assure you, she is _perfectly_ okay, Miss Minette," Leviathan smiled. "Just as Miss Squigly has me to protect her, Miss Nadia has her Life Gem. With it, I am certain that no harm can befall her."

"Thank you, um... Leviathan," Minette looked at him and smiled back. "You know what? I _do_ believe that she's okay, and that I'll see her soon. Also... I'm sorry if I ever made you think I suspected you of breaking your word, Squigly. Honestly, I never doubted you one bit."

"It's alright, Minette. Unfortunately, Filia and I must be going now, but we will be back very soon to see how you're faring. Until then, please be well."

"I will try. Goodbye, you two, and thanks for your support."

Squigly leaned in and hugged Minette, then gave her a friendly smile and walked out of the destroyed restaurant. Filia remained in the restaurant and stared tensely at Minette, her face giving off the impression of desperately wanting to admit something.

"...Filia? Are you okay?" Minette asked. "I think Squigly is waiting for you outside..."

"Minette..." she softly began. "I... I..."

Filia covered her face with her fists and groaned loudly, and abruptly turned and ran out of the restaurant, leaving Minette confused and concerned.

* * *

Back outside, Filia looked around for Squigly, and saw that she had been slowly continuing down the street toward the meeting place. As she walked, she and Leviathan seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"Wait up, Squigly!" Filia called as she caught up to her. Squigly turned back toward Filia with a joyless look.

"Filia, I need to talk with you about something... something _very_ important," she said, causing Filia's heart to skip a beat.

"...Okay, sure. Let's walk and talk," Filia uneasily replied, and the two continued on.

"What has happened to Minette's restaurant is nothing short of tragic... but it is also very telling," Squigly began.

"What do you mean?" Filia asked.

"Well, for one, it's near definite proof that what Ms. Fortune said was indeed true: that the mafia is _still_ very much alive in New Meridian. Even if they haven't accomplished their ultimate goal of stamping out Ms. Fortune, they have still sent the message that they will continue to bring harm to everything and everyone she holds dear to her."

"I... I don't know what to say! All these years... all my investigations... how could I never have noticed...? This just makes me feel even more awful over what happened with Minette..."

"Indeed, Miss Filia. We feel just the same," said Leviathan. "Though, there is yet an even more vexing issue at hand."

"W-what's that...?"

"The restaurant burning... Ms. Fortune... the Medici... even us. It all seems... _connected_, somehow," Squigly thought aloud. "I just find it... so terribly odd how all of these things seem to lead back to our search for the Life Gem. And now... we're set to meet with this man of whom we no nothing about, other than the fact that he claims to have obtained it just after the Medicis' apparent rediscovery of Ms. Fortune."

"Jeez, get to the point already!" Samson demanded, growing agitated by the discussion. "For someone who can't open their mouth, you talk too damn much, y'know that?"

"Carry on and I will have YOUR mouth sewn shut, cretin!" Leviathan snapped. "*Ahem* Please, continue, my lady."

"This may be a bit of a leap, but... I think Lex is with the Medici. He may have captured Ms. Fortune and somehow extracted the Life Gem from her, and could now be offering that very same gem to _us_. I think it would be for the best if... we not meet with him at all."

Filia gulped and shoved her shaking hands into her pockets. "Squigly, l-let's just think this through," she said as she attempted to appear composed. "We've come this far... it makes no sense just to go back! I mean, Ms. Fortune captured by the Medici, with Lex working for them? How did you even come up with all that?"

"Well, wasn't it Lex who told us to search for Ms. Fortune in Little Innsmouth? What if he has been surveilling us, using us to reveal Ms. Fortune's location to the mafia?"

"Surveilling us? Squigly, you're being way too paranoid! Also, you're forgetting that it was _Cerebella_ who told us to search here, not Lex. The only thing Lex knew was that Cerebella and Ms. Fortune had some heat a few years ago, and even then, that doesn't point to him being a Medici!"

"But Filia, you yourself said that people like him cause all sorts of trouble!"

"Personally, the timing of all this is what unsettles me," Leviathan added. "First, we happen upon Miss Nadia; then, you receive a call claiming that the Life Gem was recovered, Miss Filia – recovered the very same day Miss Nadia was found by the Medicis, as evidenced by the restaurant fire."

"Compound that with Ms. Fortune telling me that there is only _one_ Life Gem, and that it cannot be recreated," Squigly jumped in. "She has already proven her credibility by being correct about the Medicis' existence."

By this point, Filia had found it increasingly difficult to mask her anxiety. "Come on, you two, be reasonable! Th-there's no way ANY Medicis could've known we found Ms. Fortune yesterday, let alone Lex! I don't know how they could've found out, but I can safely say we were _not_ followed. It'd be impossible, considering I _literally_ have eyes on the back of my head! Let's just... stop worrying about everything and stick with our plan, okay?"

"I still can't see why any of this crap is even worth talking about anyway," Samson grumbled. "So a building gets burnt to hell, and on the same day, the Life Gem turns up. How are those things in any way related?"

"And what about the Skull Heart?" Squigly asked. "The more entangled we become in this search, the more I feel we're being drawn away from it..."

"Squigly... the Skull Heart... the Skull Heart will still be there for us to find after we get the Life Gem, okay? We're _so close_ to you getting your life back! Let's just do this first, then we can think about... other things..."

"Filia, I... I honestly don't trust this. I don't trust anything about this," said Squigly with a subtle trace of fear in her voice. "Everything in me is telling me that we should just turn back."

"Well, could you please trust _me_? We'll get the Life Gem, then we can do whatever else comes after that. Everything's gonna be fine, Squigly! I... I promise!"

"...Alright, Filia. I trust you," Squigly hesitated, then gave a reassured smile. "I'll allow us to continue with our plan and acquire the Life Gem. After all, I really _do_ look quite forward to having my life fully restored!"

"It would certainly make my job all the easier, I must say!" Leviathan chuckled. "Oh, not to say that I find any displeasure in maintaining your being, my lady. Merely a jest, I assure you." Squigly gave an understanding nod. She and Leviathan had half-expected Samson to chime in with a sarcastic remark, but he had remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"I can't wait, either! This is gonna be so great! We'll finally be able to... do fun stuff together..." Filia trailed off, but Squigly and Leviathan paid it no mind. They continued down the street as Filia thought to herself while her stomach churned.

_What am I gonna do? She's... actually gotten her hopes up now... AUGHH! DAMN IT! I HATE having to keep lying like this! Okay... I just need to stay calm. We'll get there, Lex will give us a 'Life Gem', we'll leave, and everything will be perfectly fine afterward. I just gotta remember... this is all for her own good..._

* * *

Squigly and Filia eventually arrived at the address that Lex had provided over the phone: an old, seemingly abandoned single-story house by the docks. The windows were broken in, and, like so many other buildings in Little Innsmouth, the walls had been defaced with graffiti. The two both began having second thoughts as they apprehensively stood before the house's splintered, knobless door.

"My lady... should we really conduct business within a place like this?" Leviathan warily asked as he looked over the dilapidated face of the house. "This building certainly gives me pause, and I must admit, I think it would be considerably unwise to go through this door. I will not stop you, but I strongly advise you to rethink this..."

"Truthfully, this house... does give off a rather unnerving air," Squigly acknowledged Leviathan's concern, then looked to Filia optimistically. "But... I have faith that everything will turn out fine. Don't you, Filia?"

"Yeah... no worries..." Filia replied, hiding her own reluctance. Filia approached the door and it creaked as she slowly pushed it open. She took a deep breath and passed through it, with Squigly following close behind.

The inside of the house had given the impression of being unfinished: it had been mostly empty, except for stacks of unmarked boxes piled in the corners. The walls were a faded white and completely bare, and the floor was rough, uncovered concrete. The wooden ceiling had a few moldy wet spots, and in the middle was a single light fixture with exposed wiring. It had been too dim to fully illuminate the room by itself, so the daylight coming in through the busted windows helped to provide more visibility. In a doorway on the right wall at the back of the room stood the man from the casino. Even though part of his face had still been concealed by the shadow cast from his wide brim, Squigly and Filia could still recognize him from the same blue suit he had worn that night.

The man smiled as he saw the two enter and walked over to greet them. "Hello again, ladies," he said with the tip of his hat. "I hope you'll excuse the look of this place. I had to select the meeting location on short notice – usually the case when dealing in my area of trade."

"You are Lex, I presume?" Leviathan guardedly asked, recognizing the man's voice.

"Oh, hello. Yes, I'm Lex. I didn't ever catch your name, though."

"My name is Leviathan..." Both he and Squigly had found it odd that Lex had been completely unsurprised upon seeing him, despite him being hidden during the meeting in the casino. It was almost as if Lex had expected to see him, they'd thought.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to get right to the matter at hand," said Filia. "According to your phone call, you have the Life Gem up for offer, right?"

"That's right. Just got hold of it last night, actually."

"Might I ask where – or how – you got it?" Squigly brusquely inquired.

"It was apparently being passed around under the table between casino regulars, used as a bargaining chip for particularly risky gamblers." For Ms. Fortune's sake, Squigly hoped that Lex's answer was genuine.

"Great! Well then, what are you asking for it?" Filia asked.

"Well hold on. I pride myself on being an honest businessman, so I won't name a price until you two actually know I have it. If you'd come with me, I can show you where it's being kept. Follow me, please."

"Uhh... o-okay..."

Filia and Squigly tentatively followed Lex through the back right doorway and into a short corridor. As they walked passed the rooms, they had seen that all their windows had been boarded up. Their unease grew, and Lex led them into a small room on the right. After they had all entered, Lex quickly closed the door behind him, cutting off the light that had been coming in from the hallway and surrounding them in pitch darkness.

"Wait, Lex! We can't see!" Filia panicked. "Where's the light?! We won't know if you have the Life Gem if you don't–"

Filia and Squigly shrieked as what felt like a syringe had suddenly been stuck into both their necks, and fumbled in the dark as they frenetically attempted to run back to the door.

"What happened, my lady?! Are you hurt?!"

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?! This WASN'T part of the plan!"

"'PLAN'?! Wretched hairball, if I find out you KNEW about this–"

"Hurry! Grab them and tie them up!"

"Leviathan! Samson! Help us!"

"Worry not, my lady! I shall protect... you... from..."

"There's NO way I'm lettin' you bastards get... away... with..."

"Leviathan?!"

"Samson?!"

"..."

"..."

* * *

The light was thrown on, and Squigly and Filia were racked with fear and distress as they found themselves facing each other and tied to chairs, with their hands bound together behind their backs. The chairs themselves had been tied to pipes running from the ceiling down into the floor. The two were both relieved that they weren't gagged or otherwise hurt, but gasped when they noticed that their parasites were apparently passed out.

"Leviathan?! Leviathan, wake up!" Squigly cried out as she futilely attempted to rock free from her binds. Leviathan gave no response and hung loosely out of her head.

"Come on, Samson, break us out of here!" Filia similarly instructed as her usually animated hair had straightened and motionlessly draped down to her waist. She and Squigly continued fidgeting as their eyes darted around the room: it was empty, aside from the few exposed pipes running the height of the room along the side walls, and its only window had been boarded, allowing no outside light to penetrate through. The one light source was a small hanging bulb that was just bright enough for them to see each other, as well as Lex and four other sharply-dressed men standing along the back wall.

"I'm afraid... your _friends_ won't be joining us," Lex smiled fiendishly as he stepped forward. Filia and Squigly turned to him, both putting on contemptuous scowls.

"You shameful degenerate! What have you done to us and our companions?!" Squigly yelled at Lex.

"Oh, don't worry about them... they're just taking a little nap – after all, I know how important _yours_ is to you," Lex answered. "What we gave them won't do any lasting harm to them. I _do_ want you to be 'awake' for this."

Squigly indeed realized that whatever had happened to Leviathan hadn't entirely nullified his powers, allowing her to maintain her consciousness and ability to speak. "Filia, I TOLD you we shouldn't have trusted him!" she turned back over to Filia, giving her the same angry stare. "I should have just listened to my and Leviathan's intuition right from the start! NOW look what you've gotten us into!"

"_I_ actually want to congratulate you, Filia," spoke Lex, clapping sardonically. "You've really done your _family_ proud."

"'Family'? You're... you're both – Filia, what is the meaning of this...?"

"This was NOT what we agreed to, Lex!" Filia fiercely asserted. "What the hell are you doing?!How could you just double-cross me like this?!"

"_Him_?! What about YOU?! I demand an explanation for ALL of this, RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, Filia, give her an explanation," Lex faintly chuckled. "Tell her about how we made this happen. We have nothing but time here."

Filia sighed as she prepared to reveal all of her secrets to Squigly. "Well..." she started, "...to begin, I'm... not really a private investigator. I've actually been... working with the mafia – I mean, not actually WORKING with them, but, well... they had given me... this _one_ job."

"Filia! I... I don't want to believe it! P-please... tell me that isn't true! Tell me that you're being made to defame yourself against your will!"

"Oh, it's _definitely_ true," Lex eagerly spoke up. "Filia's been working closely with us since before she even joined up with you. By the way, Filia, I never thanked you for telling me where you found that pest Ms. Fortune. We weren't able to take her out and get our goods back, but we did give her friend a little 'present' of our own."

"No... so, then... it was you?!" Squigly gasped in shock. "Filia... YOU caused the fire at Minette's restaurant?! I'm... I'm utterly disgusted!"

"Not intentionally!" Filia briskly replied, avoiding eye contact with Squigly. "It was... it was an accident! I swear it was! I'm so sorry, Squigly! I'm sorry to you AND Minette!"

"Don't be sorry yet," Lex cut in. "You still haven't told her everything! Go ahead... tell her the truth about this 'Life Gem'."

"The 'truth'? Would that truth happen to be that you really WERE using us to get to Ms. Fortune so that you could–"

"There is no 'second Life Gem', Squigly," Filia sullenly interrupted. "There... there never was."

Squigly was deeply crushed by this revelation. "But... but Filia... all this time we've spent... My... my life... it was supposed to be restored! Did you... did you then _never_ genuinely care at all if I got my life back?!"

"Squigly, it's not like that! I mean, we were _supposed_ to get a 'Life Gem' from Lex! A... a fake one..."

"What good would a FAKE Life Gem have done in restoring my REAL life, Filia?! The point of this entire search was just for a lie?!"

"The point of your search was the 'job' we had given Filia," said Lex, growing increasingly satisfied as the discussion unfolded. "Would you like me to tell her or would you care to do it yourself?"

"Squigly... I..." Filia shakily uttered. "I... couldn't let you..."

"Couldn't let me _what_?!"

"I couldn't let you... go after the Skull Heart."

Filia admission caused Squigly's mouth to gape as wide as it could underneath her stitches. She was rendered speechless as Filia detailed the 'job' she had been given. "Let me explain," she continued. "The day you would awaken would be the day the 'plan' would be set in motion. As soon as I met up with you, I was to convince you that the Medicis were gone, and to make sure you stayed away from them and the Heart. I was given the task of distracting you from looking for it by sending you on a dead-end search for a person who was supposed to have been missing for years. We WEREN'T ever supposed to find her – we were supposed to keep searching for her indefinitely _instead_ of the Heart – but, as 'luck' would have it, we did find her. Not only that... she, well... she kinda pulled back the curtain on the entire thing."

"Yes, and that's when Filia came to me, and asked me to reaffirm your belief in her lies by giving you a fake Life Gem."

"Wait, Filia... if the Life Gem was the only thing halting me from searching for the Skull Heart – which you couldn't allow me to do, as per your _job –_ then what exactly did you plan to do with me _after_ we received it?"

"To be honest, I... I don't know. I _never_ knew. I never had time to plan for that possibility. Whatever we did though... I would've made _sure_ to keep you away from the Skull Heart. Far away."

Squigly had been feeling a chaotic blend of emotions fermenting inside her, ranging from deep sorrow to fearsome rage. She looked back to Filia, preparing to unleash them all on her. "Filia... I cannot believe what I am hearing. I... I TRUSTED YOU! I poured my heart out to you! I told you about the tragedy that befell me and my mother – the tragedy caused by the _Skull Heart_! Did that mean NOTHING to you?! You KNEW how important it was for me to destroy it, yet you've been impeding me this entire time?! Was everything you had said in the cafe a lie?! Have you never cared about my life or the lost lives of my family AT ALL?!"

Filia hung her head in shame as she took in Squigly's diatribe, not emitting a single sound of protest. Squigly's face had become red and stained with tears, and she caught her breath and calmed down to ask Filia one final question.

"Filia... just... answer me this one question... TRUTHFULLY: ...Why...? Why would you do this to me? Why would you stop me from fulfilling my life's one true purpose...?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's because WE have the Skull Heart. Filia is one of us, and didn't want you meddling in her family's affairs."

Just as Filia was about to speak up to refute what he had said, Lex snapped his fingers, and the four other men in the room quickly gagged her with cloth and duct tape, drowning out all of her speech.

"You see, Squigly, Filia is one of our most skilled undercover agents," Lex stated boastfully. "She actually _volunteered_ for the job of keeping you away from us and our Skull Heart. _Of course_ she never actually cared about what happened to your family or if you got your life back; all that mattered to her was her OWN objective. She only pretended to be your friend, and was even willing to mold your emotions in the palm of her hand to use to her advantage! That's just how ruthless she is, and that's what makes her an _outstanding_ Medici. We are all _very_ proud of her."

Filia frantically shook her head and screamed unintelligibly through her gag.

"See how committed she is? Even now, she continues to feign ignorance of our plan! Without _her_ help, we never could have stopped you from taking the Skull Heart from us! I bet you have a few choice words for her right now, don't you, Squigly?"

Squigly turned to Filia, who looked back at her with pleading eyes. Squigly's face scrunched up and her teeth clenched tightly as her anger boiled to its limit. "Consider our friendship OVER, Filia!" she emphatically proclaimed. "If we ever make it out of here... I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Well, _that_ can be arranged..."

Lex walked around to Squigly's right side and gripped Leviathan's dangling neck in both hands. "W-w-what are you doing?!" Squigly panickingly sputtered. "Let go of him!"

"Just remember, you have Filia to thank for this!" Lex declared, and he began yanking on Leviathan, attempting to pull him out of Squigly's head.

"Unhand him this instant, Medici filth! Desist at once!"

Squigly feverishly rocked her chair from side to side and viciously protested as Lex tugged on Leviathan's body, all while Filia herself had been watching, convulsing wildly and shouting muffled objections.

"Leviathan! Please wake up! I need your help _right now_!" Squigly attempted to rouse Leviathan, but again got no reaction from him. Squigly's struggling increased, and Lex wore a twisted grin as he continued pulling her parasite from her head. As she began to feel Leviathan gradually slipping out, her raving protests turned into desperate pleas.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! I will die without him!" she began begging, having exhausted her strength from pulling against the ropes. Filia had begun to cry, shrieking at the top of her lungs and shaking her head furiously.

Just as Lex was about to give one final heave, Squigly turned and looked Filia square in her watery eyes. Filia returned her forsaken glance with one of contrition. As their stares were locked, Lex grunted triumphantly and fully extracted Leviathan from Squigly's head; Filia had been able to see the exact moment the life had faded from Squigly's eyes.

Squigly's head wound started bleeding as her limp, lifeless body slumped over in the chair, and Lex ordered his associates to untie it. They undid her ropes, picked her up, opened the door and carried her out, taking Leviathan's still unconscious body with them. Filia's eyes were tightly shut, producing endless streams of tears. Her muffled wails of grief were suddenly interrupted by Lex walking up to her and raising her chin to look at him.

"Don't worry, Filia..." he said in a mock gentle tone. "We haven't forgotten about you either."

Confused and alarmed, Filia tried to turn her head; before she got the chance, however, she was forcefully struck in the back of the head with a blunt object, knocking her out instantly.


	12. Blood and Water

_"__Is... is that what it looks like?"_

_"__Yes. I can assure you that it is genuine."_

_"__...How in the hell did you get it?!"_

_"__That doesn't matter. The important thing is that it is now yours."_

_"__Marvelous. Hand it over, then!"_

_"__Before I can allow you to have this, there is something that you must know."_

_"__I have no time for games. Give it here before I have it taken from you."_

_"__Do you remember... the Contiellos?"_

_"__...Contiellos? That miserable musical family that I ground under my heels?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__Yes, I remember them. What is your point?"_

_"__One of them... yet lives."_

_"__...You're trying my patience. I didn't let you up here so you could tell me jokes. Give that to me right now or–"_

_"__The daughter. She lives."_

_"__Quit_ _talking nonsense! I put that one in the ground MYSELF!"_

_"__Yes. And that is where she will remain... until this is used."_

_"__What? What are you talking about?"_

_"__You cannot use it... but when someone does... she will return. She will rise up, and she will seek and kill whoever bears it."_

_"__You're... you're insane! Even if... this thing allows the dead to rise, they are brought back as nothing but mindless zombies! I've SEEN them! None of them could possibly–"_

_"__This girl... is different."_

_"__'Different' how?"_

_"__There is a parasite... in her body, that will protect her from its influence, while still allowing it to imbue her with life."_

_"__That... creature in her head?!"_

_"__Yes. It not only guards her mind, but cares for her as if she were its own."_

_"__...You know what, I'm finished with you. Get out of my sight, and take your 'zombie vendetta' bullshit somewhere else. And leave THAT here with me."_

_"__Please listen to me. Your family will soon be in danger."_

_"__You _better _not be threatening me."_

_"__The girl is the threat. When she awakens, she will seek to avenge the family you took from her by wiping out you and yours."_

_"__Fine then. When that happens, I'll just put her back in the dirt where she belongs."_

_"__She cannot be killed. No matter what you try, she will keep returning. She will continue to be a plague on your family for as long as you live."_

_"__You... you can't be serious! Everyone can be killed! I KNOW there is a way to keep her down permanently!"_

_"__There indeed is."_

_"__Well tell me right now! I will not allow ANY filthy zombies to destroy my empire again!"_

_"__To stop her... you will need to know where she is buried."_

_"__Well, of course I know that."_

_"__No... the grave you gave her is now empty. When she last awakened... she was moved."_

_"__Do you seriously expect me, then, to search the thousands of graves in this goddamn city for ONE dead girl?"_

_"__There is no need."_

_"__Well then how the hell do I find her?!"_

_"__Filia. Ask her... she will know. But know this... she cannot be trusted. She and the girl were close friends, so wanting to remove one will necessitate removing them both."_

_"__...Filia, hm? A shame, considering she is family... but, a necessary sacrifice. She never really cared for me, anyway."_

_"__I will tell you everything you will need to do, and will help you do it. For right now... you may have this."_

_"__I _may_have it? It has always belonged to ME. You're not giving it to me, I'm TAKING it."_

_"__...Of course."_

**One Week Earlier**

Filia was pacing impatiently in the hallway outside the uppermost office of Medici Tower. It had been her first time ever being called to the tower, and the last thing she expected was to be told to come to the very top floor.

Filia knew whose office was on the other side of the door she waited at: the cold, calculating and cutthroat patriarch of the mafia, Lorenzo Medici. Around five years ago, Lorenzo had discovered that Filia was part of the Family by blood; finding her hungry and destitute one day, aimlessly roaming the city streets, he had put her up in a small apartment and had given her just enough money to sustain herself every month. Filia was aware that this was probably only because he hoped to use her in some way, but she and Samson had been so desperate at the time that they were in no position to refuse, and grudgingly accepted the support.

The thought of being related to Lorenzo deeply sickened Filia. She had not forgotten what she had learned seven years ago during her time with Squigly: that Lorenzo ordered the death of Squigly's entire family, and that he desecrated and publicly displayed her corpse as a show of achievement and a warning to his enemies. She and Samson thoroughly despised him, keeping no contact with him whatsoever after their initial meeting.

Just the night before, Lorenzo had personally summoned Filia to his office over the phone. If not for him "insisting" to meet with her and threatening to cut off her grocery and rent money, she would have ignored him and would have never set one foot in the tower.

"Gahhh, it's bad enough that creep called us to this cockroach nest, but to waste our time along with it?" Samson folded his arms. "It's like he's TRYING to piss me off."

"I know, Samson... I really _hate_ being here too, but unfortunately, he's gotten us in a bind," Filia sighed. "Apparently, he wants to have a 'casual talk' with me – at least, that's what he'd said on the phone. I don't know what about, but I have NOTHING to say to him."

"I got a few words I could think to say to him. More specifically, my fists've got a few words they wanna say to his _teeth_."

"I honestly don't know what to expect here. Yeah, he _says_ he wants to talk, but... who knows what he'll try? Be prepared for anything, okay, Samson?"

"Don't worry, kid, if he tries anything with either of us, I'll squeeze his eyeballs till they burst, then rip out his–"

Samson was interrupted by the sudden opening of the office doors. A tall, burly man leaned out of them and looked toward Filia. "Filia? Come on in, he's ready for you," he said as he held the doors open. Filia tensed up and walked through them, and Samson sneered at the man as they passed by him. The man then shut the door behind her and stood beside it.

Lorenzo's office had been restored almost exactly to its condition before the attack on the tower. The interior of the office was spacious, and a plush white carpet was draped over the black-and-white checkered floor before Lorenzo's desk. The walls were lined with red wallpaper, and had several gold columns coming out of them that supported the similarly golden ceiling. High up on a support beam had been plastered a golden bust of Lorenzo in his youth. The entire back wall was a giant window that provided a picturesque view of every inch of the city below. Two imposing bodyguards, similar to the one by the door, stood at the left and right walls, staring ahead stoically with their hands folded in front of them. Filia reluctantly shuffled toward the comparatively small desk and took a seat at a small plush chair in front of it.

"Ahh, Filia... welcome. So glad you could make it. How's my _favorite_ granddaughter?"

After sitting, Filia looked up at the red chair on the other side of the desk. In it sat an old man with pale skin, sunken eyes, drooping jowls, and a conspicuous gray toupee, clad in a black suit jacket and black slacks, yellow shirt and red tie.

"_Lorenzo_," Filia curtly stated. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"Filia... couldn't you please call me 'grandfather'?" Lorenzo warmly asked. "It's the least you could do after all I've done for you, you know."

"She SAID 'what do you want'? You goin' deaf, gramps?" Samson piped up.

"Filia, what did I tell you last night about allowing that _thing_ to speak in my presence?"

"You know I don't control what he does. Besides, he's right – get to the point, Lorenzo. Why did you need me to come here? What did you absolutely have to talk about that couldn't have just been said over the phone?"

"I just wanted to have a friendly little chat with my lovely granddaughter is all. I hardly know you, Filia – all these years I've been clothing and feeding you, and you've never once reached out to me. I don't ask for anything in return... just to be a bigger part of your life! Please, could we just talk like a family?"

"...Okay, sure!" Filia sweetly replied. "In fact, I know the perfect topic to talk about, _grandfather_: how about you tell me the wonderfully endearing tale of how you _murdered my friend and her family_."

Filia's unexpected jab had left Lorenzo flustered, but he quickly regained his composure. "Now Filia, let's leave our personal baggage at the door, shall we?" he said as he anxiously straightened his suit jacket. "What's past is what's past, and right now, the past has no relevance on our relationship. Can't I get us to discuss... more pleasant things?"

"Yeah, we can discuss _pleasant things_. I bet treating my friend's dead body like a trophy must've been very _pleasant_ for you, wasn't it, _grandfather_?"

Lorenzo lightly slammed his desk as he began to lose his patience. "Filia! Could you PLEASE open up to me?" he tersely requested. "You're my family! I... I love you, okay?! Is it too much just to have a goddamn talk with my own granddaughter?!"

Filia crossed her legs and wore a satisfied smirk. "...You're right, Lorenzo, I'm sorry. I was being a _bad girl_. Sure, we can talk. What do _you_ wanna talk about, Samson?"

"Personally, I wanna know where he got that godawful hairpiece," Samson snickered. "Seriously, it looks less convincing than when I have bacon bits in my teeth!"

"Filia! I swear, if you don't get him to behave–"

"I'm so sorry, grandfather. Bad parasite, _bad_," Filia sarcastically reprimanded Samson. "You deserve more respect than that. I'll be serious. ...So, what kind of music do you like, grandfather?"

"Now that's more like it," said Lorenzo contentedly. "Why, I've always been... a fancier, you could say, of classical music, with a minor taste for jazz. How about yourself, granddaughter?"

"I've always liked OPERA. It's a shame, though – it doesn't seem to be around that much any more. I guess you could say it's a DEAD genre."

Lorenzo irately stood up from his desk and hunched over at Filia. "You ungrateful brat!" he snapped. "How dare you treat me like this?! Me, the man who took you from nothing and gave you a life?!"

Filia stood up and defiantly returned Lorenzo's stare. "Oh! So, you mean as opposed to Squigly, who you took everything from, AND took her life?!" she shot back. "Admit it, Lorenzo, she and her family were INNOCENT! They didn't deserve ANY of those horrible things you'd done to them!"

"Come off it, Filia! You act like you care so much about her, but you'd only known her for, what? A day?!"

"I cared about her a lot more than YOU did! I actually gave her a REAL funeral!"

"As if I'm to believe that! How could you have done that with no money to your name?"

"I RAISED the money!"

"You RAISED the money for a grave plot? Do you have ANY idea how expensive those are?"

"I didn't need a plot! I dug her grave MYSELF!"

"Ha! Knowing you, by 'dug a grave', you probably just tossed her body in an alley somewhere and covered it up with a blanket!"

"WRONG! She has a scenic grave under a tree in New Meridian Central Park! I dug it myself AND I gave it a beautiful headstone!"

"Really, then? ...Thank you, Filia. That'll be all."

Lorenzo calmly sat back down as Filia shot him a perplexed glance. "Lorenzo... what are you planning...?" she warily inquired.

"Filia, I want to show you something."

Lorenzo gestured to his guards to block the doors, then pushed out his chair and opened the desk drawer in front of him, pulling out a large, black briefcase. "That girl... 21 years ago, her family stole something very valuable from our family," he began as he slowly opened the briefcase. "I'd failed to take it back from her mother, but now... it has finally returned to us."

Lorenzo turned the briefcase around so Filia could view its contents. Filia's jaw dropped with disbelief as she stared into it: inside had been the very same arcane artifact that she and Samson had been seeking seven years ago, and that she had helped Squigly to destroy.

"The... the Skull Heart?!"

"WHAT?! The Skull Heart?!" Samson erupted, turning Filia sideways so he could get a look at it. "How in the hell did YOU get it?!"

"It was gifted to me recently by quite a generous person." Lorenzo closed the briefcase and slid it back in his drawer. "Surely you two are familiar with what this item does?"

"Lorenzo...! W-what are you doing with the Skull Heart?! You can't even use it!" Filia asserted.

"Yes, I've been told. _I _don't plan to use it. I plan to use... the Skullgirl."

"Use... the Skullgirl?" Filia began to tremble with anger. "Lorenzo, explain yourself!"

"Well, this is actually a tightly-kept secret; not even my right hand knows about it... but seeing as you're my close family, you get the privilege of being filled in." Lorenzo got up from his chair and began pacing in front of the panoramic window. "Skullgirls... how I _despise_ them. I'll never forget how the last one to ravage this city uprooted my tower and massacred hundreds of my good men... including my _very own son_. Having lost the Life Gem to that mangy thief, I couldn't afford to take any chances with my life and was forced to retreat. It's a good thing I had, too – had I not made it out alive that day, none of the Family would be left standing."

"And while I'm sure that'd just be _sooo_ sad, I still don't see what any of that has to do with 'using the Skullgirl'," said Filia with a roll of her eyes. "What is your _point_, Lorenzo?"

"I'm getting to it, you impudent child!" Lorenzo snarled. "Now... as I furiously beheld the immense power of the Skullgirl all those years ago, I had thought to myself: what if... _I_ wielded that power? What if _I_ had the ability to make undead slaves out of my enemies?"

"Well you can keep dreaming, old man! The Skull Heart only listens to the wishes of people WITHOUT dicks," Samson stated bluntly. "Then again, I could 'fix' that for you _right now_."

"Filia, tell your hair to choke on some shampoo. This is important Family business we're talking here, and I'll have no more of it's little interruptions," Lorenzo grumbled. "...Yes, I am a man, and because of that, I can't use the Skull Heart. But... I can give it to a woman... a trustworthy, competent woman in my ranks – one who would be easy to control, one who I could use the power of to crush _my own_ enemies and turn them into my slaves. With this in mind, I can ensure that no man, woman, _or_ Skullgirl ever troubles the Family again."

"Lorenzo... you're insane!" Filia loudly objected. "Your plan will never work! You can't hope to control the _Skullgirl_! The Skullgirl is the living embodiment of _chaos itself_!"

"But just think, Filia... my empire – _our_ empire will be secured for generations to come," said Lorenzo as he gazed out the window at the city below. "With the Skullgirl under MY command, no one can fight against us. I'd say that's DEFINITELY worth the risk."

"Fine. You really got everything figured out. Good for you. Get yourself killed trying to command the leader of an infinitely expanding, unkillable army. See if we care," said Samson indifferently. "Just why the hell did you need US to come all the way up here?"

Lorenzo turned around and sat back down at his desk. "I needed something very important from you, Filia... and now, I have it."

"What? You have what...?"

"You see, Filia, when the Skullgirl is defending the Medici Empire, there will only be _one_ threat remaining to it: the threat... that you call your 'friend'."

"Wait... Squigly...?!"

"Yes... _that one_. No matter what I do, it would seem inevitable that, once the Skullgirl arises, the Heart's power will eventually find its way back into her, granting her life once again. No matter how many times either of us bury her, she will continue to rise up. What's even worse is that she can't be controlled by it, and that she continues to harbor a grudge against me and the Family. ...Even from beyond the grave, those goddamn Contiellos _continue_ to stand in my way!"

"That's right, Lorenzo! Whatever you or the Skullgirl try, Squigly will always be around to stop it, even after _I'm_ gone!"

"That's what I aim to fix," Lorenzo smiled deviously. "That snake-like thing that was in her head – _that's_ what keeps her from being overtaken by the Heart. It was a mistake for me to leave that in her when I sewed her lips together and threw her in the ground, but now that I know where her body is... I can 'undo' that mistake."

"You sick fuck! You better not be getting at what I think you are!" Samson thundered, his and Filia's rage growing.

"Heh, I'm surprised you think at all," Lorenzo smirked. "But yes, you assume correctly: when the person who gave me the Heart informed me that the body had been moved, they told me that you would be the one to know where it is, Filia. And now that you've blessed my ears with that information, I can proceed with my plan."

"Leave Squigly alone, Lorenzo!" Filia shouted, her fists tightly balled. "I better not find out you've done ANYTHING to her grave!"

"It's not the grave I care about, it's the body in the grave. Once I dig it up and remove that damn snake from her head, I will have my Skullgirl resurrect her... and she will be my zombie slave. When people see what I've done with her, never again will ANYONE ever think to stand against the Medici."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! SAMSON, TEAR HIM APART!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, kid!"

Samson lunged over the desk at Lorenzo and attempted to grab hold of him, but Lorenzo swiftly dodged and pushed his chair at him. As Samson got up and turned around to run after him, he and Filia suddenly saw Lorenzo standing beside his guards, all with their handguns drawn and aimed at them. Filia and Samson froze in place at they both gritted their teeth and snarled at Lorenzo.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Attacking an old man, let alone your own grandfather? Have you no shame, Filia?" Lorenzo shook his head with fake disappointment. "Don't bother attempting to fight me. If you'd even succeeded in scraping my fingernail, my men would have stuffed you with lead."

Filia began to tear up. "Lorenzo! Squigly was my dear friend! If you truly have any love for me, you will let her rest in peace!"

"It's out of my hands, Filia. It's the law of self-preservation: either I kill her, or _she_ kills _us_! You can't fight nature! You'll understand someday."

"Grandfather, PLEASE! Leave her alone! She's already been through so much misery! Don't make her suffer any more!"

"Well... even though you've proven yourself a disloyal urchin, because you are my granddaughter I will allow you one chance to save your friend. Consider yourself lucky – anyone else in your position would be dead right now."

"FINE, FINE! What do I have to do to save her?!"

"I will give the Heart to the one I choose to become the Skullgirl, and she will resurrect your friend. When that happens – and listen carefully – she must NEVER, EVER come after me or the Heart. It will be YOUR job to make sure she doesn't. If I find out that EITHER of you are searching for it, or are planning to rise up against the Family, I will have her killed right in front of you, and her corpse will be brought back to me to be offered up to the Skullgirl."

Filia dispiritedly threw her head down as she considered Lorenzo's conditions: on the one hand, she would be keeping Squigly safe, but on the other, she would be betraying her friendship and trust in the process. Though heavily conflicted, Filia shortly reached her conclusion.

"Okay... I'll do it," she finally relented. "Just tell me what it is I need to do, and... I'll do it! Just as long as you PROMISE me you won't hurt Squigly!"

"Good, Filia! I'm so proud to have such a smart granddaughter," Lorenzo chuckled. "This is what's going to happen: you and your friend are gonna go on a little 'hunt'. I've already worked out the details with one of my acquaintances – he'll tell you everything. He'll be waiting for you in the lobby in a blue suit. Anything he tells you to do, you BETTER do it. As long as you do, your little friend will be _just fine_."

"Ohh... okay..." Filia sighed as her shoulders drooped.

"Oh, and Filia... one last thing: I have eyes ALL over this city. I WILL know if you dissent against the plan even slightly. Let me restate this to make sure it sticks: you only have _one chance_. With that, you are dismissed."

Lorenzo motioned to his guards, and they picked Filia up and threw her and Samson out of the office.

"Urrrgh! I HATE that bastard!" Samson growled as he picked Filia up off the floor. "I'm about to go in there and turn him inside out!"

"No, Samson... don't," said Filia, dusting herself off. "We couldn't possibly take on all of his guards alone."

"Well then let's wait till he goes to sleep!"

"No, we can't do that, either... it's too dangerous to try to go after him, and even if we _did_ kill him, the rest of the Family would come down on us like a tidal wave."

"Well you're not ACTUALLY gonna go along with that sick geezer's plans, are you?"

"I have to, Samson. If we allow ourselves to die fighting against Lorenzo... there will be no one around to protect Squigly from him."

"...Fine. But just so you know, I'm not going along with ANY of this, at all."

"Samson, you _have_ to be together with me in this! Please, I beg you!" Filia implored, clasping her hands together even though Samson couldn't see them. "Don't tell a word of this to Squigly or Leviathan, and please don't ever say anything when we're meeting with whoever Lorenzo's associate is!"

"I dunno, kid. Me? Stay quiet? That's a pretty tall order."

"_Please_, Samson! My life depends on this...!"

Something about those words sounded vaguely familiar to Samson, and he suddenly thought back on how his wanton self-interest and unwillingness to compromise had cost him the life of his previous host.

"...Okay, Filia. I'll help you... but I just know we're gonna regret this," he sighed. "Whenever we're with that worm, I'll keep my mouth shut. Leviathan, too."

"Oh, thank you, Samson!" Filia rejoiced with a wide smile on her face. "If I could, I would hug you!"

"I don't do hugs. What I AM all for is getting the hell out of this place."

* * *

Filia started to come to as she found herself still tied to the chair with Samson still unconscious – only now, her gag had been removed, and she was in a different room. The walls were made of cinder block with no windows, and similar to the previous room, there had only been a small, dim bulb dangling overhead providing little light. There were no doors, and the only way in or out of the room was a short wooden stairwell on the left wall. Filia deduced that she must have been moved to the basement of the house; her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed that water from the tide had been steadily flooding the room as she was passed out, having risen up to her thighs. Not wanting to risk tipping it over and drowning, she refrained from rocking the chair in an attempt to free herself.

Filia was startled by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She recognized the source of the footsteps as Lex, who stood on the low end of the stairwell to avoid getting his shoes wet. Upon sight of him, she had been beside herself with anger.

"Well, Filia, it looks like you're all wet," Lex quipped, further stoking Filia's wrath.

"GRRR! YOU BASTARD!" she furiously screeched as he looked on at her with a bemused smile. "How DARE you show your face to me!"

"Now what way is that to speak to the only chance you have of getting out of here alive?"

"Don't play games with me! You've just come to watch me die, you sadistic asshole!"

"Well... okay, yes. Guilty as charged, I suppose. I have to admit, I'm going to find this _highly_ entertaining. I'm sure if Squigly weren't _dead_, she would too."

The utterance of Squigly's name by Lex tore at Filia's troubled emotions, and she let out an anguished, enraged roar.

"Whoa! Settle down, Filia. You might want to save some of that breath for when you're trying to hold it underwater," Lex chortled maliciously.

"Fuck you! If you have nothing meaningful to say, just get out of here and leave me to die!"

"Picking up that coarse tongue from your parasite, I see. He's a bad influence on you, Filia. Maybe I should have uprooted him from your scalp after plucking the worm out of your friend's head."

"I don't understand this! Why are you tormenting me?!" Filia exasperatedly cried out. "I never went against the plan! I did everything you and Lorenzo said! I never told Squigly ANYTHING! Why did you kill her?! Why are you going to kill ME?!"

"Did you really believe we were ever _actually_ going to spare her? Stupid girl..." Lex scoffed.

"It's one thing to kill us, but why would you tell all of those lies to Squigly right before killing her?! Why would you make her believe that I didn't value her friendship or care about her life?!"

"Because I want the both of you to _suffer_."

"BUT WHY?!" Filia shrieked, her face deep red.

"Because, Filia... I HATE you. I hate you AND I hate her. I've hated you both with a burning passion ever since I first encountered the two of you. I've wanted for nothing more than to see the both of you die slow, agonizing deaths."

"That doesn't make any sense! What did we ever do to you?! We only met you just this week!"

"...Did you...?"

Lex stepped into the water and stood right before Filia, under the hanging light. In an instant, Lex's body began to change shape, and Filia's eyes widened in shock. She horrifically stared on as Lex's body assumed a familiar, but long forgotten form of a throbbing, bubbling mass of mouths, eyeballs, bones and muscles, possessing a vaguely feminine shape, with an oblong gray head with a single red eye and a golden five-pronged headpiece.

"D-D... Double...?!" Filia breathily exclaimed. "All this time... you've been..."

"Yes, Filia. All this time," the grotesque amalgamation known as Double's voice distorted as she addressed Filia. "All this time, you were taking orders from me, helping further my goal of your and Squigly's utter destruction."

Double walked back over to the staircase and stepped out of the water, and took on the form of a meek, unassuming nun in a blue habit.

"You... and Squigly..." she seethed. "The two of you... working together... it sickens me! I turned your families into _mortal enemies_, yet you two had still joined forces and bested me! At that moment, I made it my personal mission to shatter the bond that brought about my defeat."

"So... THAT'S why you had Squigly believe I was a ruthless Medici...!" Filia gasped as she began piecing Double's plan together.

"I did more than just _tell_ her that – I saw to it that it became true," Double boasted. "I had given your grandfather the Skull Heart and warned him that, once it was activated, Squigly would rise from her grave, then kill him and overthrow his empire. I told him that he would require the knowledge of where she was buried to stop her, which only you possessed. However, I also warned him that, had he gone through with his plan of exhuming her body and resurrecting her as a minion, you would defy him and destroy the Skull Heart in her place. It is this way that I convinced him that you both needed to be done away with."

"Lorenzo... right from the start... had planned to kill me? He would do that?!"

"Of course he would. The lust for power that you simple-minded Medicis have makes you so easy to exploit," Double starkly remarked. "Even now, your grandfather foolishly thinks HE controls the power of the Skullgirl."

"Well if he – you – whoever, wanted to kill me, why didn't he just do it when he called me up to his office after finding out where Squigly was buried?"

"There was nothing stopping him from killing you in that moment, except for, perhaps, an extension of mercy out of you being his grandchild; more importantly, had he done that, my plan would never have come to fruition. I had convinced him that he needed to keep you out of his way by diverting your attention with a ridiculous errand that I had come up with. Through the Skullgirl, I resurrected Squigly so I could set you up to betray her, having you think that it would save her life."

"You did ALL of this... just to break us apart...?"

"Yes, Filia. You lied to your close friend and manipulated her trust in a vain attempt to save her from Lorenzo's ax. I got you to bring her here, where I then captured you both and exposed your deception to her. I was able to get her to renounce her friendship with you – to declare that she never wanted to see you again. Before I killed her... I successfully _destroyed_ the bond that led to my ruin seven years ago."

"You... you MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"No, Filia, you will stay right here and go for a nice, long dip. Once you're gone, and now that Squigly is dead permanently, no one will ever again impede the will of the Trinity." Double smiled and tented her hands as her eyes glowed a sinister red. "As you cling to life, know that Squigly, your only friend, died with _hatred for you_ in her heart. And now I will leave you to die... _completely alone_."

"I wouldn't say she's COMPLETELY alone!"

"...Samson?!"

Filia gasped and turned around; to her astonishment, her hair had begun to take on its usual prickly form.

"Whoa, kid! Did you do all this?" Samson asked as he noticed the rising water, which had now reached Filia's stomach. "What'd I tell ya about drinking big gulps before you go to bed?"

"Samson! Thank god! Hurry, get me outta here!"

Samson hastily obliged, forming Filia's hair into a hacksaw. "I hate to say this, kid, but I'm gonna have to go back on what I said before," he said as he sawed through Filia's thick binds. "I can't keep my mouth shut any more. I got TONS of shit I need to say to this ugly blob!"

"So you heard everything Double said?"

"I just started waking up about five minutes ago, so I heard enough to know I wanna kick that _thing's_ amorphous ass!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

Samson finished cutting through all of Filia's ropes, then transformed into a shark and carried Filia over to the staircase on his back. At the staircase, he leapt out of the water and attempted to take a bite out of Double's head. Double assumed her true form as she materialized in the water behind them.

"You ain't getting away that easy, bitch!" Samson growled as he prepared to lunge at Double again.

"Oh, go ahead. By all means, fight me!" Double challenged Samson. "While we clash, just know that, right now, Squigly's corpse is on its way to the Skullgirl to be revived as a mindless undead slave. It won't be long now before she is doing the masters' bidding..."

"I feel sorry for the poor girl, but I'm gonna feel even MORE sorry for your face after I'm done with you!" Samson declared, unfazed by Double's heed.

"No, Samson! If there's still a chance to save Squigly, we HAVE to go rescue her!" Filia contested. "We don't have time to deal with Double!"

"But, kid, she's right HERE! The source of ALL our problems, and we can beat her to an unholy pulp RIGHT NOW!"

"Samson, I promise! You WILL get to _unleash your fury_ very soon – right now, Squigly desperately needs our help!"

"Grahh! Fine, but you owe me!"

"Don't worry, Samson, you'll get your chance. Right now, I need to have a few words with HIM."

Samson grunted and, picking Filia up on his back, he sprinted out of the flooding basement, leaving Double behind.


	13. Selene and Sienna (Alternate Ending)

"Please trust me, Miss Squigly: this Selene is _not_ the mother you know and cherish. She has realized that she cannot control you, so she is now trying to sway you over to her side by leveraging your emotions. Whatever you do, you mustn't give into her!"

Squigly was torn – she did not know who or what to believe. She had desperately wanted to believe her mother and side with her, but couldn't ignore the facts that Leviathan had presented. "Mother..." She looked back up to Selene. "Who was it that did this to us...?"

"Sienna... it was an evil man and his equally evil family," Selene softly replied. "...Lorenzo Medici. He and his family – our supposed friends and allies – have taken you from me. He sent his assassins to murder us all in cold blood. It is nothing short of a miracle that I have survived to bring you back to me, Dear. Please... assist me in not allowing our beloved family's blood to have been spilt in vain."

Squigly sighed and, after a moment of looking down at her feet in contemplation, raised her head back up to Selene with a determined expression.

"Mother... I will help you," she solemnly stated, causing Leviathan to gasp in shock. "You have... my full support. Together, we WILL avenge our family of the wicked people who tore us apart."

"M-Miss Squigly! Please, my lady, I-I beg you to reconsider!" Leviathan frantically sputtered. "You don't know what the Skullgirl plans to do with your family's-"

"Hush, parasite! The time for you to speak has passed," Selene sharply commanded. "My faithful, loving daughter has made up her mind, and has decided to join her family in my crusade to bring our killers to their knees. Isn't that correct, Sienna?"

"My mother is right, Leviathan," Squigly told her parasite. "I cannot turn away from her. I owe it to our family to aid her in cleansing this city of the Medici plague. I... I must do this, Leviathan! Please... make no further attempts to dissuade me."

"...Very well, my lady..." Leviathan regretfully sighed and hung his head. "I have dedicated my life to serving you... so I shall respect your wishes. Whatever you choose to do from here on out, regardless of how much it will pain me... I will support you. I will stay with you always, and will preserve your mind for as long as I can."

"'As long as you can'? What do you mean, Lev-"

"Come now, Sienna. The hour grows late," Selene bluntly cut Squigly off. "Let us make haste to the Medici compound and bring our wrath down upon their heads."

"Y-yes, Mother..." Squigly obediently nodded as Selene led her and the rest of the undead army out of the manor.

Selene marched her undead army through the streets of New Meridian, killing multiple innocent bystanders and adding their corpses to her ranks. Eventually, she and Squigly stormed Medici Tower and engaged the mafia in a fierce battle to the death. For as numerous as her legion was, they were no match for the Medicis' superior firepower, and had begun falling rapidly.

Though reluctant to have her participate in the conflict, Leviathan instructed Squigly on how to fight using dance techniques, also adding his own abilities to her attacks. As Squigly did her best to combat the forces of the Medicis, she looked to her mother's savagery, and had begun to wonder if she had truly made the right choice.

In the midst of battle, Leviathan's powers had given out. Squigly's mind faded away, after which Selene assumed full control of her body and used it to continue her assault. Squigly's left forearm was stripped off in the struggle, and it seemed that Selene and her forces would soon be defeated.

As the fight wore down, Selene ascended the tower to confront Lorenzo head-on. Bursting into his office, she used Squigly's body to attempt one final direct attack on Lorenzo. Lorenzo was able to dodge it and shot Selene in the head; the bullet traveled through the Skull Heart, destroying it and killing her.

* * *

**MadMan's Cafe, 21 Years Later**

"My mother was devastated by losing me and everyone else in her family. Consumed by grief, she turned to the Skull Heart, and asked it to bring us back to life. She got her wish... unfortunately."

"'Unfortunately'?"

"My mother, the Skullgirl, resurrected my family as mindless undead slaves, and threatened to use them to spread death and destruction across the world. I was among those resurrected, but thankfully, Leviathan rescued and returned my mind to me before I'd been made to do anything... regrettable."

"Yes... and that's when... well..."

"What? What did you do...?"

"...I had joined Selene in fighting Lorenzo. I... I don't know the outcome of that fight. I... just know that... I never saw my _true_ mother again..."


	14. The Tower

The sky was blackened with storm clouds that inundated the streets below with cold, unrelenting rain as Samson, carrying Filia, hurriedly ran from Little Innsmouth and returned to downtown New Meridian. After exiting the abandoned house, Filia deduced that, if it wasn't already there, Squigly's body would certainly be en route to Medici Tower to be presented to Lorenzo. She urged Samson to hurry there to confront him and recover it, and he obeyed without hesitation, carrying her on his back through the dreary, waterlogged city.

"Kid... I gotta ask..." Samson panted, soaking wet. "Even if we find Squigly's body... how are you gonna bring her back?"

"I... I don't know..." Filia shivered. "I'm not sure it would even be possible now. But, at the very least... if we can't bring her back to life... we MUST at least protect her body...!"

Samson grunted as he tried to think of a solution to this seemingly unanswerable dilemma. "Damn it... if only we knew where HE was..."

As Samson neared the area around Medici Tower, he began to see a faint trail of blood staining the sidewalk, being swept into the streets by the rain. His eyes perked up as he recognized the trail's unique side-winding pattern.

"What the...? Kid, there just might be hope for that rag doll yet!"

"What do you mean, Samson? You've thought of a way we can bring Squigly back to life?!"

"Well, _we_ can't... but maybe..."

Samson attentively followed the path of blood, quickening his pace as to not let it wash away. It eventually led up to the base of Medici Tower itself; reaching it, he stopped short as he placed Filia back on her feet. "Look! At the door of the tower!" he briskly indicated. "I think that's..."

Filia squinted at the ground at the grand entrance of Medici Tower and emitted a loud, astonished gasp. Right in front of the door had been none other than Leviathan, visibly exhausted and leaning against the door in a vain effort to push it open.

"LEVIATHAN!" Filia called out as she ran toward the moribund parasite. "Thank god you're alive!" Leviathan halted his attempt to open the door and looked back to the person who called his name. Recognizing her as Filia, his face twisted into a scornful frown.

"_You_," he sneered. "Returning to your roost, are you, _Medici_?"

"Leviathan! How did you get here?!" Filia questioned as she took shelter from the rain in the doorway of the tower with Leviathan.

"Perhaps _you_ could answer that," Leviathan bitterly replied. "I had awakened in a dumpster, detached from my lady. Certain that you and your damnable family were the reason, I... gathered every iota of strength in my body to make haste to your stronghold, hoping on all hopes to locate and reunite with her here."

"Leviathan... you don't seem well..." Filia observed Leviathan shivering restlessly, barely able to lift his head. "How long can you... survive outside of a host?"

"What concern is it of yours?" Leviathan coughed. "If I am to die, it would surely be of no consequence to you, _Medici harlot_."

"HEY! Don't talk shit about my host, earthworm!" Samson bit back. "Especially since we actually came here to save YOURS!"

"Pah! As if I'm to believe the words of a Medici parasite. _Liars and backstabbers_ – Miss Nadia was right about your kind. Just look where your 'friendship' has gotten my lady. I _never _should have allowed her to associate with you. What had I been thinking...?"

Leviathan's scathing remarks deeply wounded Filia. Realizing that the only way to bring Squigly's life back would be to convince him to join her, she attempted to prove the sincerity of her remorse to him. "Leviathan, please believe me!" She knelt down to him. "I'm _so, so sorry_! I don't have time to explain right now, but I never meant ANY harm to Squigly! Please... help me save her!"

"I may be a serpent... but even I know not to ally with _snakes_," Leviathan coldly replied. "I will not help you, nor do not want or need _your_ help. I will rescue Squigly on my own."

"Leviathan, you're much too exhausted to do this alone! You can't even open the door! Let me HELP you! I can take you to Squigly, and you can reenter and revive her! We just need to–"

"AWAY, MEDICI! Your traitorous stench is beginning to _nauseate_ me."

"GODDAMNIT, LEVIATHAN! Quit bein' such a bonehead and listen to her, will ya?!" Samson exploded in frustration. "Sure, I got no problem with seeing you die, but not like THIS! Man up and go out fighting! You say you ain't a worm? Well, now's the time to prove it!"

"Your words fall on deaf ears, you hirsute miscreant," Leviathan wheezed. "I would sooner _die_ than... ally myself with the _filthy wretches_ who took the Contiellos' lives."

"Leviathan, we are running out of time! Both you AND Squigly will be dead _forever_ if we don't help each other! If not for me... please... do it for her..."

Leviathan grumbled to himself as he deliberated Filia's pleading request. As much as he couldn't stomach the thought of assisting the person he viewed as responsible for his precious host's death, he recognized that his chief priority was to secure her safety by any and all means. His devotion to Squigly won out over his resentment of Filia, and he turned toward her and gave an acquiescing nod.

"...Very well..." he muttered. "We shall... work together to recover my lady's body. Heaven willing, my powers can still pull her out of her slumber. Do not get the wrong idea – you are still treacherous Medici scum. As soon as our task is complete, both I and Squigly... will have nothing to do with you."

"You're _really_ pushing it, maggot," Samson growled. "Just shut up and take our help."

"Whatever you and Squigly decide is fine, Leviathan," said Filia, dejectedly. "But for now, let's just focus on saving her, alright?"

Leviathan nodded and he coiled his body, and Filia picked him up and held him close to her chest. The warmth from Filia's body had slightly helped in replenishing Leviathan's vitality.

"Okay, Samson. Take us in," said Filia. Samson picked her up as she continued to cradle Leviathan.

"Right. Just don't get TOO comfortable back there, you slippery perv," Samson addressed Leviathan. "You better keep your tail OFF my host's squishy parts!"

"You're one to talk..." Leviathan huffed. "Who is it whose gaze is constantly fixed upon my lady's backside?"

"Hey, it's not my fault it's so hard to miss!"

"Not now, you two! Please, Samson, just go!"

"I'm goin' now! Jeez!"

* * *

Upon entering the garish lobby of Medici Tower, Samson and Filia casually passed by the doorman, who gave them both curious glances as they walked over to the elevator.

"Listen, Samson, this place shouldn't be too heavily guarded right now," said Filia, noticing how unusually quiet the building was. "Lorenzo expects me to be dead, so let's use that to our advantage. Try to avoid trouble with anyone and just make it up to the top floor as fast as possible. Remember, use _stealth_."

"That sounds incredibly boring, kid," Samson whined as he pushed the button to the elevator. "I mean, 'stealth'? Come on, where's the fun in that? I'm ready to bust some heads!"

"SHHH! Lower your voice, you simpleton," Leviathan whispered. "Let anyone hear you shooting your mouth off like that and the entire Family will be shooting the rest of you off!"

"Let 'em come. I ain't scared of no punks with guns," Samson boasted as the light above the elevator shaft lit up, indicating the elevator's arrival. "I'm a hundred percent bulletproof, baby!"

"Well, _I'm_ not!" Filia emphasized while still keeping her voice down. "Please, Samson, just stay focused."

"Fine, fine. Buzzkills," Samson muttered as the elevator door opened and he carried Filia and Leviathan inside.

At the elevator panel, Samson looked over the rows of brightly lit buttons until he found the one indicating the highest floor: 100. He pressed it, and the the doors made a hydraulic whoosh as they shut before him. Filia could feel her stomach roll as the elevator briskly began ascending.

The elevator made an unexpected stop on the 5th floor; Filia's heart rate accelerated and Samson uttered a perplexed grunt. The doors opened, and two obvious Medici mobsters stepped inside; upon seeing him, they were startled by Samson's strikingly feral appearance.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" one of them curtly inquired, and Samson shot him a vicious stare.

"Um, he's with me!" Filia blurted before Samson could say anything that would endanger the three of them. "We're just... on our way to see Lorenzo. He called us to his office, so we're just going up to the top floor to meet him, that's all!"

"I've never seen you here before," spoke the other man with a hint of hostility. "What's your name, and what's with that thing you're attached to?"

"And what are you holding?"

"None of that's any of your damn business, you–"

"M-my name's Filia! I'm, uh, the _granddaughter_ of Lorenzo Medici," Filia nervously interrupted Samson. "My grandfather is definitely expecting me and, uh, my two companions. He specifically asked to talk to all three of us."

"Yeah, well, I don't like the way your 'companion's' been eyeballin' me," the man replied. Samson noticed that the two of them had guardedly placed their hands on guns concealed at their hips.

"And if you were really the boss' grandkid, _everyone_ should know your name," the other man added. "Something's off about you. If you wanna talk to the boss, you're gonna have to have a talk with _us_ first."

"I'm sorry, but I can't! He really needs to see me right away!"

"...You're a terrible liar, y'know that?"

The two men started to draw their weapons, and Samson reflexively rolled himself and Filia into a ball and bowled them over. He then sprang back up and wrapped his tendrils around their necks, strangling them. The sudden flash of violence had extremely disoriented Filia and Leviathan.

"Samson, what the hell was that?!" Filia harshly questioned. "We're supposed to be staying OUT of trouble!"

"You must not have seen the 'trouble' those assholes were gonna unload on _us_," said Samson as he pressed another button on the elevator panel. "He was right, y'know. You _are_ a terrible liar."

"Goodness, Samson! Did you... kill those two men?" Leviathan uneasily asked.

"Probably," Samson answered indifferently. "Either way, I'm gettin' em outta here. I'm already gonna have to deal with _one_ corpse today."

The elevator made a stop at a vacant floor, and Samson threw the Medicis' bodies out the door. Afterward, the elevator closed again and resumed its climb up the tower.

"Samson... are you sure it was a good idea to just leave them out there...?" Filia asked. "Even if they were dead, someone could find their bodies. It would give us away for sure!"

"Eh, relax!" Samson nonchalantly replied. "It's just two guys out of a whole 100-floor building! We got nothing to worry about. I mean, we couldn't just leave them in here with us for their asshole friends to see."

"...You have a point. Just... try not to hurt anyone else. Remember, _stealth_."

"Yeah, yeah I know! I'm getting real tired of all this 'don't fight anyone' crap."

The trio continued the long journey upward. The entire way, Medici foot soldiers routinely entered the elevator and harassed Filia, only to be met with the same violence from Samson, who continuously stopped the ride to remove their bodies. By the 68th floor, Samson had broken the necks and discarded the bodies of ten Medicis, causing Filia a great deal of anxiety.

"SAMSON! You are GOING to get us killed!" Filia shouted after the tenth time. "You HAVE to cut that out!"

"Uh, actually, NO, I've been keeping us from _being_ killed," Samson rebutted. "It's not my fault your 'family' is nothing _but_ pricks who can't stay out of our business."

"Hmph. You say that as if you are exempt, furball," Leviathan scoffed.

"For YOUR sake, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, kid, stop worrying, will ya? What are they gonna do? They're out there, and we're in here."

Filia moaned fretfully as the ride continued as normal. However, upon reaching the 75th floor, she gasped as the elevator lurched to a sudden stop.

"What's going on? Don't tell me the elevator's busted!" Samson noticed that the button lights had also gone out. He went to the doors to pry them open, but before he could even touch them, they had opened on their own, and he and Filia were greeted by the sight of five Medicis with their guns pointed straight at them.

"There they are!" one of them yelled out. "Shoot them!"

The men started shooting, and Samson dropped to the ground and moved faster than they could react, stretching out his body to grab them all by their ankles and trip them. Before they could stand back up and pick up their guns, he killed them by forming his tendrils into blades and stabbing through their chests.

Filia was greatly shook up by the sporadic conflict. "Samson, w-w-what is going–"

"No time, kid! They're onto us!" Samson cut her off as he began running through the hallway to locate a stairwell entrance.

"Hmm, I wonder why THAT is!" Leviathan snipped. Samson rolled his eyes as he swiftly and attentively searched the 75th floor, eventually coming to a door leading to the stairs.

"Samson, wait! There could be a tra–"

As soon as Samson entered the stairwell, he heard a horde of foot soldiers rapidly approaching from above and below.

"Splendid. This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it...?" Leviathan wearily sighed.

"Well, kid, no way to go but up!" Samson braced himself. "Hang on tight, 'cause this is gonna get messy!"

"...Samson... it's time!" Filia declared. "_Unleash your fury_!"

"_Finally_!" Samson grinned as the gunmen approached him. He began cackling like mad as he took on a ferocious appearance, expanding his body to ten times its size and possessing a gaping jaw and enormous, muscular arms. The Medicis shot at him, but he laughed as the bullets passed harmlessly through the thick hair that made up his body. He brutally retaliated by splitting his arms into multiple random sharp objects, stabbing, slicing and skewering all of them in seconds. Filia and Leviathan found themselves both disturbed and impressed by the fearsome slaughter.

After all the gunmen were cleared out, Samson barreled up the stairs in his enhanced form, making sure to cover Filia from any shots being fired at him. Along the way, he was continuously confronted by more foot soldiers, but none of them succeeded in even slowing him down, and he effortlessly butchered them all as he sprinted to the top floor while Filia held on tightly to Leviathan on his back.

Leaving a trail of dead Medicis in his wake, Samson eventually made it to the 100th floor, emerging from the stairwell and into the hallway. He ran toward Lorenzo's office and wiped out the Medicis guarding the outside before returning to his normal size.

"Wow, Samson! That was... unbelievable!" Filia breathlessly exclaimed. "...So much for 'stealth', huh?"

"You shoulda listened to me! I _told_ you I was bulletproof! Did you think I was joking?" Samson bragged. "I tell ya, we wouldn't even be caught up in _any_ of this if you'd just let me do THAT to begin with!"

"Haha, I guess you have a point," Filia bashfully admitted.

"Don't the both of you relax just yet," Leviathan spoke up. "There is still the matter of Lorenzo himself. By now, he is certainly expecting us, and his bodyguards will most likely be lying in wait right beyond this door."

"That crusty old skeleton? Taking him out will be easy, not to mention FUN!"

"Just... be careful, Samson," Filia cautioned. "Okay... the final stretch. Let's go!"

Samson threw open the doors and burst into the office, whereupon he and Filia were faced with Lorenzo's bodyguards surrounding them, guns trained on them. Samson acted fast and shaped himself into a sharp propeller; he spun at blinding speed, lifting himself and Filia slightly off the ground and slicing clean through their necks. Filia was awestruck and slightly grossed out, but shortly gathered herself and refocused on her mission.

"Like I said, kid," Samson landed and coolly wiped his hands, "next time, just do things _my_ way."

Samson tossed the guards' corpses out the office door, then shut and locked it as he placed Filia back on her feet. Filia turned to face the desk at the back of the room; upon seeing Lorenzo, her blood boiled, and she tightened her muscles and gritted her teeth.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" she fiercely howled.

"Filia?! YOU'RE the one who's been killing all my men?!" Lorenzo stood up from his desk with a flabbergasted expression."How are you even HERE?!"

"Expected me to be dead, didn't you? That's right, I know ALL about your 'plan'!" Filia indignantly spat. "You never wanted to 'get to know me', you were just gonna kill me this entire time! Grandfather, how could you?!"

"Don't you 'grandfather' me NOW, you filthy street rat!" Lorenzo hatefully retorted. "You're the one who's been rampaging through my tower, _killing_ _your own family_!"

"Actually, that was all ME!" Samson grinned. "They're not MY family, so I had no problem with cuttin' em down like grass!"

"I should have known that beast of yours would be behind this, Filia..." Lorenzo grumbled. "I warned you to keep it under control – now it'll cost you YOUR life along with its own!"

"Shut up and answer my question RIGHT NOW, Lorenzo! WHERE is Squigly?!"

"What does it matter where she is? She's DEAD! Her meddling has finally been stopped for good... and now, her body belongs to me."

"To do what with?! Give another one of your sick _funerals_?!"

"Heheheh... while that _would_ be fun... not this time, I'm afraid. No, I plan to make the _ultimate_ example of this one. Everyone will know that she and her family once had the asinine idea to defy me, and that now, she lives on after death... to serve ME."

"Lorenzo, I already told you! You CAN'T control the Skullgirl OR her undead army! Whoever told you you could was _lying_ to you!"

"It's obvious that YOU'RE the one who's lying. Even as we speak, the Skullgirl is safely hidden away, diligently awaiting my orders."

"Where? Where is the Skullgirl now?!"

"Oh, you will see her soon enough – right after I command her to resurrect your pitiful friend and add her to MY undead army!"

"You... you PROMISED me you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Filia, what did I say before? It's the law of self-preservation. Why do you think I had her and her disgusting family killed in the first place? They were plotting to kill US! If I hadn't 'silenced' them, YOU wouldn't even be here today! Those worthless Contiello rats brought everything that happened to them on _themselves_."

"That's not true! They weren't planning anything against our family! It was US who'd betrayed THEM!"

"Well, I bet you would know all about what _that's _like, wouldn't you? Even so, what does it really matter? Regardless of the how and why, they're still _dead_, and I couldn't care less about them. To be frank, I'm _glad_ they're all dead – at least now I no longer have to put up with their _godawful_ singing."

Filia smoldered as Leviathan raised his head, gathering enough strength to address Lorenzo from across the room. "Listen well, you vile, miserable excuse of a man!" he yelled out. "You will relinquish my lady's body to me unharmed _at once_, or suffer SEVERE consequences!"

"So I see you've brought the snake with you. You certainly have a way with animals, Filia, I'll give you _that_," Lorenzo sneered back at Leviathan. "Tell it that the girl is now _my_ property, to do with whatever I want. Who do you think even put her in the clothes she wears?"

"She is NOT 'property', Lorenzo! She is a PERSON!" Filia emphatically stated. "We WON'T let you hurt her, alive OR dead!"

"Ha! 'Person'? Filia, you've never even known the _real_ her. When you met her, she was just a _zombie_! Just some cold, stiff, rotted old corpse that I'd dumped in the ground, that that bitch Skullgirl then unearthed and used to destroy this very tower! Even if you 'get her back', that is still all she'll be! Since I have it now, why just let her body go to waste? If the dead have ANY purpose, it's to serve us, the living!"

"When I'm done with you, the only purpose YOU'RE gonna have is filling a body bag!" Samson proclaimed through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna enjoy snapping your brittle bones in half, old man!"

"For once, I agree with you, Samson!" Leviathan added, turning to Lorenzo. "Loathsome Medici... I will THOROUGHLY run you through!"

"Filia, if you think you and your little pets are going to leave this tower with my property, think again. You should know that I have NO patience for those who take what is rightfully mine."

"Lorenzo... you've disrespected Squigly, her body, and her family... for the LAST TIME!"

* * *

Filia ran toward Lorenzo's desk, and Leviathan saw Lorenzo reaching for his hip to draw his gun. He hastily alerted Filia to duck, and Filia dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding a shot to the chest. Leviathan raised his head and, mustering his strength, shot a small fireball directly at Lorenzo's hand, disarming him. His gun slid across the floor and ended up in the corner of the room, and Filia stood back up and continued coming at him.

"Stop! Come no closer – I'm warning you!" Lorenzo began to panic; he attempted to run to retrieve the gun, but Filia cut off his route to it as she continued to approach. Completely defenseless, Lorenzo dived under his desk, opening up a large trunk underneath. Filia ran around to behind the desk, and she and Samson prepared to attack.

Right as Samson was about to drag him out from it, Lorenzo emerged from underneath the desk, carrying Squigly's bloody, stiffened corpse by its shoulders. Squigly's hair was messy and undone, and her face and clothes were saturated in dried blood that had leaked from her empty eye socket and the hole in her head. Her right eye was half open, though her eyeball was rolled back and had turned pink. Her jaw was tightly shut, and her arms hung rigidly at her sides. Filia and Leviathan were simultaneously shocked and enraged as Lorenzo quickly distanced himself from them while holding Squigly's body out in front of him like a shield.

"This is what you've come for, isn't it?" Lorenzo asked rhetorically. "I have to say, she's definitely still as light as I remember."

"You stoke the flames of your own seat in hell, you despicable craven!" Leviathan thundered as Filia growled and took on an attacking posture. "Remove your claws from her at once, or your grave will be one of ash!"

"Stop right where you are!" Lorenzo interrupted Filia's second attempt to run at him. "Come any closer, and I snap this thing's head off and toss it RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW!"

Lorenzo's threat brought Filia to a sudden halt, causing Samson to pick her up and continue charging him.

"Eat shit, old man! I'm calling your bluff!" Samson proceeded, undaunted.

"Samson, NO!" Filia shifted her weight to trip Samson onto the floor. "Don't fight him! I... I can't risk it..."

"WHAT?! 'Don't fight him'?! Are you serious?!" Samson shouted as Filia stood back up. "I finally have a chance to wring this bastard's scrawny neck and you're pulling this shit on me AGAIN?! Think of how much better off EVERYONE will be when he's dead!"

"Believe me, Samson... I want him dead and gone too, but... not at the cost of Squigly's own life." Filia sighed, and Samson snarled as he very reluctantly accepted her request to stand down.

"You really _are_ a smart granddaughter, Filia. Not only that, but you've finally learned to get that hideous creature under control." Lorenzo began backing toward the door with Squigly's body facing Filia, deterring her from attacking him. "Once again, I'm quite impressed."

"Put her down right now, Lorenzo!" Filia vehemently demanded. "You are NOT leaving here with Squigly!"

"If you so much as think about harming me, NEITHER of us will leave here with it!" he shouted back. "I'll break its neck and throw it into a meat grinder! Don't think I'm not serious – this thing means a LOT more to you than it does to me!"

"You will do nothing of the sort, you barbaric sub-human!" Leviathan's eyes glowed, his intense rage reinvigorating him. "If you even DARE remove a single hair from her head, I will see to the prolonged, grueling death of you AND your abhorrent family!"

"'To the death'? That reminds me, snake: I remember seeing you with this girl at her funeral," Lorenzo remarked. "It's a shame that you weren't 'awake' for it – we all had a wonderful time! The whole Family shared in a hearty laugh when they saw what I'd done to her mouth."

Lorenzo chuckled, and Leviathan wanted nothing more than to bathe him in his dragon breath. He and Filia continued scowling at Lorenzo as he neared the locked office doors.

"So this is what's going to happen now," Lorenzo told Filia. "I am going to leave here WITH the body. Someone will be up here soon to deal with you while your 'friend' and I pay a casual visit to the Skullgirl. If you don't want her in pieces, you _will not_ follow me."

As Lorenzo reached the doors, Filia looked down to Leviathan with a look of desperation. "What do we do, Leviathan?" she whispered.

"Worry not, Filia. There is no way he can leave this room with Squigly's body in his grasp," Leviathan calmly replied.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"If you recall, the doors are locked, which means he will have to take at least one hand off of her to open them. When he does that, you will run at him, and I will do the rest."

"Leviathan... I don't know... I-I don't want anything to happen to Squigly..."

"And neither do I. Trust me, Filia... I was once in a situation... very similar to this one. I can assure you that everything will be fine."

Filia nodded and looked up as Lorenzo pushed his back on the doors. As he realized that they were locked and he'd have to let go of Squigly's body to open them, he glanced warily at Filia, who seemed to be bracing to run at him.

"Trying to lock me in my own office, are you?" he muttered. "You're too clever for your own good. Just remember what will happen to the girl's body if you come anywhere near me!"

Filia stared intensely at Lorenzo as he used one hand to apprehensively feel around behind him for the lock while holding Squigly's body with the other hand and keeping his front faced to her. Filia waited for Lorenzo to let his guard down as he anxiously jiggled the knob. For a split second, Lorenzo was forced to turn his back to Filia to unlock the door; in that instant, Leviathan signaled to her, and Filia charged straight toward him. Lorenzo swiftly turned around and saw Filia coming at him, and tightly gripped Squigly's body, raising it to shield himself. Acting from experience, Leviathan used his last remaining strength to reach around Squigly and stab Lorenzo in the side with his tail, causing him to grunt in pain and drop her.

"Samson, now!" Filia commanded, and Samson gleefully grabbed Lorenzo as he fumbled to the floor attempting to pick Squigly's body back up. Samson laughed as he held him over his head, then forcefully hurled him into the wall. Leviathan jumped out of Filia's arms and immediately returned to Squigly's body, reassuming his usual place in her head.

Filia looked over to Lorenzo and saw that, though bleeding and having some broken bones, he was still alive.

"Alright, Samson. Let's _finish_ this."

"Kid, I've been waiting for you to say that!"

Filia ran over to the back corner of the room and picked up Lorenzo's dropped gun. She loaded it, then walked back over to Lorenzo and pointed it at his face, and he trembled in fear.

"We'll hear your last words now, geezer," Samson smirked. "For someone with a reputation like yours, they'd BETTER be good."

"Filia, please...!" Lorenzo cowered, looking meekly into Filia's eyes. "I'm... I'm a weak, frail old man, and... you're a kind, compassionate, moral young woman. You... you wouldn't shoot your own _grandfather_... would you...?"

Filia paused, and her hand shook as she slowly lowered the gun and looked to her feet, and she began to weep silently. "Grandfather..." she mumbled. "You've caused so much misery and pain. You've kept this city under your merciless rule for decades. You've destroyed so many families and have taken so many lives. You made an attempt on _my own_ life. You... you took away my only friend..."

"_Kid_...? Where are you going with this...?" Samson questioned, unable to read Filia's emotional state.

"Grandfather... I will not shoot you."

Samson's face twisted in confusion as Filia knelt down at Lorenzo's side. Believing to have gotten through to her, Lorenzo gave a sigh of relief and looked up at Filia with a hopeful smile; his face immediately turned to alarm, however, when he saw Filia repositioning the gun so that she held it by the barrel.

"Shoot an evil man like you? No... I can't. That... would be TOO GOOD FOR YOU!"

Before he could utter a sound, Filia raised the gun and brought the butt of it down on Lorenzo's head. She began screaming and bawling hysterically as she repeatedly bludgeoned him with it, finally venting all of the stored up feelings of grief, fear and anger that he had caused within her. Her ear-splitting wails made Samson wince, and he didn't know what to make of anything that was happening; while he had wanted Lorenzo dead, Filia's abrupt, chaotic physical and emotional outburst was completely unheard of to him, and had left him slightly unnerved. He stayed quiet as Filia beat Lorenzo to death.

After Lorenzo ceased to draw breath, Filia put down the bloodied gun and looked over his corpse. Realizing what she had done, her sobs changed from loud and emphatic to soft and mournful. Mentally and emotionally distressed, she continued kneeling and threw her tear-drenched face into her hands.

* * *

"My lady... why have I been made... to see you like this again...?" Leviathan spoke in a hushed voice as he somberly gazed at the dire state of his host. "Please... wake up..."

Leviathan was on the floor with Squigly in the corner of the office, cradling her stiffened body with his tail and gently stroking her face, praying that the dwindling power he still had would be enough to awaken her. He had blamed himself entirely for everything that had happened to her, and his overpowering sorrow and regret ate away at him.

"Urrgh... damn me...! How... how could I have allowed this to happen...?" he wept. "I... I vowed to you and your family. I swore to protect you... to stay with you always... but where was I when you needed me most...? Contiellos... please forgive me for... being such an accursed failure...!"

Leviathan continued pleading softly for Squigly to wake up. Squigly gave no reaction, and Leviathan, devoid of all hope, let out a heavy sigh and solemnly bowed his head to her forehead. He resolved to see his vow through to the end – if ever her life were to end, he would willingly lay down his own life right beside her.

"...Good night, Sienna."

Leviathan lied down on the floor beside Squigly's head, shut his eyes and silently awaited death.

"...Ohhhh... ughhhh..."

Leviathan began to hear faint moans in what sounded like Squigly's voice. Curiously optimistic, he immediately reopened his eyes and raised his head to look to her face.

"...Ohh... Wha...?"

To Leviathan's tremendous elation and relief, Squigly had begun to blink her eye and open her mouth, and he smiled wider than he ever had before in his many centuries of life. Gradually regaining consciousness, Squigly began surveying her unfamiliar surroundings. She struggled to open her jaw or turn her head, as Leviathan's powers had only just begun reversing the effects of her rigor mortis. Her limited mobility didn't allow her a wide range of vision; aside from the golden ceiling and the red walls, the only other thing she could see as she lay on her back was the smiling face of Leviathan looking down at her tenderly.

"Le... Leviathan..." she faintly mumbled, barely able to project her voice. "Where... am I...? What... what happened...?"

"My lady..." Leviathan swallowed his tears. "What is important... is that I am here with you."

Though her mind felt cloudy and she was still disquieted over what all had taken place, Squigly was reassured by Leviathan's becalming presence. She smiled at Leviathan as he coiled around her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

"...Kid?" Samson lightly tapped on Filia's shoulder, interrupting her crying. "Um... Squigly's, uh... looks like she's woken up."

Filia instantly raised her head from her hands and whipped around to Squigly, who she saw had begun sitting up and looking around. A thankful smile spread across her face, and she promptly got up and ran over to her as she delicately leaned against the wall.

"Squigly!" Filia called out with outstretched arms. "Oh thank god you're okay! I was so worried about–"

With the little strength she possessed, Squigly raised her palm to Filia to signal to her to stay away. Filia's smile turned to a troubled frown, and she lowered her arms and timidly crept toward her. "...Squigly...?" she faltered. "...Is there... something wrong...?"

"...Go... away..." Squigly quietly demanded with a cold stare. "I... don't want... to see you..."

Filia's heart crumbled to pieces as she realized that Squigly had not forgotten what had happened in the moments before she lost her life, and that she had still viewed her as a liar and a traitor, just as Double had intended. Despite Squigly's order, Filia continued to slowly approach her, attempting to appear as friendly as possible.

"Squigly... I know what you're feeling right now, but please let me explain," Filia began. "I'm _not_ with the mafia! I only had to do this because I... well, you see, Lorenzo–"

"Filia... you... promised me..."

"Squigly?"

"In the cafe... and again... in Little Innsmouth... you promised me... nothing bad would... happen to us... and I... trusted you..."

"Squigly, please believe me! I didn't plan for ANY of this! Nothing bad was ever supposed to happen to you! I've been lied to just as much as you have!"

"_You_... are the one... who lied to _me_, Filia. ...A lie... that involved... my very life. ...That is something... that I... cannot forgive."

"Squigly, no! It wasn't me! It was all Doub–"

"Filia... leave me... _alone_."

"...Leviathan! Leviathan, please! Tell Squigly that I didn't want for her to be hurt! Y-you believe me, right?!"

"Regardless of what I believe, my lady does not wish for you to be in her presence, so I will have to insist that you leave, Filia," Leviathan stated callously. "If you make any further attempt to approach her, you will be risking _physical_ correction. This is my one warning to you."

"Leviathan, please don't be that way! J-just look at how weak Squigly is right now! Please, at _least_ let me help her back up!"

Desperate to redeem herself, Filia ran toward Squigly and bent over to stand her up. Before she could touch her, Leviathan slashed her face with his tail without a second thought, drawing blood. Filia shrieked and jumped back as she threw her hand over her scarred cheek.

"I said LEAVE, damn Medici!" Leviathan glowered. "We will not tolerate your foul presence here any longer!"

"Okay, NOW I'm pissed!" Samson suddenly flipped Filia onto his back and stomped over to Leviathan, staring down at him furiously. "You shit-eating worm! What the fuck is your problem?! You're lucky I don't rip you back out of that reeking train wreck of a host MYSELF!"

"I KNOW you've known about this treachery all along, Samson!" Leviathan retorted. "I've always known you to be a scoundrel and a rogue, but THIS has taken it too far! You _and_ your disgraceful trollop will leave us NOW! Neither of you had better show your shameful faces to us EVER AGAIN!"

"THAT'S the way you talk to the ones who saved you sorry sacks of shit MORE THAN ONCE?!" Samson fumed. "Do you even REALIZE what my host just had to do? She and I risked our asses for the both of you, and THIS is the thanks we get?! Unlike you goddamn ingrates, we actually HAD lives to lose!"

"No amount of imagined 'debts' excuse the reprehensible things that you filthy betrayers have done to Miss Squigly and me. I will not repeat myself: BEGONE!"

"FINE! We don't NEED you! You go ahead and keep pretending like the two of YOU would even be alive if it weren't for US, you bony dick!"

Samson then bared his teeth and looked Squigly directly in the face. "And as for you..." he grimaced, "...my host SAVED YOUR LIFE, do you realize that? She _literally_ brought you back from the dead, but you can't be bothered with her at all? I honestly expected better from you, but at LEAST I have a host with a _conscience, _let alone an actual fucking brain in her head. You'll never see us again – count on that. I hope you choke on the maggots burrowing through your tongue, you COLD-HEARTED ZOMBIE BITCH!"

With that, Samson threw the doors open and stormed out of the office, carrying a weeping, downhearted Filia on his back.

* * *

As Samson returned to the elevator, he noticed Filia's sullen demeanor, and couldn't help but feel compelled to make at least a passing attempt to brighten her mood. "Hey, uh... listen, kid," he started as the pair entered the elevator. "Sorry about the way things went in there... but you KNOW I have no patience for anyone touching you, 'friend' or not."

"No, Samson, I understand," Filia replied. "I'm really grateful to you for always looking out for me."

"Man... to think this whole mess started over the Skull Heart," Samson groaned. "I thought we were done with that thing years ago."

"Yeah... it and Double have managed to find their way into our lives again to cause even _more_ trouble for us," Filia glumly added.

"Yeah. Well, just telling you right now: the next time I see that abomination, I'm NOT holding back."

"That's definitely fine by me. ...By the way, Samson... can I... ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When we were searching for the Heart all those years ago, while I didn't want to admit it, part of me... knew that you had wanted it for yourself."

Samson grumbled, implicitly confirming Filia's assumption.

"My question is... now that it's returned... why didn't you go after it again? When we heard that Lorenzo had it, I was sure you'd want to take it from him so you could have _me_ use it."

"Don't ask me dumb questions! Do you really think I'd wanna have that thing now, knowing what it'd do to you?! I was a selfish asshole back then, is that what you wanna hear?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Samson! I didn't know it'd be this sensitive a topic for you..."

"...No, kid," Samson sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you... but it's true: I WAS a selfish asshole. I didn't know what'd happen to you if I got my hands on the Skull Heart, and I truthfully didn't give a crap. I really _was_ just a parasite. I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Samson. I'm just glad you feel comfortable enough with me to come forward about it."

"Well of course I do! I... I _do_ care about you, Filia. I might not show it like those two compost heaps up there, but... y'know, in my own way. Hell, I never really cared about either of _them_. I agreed to help them 'cause of _you_."

"Aww... thank you, Samson! That makes me feel a little better... but... I still do feel bad about Squigly and Leviathan viewing me as their enemy..."

"Eh, forget them already! What does it matter what they think?"

Filia hung her shoulders sorrowfully, and Samson sensed that she was still very hurt over having lost Squigly as a friend.

"Look, Filia... um..." Samson awkwardly attempted to reassure his host. "It probably won't mean much, but... for what it's worth, you still got _me_."

"Samson..." Filia felt her spirit begin to rise. "That... actually _does_ mean a lot to me. Thank you..."

"Sure thing, kid. Sure thing..."

* * *

Back in Lorenzo's office, Squigly continued to regain her strength and awareness. Her body had fully loosened back up, and she stood up and began to clean herself off, straightening her hair and wiping the blood from her face. Leviathan had informed her that they were presently in Medici Tower, in the top floor in Lorenzo's office, which Squigly took with amazement and disbelief. He told her that, after they were separated, he had met up with Filia and Samson, who escorted him to the office while battling off the Medici mobsters; hearing this caused a twinge of remorse in Squigly, who began doubting if her and Leviathan's attitude toward them had been justified – a doubt that Leviathan began to share.

"Leviathan... do you think... we were wrong to cast them out the way we did?" Squigly asked. "Filia's actions deeply wounded me, as well as Samson's words... but I'm beginning to think... we may have been too hasty with them."

"It's... difficult to say, Miss Squigly," Leviathan contemplatively replied. "Though it is true that the two of them have greatly compromised our trust, as it stands, it is also true that... had it not been for them, we indeed would not be together right now. Regretfully, I... may have been unnecessarily severe in my choice of words."  
"I think... we both were, Leviathan..." Squigly admitted. "I'm still not sure what to make of any of this. Despite everything that has happened... I feel that Filia truly _did_ care about me. Didn't she...?"

"We will have to determine that at a later time, Miss Squigly," Leviathan answered. "For now, let us not forget our ultimate concern."

"Right, Leviathan."

As Squigly walked around the office, she came to the corpse of Lorenzo by the right wall; its legs had been broken, and its face was bloody and sorely bruised. "Oh my...! I take it... Filia did this?" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes, my lady, it was her doing," Leviathan confirmed. "As I resuscitated you, the lady Medici dispatched her grandfather with her own hands."

"Lorenzo was... Filia's _grandfather_...?"

"Apparently, yes. I had expected some manner of relation, but her being a direct descendant of the man had even me taken aback."

"Do you think his death will spell the end for the Medici Empire?"

"Of that, I am quite certain. Now that the head is deceased, the body will soon follow suit." Leviathan glared disdainfully at Lorenzo's corpse. "Oh, how the tides of fate have shifted. The Medici head lies dead at our feet, and we now stare down at the disfigured face of _his own_ corpse. What say you to stitching _his_ mouth shut, my lady?"

Leviathan's jest made Squigly crack a smile, but it quickly faded as she reflected on how Filia must have felt about what she had been made to do. "...Even though Lorenzo was a deplorable monster, he was still Filia's family. It couldn't have come easy for her to do this to him. I... I think I may know _exactly_ how she felt in the moment she took his life."

Leviathan subtly nodded and gave an understanding hum, knowing that Squigly had been referring to the similar situation that she had been put in with Selene.

"Leviathan..." Squigly finally spoke up, breaking the pensive silence. "It's... the Skull Heart. Whatever happened between Filia and Lorenzo that led to all of this... I'm absolutely certain that the Heart is at the root. It _must_ be."

"Indeed, Miss Squigly. It would seem that the Heart is responsible for both of your familial losses."

"This... this cannot go on. Leviathan... now that no one is holding us back any more... it is finally time for us to track down the Skullgirl and eliminate her and the Heart."

"I couldn't agree more, my lady."

"This time, though... this time will be different."

"Different...? How so?"

"I cannot allow this cycle of destruction to continue any longer," Squigly declared with a fiercely determined look in her eye. "Once I take back the Heart... I will see that I put an end to it. _Permanently_."


	15. Separate Ways

_"__...So you've returned. How goes your 'plan'?"_

_"__Allow me to be blunt: the plan has failed. Thanks to the girl you resurrected, the Medici head is now dead."_

_"__W-what?! She... killed Lorenzo?!"_

_"__She may have; the only certain thing is that he is dead. Though you despised the man, his death will inevitably bring about the collapse of the Medici Family if the vacuum of power is not filled."_

_"__Grrr... You TOLD me she would be permanently gotten rid of! How could your plan have failed?!"_

_"__There were certain factors that were out of our control. Unfortunately, now that she is no longer being diverted from her main objective, she will now be setting her sights on you."_

_"__GrrrraaaAAHHHH!"_

_"__Calm down – this can easily be taken care of. For the success of my plan, I've advised you to remain hidden... but now, I must recommend that you resurface."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Before she can get to us, we will bring the fight to her. Find the girl, and make her pay for her transgressions against the Medici Empire. Gather up an undead army, and bring about her annihilation by your own hand."_

_"__...By my own _hand_, you say? That I can do..."_

* * *

It was a warm, gentle night as Squigly and Leviathan meditatively lied awake in their grave at the park. After leaving Medici Tower, Squigly had chosen not to return to Filia's apartment, and was at a loss for where she would spend the night. She had considered returning to Contiello Manor, but couldn't figure out how to get there due to New Meridian's numerous geographical changes; she had also figured that, if it hadn't been resold, the mansion will have most likely been condemned after being uninhabited for 21 years. Resigning to sleeping on the sidewalk, Leviathan suggested that they return to the park and sleep in the coffin, being the closest thing to a 'bed' they have. Squigly agreed, and the light rain washed off her hair and clothes as she walked to the park, coming to a graceful halt after she arrived. She located and reopened her coffin, then did her hair back up as she lied down in it. She kept the lid open and stared up at the glittering stars in the tranquil moonlit sky as she and Leviathan lost themselves in thought.

"So, my lady, what will be our next move?" asked Leviathan. "Shall we commence our search for the Skullgirl tomorrow?"

"No... not yet, Leviathan," Squigly answered. "It may not be worth the effort. I have a feeling that, wherever the Skullgirl is... she will very soon be revealing herself to us. Besides, there is something that we still need to do before challenging her."

"Ah... you mean determining how to prevent the Heart's regeneration, correct?"

"Yes, Leviathan. My mind is firmly made up. I cannot allow the Heart to plunge this world and the people in it into chaos ever again. Whatever it takes, I will figure out a way to remove it from existence forever."

"And, naturally, I will support you in any endeavor you undertake toward that end. What do you propose we do to achieve this goal?"

"Well..." Squigly pondered. "It's safe to say that simply destroying the Skull Heart physically again will not work. What we need to do, Leviathan, is find a way to attack it... at its source."

"I am not... entirely sure how we would go about that, my lady. Eliminating the source of the Heart will not be a simple task..."

"What makes you say that, Leviathan? Do you know something about the source of the Heart?"

"Well, I am by no means an expert, but... legend has it the Skull Heart was created and placed into our universe by the Trinity."

"Trinity...? That term... sounds familiar. Please elaborate, Leviathan."

"Certainly, Miss Squigly. It is believed that our universe is watched over by three goddesses: Aeon and Venus, and the Great Mother; these deities make up what is known as the Trinity."

"Ah... I understand."

"Yes. Well, when the Skull Heart first appeared many, many centuries ago, those who beheld its power reasoned that it must have been a divine offering from the goddesses – a gift bestowed to man to fulfill his, or more aptly, _her_, greatest needs and deepest desires."

"But, obviously... that isn't what the Heart does at all."

"Indeed. Over time... humankind began to realize that the appearance of the Heart usually brings with it more harm than good. With the rise of the first Skullgirl and the countless deaths that occurred as a result, the Heart became a feared omen, to be used at one's own peril. Despite this, it is still maintained that the goddesses that created it are loving and benevolent."

"But... that doesn't make sense at all! The Skull Heart's obvious purpose IS to spread death and misery! Nobody would know that better than us, right, Leviathan?"

"I can definitely attest to that, my lady."

"Well then how could this _Trinity_ possibly be 'benevolent'? It is clearly evident that they fully _intend_ for it to cause pain to both whomever uses it AND everyone around them!"

"Regretfully, I have no more answers on this subject, my lady. Despite the many centuries I have spent on this earth, I have never possessed personal interest in the doctrine of the goddesses."

"Well we need to learn more about them if we hope to permanently rid the world of the Heart. Where can we find more information on them, Leviathan?"

"I would suggest we try in the Canopy Kingdom's capital city, Canopolis. The city is quite well known for it's reverence of the goddesses, and I would imagine that the greatest collection of knowledge on them is contained there. Should we travel there, we will most assuredly find the answers we seek on the Skull Heart and the Trinity."

"Right. We will travel there tomorrow then, alright, Leviathan?"

"If that is what you wish, my lady."

"...By the way, Leviathan, I've been wondering... how does the Skull Heart find its way from the Trinity into our world anyway?"

"Hmm... I would hypothesize that the Trinity creates an 'avatar', if you will, to send to our world. This avatar is given the Skull Heart, and is tasked with selecting a suitable candidate to tempt with and expose to its power."

"...That definitely sounds like _one_ person we've encountered," Squigly furrowed her brow. "..._Double_. She would be the avatar, wouldn't she, Leviathan?"

"Thinking on it, that _does_ seem to be a reasonable assumption," Leviathan replied. "After all, she was not only present during the rise of Marie, but was the one responsible for Madame Selene's _own_ corruption."

"It's strange that we haven't yet encountered her, then. Though... I would imagine that will surely change as we get nearer to the Skullgirl."

"Unfortunately. Ughhh... I am _sorely_ dreading meeting that repugnant hellspawn again."

"Don't worry, Leviathan. If we end up crossing paths with Double, we will once again send her back to the abyss from whence she came!"

"Oh, most definitely! ...But, for now, let us get some well-needed rest, Miss Squigly. We have had a long day, and have yet another one ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright, Leviathan..." Squigly said with a yawning stretch. "It does feel like the right time to settle in. First thing tomorrow, we will set out for the capital and get all of our questions answered."

"...Oh, Miss Squigly," Leviathan spoke up as Squigly began to reach for the lid of the coffin. "There is... something that yet concerns me about your ambition."

"W-what is it, Leviathan...?" Squigly was worried by the grave look on Leviathan's face.

"I just need to confirm your cognizance that... if we succeed in ending the Heart for good... we can never again return to the world of the living. You are aware of and accept this, yes?"

Squigly gave Leviathan a fretful glance and sighed heavily. "I... I will admit that losing my life eternally _does_ awfully trouble me..." she murmured. "But as I have said before... I will do whatever it takes. Leviathan... I understand and fully accept that, and I will not let it deter me. I will see that my permanent death brings a permanent resolution to this world."

"Miss Squigly... you are quite selfless and honorable. I vastly admire the strength of your character, and am _absolutely certain_ that Master Roberto and Madame Selene would as well," Leviathan smiled. "Just know that I will be with you up until the very end, and far beyond."

"I always knew you would, Leviathan..." Squigly smiled back. "Thank you."

"Good night, my dear."

"Good night, Leviathan..."

Squigly turned sideways and rested her head on her hands, and Leviathan closed the lid on the coffin as she lulled to sleep.

* * *

Filia dolefully ambled through the soft rain as and she and Samson returned to her apartment, tremendously downhearted over everything that had occurred in the tower. Even though she acknowledged to herself that Lorenzo was a wicked and immoral man who needed to be removed, she was still greatly conflicted over having taken his life, especially considering he was her own grandfather. What distressed her even moreso, however, was that, even after doing it, breaking through the Medici forces and reuniting Leviathan with her along the way, Squigly still resented her and no longer considered her a friend. As she slowly trudged down the wet sidewalk, she felt utterly defeated – even though she and Squigly got out alive, Double had indeed won.

Filia sighed as she reached the door of her apartment. "Well, kid, with the old man dead, guess we'll be out on the street again soon..." Samson said as she turned the knob. "I say we make the most of this place while it lasts."

Filia gave a small nod as she opened the door and entered the empty apartment. As she looked around, she became concerned when she saw that Squigly wasn't on her usual spot on the futon. Even though she had left the tower before Squigly, Filia had assumed, since she had dragged her feet the entire way back, that Squigly would have made it back to the apartment before her, and her absence greatly upset and alarmed her.

"W-where's Squigly...?" Filia intently scanned the apartment for any sign of her. "_Hellooo_...? Squigly...? Leviathan...?"

"Kid, what are you doing?" said Samson. "You _knew_ they wouldn't come back here, especially not after what I said to 'em. Why do you even care, anyway? I say just let 'em rot."

"Samson! Squigly has nowhere else to go!" Filia began to panic. "She's still out in the city somewhere, and Double and the Skullgirl are out there! She... she could be in danger!"

"...You're really not gonna let this go anytime soon, are you?" Samson groaned. "Look... if it makes you feel any better, the two of them probably went back to their coffin to feed some more worms."

"...Good thinking, Samson! Squigly and Leviathan will have most likely decided to take shelter in the park for the night." Filia walked back toward the door. "Let's hurry there so we can get them to come back with–"

"Wait, Filia." Samson held his tendrils up against the door before Filia could open it. "Let's be real, here. It's _late_. We're _both_ tired. You need to stop worrying about them; we have our own issues to think about, like where _we_ are gonna sleep after tonight. Besides, they hate our guts, remember? You'd never be able to convince them to come back here."

"Yeah, I know, but... I won't be able to sleep knowing that Squigly could be suffering..."

"Even for a ratty old corpse, that girl can take care of herself – especially with that pompous, oversized grub of hers. Trust me, kid, if they ARE there, they'll still be there tomorrow."

"Ohh... okay, Samson. But, first thing in the morning, I'm going straight to the park to find them. I CAN'T have anything bad happen to her..."

"_Whatever_, kid. Just go to bed now, will you? Please?" Samson exasperatedly rolled his eyes as Filia hung up her jacket and removed her shoes. She and Samson ate sandwiches, then she changed into her pajamas and got into bed, fretfully lying awake for a few hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, immediately after getting dressed and eating a light breakfast, Filia rushed off to New Meridian Central Park to the site of Squigly's grave, much to Samson's irritation. She had discovered Squigly's coffin uncovered and open, but was dismayed upon realizing that it was empty.

"...Oh no..." she breathily spoke, staring down into the unoccupied grave. "Was I too late...? Where... where could she have gone...?"

"Eh, she probably decided that the grave we gave her was too small and shabby for her big, pretentious ass and dug her own hole in the ground somewhere to sleep in," Samson indifferently replied. "Oh well, she's out of our lives now, so the hell with her. Let's go home while we still have one, kid."

"...Samson, how could you be so callous?" Filia pouted.

"_Callous_? You want _callous_? Why not try looking at your goddamn FACE?!" Samson irascibly retorted. "Did you already forget what that uppity dickweed did to you for trying to HELP his host?!"

"N... no... but still..." Filia put her hand on her cheek, which had been scarred from Leviathan's lashing. "I can't just leave things the way they are. I have to go find her."

"Kid, just THINK for one second, okay?! Squigly's gone off to do her own thing: killing the Skullgirl, destroying the Skull Heart – all that stupid shit that doesn't concern us _at all_. We are NEVER gonna find her in a city this huge. Hell, she might've even destroyed it already, and could be dead _right now_! Face it, Filia, she's GONE, so quit your moping and move on."

Filia was disheartened by Samson's declaration, but accepted it as truth. "...Okay..." she deflatedly stated.

As Filia continued to stare into the grave, Samson began to feel that he had been too harsh on her. "...C'mon, kid, I'll carry you home," he gently spoke as he picked Filia up. "I know a shorter way we can take. We'll be there in no time, promise." Filia uttered an affirmative hum and Samson made his way out of the park and began carrying her back to the apartment.

Just as he had said, Samson had taken an alternate route back toward the apartment. Along the way, he passed by the outside of a train station, where passengers were lined up on the platform, boarding a shortly departing train. As Filia blankly stared off into the distance atop his back, she was astonished when her eye had caught sight of one particular passenger.

"What the...?! Is that...?" Filia squinted at the person as they stood in the line, only getting a rear view of them. Keenly focusing, she had recognized the passenger's blue hair, striped sleeves, and long, dark dress, and gave an amazed gasp.

"...Squigly!" she beamed. "Look, Samson! It's Squigly! She's getting on that train!"

"Good for her. Let's hope she sends us a postcard," Samson sarcastically commented, not even stopping to look.

"Samson, wait!" Filia rocked herself back onto her feet. "I-I can't just walk away! I gotta go after her!"

"She's getting on a train, kid. What're you gonna do, run behind it?"

"...I'll just take a train to wherever she's going and meet up with her when I get there."

"Yeah, you do realize that trains cost _money_, right? I don't even know how the hell _she_ was able to get a ticket."

"I'll just... I'll just have to use the last of our money."

Filia began running to the train station entrance when Samson stopped her in her tracks by lifting her back up. "Kid, I'm gonna HAVE to put my foot down on this," he sternly stated. "We are NOT gonna throw our last bit of food money away just so you can have the _slimmest_ _chance_ to make amends with the ungrateful undead. We're going home, and we're going home _now_."

As Samson began walking away, Filia pushed her weight into his back and tripped him over. "You CANNOT tell me what to do, Samson!" she defiantly declared as she stood up and walked back toward the station entrance. "I'm going, and that's THAT!"

"FILIA! Stop bein' such a goddamn idiot and start actually USING this thing underneath me!" Samson shouted. "You're not even gonna have enough money for a ticket _back_! You're really gonna leave everything you know behind just so you can starve to death in some unknown shithole?!"

"Samson, you can't and won't stop me. I'm sorry, but I HAVE to do this," Filia adamantly insisted.

"But... just WHY, kid?! Why is this so important to you?! Why do you even CARE this much about Squigly?!"

"Because, Samson... I... I can't make that same mistake again."

"'Mistake'? What 'mistake'?"

"You wouldn't know. It was... before you met me. To be honest... not even I really know. I just know that I can't let it happen again – that I MUST make things right between me and Squigly."

Samson sensed Filia's determination, and knew that this was an argument that he was not going to win. He groaned and held his hand to his face as he conceded to Filia's wishes. "...Well... guess we'll be eating the 'dumpster special' from here on out, kid..." he sighed. "I just hope your palate's as indiscriminate as mine."

"Thanks for understanding, Samson," Filia smiled. Samson gave an appreciative grunt, and Filia entered the station as Squigly's train departed. Using the number on its side, she was able to determine the destination it had been headed towards. With the last of Lorenzo's allowance, she bought herself a ticket and waited patiently on a bench inside the station for the next train leaving for Canopolis.

* * *

After several hours, Squigly and Leviathan's train eventually pulled into the station at Canopolis. Thanks to the numerous connections the Contiellos once possessed when it came to traveling, as well as his own silver-tongued charm, Leviathan was able to pull some strings to get himself and Squigly on the train for free. He had withdrawn into Squigly's head as she boarded the train, humming pleasantly to himself as she selected a window seat and proceeded to take a nap. She had come to a sudden awakening as the conductor announced that the train had arrived at their destination.

Squigly stepped out of the train and onto the platform as Leviathan reemerged from her head. The two looked toward the impressive Canopolis Train Station before them, which possessed multiple pairs of elaborate glass doors, an odd, five-pronged semicircular pattern adorning the walls, and a vivid sign near the entrance that read, "Welcome to Canopolis – Jewel of the Goddesses". Confident that they would get the answers they needed here, Squigly and Leviathan nodded at each other and entered the train station.

"Alright, Leviathan..." Squigly began as she and Leviathan walked through the spacious interior of the bustling train station, "...now that we've arrived, what we should firstly do is figure out where to best obtain as much information on the origins of the Skull Heart as possible."

"Indeed, Miss Squigly," replied Leviathan. "Once we leave the station, we should start seeking a library, or perhaps even a church."

"I think either would suffice. ...Though, I must admit, it's a shame we won't be able to do any sightseeing. Growing up, I'd always dreamt of what it would be like to go abroad like Father, though I never did get to travel in life..."

"It is regrettable to say that you never got to fulfill many of your heart's dreams, my lady," Leviathan morosely remarked as he drooped his head. "It is a considerable understatement to say that you were taken from this world far before your time. I am... terribly sorry..."

"It's alright, Leviathan. I am at peace with life. Truly I am," Squigly stayed optimistic as she smiled at Leviathan. "I am here _now_, am I not? I _did_ fulfill that dream after all! That itself is reason enough to be in high spirits, wouldn't you agree?"

Leviathan picked his head up and saw Squigly's innocent, hopeful smile, and his mood instantly began to elevate. "...Yes, Miss Squigly. I _wholeheartedly_ agree," he smiled back. "...And really, who is to say we absolutely won't have time for a little leisurely sightseeing? New Meridian has been free from Skullgirl attack thus far, so I would imagine we could set aside some time to take in the landscape just a bit. You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you, my lady?"

"Yes, Leviathan, I very much would! That would be _quite_ lovely!" Squigly clasped her hands together in front of her chest as Leviathan's smile widened. Feeling uplifted, the two cheerfully continued through the station, making their way toward the exit.

As Squigly and Leviathan neared the exit, they had seen in the distance a man vigilantly standing guard next to the doors in a short olive drab trenchcoat and pants supported by brown suspenders, a gray shirt and black tie, gray gloves, brown boots, and a black armband on his upper right arm sporting a black and gray umbrella emblem. He also had on a spiked, flat-top olive drab helmet with the umbrella emblem emblazoned on its sides, and over his face he wore a gray gas mask with yellow eye windows.

Squigly paused as she faintly recognized the strange, militaristic figure, and looked on at him warily from a distance. "Leviathan... that man by the door... looks to be from that same company that we had encountered during Marie's rampage – the ones that took me for one of her minions and attacked me!"

"...It would seem so, I'm afraid," Leviathan agreed as he looked over at the guard himself. "Another such case of mistaken identity would obviously spell trouble for us. Fortunately, it seems he hasn't yet taken notice of us. I will guard you nonetheless, but please try to proceed with caution, my lady."

"Right." Squigly nodded and slowly resumed toward the exit, walking toward the door opposite of where the uniformed man had been standing. The man looked up, and, as Squigly came into his view, he let out a short, alarmed gasp, stood up straight and hastily pulled out a radio device, fidgeting with the buttons until he had gotten a static signal.

"C-Commander! Come in, Commander!" he stammered. "Sir, you won't believe what I'm seeing! Th-there's a... it's a..."

"What _is_ it, soldier?" replied a stern feminine voice coming from the radio. "You know I hate wasting time."

"There's... trouble... in the train station, Sir! I just saw something... suspicious!"

"Well then take care of it. That IS your post, after all."

"Sir! You're gonna want to see this for yourself!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have other duties to attend to. I am much too busy to come there to do your job for you."

"But Sir! This is urgent! It's a matter of national security...!"

"_What_ is? Be warned: this had better be good, soldier, or you just might find yourself court-martialed."

"It's... a Skullgirl minion!"

"...What...?!"

"And not just any minion at that! It's that strange one from the New Meridian incident! The 'rogue minion', as you put it!"

"..."

"...Sir?"

"Say no more. I'm on my way right now."

"Should I call for backup?"

"Why haven't you already?! Call for backup _immediately_. I remember that one... it is highly dangerous, so approach it with caution."

"Any further orders, Sir?"

"Don't let it leave the station. Hold it there, but do not kill it – I repeat, do _not_ kill it. I need to interrogate it myself – if it's here in the capital, then its 'master' could be here as well. Fortunately, I happen to be close by, so I will be there very soon to deal with it myself. Over and out."

After the transmission ended, the soldier once again pressed the radio button and promptly began another. "This is Egret 259-2 requesting backup! All available units within a 50-mile radius converge on Canopolis Train Station! We have a code black – repeat, we have a code black!"

Squigly and Leviathan looked to the guard as he stuffed the radio back into his pocket after having shouted something unintelligible to them into it. They gave each other concerned glances as they continued to the exit.

Right as Squigly had reached the doors and was about to open them, through them had burst a horde of men wearing the same outfit as the guard and carrying machine guns, causing the other travelers to wildly scatter. The uniformed strangers blocked the doors from the inside and out; Squigly gasped in shock and hastily jumped back as they began to surround her, the sight of so many guns triggering a rush of anxiety within her.

"What is going on here?!" Leviathan howled as Squigly put her hands to her mouth and trembled in fear. "This is _extraordinarily_ uncouth! Let us pass this instant!"

As the green-clad soldiers stood attentively and formed a circle around Squigly, one of them cut through the crowd and began to approach her; Squigly and Leviathan could tell that he must have been high-ranking among them, since he didn't wear a mask or helmet, exposing his short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hmm... she was right... it _is_ the same one," he mumbled as he inspected Squigly and Leviathan. "Men, the commander will shortly be following me. Hold your positions until she arrives, and remain vigilant for any more of them."

"E-excuse me?! I-I DEMAND to know what is going on!" said Squigly as she nervously eyed the weapon in the man's hands. "Who are all of you, and why have you surrounded me...?!"

"...How is it talking...?" the man muttered under his breath, then began to address Squigly. "Skullgirl minion, you are now under the custody of the Black Egrets. You are to remain where you are until our commander arrives. If you do not resist, you will not be harmed."

"Oh dear... _this_ again..." Squigly sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"This is ludicrous!" Leviathan furiously shouted. "My lady and I are NOT criminals, and we refuse to be treated as such! We will not be held against our will by the likes of you jack-booted brutes! Away from us at once!"

"I'm warning you: make any attempt to harm us, and we will retaliate," the blonde man starkly told Leviathan. "We have been given orders not to kill you, but we are more than capable of subduing you."

"What do you _want_ with me?" Squigly emphatically questioned. "I'm relieved that you at least don't intend to put me to death, but why detain me like this?"

"Ma'am – um, 'ma'am', right? ...Ma'am, I ask that you cooperate. This is an issue of national security. I don't know the explanation behind your, er... anomalous behavior, but your very presence here indicates the presence of an even greater threat to our kingdom. Once the commander gets here, she will handle you accordingly. Until then, please stay put."

"'Handle me accordingly'? What does that even MEAN?! Listen to me, I am NOT a–"

Squigly stopped and looked over as the soldiers all suddenly stepped away from the doors. One of them was opened, and through it came a woman with golden eyes and long, red hair that covered the right half of her face, wearing an all-black outfit consisting of a long sleeve shirt, miniskirt and heels. Around her neck, she wore a gold necklace of an inverted cross that rested on her breasts. In her hand, she held her personal weapon, Krieg: a large, black umbrella with a ring of amber-colored half-spheres near the tip and a spearhead at the end. The soldiers made a path for her and saluted as she walked into the station with a confident, authoritative air and approached the blonde haired man.

"Commander!" The blonde man turned and saluted the redheaded woman. "Y-your timing couldn't be more perfect, Sir!"

"Yes, well, it's a good thing I was already in the area," she responded. "At ease, Adam. I'll handle this from here. Return to the castle and wait for me in the SA room. The rest of you, maintain your position."

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier known as Adam enthusiastically stepped through the crowd of Black Egrets and exited the train station. The woman then turned her attention to Squigly and Leviathan.

"I... I recognize you!" said Squigly after finally getting a clear look at the woman's face. "You're the discourteous woman who attacked me seven years ago!"

"Rogue minion..." she sneered. "To think I'd actually see you again, here in _my own_ _capital_ of all places."

"Pardon me? What do you mean by _your capital_?" Squigly inquired.

"Do you _really_ not know who I am? I am Parasoul Renoir, crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom and supreme commander of the Black Egrets... and _you_ have come to my city for no other purpose than to spread your master's chaos."

"My... 'master'? What are you talking about?"

"You are a minion: a dead body resurrected and controlled by the power of the Skullgirl. If you are here, then that means that she must also be nearby. Tell me, minion, who is it this time, and where is she now?"

"Stop calling me 'minion'! My NAME is Squigly!"

"Well then, 'Squigly', answer me this: how is it that you can think and act independently from the others of your kind? Also, how are you speaking if you cannot move your lips?"

"That is none of your concern, you fiery-maned hellcat!" Leviathan injected. "Crown Princess or no, I will NOT allow you harassing my lady with this intrusive interrogation! You will not treat her as some deranged science experiment!"

"I don't think either of you understand the gravity of your situation," Parasoul addressed Leviathan. "This is a matter of the safety of my kingdom and my people. I cannot let you leave my custody until I know who is responsible for reanimating you."

"We don't KNOW who or where the Skullgirl is!" Squigly attested. "If you would just let us explain, we have actually come here in hopes of learning how to destroy her _ourselves_!"

"Hmm... you _could_ be telling the truth... but you could also have been commanded to say that by the Skullgirl as she lies in wait, preparing an ambush. There is no way I can know for sure," Parasoul eyed Squigly intensely and rubbed her chin. "Sadly for you, there will be no way around this; if you can't give me the answers I need, I will have to hold you as prisoner until either you talk, or she reveals herself. Egrets, apprehend the minion."

As some Egret soldiers began to approach her, Squigly thought quickly to create a diversion.

_Look over there! I think I see more minions! The Skullgirl is coming this way!_

Squigly had thrown her voice, causing the soldiers to disperse and frantically look around. Parasoul herself, however, was unfazed.

"Ha! Did you think I would fall for that cheap trick again?" Parasoul folded her arms. "You can't make a fool of _me_, minion. You're in MY domain now."

"That's a shame, seeing as it was so _easy_ to do so before," Squigly spat as she stared crossly at Parasoul. "I suppose you're not as DAFT as you let on!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, my lady," Leviathan joined in Squigly's glowering. "She cannot even listen to reason, yet she believes _us_ to be the mindless ones. I would certainly question this one's acumen myself!"

"Ugh! Insolent puppet! How DARE you insult me before my own men!" Parasoul became incensed, clenching her jaw and clutching Krieg tightly in her fists. "...Egrets, stand down!"

"...Stand down, Sir?" one of the Egrets confusedly asked.

"Yes, no one touch the minion!" Parasoul barked; the Egrets backed away from Squigly as Parasoul pointed Krieg aggressively at her. "I want this one to _myself_."


	16. Daughters of Destruction

Squigly took on a defensive stance as Parasoul ran at her, repeatedly thrusting Krieg at her upon getting in range. Leviathan formed his tail into a shield and readily blocked all the hits, and supported Squigly as she got low and attempted a bucking kick. Parasoul sidestepped and evaded; taking advantage of Squigly's position, she thrust Krieg into the floor, causing a shockwave and releasing a fiery napalm pillar that dealt heavy damage to her.

As Squigly lay on the floor recovering from the blast, Parasoul approached her again; standing over her, she landed a succession of heavy slashes with Krieg, leaving a burning trail with each hit. Squigly yowled as she struggled to break out of the blinding flurry of slashes. Leviathan finally halted Parasoul's onslaught by shaping his tail into an ax and whipping it across the floor, causing Parasoul to fall with a hard thud. Parasoul rubbed her aching back as Squigly stood up over her and retaliated in full by connecting a powerful spinning kick to her side that sent her sliding across the station floor and into a wall.

Parasoul staggered back up, but before she could act, Leviathan reached over and ensnared her; he pulled her close to Squigly, who then struck her in the stomach with a salsa dip kick. Parasoul grunted and knelt over; her ire growing, she stood up and lifted her left leg high in the air and answered Squigly's kick with a kick of her own, bringing her foot down hard on her head. Squigly dropped, and Parasoul swiftly followed up by crouching, lodging Krieg into the floor, and pivoting around it to perform a rotating kick that struck Squigly in the chest, blowing her back.

Squigly gasped for air as she and Parasoul stood back up. Having put distance between them, Parasoul unloaded with a slew of napalm blasts fired out of Krieg. Squigly artfully whirled out of the way of the projectile fireballs, and attempted to counter by having Leviathan travel underneath the floor to strike Parasoul with his tail. Parasoul hopped out of the way, then came in close and jumped in the air to strike Squigly with a burning slash from above. Leviathan reflexively shielded Squigly, and after Parasoul landed, Squigly hit her with a double-fisted punch that Leviathan accentuated with a stab from his head and tail.

Parasoul groaned and stumbled back, and glared at Squigly with contempt. "Nngh...! So... I see you've gotten stronger, minion..." she bitterly remarked. "Is this the power of your _master_ I'm witnessing?"

"I _have_ no master! I follow my _own_ path!" Squigly boldly declared. "And I will not let you stand in my way! Right, Leviathan?"

"Right you are, my lady!" Leviathan agreed enthusiastically. "Let us then _move her aside_!"

The Egrets spectated with uncertainty as the fight resumed. Squigly ran at Parasoul, and Parasoul created a defensive barrier by firing several napalm spheres that hovered in the air in front of her. Parasoul then shot more napalm blasts directly toward Squigly, hampering her approach and forcing her to retreat. The hovering spheres detonated, and Parasoul charged at Squigly for a close-range attack. As she saw Parasoul approaching, Squigly began charging up a counter-strike by rapidly swinging Leviathan's tail in a circle. Parasoul closed in and attempted a sliding kick, which Squigly fleetly avoided; after Parasoul stood back up, Leviathan unleashed the charged attack, jabbing Parasoul repeatedly in the back with his tail.

Parasoul groaned and hastily retreated, then turned back to Squigly and landed a direct hit to her head with a napalm blast. While Squigly was disoriented, Parasoul rushed her and and landed a jumping slash, following it up with several stabs too quick to block or evade. Squigly moaned as she tried to recover, but Parasoul was fiercely unrelenting, dropping her to the floor with a sharp knee to the stomach.

Squigly was on the floor panting and sweating, and Parasoul lifted Krieg and prepared to stab it into the floor to hit her with another napalm pillar. Before she could execute the move, however, Leviathan stretched out and shot a fireball at her head; Parasoul grunted and flinched, and Leviathan brought her down by gripping her ankles and yanking her hard onto the floor, making her fall on her head.

Squigly and Parasoul, both fatigued and recovering on the floor, turned to look at each other with burning determination. "You are... a formidable opponent, minion... but, unfortunately for you... I REFUSE to lose!" Parasoul stated as she gathered herself. "I fight... not for myself, but for my people... and I will NOT fail them!"

"I'll have you know... that I ALSO fight for a greater cause! I can match your resolve... pound for pound!" Squigly retorted while she caught her breath. "I will not allow your dedication to your nation... to interfere with... my life's true purpose!"

Parasoul growled and got back onto her feet, running up to Squigly and attempting an arcing slash. Squigly quickly rolled out of the way; she stood up, and she and Leviathan buffeted Parasoul with a frenzied barrage of kicks, bites and tail stabs, all of which Parasoul blocked by expanding and shielding herself with Krieg. Upon gaining an opening, Parasoul shot a sticky napalm sphere at Squigly's feet, immobilizing her. As Squigly struggled to move, Parasoul wound Krieg back and struck her squarely in the face with enough force to send her soaring up into the air and across the station.

"MISS SQUIGLY! My goodness, are you alright?!" Leviathan worriedly asked upon Squigly's landing.

"Honestly... I... could be better..." Squigly moaned, sitting up and rubbing her aching face.

Leviathan looked to Parasoul and saw her creating another defensive barrier, and his eyes sparked with rage. "My lady, I ask that you stall her for me," he said, staying vigilant of Parasoul's attacks. "It's high time I give that ill-mannered shrew what she so _richly_ deserves!"

Squigly nodded, and Leviathan helped her back up. The Egrets cheered Parasoul on as she assailed Squigly with more long-range napalm fireballs. As Squigly deftly evaded them all, Leviathan's head became cloaked in fire as he began building up an intense heat in the back of his throat.

After her barrier disappeared, Squigly approached Parasoul and attempted to land a jump kick to her head that she barely managed to block. After landing, Squigly kept Parasoul occupied by bombarding her face and chest with rapid light jabs and chops, keeping her on the defensive as Leviathan continuously charged his flame. Parasoul eventually broke out of the chain of attacks by landing a roundhouse kick to Squigly's side, knocking her back once again.

As Squigly regrouped, Parasoul charged at her, angling Krieg directly forward. Once Parasoul entered close enough range, Leviathan unleashed his charge, engulfing her in a massive plume of scorching purple fire. Parasoul let out an excruciating shriek and immediately retreated. Keeping up the offensive, Squigly ran after Parasoul; she sprang into the air and Leviathan attempted a downward thrust, and Parasoul, still too weakened to shield herself, braced for the hit.

"I GOT YOU, SIR!"

In a flash, a Black Egret emerged from the spectating crowd and dived in front of Parasoul, shielding her from the blow. Squigly stumbled back, and Parasoul turned and scowled at the soldier.

"Stay out of this!" she strictly reprimanded him. "I do not require ANY assistance taking it down!"

The soldier gave an apologetic nod and saluted as he rejoined the crowd. Parasoul turned back over to Squigly and dashed toward her, then jumped high up to attempt a forceful stomp. Leviathan alertly blocked the attack, and Squigly remained in a defensive stance to absorb more of Parasoul's blows. As Squigly guarded her face and chest, Parasoul struck her unprotected legs with an ankle sweep, tripping her. Squigly hurriedly crawled away before Parasoul could land another attack.

Squigly scrambled back up and continued retreating, and Parasoul responded by hurling a blizzard of napalm shots toward her. Leviathan shielded her from them, and she held her position, attempting to force Parasoul to approach. Parasoul snarled and viciously sprinted toward her; before she could attack, Squigly and Leviathan combined their abilities to nail her with a fiery uppercut. Parasoul screeched as she was sent flying, landing a considerable distance away.

"Auuuugh..." Parasoul wearily moaned as she sat up. "Minion... how can you fight like this...? None of the Skullgirl's undead... should have the instinct to defend themselves... _or_ the ability to strategize. How have you... lasted this long...?"

"It just serves to show... that I am _no one's_ minion... doesn't it?" Squigly boastfully answered while panting. Parasoul scoffed and gritted her teeth, then stood back up and created a napalm barrier as she distanced herself from Squigly. Leviathan spat a fireball through the spheres at Parasoul, but she was once again shielded by an overzealous Egret who intercepted it.

"I TOLD you all! Do NOT interfere!" Parasoul shouted at him and the rest of the Egrets. "The next man who attempts to aid me gets discharged!"

"Well _excuuuse_ ME, princess!" the soldier pouted as he exited the fray as quickly as he entered. Parasoul shook her head in disgust and turned back toward Squigly, who had been sweating and breathing heavily, anticipating the expiration of the barrier to move in for a close-range hit. Parasoul, seeing that Squigly had little energy left, decided on the same thing, and the two stared tensely at each other as they waited for the spheres to burst.

The instant the barrier was down, the two women screamed fearsomely and charged straight toward each other, readying their finishing blows. As they nearly collided with each other, they jumped up and simultaneously landed their attacks in midair: Parasoul striking Squigly hard in her side and thigh with a wide, searing slash, and Squigly delivering a powerful kick directly to Parasoul's face. The two uttered loud, painful wails as they fell onto the floor next to each other.

Squigly and Parasoul were both exceedingly exhausted and left gasping for air. Squigly had a crippling pain in her right leg, blood trickled out of Parasoul's nose, and both of them were drenched with sweat and covered in bruises and scars. Leviathan and the Egrets both stared on at their respective combatants with heavy unease. Neither woman felt like getting up to resume the fight, but neither wanted to admit defeat either. Sensing that they'd felt the same way, Squigly sat up and faced Parasoul, hoping to come to a nonviolent resolution.

"Parasoul... listen..." she breathlessly began. "I am certain that... neither of us want this to continue. I propose... a truce."

"What? You want me to... just roll over and... admit defeat? Never!" Parasoul responded as she feebly propped herself up and faced Squigly. "I will... fight to... the bitter end!"

"Please, Parasoul... just allow me one chance... to explain myself. If... you don't believe me afterward... I will surrender myself to you."

"M-my lady! Please tell me that you that aren't seriously considering handing yourself over!" Leviathan anxiously sputtered. "I-I must insist that you–"

"It's alright, Leviathan," Squigly interrupted him. "I have faith... that we can come to reason."

"This had better not be... another one of your tricks, minion..." Parasoul leered at Squigly. "I'll have you know... I can easily command my men... to execute you on the spot if you... attempt anything underhanded with me."

"Parasoul, please... just listen to me," Squigly calmly returned Parasoul's gaze. "We... shouldn't be fighting like this. We... are not enemies. We want... the same thing!"

"What are you talking about? I'm Canopy's _crown princess_, and you're a... a living _corpse_! What could we... _possibly_ have in common?"

"Parasoul... we both want to live in a world... free from all Skullgirls."

"W-what?! B-but you're... you're one of the Skullgirl's undead! It should be... in your best interest to serve her! What reason could you... possibly have to rid the world of the her?"

"I... I once knew a Skullgirl. She was... someone I had loved very dearly. Because of the Heart... not only had I lost my entire family... but I was forced to fight against her... forced to take her life..."

"You're... you're not deceiving me, are you...?"

"I am not. I swear to you... I know firsthand... the destruction the Heart causes. That is why... I must remove it from this world. That is why... I will give _my very life _to do so."

Parasoul stared directly into Squigly's eyes, and had perceived the authenticity of her words. After a brief moment of silent contemplation, her expression softened as her heart and mind began to open up.

"I... I believe you," she quietly spoke. "You and I... truly _are_ alike..."

Parasoul then turned to and began addressing the crowd of Black Egrets surrounding the both of them. "Egrets, at ease. This one... I sense that it – I mean, she – _is_ unlike the others. Do no harm to her, and assist her and me up."

The soldiers obeyed and promptly lifted Squigly and Parasoul back onto their feet, and they began dusting themselves off. Parasoul wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve, and Squigly winced slightly as pain shot through her leg.

"I believe... a reintroduction is in order," said Parasoul, meekly. "My name is Princess Parasoul Renoir, and I welcome you to Canopolis. I apologize, but may I have your name again?"

"Sienna Contiello... but please, call me Squigly," Squigly cordially replied; she would have curtsied if not for her leg injury. "An honor to meet you, Princess Parasoul. I humbly thank you for your hospitality."

"And I as well. I am Miss Squigly's guardian, Leviathan," Leviathan added with a bow. "I am dreadfully sorry that we had to meet like this, Your Highness. We genuinely meant you no disrespect."

"'Parasoul' will do just fine," Parasoul smiled. "And, quite honestly, the blame rests squarely on me. A pleasure to meet the both of you. Let me assure you, that was not my _customary_ royal welcome."

Squigly and Leviathan giggled, and Parasoul extended a hand to Squigly, which she warmly shook.

"Squigly... I know this is sudden, but..." Parasoul spoke up, "...could you and Leviathan please return with me to my castle? I am interested in discussing these matters with you further. I promise you I will not hold you against your will."

"Well... I don't know..." Squigly thought on the request. "I came here to do very important research. I'm not sure if I have time to sit and talk..."

"My castle has a royal library brimming with ancient texts that cover a wide variety of subjects. I'm sure that whatever you need to learn, you can research it there! What do you say?"

"Hmm... alright. I suppose that _does_ make things much more convenient! Yes, Parasoul, I will visit your castle... but on one condition."

"What would that be...?"

"You give me a tour of the capital along the way! I would just _love_ to take in some of the beautiful scenery that Canopolis has to offer!"

"Consider it done, Squigly. I will instruct my chauffeur to take us to every historical and natural landmark en route to the castle."

"Wonderful! Thank you so much, Parasoul!" Squigly cheered. Parasoul smiled and nodded, and she, Squigly and the Black Egrets began exiting the train station, with Leviathan supporting Squigly's sore leg as she walked.

* * *

Filia and Samson jerked awake as their train finally pulled into the Canopolis station. Throughout the entire ride, Samson had grumbled and complained about how they were broke and would die stranded in Canopolis, but Filia tuned him out as she watched the scenery whip past. She eventually fell asleep against the window, and Samson tired himself out from his own griping and began dozing off along with her. Sometime in the afternoon, the train finally arrived, and after being awakened by the conductor's announcement, they lazily exited it and stepped onto the platform.

"Well, Samson... we've made it..." Filia tentatively spoke as she looked over the station and read the welcoming sign in front. "Somewhere in this place, we'll find Squigly... and, hopefully, she'll be willing to listen to us. I just hope she's okay..."

"_Yeah, yeah,_ kid. It's _aaaall_ about her, isn't it?" Samson moaned. "God forbid anything bad happen to the girl who's _already dead_. It's not like we have our OWN lives to worry about or anything, right?"

"Samson, you already KNOW this means a lot to me!" Filia sternly responded. "If I don't find her... if I don't apologize for everything I've caused... I-I won't be able to live with myself!"

"Well, I can't live with you _now_! …Heheh, just a joke, kid." Samson chuckled to himself.

"_Very funny_, Samson," Filia pouted.

"Whatever. So, uh... where are you even gonna begin looking for her, anyway?"

"...Not sure. If only I knew _why_ she came here, I could possibly narrow down a list of places she'd most likely go to. Let's hope she hasn't strayed too far from the station."

"Well, no point wasting time then, I guess. C'mon, kid, let's get on with this before WE start to rot."

"Good idea, Samson," Filia replied as she passed through the station doors to begin what would undoubtedly be a very arduous search. As she walked through the station at a brisk pace, she began to internally motivate herself.

_Okay... I can do this. I JUST need to stay focused. For as long as it takes me, I will find Squigly. I... just have to! I HAVE to tell her that I'm sorry – that I never meant to cause her any suffering! I HAVE to get her to believe me! ...I can't leave things the way they are. I... I won't let this be a repeat of what happened with... her..._

* * *

After leaving the train station, the Black Egrets returned to their posts while Squigly and Parasoul got in a luxury car and set off to Castle Renoir. Parasoul had kept true to her promise, and along the way, she had the driver make stops at various notable parks, landforms, museums, and historical sights around Canopolis, idling the car so that Squigly could enjoy the views as she shared interesting facts and details about each location. Squigly and Leviathan were enthralled by the city's magnificent scenery and architecture, and the rich history that went along with it. They opted to keep each stop brief, however, and after roughly an hour, they had decided that it was adequate time to return to the castle.

Upon arriving at Castle Renoir, Parasoul put away Krieg and adjourned to her private chambers to shower up, while offering the use of one of the many luxurious guest bathrooms to Squigly so she could do the same; she accepted, and they both took warm, relaxing showers that served to soothe and wash away their battle wounds. Afterward, Parasoul, in a new set of clothes, met back up with Squigly in the castle's main hall and had offered to talk with her over dinner. Squigly politely declined, and Parasoul instead led her to the courtyard to converse there instead.

Squigly and Parasoul strolled steadily down a smooth stone path through the serene courtyard, passing around a large, elegant limestone fountain that contained rather imposing statues of three feminine humanoid figures. Squigly and Leviathan gave an intrigued glance at the intricate statues, but, for an unknown reason, became slightly unsettled when they noticed the five-pronged halo atop one of the figures' heads. Brushing it off, Squigly continued alongside Parasoul as she opened the discussion.

"Allow me to begin by filling you in on the state of Canopy affairs," said Parasoul as Squigly began listening intently. "Since the previous Skullgirl incident seven years ago, things here have remained relatively peaceful. I'm thankful to say that there have been no insurrections, and very few terrorist attacks. ...However, one thing that still concerns me to this day is the continued activity of the Medici. Even though they're based primarily in New Meridian, the repercussions of their nefarious operations spread even here, and affect my own people. ...I never did locate the Medici boss' airship after he absconded..."

"That's unfortunate to hear... but, it should then relieve you to know that Lorenzo is now deceased," Squigly informed Parasoul. "With the absence of leadership, I expect the entire Medici organization to become unraveled very soon."

"Lorenzo is... dead? You're... you're certain?!" Parasoul perked up. "...H-how did he die?"

"Let us just say... he was done in by the very family he _himself_ created," Leviathan answered with a subtle smirk.

"Well, I'm not one to celebrate anyone's death, but I must admit, knowing that he's gone _does_ remove a tremendous weight from my shoulders," remarked Parasoul. "The dissolution of the crime family means one less problem I have to worry about. In fact, it would seem now that the only danger to Canopy that still looms overhead... is the ever-persistent threat of Skullgirl attack."

"Yes, quite..." Squigly agreed, sighing. "The Skullgirl remains a powerful threat – not just to your kingdom, but to the world at large. She must be eradicated before she gains the opportunity to cause grand-scale death and destruction."

"I agree. We must protect as many people as we can from her at all costs. ...Actually, as I recall, you'd told me that you traveled to Canopolis to learn how to defeat her, right, Squigly?"

"Yes, Parasoul. When we return to New Meridian, Leviathan and I intend to locate and challenge the Skullgirl... but we have determined that we first need to find a way to _assure_ that she never returns."

"Hmm... Squigly, I mean no disrespect by this, but... you _are_ one of her undead min– I-I mean, you _have_ been resurrected by her, right?"

"...Yes. If not for the Skullgirl, I would not be alive right now. I suppose, in my case, you could call her resurgence both a blessing _and_ a curse..."

"Well then wouldn't killing her also result in the loss of your own life?"

"That and the destruction of the Skull Heart, yes."

"Yet... you still intend to bring her down...?"

"Absolutely, Parasoul. Though I enjoy being granted life again... I would not have it be at the expense of anyone else's."

"Squigly... if you don't mind me asking... how is it that you possess these abilities that her other undead lack? How is it that you can exist freely of her control? Again, forgive me if my questions come across as probing."

"Worry not, Miss Parasoul. No offense taken by either of us," Leviathan responded amiably. "As for your inquiry: as long as I inhabit my lady's body, I prevent her mind from being overtaken by the Heart. Initially, my powers were rather limited and weak, but as they have continued to strengthen over time, not only has my ability to preserve her form heightened, but she and I have both grown _much_ more resistant to its influence."

"Yes, and Leviathan has been with me through every Skullgirl uprising since my passing!" Squigly spiritedly added. "I... truly owe my life to him."

"You owe me nary a thing, my lady. I am _beyond_ honored to serve and protect you."

"And _I_ am beyond honored to be looked after by you, Leviathan..."

Squigly and Leviathan tenderly rubbed the sides of their heads together, and their affection warmed Parasoul's heart. "I am... deeply moved by the devotion you both have for one another," she gently spoke. "I... understand now how you live free from the Heart's control. Though... there is one thing I still do not understand..."

"What would that be, Parasoul?"

"Squigly, I must know... how _do_ you plan to stop the Skullgirl from returning?"

"To do that... I need to prevent the Skull Heart from regenerating again; it is for this very purpose that I have arrived in your kingdom. I must find out what keeps it coming back so I can bring an end to it."

"You mean to... put a permanent end to the Skull Heart...? Is that even possible...?"

"I am not sure... but I must try. I will do _anything_ in my power to prevent the Heart from ruining any more lives. I will take it and the Skullgirl with me as I depart from this world, and I would not have it any other way."

Upon hearing Squigly's declaration, Parasoul stopped walking and stared pensively into the distance. Squigly herself then paused and doubled back to her, and gave her an inquisitive look. "Are you alright, Parasoul...?" she asked.

"Squigly... you have shown me the intensity of your dedication, and the extraordinary lengths to which you will go to help others..." Parasoul replied in a rather brooding tone. "...And now... there is something I want to show you."

Parasoul took out a small radio and pressed a button. The radio brought up a static signal as she held it to her ear. "Molly? Come in, Molly, this is Parasoul," she spoke into it. "Molly, my guest and I are on our way up. Have a status report prepared for me when we get there."

"Roger that, Parasoul. I'll have everything ready right away," replied a woman's voice from the radio. Parasoul put the radio away and turned back to Squigly, who now wore a perplexed look.

"Parasoul? Who did you just call, and... what did you mean by 'we're on our way up'? Where exactly do you plan to take me...?"

"Squigly... please come with me, If you could..." Parasoul responded with a sigh. "I want to show you... the SA room."

Parasoul turned around and began walking out of the courtyard. Not sure what to expect, Squigly and Leviathan glanced doubtfully at each other as they warily followed her back inside.

* * *

Once inside the castle, Parasoul led Squigly back up to her chambers and down a long hallway, to a wide, metallic door with an electronic lock. Squigly and Leviathan stood aside and looked on at the door with apprehension as Parasoul entered a number combination underneath the door's handle, unlocking it. She then carefully pulled it open, and Squigly cautiously followed behind her as she stepped through it.

Squigly and Parasoul emerged into a spacious, brightly lit room that felt slightly colder than the hallway outside. Looking around, Squigly had seen several delicate, hi-tech machines lining the walls, all containing multiple switches, gauges and monitors. In the rear center of the room, there appeared to be what looked like a foggy, semi-cylindrical glass capsule connected to another machine behind it by thick cables and tubes. Near the entrance to the right, there was a large computer that displayed important-looking graphs and statistics, which Squigly had found incomprehensible. At the computer stood a woman with short brown hair and big, round glasses, wearing a tan shirt, short green skirt, brown pantyhose and black shoes, who appeared to be fastidiously checking over the information displayed on the screen in front of her and comparing it to papers in a folder she held. At the left side of the room, Squigly had seen the high-ranking officer Adam studying the monitor on one of the machines – the sight of him setting her and Leviathan slightly on edge.

Upon turning to the door and noticing Parasoul, Adam and the woman at the main computer stopped what they were doing and eagerly went to greet her. "Commander! Welcome back, Sir!" Adam saluted Parasoul as he then noticed Squigly standing beside her. "...I-is that the rogue minion?! Is she... your captive, Sir?"

Squigly was insulted by Adam's flagrantly presumptuous question; she pouted and folded her arms, giving him an icy stare.

"She is not a captive, Adam! Her name is Squigly, and she is my friend and esteemed guest," Parasoul sharply corrected Adam, then turned to Squigly with embarrassment. "I apologize on his behalf, Squigly..."

"Forgive me, Sir! If she is your guest, then I will treat her with the utmost hostility – I mean, HOSPITALITY! I'm very sorry, Sir!" Adam began to sweat. "You too, Squigly, ma'am!"

"Adam, what have I told you? You don't need to call me 'Sir' when we are alone like this..." Parasoul lightly touched her fingers to her forehead.

"Uh, r-right! I'll keep that in mind, Sir! Ahh, damn! _Parasoul_! I'll keep that in mind, _Parasoul_!"

"Relax, Adam... I swear, you get more nervous and jittery around me than in an actual battlefield..." Parasoul smiled slightly, admittedly finding Adam's awkwardness charming. "Squigly, this is my lieutenant, Adam. You've already met him, I presume," she said to Squigly, then turning over to the woman holding the folder. "...And this is Molly, my intelligence and communications specialist."

"Welcome back, Parasoul! Nice to meet you, Squigly!" Molly chirped, taking a hand off of the folder to shake Squigly's. "Bet you never got to see the inside of an actual castle before! I hope you enjoy it!" Squigly, still feeling slightly reserved, responded to her greeting with a small nod and a pleasant smile.

Parasoul turned to Molly with a serious expression. "Molly, do you have the report I requested?"

Molly's own expression quickly faded from gleeful to gloomy. "...Yeah, I got it, Parasoul..." she dourly replied.

"Go over it with me then, please. What is her status?"

"...Same as always, I'm afraid. None of the researchers have yet figured out away to improve her condition. Blood transfusions, organ replacements, even nanomachines – they say they've considered and experimented with them all, but none of them would yield lasting positive effects."

"Well, with the 'condition' she has, I suppose I couldn't expect any _natural_ remedy to be meaningfully effective..."

"Yeah... though they continue to brainstorm, a lot of them are starting to lose hope. This has been a _really_ tough nut to crack. Some are even saying she might just have to be frozen forever..."

"NO! That is NOT an option!" Parasoul fiercely erupted. "Find out whoever is saying that and make them work TWICE as hard! I WILL see her come out of this!"

"Parasoul...? What has gotten you so upset?" Squigly worriedly asked. "Who is this woman you keep referring to? What is this... 'condition' she has...?"

"I'm gonna go file this report, is that okay, Parasoul?"

"...Yes, Molly. Thank you."

Molly nodded and left the room as Parasoul turned to Squigly. "Squigly... please follow me. I want you to see someone."

Parasoul tensed up as she led Squigly to the capsule at the rear of the room, with Adam following behind them. After Parasoul wiped the fog off of it, Squigly and Leviathan peered inside. Lying down in it they had seen an unconscious girl with short pink hair who appeared to be around 10 years old. The girl had on a white hospital gown, and had multiple electrodes attached to various areas of her body, bandages on her arms and legs, and a respirator over her face.

Squigly's eyes widened as she turned back to Parasoul. "Parasoul... w-who is this...?"

Parasoul hung her head and began to slump. "This is... Umbrella... my sister," she dispiritedly answered. "She has been in this chamber for the last five years... in suspended animation."

"Your... your sister...?" Squigly's mouth hung open.

"Suspended animation? _SA_... ah, I see..." Leviathan reflectively commented. "Might we ask, for what reason? Permitting you are willing to share it with us, of course."

"Yes, Parasoul, I would much like to know as well," Squigly softly added. "Why has your sister been put in this lamentable state...?"

"It is... a long, complicated story... but I'll tell you," Parasoul woefully began. "It all began 14 years ago, before she was born. When my father and mother, the reigning king and queen at the time, were alive... a fearsome, bloody war broke out in the Canopy Kingdom. While my father Franz fearlessly commanded our armies and engaged in gruesome, seemingly endless battles with the opposing nation's forces, my mother Nancy had her hands full with being pregnant with my sister. She would worry herself sick for her country and family's safety, and felt absolutely powerless knowing that she couldn't assist in the war effort in any way. The only thing she felt she could do is pray... and _pray she did_. She would pray every day and every night, for hours on end. More than anything, she prayed for unity to be achieved between our warring nations, and for her people to finally be safe and free again. She spent so much time at the Grand Cathedral that... after a while, I rarely ever got to see her. Though I began to miss her... I held on firmly to the belief that, eventually, the war _would_ end peacefully, and I would have my family back."

"Oh my... that is quite a lot to take in..." Squigly solemnly responded. "...What happened then?"

"Well..." Parasoul continued, "...one day... my mother went to the cathedral to pray, and... she didn't return."

"She... didn't return? Whatever happened to her?"

"Well I shouldn't say she _didn't_ return. Just... she wasn't the same person."

"What do you mean, Parasoul...?"

"That day... Nancy entered the cathedral a gracious, compassionate queen and mother... and exited it a vicious, bloodthirsty monster."

"... A _monster_...?"

"A... a _Skullgirl_."

Squigly and Leviathan uttered loud gasps as they stared at Parasoul in shock. "Y-your mother... was a Skullgirl?!" Squigly asked incredulously. "H-how could that be?! If it had only been 14 years ago, surely I would've been awakened, wouldn't I...?!"

"Hmm... considering this had all transpired here in Canopolis, I would reason that the late Queen Nancy's power had not yet spread to where we had slept, my lady – thus, we were not called back by her," replied Leviathan. "That is most likely why we have no recollection of her tenure as a Skullgirl."

"Ahh... that _would_ make sense..." Squigly nodded and turned back to Parasoul. "Anyway, Parasoul, please continue. I _need_ to know what happened after the Skullgirl's return."

"Right. Anyway, upon her reincarnation as my mother, the Skullgirl constructed an undead army out of the fallen soldiers on both sides of the war, and began laying waste to our _and_ our opponent's kingdoms. She had killed thousands – not just of our soldiers, but even our civilians – and every life she took was a body that she added to her undead legion, growing her power exponentially. The devastation had been so catastrophic that our kingdoms were forced to put aside their own strife and form an alliance against her to bring her down. ...In the end... the Skull Heart had granted her wish – through innumerable slaughter and bloodshed, she had finally brought unity to our warring nations..."

"That's... that's horrifying! ...That accursed Skull Heart! I have known all along that it's only purpose in this world is to spread death and chaos! ...I am so sorry to hear about your mother, Parasoul. I... I understand now why you oppose the Skullgirl with such vehemence."

"Quite so, though there is one thing that I still do not understand: Miss Parasoul... what became of your unborn sister...?"

"Well, sometime during the battle against the Skullgirl, an infant was found and recovered from the cathedral by the army, and brought back to the castle for protection. When I had heard of this, I immediately knew that she was the baby that my mother had carried. My father never returned after the war ended, so I was left to raise her myself, with assistance from Adam and my handmaidens. In talks with my mother during her pregnancy, I learned that she had planned to name her Umbrella, so that is the name I had given to her."

"So... your sister was born of a Skullgirl?! I must say... given those circumstances, it is quite miraculous that she survived!"

"Yes, it really is. However... with that miracle... there also came a curse."

"Her... condition?"

"Umbrella emerged from the womb of a Skullgirl; as a result, she has always had Skullgirl blood flowing through her veins. Though she grew up an average, healthy, sweet and occasionally troublesome girl, I had always known that the nature of her blood would eventually take its toll on her. ...Five years ago, around the time she'd begun to enter puberty... she started exhibiting symptoms of a bizarre, unidentifiable illness. At first, it had begun how any disease does: with a fever. Then... her symptoms became much more drastic: patches of her skin would dry up and eventually die and fall off. Her muscles then became rigid, which made it difficult for her to move or breathe, requiring her to be put on a respirator. Then came the symptom that worried me the most: her personality began to change. She became cold and hostile toward me and everyone else who came in contact with her. She would convulse as she expressed a desire to see everything around her burn to the ground, and a wretched disdain for her own and everyone else's life. Throughout all this, I had commissioned the most reputable doctors in all of Canopolis to heal her condition, but none of them were familiar with her unprecedented malady, and thus did not have a cure for her. All along though... I had known that my sister wasn't sick... she was simply running the course predestined by the blood within her. ...She was beginning her slow, inevitable transformation into a Skullgirl."

"She was... becoming a Skullgirl...?!" Squigly was utterly aghast, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Parasoul... I'm terribly sorry to hear all of this. This all must have been... unbearable for you to go through..."

"Yes... this experience has been quite hard on all of us," Parasoul mumbled. "Knowing that there was nothing I could do to help her, I had these machines built to keep her in a state of suspended animation until a way to stop her transformation is eventually discovered. I put her to sleep in this chamber, and for the last five years, I, Adam, Molly, the Egrets, and the top doctors and scientists in the kingdom have been working tirelessly toward restoring her. Sadly... none of us have made any progress..."

Parasoul put her hand on the chamber, and Squigly and Adam moved closer to her as she began to weep. "...I haven't talked to my sister in so long. It kills me to see her lying motionless underneath this glass..." her voice began to break. "I... I stand tall and put on a veneer of confidence for the sake of my kingdom... but it's hard for me to be strong when I... just miss her _so much_...!"

Parasoul knelt down and leaned on the base of the chamber, and began crying vigorously. Adam walked over to her and gently laid his hand on on top of hers. "Parasoul... everything will be okay..." he consoled her, slightly blushing. "We'll make it through this. ...I promise you... she will wake up again."

Parasoul continued sobbing as Squigly looked down at her with a heavy heart. Greatly empathizing with her anguish, she knelt down beside her and lightly placed her hand on her shoulder. "He's right, Parasoul... things will get better. You _will_ get your sister back," she tenderly spoke. "...I... I know just what you're feeling. I, too, know how it feels to lose loved ones to the Heart. _My_ mother... was also a Skullgirl."

Adam gasped and lifted his hand, and Parasoul halted her crying and raised her head to Squigly in disbelief. "Squigly... _your_ mother was a Skullgirl...?" she gasped. "You're... you're serious...?!"

"It is indeed true, Miss Parasoul," Leviathan attested. "Miss Squigly's mother, Selene Contiello, had become the Skullgirl just seven years prior to your very own. Though her heart was pure, her soul had been shattered by a tremendous grief, which the Skull Heart had then used to consume her. My lady and I... both witnessed her tragic fall firsthand."

"Leviathan is right. Not only had the Skull Heart brought on the death of my family – myself included – it had transformed my mother into a wicked, unfeeling abomination, who desired nothing short of the total annihilation of everything. She had used the Heart to bring my life back... but ultimately... it was I who had to take hers..."

"Squigly... all this time... the one you loved dearly... whom you told me the Skull Heart forced you to kill... was your own mother...?"

"...Yes."

"..._Squigly_..."

Squigly and Parasoul stood back up and tightly embraced, crying on each others' shoulders. Leviathan and Adam stood on silently as the women felt a deep emotional connection. After they released each other, Leviathan wiped Squigly's tears with his tail and Adam handed Parasoul a handkerchief that had been tucked into his pant pocket.

"Squigly... what happened between you and your mother... was unspeakably awful," she said as she dried her tears and handed the cloth back to Adam. "You have... my dearest sympathies."

"And you have mine, Parasoul. ...Do you see now? We truly _are_ kindred spirits." Squigly sniffled as she attempted to coax Parasoul into smiling by forcing a smile of her own. "So please... do not lose hope. You can trust me when I tell you that both you and Umbrella _will_ survive this."

"You're... you're right, Squigly. You're absolutely right." Parasoul was swayed by Squigly's influence and began smiling herself. "I will not let go of my hope, or my faith. I will continue to utilize every resource at my command to bring my sister back, and I will continue to pray to the Trinity to renew her."

"...Pray to... the Trinity...?"

"Yes. Just like my mother before me, every day I have been making trips to the cathedral and praying to the goddesses day and night. Adam often joins me in prayer as well."

"Yeah, that's right – Parasoul was actually on her way to the cathedral right when she and I had been called to the station," said Adam. "We've been in deep prayer for years, but we maintain a strong faith that the Trinity will come through for Umbrella."

The mention of the Trinity made Squigly and Leviathan's expressions turn sour. "Squigly? Is there something wrong?" Parasoul took notice and asked.

"Parasoul... I don't know the best way to say this... so I will just have to be forward. I apologize in advance," Squigly replied. "I firmly believe... that the Trinity doesn't care about you, or me, or anyone in this world. I would go far as to say that they are actually the _cause_ of every negative thing that happens in it – at least, in regards to the Skull Heart."

Parasoul and Adam gasped in disgust. "Squigly! I... I am appalled by your shameless blasphemy!" Parasoul responded with slight indignation. "How could you speak such denigrating things about our divine protectors?! I had honestly expected _much_ more reverence of them from someone of your moral caliber."

"Please have an open mind, Parasoul. Just attempt to look at it from our perspective. Now, the Skull Heart has divine properties, meaning it must originate from the Trinity, correct?"

"...Yes..." Parasoul guardedly answered.

"And is not the Skull Heart directly responsible for every Skullgirl reappearance, including that of your and Miss Squigly's mothers?" Leviathan added.

"I... I suppose so..."

"Forgive me if I sound impetuous, but isn't it _obvious_, Parasoul? The Trinity creates the Skull Heart; the Skull Heart is sent to this world to corrupt the soul of a woman; the woman wishes on it and becomes the Skullgirl; the Skullgirl attempts to bring about the destruction of all humankind. Therefore, it is the Trinity's will to end the world, and has always been since the Skull Heart first appeared on it. The goddesses that you worship... are malevolent."

"But... that can't be! My family – my _country_ has been worshiping them for centuries!" Parasoul agitatedly grabbed the sides of her head and looked to the floor. "I... I refuse to believe it!"

"Parasoul, do you need me to remove this heretic?" Adam asked defensively.

"Parasoul... I know you can discern what is true and what isn't. Remember when you discerned the truth in me at the train station?" Squigly firmly put her hand on Parasoul's shoulder. "I can tell that you and Adam have both had these thoughts yourselves, but did not accept them because they would be irreconcilable with what you'd been brought up to believe. I know how difficult it is to alter a belief you've had instilled in you since birth, but you MUST accept it, Parasoul: the Trinity is not deserving of your or anyone's reverence. THEY are the ones who turned our mothers into monsters."

"So then... they are the ones trying to take Umbrella from me as well...?" Parasoul waveringly asked.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Parasoul," Leviathan replied. "These last five years... you and Adam have been imploring the ones _expressly_ responsible for your sister's illness to make her well again."

Parasoul slowly raised her head as everything that Squigly and Leviathan had said truly began to sink in. She glanced over to Adam, who gave her a blank look that revealed his thoughts and beliefs to be just as muddled as hers were.

"If this is true, then... this changes... so much..." Parasoul faltered, turning back to Squigly and Leviathan. "Squigly... suppose you are right: wouldn't that then mean... that to permanently destroy the Skull Heart... you intend to stand against the goddesses themselves?"

"...If that is what it takes... then yes, Parasoul, I do," Squigly stoically replied. "I know not how... but I will put an end to their malicious designs... once and for all."

"This is where your input would be most helpful, Miss Parasoul: is there anything at all you can tell us about the origins of the Trinity, or the nature of their divine power?"

"You know... it's quite strange... for as long as my kingdom has worshiped them... we actually... know almost nothing about them. No one knows where they came from or how long they've existed, but they are believed to inhabit a universe similar to, but outside of our own. There aren't any definitive holy texts that describe their attributes in depth; the only traits that are somewhat widely known about them are their names and their appearances."

"Their... appearances?"

"Yes; though the origins of their likenesses remain unknown, they have been portrayed in graven images for generations. You yourself had actually just seen statues of them in the courtyard, Squigly: the one with the glasses and scarf is called Venus, and the one with the hood and the hourglass in her abdomen is called Aeon. The goddess with the halo is known as the Great Mother, who, as her name implies, is the mother of the other two, placing her as the head of the Trinity."

"Hmm... I _knew_ I had sensed something ominous about those statues. ...But anyway, Parasoul, what can you tell us about their power? Is there really no way to come against it?"

"That, I would definitely _not_ know. I can only tell you that they are believed to be omniscient and omnipotent. No mortal could ever hope to stand in the way of their divine decree. ...I can only speculate that the one thing sufficient enough to counteract their power... is their power _itself_."

"So, you mean... to stop them, I would somehow have to use their power _against_ them?"

"If there were ANY chance, it would seem like that would be the only way. Why, Squigly? Have you actually thought of a feasible way to harm them, or take their power away?"

"No... not yet, at least. But I'm certain that this information will be _very_ helpful in my effort to do just that. You have my sincerest gratitude, Parasoul."

"Umm... I personally think it's a _really_ bad idea to even think about defying the goddesses..." Adam stated rather timidly. "After all, they _are_ omniscient. If you try to conspire against them in the slightest, they will know, and they will probably send something – or _someone_ – to stop you."

"_That_ is what we fully anticipate will happen," said Leviathan, unswayed. "We know a certain someone whom we are almost _guaranteed_ to encounter. Nonetheless, we will find a way to thwart her AND the goddesses she answers to. Isn't that right, my lady?"

"Yes, Leviathan. No matter what happens, we will press onward without fear. Whatever it takes, we WILL put an end to the Trinity's ambition to destroy this world!" Squigly confidently proclaimed as she turned to Parasoul. "Parasoul... thank you again for everything, but we must be leaving now."

"But wait, Squigly! Didn't you want to visit the library?" Parasoul asked.

"I think we have all the information we need," Squigly assuredly answered. "We now have an idea of what we must do, and we can afford no wasted time in doing it."

"Alright, Squigly, but before you go, I just want to tell you... though I am still reserving judgment regarding the true nature of the Trinity and their actions... I genuinely believe the permanent eradication of the Skull Heart to be the cure that I've been so desperately searching for these past five years. Because I sincerely believe in you to achieve this... I am extending my full support to your mission. I will write you a letter of introduction that will grant you access to the Royal Train – it is my personal luxury train, and it will return you in half the time your trip here had taken. Also, I will be deploying the Black Egrets to New Meridian to aid you in your battle against the Skullgirl and her undead army. I would go with you, but... I cannot leave Umbrella's side."

"But don't worry, _I'll_ be there to lead the charge!" Adam added with an eager salute.

"Parasoul... I am truly honored that you have put so much faith in me. You have greatly inspired me, so now I have no choice BUT to succeed. Do not worry... I GUARANTEE you I will save Umbrella!"

"Squigly... I had shown you to this room because I had hoped that, somehow, you could help my sister. Now that you have assured me that you not only can, but will... I actually _do_ feel positive again for the first time in years. You are the kindest, purest soul I have ever known; I have the utmost faith in your success, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Parasoul gave Squigly another hug as she fought back the urge to start crying again. After letting her go, Parasoul looked at Squigly with a warm smile. "Well... I guess this is it, then..." she said, almost regretfully. "I will call ahead to my chauffeur to take you back to the train station, and I will have Molly bring the letter to you shortly. Once at the station, just show it to the people at the ticket counter, and they will direct you to the Royal Train. Do you need any assistance finding your way out of the castle?"

"That won't be necessary, Miss Parasoul, thank you," Leviathan replied. "I have impeccable spatial memory; Miss Squigly and I can see ourselves out. I thank you for inviting us into your castle and your city. It has indeed been a pleasure."

"It was nice to meet you, ma'am! I look forward to fighting the undead army alongside you! ...Oh, and, really sorry again about that incident at the train station..." Adam sheepishly apologized; Squigly and Leviathan smiled and nodded at him, expressing their forgiveness.

"Goodbye, Parasoul," said Squigly with a curtsey. "If we never meet again... rest assured that that just means I have succeeded."

"Goodbye, Squigly. Good luck and goddess-speed," Parasoul responded with a bow. "Now, go forth and do our mothers proud."

Squigly resolutely nodded. Parasoul waved goodbye and Adam saluted her as she and Leviathan exited the SA room and began making their way out of the castle.


	17. Redemption

Squigly and Leviathan lounged contentedly in the lavish, roomy backseat of Parasoul's luxury car as it journeyed toward the Canopolis Train Station. Just as she had said, Parasoul had written them a letter of introduction that would allow them access to the Royal Train for the trip home, and had Molly deliver it to them as they waited in Castle Renoir's main hall. After receiving the letter, they exited the castle and approached the luxury car idling outside the doors. The chauffeur got out and held the car door open for Squigly as she entered the passenger compartment, and after reconfirming their destination of the train station, stepped back into the driver's seat and took off toward it. Squigly sat back, and she and Leviathan stared out the window as the sunset-blanketed scenery whisked past them. Now that they were totally set in their mission and were on their way to carry it out, they allowed themselves to relax a bit. As their minds began to drift, they eventually found their thoughts converging on the same subject.

"Leviathan..." Squigly began, "...I can't help but think back to Filia and all the things she has done for us... both helpful _and _hurtful."

"Truth be told, I have found myself dwelling on the very same matter as of late, Miss Squigly," Leviathan confessed. "Everything about that lady Medici... thoroughly confounds me."

"As I was asking before... regardless of what she's done, do you think she... really _did_ value our friendship?"

"Hmm... as _I_ have stated before, my lady... there is no simple answer to that question – at least, none that I can gather. Bear in mind that she _did_ deceive us on multiple accounts: she fabricated the nature of her occupation, as well as the continued presence of the Medici menace. The most egregious lie of all, undoubtedly... was leading us to believe that you might indeed live again. What can one say about a person who would instill a friend with such a lofty hope, only to tear it down...?"

"Yes, but Leviathan... we must also consider: even as she was deceiving me, Filia was always looking out for me. She defended me against Cerebella, she invited me into her home... she even... brought me back to life. For her to do all of these things and yet still betray me... it just seems so... unlike her."

"I must concede... you have a very sound point. Do you propose she may have had some sort of... hidden motive for her betrayal?"

"I... I don't know. It's all... so unclear..." Squigly lightly rested her skeletal hand on her forehead. "Leviathan, Filia... killed Lorenzo. She _killed_ her own grandfather... for _me_. That isn't something anyone does lightly; she would not have done that were she just _pretending_ to care about me."

"I take it you believe her friendship and loyalty truly _were_ authentic, then?"

"I feel like... it could have been, but, at the same time... she intentionally stood in the way of my search for the Skull Heart, which I... still cannot rationalize. I cannot yet forgive her – at least, not until I know the exact reasoning behind everything she did."

"I share the same sentiment, my lady. My mind is not sealed, but I would have to hear the lady Medici attempt to justify herself before I can move past her grievous abuse of our trust."

"...Also... what about Samson? Although he had been complicit in Filia's deception... it was really HE who was responsible for reuniting the two of us. Filia surely wouldn't have survived Medici Tower if not for his aid."

"Forgive my impertinence, my lady, but what ABOUT him?!" Leviathan bitterly spat. "That misbehaved mullet possesses NO redeeming qualities! If I could, I would take a trimmer STRAIGHT to his–"

"Leviathan, I want you to be _open_ about this!" Squigly cut him off with a stern look. "Please put aside your animosity toward Samson and really think about what he had done for us. There had to have been some good in him to go to the lengths he did!"

"But Miss Squigly, have you forgotten the horrible things he'd said to–"

"_Leviathan_!"

"...Alright, my lady, I will entertain your _assumption_ that there is 'good' contained somewhere within that bristly beast," Leviathan sighed and shook his head. "...I suppose he _did_ free Filia from her binds and carry her to Medici Tower in the rain to save you, and... I suppose he _did _cut down every mafia tough that stood in her way. Ugh... as much as I hate to admit it... he did have a considerable hand in preserving your 'wakefulness'."

_"_You see, Leviathan? He just might have cared about us after all!"

"I wouldn't say _as_ much, my lady, but I suppose one thing for certain is that, at the very least, he indeed _does_ care for Filia." Leviathan stared contemplatively out the window. "Hm. Samson... caring for his host... how intriguing. It's as if... he has reformed himself – or is, at least, _attempting_ to. Perhaps he finally _has_ learned from Delilah's fate..."

"Delilah?"

"Oh, it is of no concern, Miss Squigly. I was simply rambling to myself." Leviathan looked back to Squigly. "It is as you have said: there is more to Filia and Samson than is readily apparent. There really is no telling what went through that head they share whenever they were around us."

"Well... not unless she tells us herself, that is."

"Indeed. What do you plan to do then, my lady?"

"Well, first and foremost, we must stay focused on our task of defeating the Skullgirl and figuring out a way to use the Trinity's power against them. But... if we encounter Filia... I will give her the opportunity to explain herself. I will continue to reserve all judgment until that happens."

"A very perceptive decision, my lady. I shall do likewise."

Squigly turned to Leviathan and lightly nodded, then looked back out the window and gazed wistfully at the sunset on the horizon as the car continued onward to the train station.

* * *

Before long, the luxury car arrived at the Canopolis Train Station. The driver parked across the street from it, and offered to let Squigly out; Squigly declined and thanked the driver for the ride, and Leviathan instead held the door for her as she disembarked. As car took off back to Castle Renoir, Squigly and Leviathan crossed the street and began approaching the station entrance. They were about to climb the short flight of steps leading to the doors when they suddenly heard a woman's voice a short distance away.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME, PLEASE!" she cried out under great distress. Startled and concerned, Squigly and Leviathan turned to the source of the voice, and saw a young woman lying on the ground a few feet away from the station doors. The woman had long, brown hair, and wore a bright yellow dress with a ripped arm strap. She was barefoot, and was gripping her left leg in apparent pain. Upon seeing her, Squigly gasped and immediately ran to assist her without the slightest hesitation.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you, ma'am?" Squigly worriedly asked as she reached the seemingly injured woman. "However can we help?"

"Oh, oh thank the goddesses you came to help me!" the woman rejoiced as she turned to Squigly. "I-I was in a bar, a-and some burly, inebriated stranger began making unwelcome advances toward me! After I rebuffed him, h-he became belligerent and began threatening violence against me!"

"My word! How revolting!" Leviathan exclaimed. "Pray tell, where is this lout now, miss? Has he been pursuing you?"

"I... I don't know...!" the woman hyperventilated, trembling. "I-I was just so scared that I shot right out of that bar and ran straight ahead without turning back! I even threw away my heels because they were slowing me down!"

Squigly noticed the woman's hands wrapped around her leg. "Are you alright? Your leg seems injured!"

"I was running so fast that I tripped and twisted my foot, so now I can't even get back up! B-but I CAN'T stop! I-I need to get away from that awful man!" The woman spoke at a rapid pace, barely pausing to breathe between words. "Please! Help me up before he comes this way!"

"Right away, miss," said Leviathan as he and Squigly knelt over and grabbed hold of the woman's arms. They gently eased her back onto her feet; she began to calm down as she caught her breath, and put her hand to her chest as she let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank you... so much..." she said with a grateful smile. "The two of you... truly are goddess-sent."

Squigly smiled back. "Our pleasure! Can we assist you any further?"

"That's alright... I should be fine on my own now. I can make it to the train station, and once inside, I should be safe from that drunkard. Thank you again for your help; I really do owe you both my livelihood."

"Please, think nothing of it, my good lady. It is a gentleman's duty to help a woman in need," Leviathan bowed. "Oh, right! Terribly sorry, I've neglected to introduce myself: my name is Leviathan."

"And I'm Squigly! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Squigly greeted as she extended a hand to the woman. "May we have your name?"

The woman looked down to Squigly's outstretched hand with disdain. "...I already _knew_ your name, _Sienna Contiello_."

Squigly and Leviathan uttered an alarmed gasp, and before they could react, a wide, grinning mouth stretched across the woman's abdomen. Her eyes began to glow red as the mouth opened up; a large, muscular arm burst out of it and grabbed Squigly by her neck, then threw her hard onto the ground. She and Leviathan turned back and looked up with anger and disgust as they saw that in the young woman's place stood a grotesque, naked figure with a melting, incomplete body and half of a woman's face.

"Heeheehee..." The figure spitefully giggled. "So gullible and naïve... _just_ like your mother..."

"DOUBLE!" Squigly bellowed as she and and Leviathan hastily got back up and heatedly scowled at the being they recognized as Double. "Grrr... I KNEW you would eventually show up and try to stop us! How could I have allowed myself to fall prey to your trickery?!"

"'Stop you'? You think I need to 'stop you'?" Double said with a smug inflection. "While I _could_ kill you right now, why should I even bother? You are already destined to fail."

"Still your abominable tongue, you eldritch eyesore!" Leviathan thundered as he prepared to roast Double. "You have plagued us with your odious presence for quite enough – I will return you to the bowels of hell RIGHT where you stand!"

"Ha! Do whatever you want – just know that you can never destroy me OR the Skull Heart," Double nonchalantly replied. "It and I will always return, and we will continue to spread our masters' perfect will. No matter how many Skullgirls you kill, I will simply select yet another weak-willed woman unable to resist its lure; she will in turn become the Trinity's new vessel and exterminate the lowly creatures of this wretched earth."

"NO! I REFUSE to let this world be destroyed to satisfy the whim of your evil 'masters'!" Squigly viciously countered. "I will bring a PERMANENT END to you, the Heart, AND them!"

"I would advise you not to do that. Make any attempt to defy the Trinity, and everyone will be your enemy... as they _have_ been throughout your entire life."

"W-what?!"

"Just think back on your life: everything and everyone in it has always opposed you. That is why you will _always_ fail."

"Give no heed to her words, my lady," Leviathan counseled Squigly. "You must not lose faith in yourself or in our objective. Be assured that we absolutely _will_ triumph over the Heart and the ones who've created it!"

"Everyone you have loved, and who you thought loved _you_, had been made to hate you, Squigly," Double continued, ignoring Leviathan. "Just as with the Medicis, your mother, and even Filia, the Trinity will turn the people closest to you against you. You will be able to trust no one; all of your allies will betray you, stab you in the back, and revel in your death."

Squigly's guard was lowered upon mention of Filia's name. "W-wait... how did you know about Filia?"

"The Trinity imparts their divine wisdom to me. I know what my masters know, and my masters know _all things_," Double replied boastfully. "We even know Filia's heart – what she _truly_ felt about you as she pretended to be your friend."

"As if I would believe ANYTHING you have to say!"

"You don't need to believe _me_... you have surely felt it yourself. Filia allowed a desire for the Skull Heart to motivate her actions once before, and you already know what she is capable of. She wanted the _Heart_, Squigly. She only cared about _her_ feelings, _her_ needs, _her_ ambitions; she was never once concerned about you or your 'purpose'. YOU were the one standing in HER way, and once she realized that, she was more than happy to work with her family to put an end to your inconsequential life. She even joined them in a celebration of your death... just like Lorenzo once did."

"Shut up! I KNOW you're lying! Filia would NEVER do that! She KILLED Lorenzo!"

"You see? You've just admitted that she took a life. Is that really the Filia you thought you knew all this time? A woman with no concern for killing her friends _or_ family? How well did you _really_ know her, Squigly?"

Squigly fiercely snarled as Double's words began having a subtle effect on her. "Miss Squigly, please gather yourself and block Double out of your mind!" Leviathan implored her. "Remember, my lady, I was WITH Filia for a brief period as you slept, and she did _indeed_ brave Medici Tower to reunite me with you. We've agreed to reserve ALL judgment of her until we hear from her herself! Do not allow the lies of this demoness to disorient you! We must defeat her so we can destroy the Skull Heart with haste!"

"_She_ lied to you, Squigly. She _promised_ you that you would live again, and like a blind idiot, you believed her. I genuinely tried to warn you about her... but you ignored me, and your refusal to listen cost you your life by her family's hands. You were a fool to ever have trusted her... but she was only the beginning..."

"STOP. TALKING. NOW." Squigly became highly agitated and quaked as her intense rage began to cloud her thoughts.

"The Trinity will turn _everyone_ against you, just as they have Filia. You will have no one to support or care about you. You will never be safe in this world again. You will never find escape from your unending misery and torment. Your life will be a hell on earth. _The universe itself_ is your enemy, Squigly."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Miss Squigly, you mustn't lose your composure!" Leviathan attempted to calm Squigly, to little effect.

"There is no one left to miss you when you die this time, Squigly. Abandon this futile quest – it will spare you a great deal of physical _and_ emotional pain," Double spoke in an eerily soothing tone. "There is no hope for you if you continue down this path. Let go of your cares, and give in to the will of your heavenly masters."

"SQUIGLY! Don't listen to a word she says! Whatever she's telling you, DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Squigly, Leviathan and Double turned and gasped in shock as they saw Filia sprinting across the street toward them. She and Samson hastily met up with Squigly and Leviathan, and, despite everything, they were both tremendously relieved to see them; Double, however, wore a hateful grimace, and her skin began to boil.

"You again...!" she fumed as her glowing eyes stared daggers at Filia. "How many times must you prevent me from destroying this girl?!"

"Filia?! What are you doing here?!" Squigly asked, still in disbelief.

"Squigly! Double is _Lex_! She gave the Skull Heart to Lorenzo and had plotted to kill us BOTH!" Filia responded as she caught her breath. "She's been behind EVERYTHING this entire time!"

"That whole bullshit 'Life Gem hunt' was her idea, too!" Samson was quick to add. "All of it was just one giant set-up that SHE came up with!"

Squigly's jaw dropped at the realization of her true killer. "So, if Double truly was Lex, then... Leviathan, SHE was the one who'd separated us! Filia! Please tell me _everything_!"

"There's no time for that now! Squigly, I know you don't like me too much, but for now, can we just agree that we both REALLY HATE Double?"

"Yes Filia, we most certainly CAN!" Squigly declared as she and Filia turned to Double, both preparing to launch an attack. Double slowly backed away from them as she secretly began to panic.

"Samson! Let us too put aside our differences and join forces to put an end to this hideous aberration!" Leviathan similarly suggested.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you hog all the fun of flattening this ugly bitch into an evil pancake? Haha, I'm WAY ahead of ya, bonehead!" Samson replied with an eager grin.

"...It is not in the Trinity's will for me to fight you right now," Double continued retreating as she kept her front faced to Filia and Squigly. "Consider yourselves fortunate – I will have to crush you another time."

"What's wrong, Double? Can you not take being caught off-guard _yourself_?" Squigly smugly taunted.

"I can destroy the both of you easily!" Double bitingly retorted. "For now, I must return to the Skullgirl to aid her as she lays waste to New Meridian and assembles her undead legion. My masters have no time for such trivial matters as yourselves. When we meet again, I'll be sure to rip that parasite out of your head a second time."

Double smirked as she began melting into a puddle. Squigly and Filia tried to run at her, but by the time they had reached her, her body had completely evaporated.

"SHIT! The blob got away AGAIN!" Samson raged. "Urrrgh! I was SO ready to stomp on ALL her faces!"

"Let her go. I have a feeling we haven't seen the end of her." Filia turned to Squigly with an awkward smile. "So, uh... hiya, Squigly..."

"Hello, Filia. I'd just been thinking of you... strange coincidence, isn't it?" Squigly gave her a lukewarm smile in return. "Though I appreciate your intervention just now, I still must ask: ...how on earth did you get here, and how did you even know I would be here?"

"It's... a long story..." Filia began, rubbing the back of her neck. "You see, after you didn't return to my apartment last night, I was worried something could've happened to you all alone in the city. I went out looking for you the next day, and was just about to give up when I saw you getting on a train headed here. I was absolutely _determined_ to apologize and explain myself, so I used the last of Lorenzo's money to–"

"Pardon me, Miss Filia," Leviathan interrupted. "Did you just say 'Lorenzo's money'? Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh... I guess I should explain that..." Filia looked down to her feet. "Like I said before, I... I'm not a PI – in fact, I never got _any_ job after graduating high school. Samson and I were just homeless bums aimlessly drifting through New Meridian, always questioning where our next meal would come from. It was a pretty miserable time for us... and that's when... he found me."

"Lorenzo, you mean?" Squigly asked.

"Yeah... Lorenzo. Somehow... he found out I was his granddaughter and got me off the street and into the apartment I've lived in for the last five years, sending an allowance through the mail to pay for rent and food – b-but I never had ANY contact with him or the mafia after that, honest! Anyway, I spent the very last of it to follow you here. When I arrived, I spent the entire afternoon searching all around for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. So I just decided to head back to the station, hoping to bum ticket money off someone, or maybe even sneak onto a train back home... and that's when I saw you and Double! I didn't know what was going on between the two of you, but I just had to jump in!"

"So you have no way of getting back home, Filia?"

"We don't GOT a home to go back to," Samson bluntly answered. "The apartment was leased in the old man's name, so now that he's dead, we're as good as canned. I TRIED to tell Filia what a bad idea coming here would be, but... well, you tell 'em, kid."

"Squigly, I HAD to explain everything to you, and I wasn't gonna let anything stop me: not Samson, not being broke, and ESPECIALLY not Double! I'm... I'm just so glad I've found you! You don't know how worried I've been!"

Filia leaned forward in an attempt to hug Squigly, but Squigly, still not entirely comfortable around her, stepped out of the way. Filia realized this and took a step back from her, and slumped with shame.

"Filia, now that Double is out of the way... I will give you the chance of redemption that you have been seeking," said Squigly plainly. "Please tell me everything that went on after I awakened."

Filia stood up straight and cleared her throat as she prepared to divulge every detail of what she knew. "Okay... it all started when I got a call from Lorenzo about a week ago. He had forced me to come to his office where he revealed that he had the Skull Heart, and told me that he planned to use it to create a Skullgirl that would serve the Medici Empire. He then told me that the one who gave it to him – Double, obviously – told _him_ that, once he'd done it, you'd come after him and try to kill him and 'his' Skullgirl. The reason he needed to speak to _me _was to find out where your grave was so he could dig you up and take Leviathan out of you, then have you revived as a mindless slave that he himself intended to control – once again using your corpse as an 'example', and putting a stop to your 'revenge' for good."

"How preposterous! That old depraved fool actually believed himself capable of commanding a _Skullgirl_?!" asked Leviathan.

"Hey, that's what WE tried to tell him," Samson attested. "Safe to say it's no mystery who he got _that_ idea from."

"So, Lorenzo asked you for the location of my resting place, and you just... _gave it to him_, Filia?" Squigly questioned, slightly leery of Filia.

"No no no no no! Of course not, Squigly, I'd never do that!" Filia frantically defended, shaking her head. "See, I didn't know he was trying to find out where you were buried at the time, and... we had gotten in an argument where it sorta just... came out. It's all because of me and my damn STUPID mouth! I'm... really sorry, you two..."

"Well... it _was_ an accident. I suppose I can overlook it for now. Anyway, continue, Filia."

"Okay. So anyway, at the time I had felt totally powerless to stop Lorenzo; I BEGGED him not to go through with his plan, and he agreed to leave you alone ONLY if I kept you away from the Medicis and the Skull Heart _at all times_ after your revival. Even though I knew what I'd be doing would involve lying to you and leading you away from your purpose, I agreed to do it because... I just couldn't allow _anything _bad to happen to you, Squigly. Since it was me who told him where your body was, anything he did to you as a result would be completely _my_ fault. The last thing I EVER want is to be responsible for the suffering of a friend."

"I will admit, that is considerably... well, considerate. Though I'm slowly beginning to understand your plight, Filia, I'm still burning to know: where and how did Double figure into all of this?"

"Well, not only was Double the one who gave Lorenzo the Skull Heart AND the idea to kill us both, she was also the one who came up with the entire Life Gem plan. After Lorenzo agreed to spare you, he told me to meet with her in the lobby of Medici Tower; at the time, she was in disguise as Lex, and always would be whenever I met with her, so I never knew of her true identity. She had told me everything: from when you'd be revived, to where to bring you after you woke up. When the plan started failing, I panicked and went to her, and she tricked me into leading you into a trap she'd set for the both of us!"

"Ahh, so THAT is how Double knew what happened between us." Squigly put her hand on her chin. "But wait... why would she even work with the Medici to begin with?"

"For two reasons: one, she wanted to manipulate Lorenzo into creating a new Skullgirl, and two, she wanted the power of the mafia at her disposal to carry out her plan of breaking us apart!"

"Breaking us... apart?!"

"Yes, Squigly! Double was furious over us teaming up to defeat her seven years ago, and decided that the greatest revenge she could have on us would be not just to kill us, but to make us enemies just like our families! She gained control of the mafia through Lorenzo because she knew it would be the only way to put me in a position where I would HAVE to lie to you! She then used my 'betrayal' to bring about the collapse of our friendship! All your resentment of me, all your distrust – Squigly, it was deliberately planted in you by HER!"

Squigly and Leviathan both gasped loudly at the realization that their thoughts and emotions had been manipulated right from the start, and were now uncertain what to feel at all. "...So, Lex – by which I mean Double – said all those nasty things about you as a way to get me to hate you. It's... it's all so clear now..." Squigly spoke as she continued to process all the information she had just learned. "Double... really _was_ behind everything that's happened, wasn't she...?"

"Apparently so, my lady," replied Leviathan. "Come to think of it... if you consider that she had also orchestrated the murder of the Contiello family, she has truly been the cause of _every_ hardship you've ever faced. It appears she is thoroughly intent on injecting chaos into our lives at every turn."

"Yes, but do not worry, Leviathan. Just as you've said, this time around, Double's meddling WILL be stopped!" Squigly assuredly stated, turning back to Filia. "Now Filia, while I _am_ appreciative that you've gone to such great effort to reveal this to me... why didn't you just tell me this to begin with? Had you let me in on Lorenzo and Double's plan _as_ it was unfolding, we could have worked to foil it _together_!"

"Ohh... I desperately _wanted_ to tell you, Squigly, but... I-I couldn't..." Filia fretted. "Lorenzo made it very clear that I only had one chance to save you, and I could never be sure of when he, 'Lex', or some other Medici spy was keeping watch on me. I couldn't risk being caught going against the plan... so I had to keep you in the dark. It really did destroy me inside having to deceive you all that time..."

"Hey, I WANTED to say something, but the kid made me 'promise' not to!" Samson offered in defense. "You don't even KNOW how much hell it was on me keeping my mouth shut through all this!"

"Filia, if you really cared about me, you would have told me regardless!" Squigly huffed, staring harshly at Filia with her arms folded.

"Squigly, I DID care about you! I still DO!" Filia asserted, cupping her hands together. "Please believe me, I had no idea the mafia was planning to kill you the whole time! Everything I did was to protect you! I-I-I even fought my way up Medici Tower and brought Leviathan back to you after Double pulled him out! Please, Squigly! I NEVER wanted you to be hurt!"

"Hmm... I sense that her words are sincere, my lady..." said Leviathan. "I am rapidly coming around to the belief that, irrespective of her actions, Miss Filia has always placed high value on your friendship."

"You're damn right she has!" Samson declared. "I should also add that she took out _her own old man_ for all the twisted shit he did to you – caved his goddamn face in, no less!"

"So, Squigly... after hearing all this... I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," said Filia, softly. "Do you think... we could be friends again...?"

Squigly turned away from Filia as she thought heavily on everything Filia had said and done, and contemplated if she could ever fully trust her again. Filia, Leviathan, and Samson waited for her response with bated breath, and before long, she came to a decision and faced Filia to deliver it.

"Filia... let me first say that you have my deepest gratitude for all that you've done for me: from assisting me against Double to restoring my life, and everything in between." Filia began to smile optimistically. "However..." Squigly continued, and Filia's smile drooped, "...disregarding everything Double has said and done, the fact remains that you still took advantage of my trust and manipulated me with knowingly false hopes. Also... by purposefully delaying the locating and killing of the Skullgirl, you've carelessly endangered the lives of thousands of people, intentionally or not. Filia, your heart is pure, but..."

"...Squigly? W... what are you trying to say...?"

"Filia, what you did _really_ hurt me. Rest assured that we are not enemies, but unfortunately... we can no longer be friends. ...I'm sorry."

Squigly's answer came as a great shock to Leviathan and Samson, but even though it utterly crushed her, Filia took it with surprising calmness. She sighed and held her head low as she fought against the tears that began forming in her eyes.

"M-Miss Squigly! Are you certain you don't wish to reconsider?" Leviathan stammered. "I feel that not forgiving Miss Filia is something that you will grow to regret. I know I have personally advocated against her in the past, but as of now I STRONGLY urge you to look past her wrongdoings and grant her a second chance!"

"Oh, you gotta to be KIDDING ME!" Samson angrily bellowed. "We throw away everything we own and come all the way out here to tell you all this, and all you can do is tell us to piss off?! Thanks for wasting our time – no, seriously, THANKS A FUCKIN' LOT. I hope when my host dies, she doesn't look anywhere near as UGLY as you, you rotten hunk of–"

"Samson, please..." Filia quickly cut him off, breaking her silence. "Leviathan, don't worry, it's fine. I accept Squigly's decision. Squigly... I will respect your feelings, so I will leave you alone now. Before I go, though... please... just listen to one more thing I have to say. One more thing is all I ask... then I'll be out of your life forever."

Squigly looked to Filia and, feeling regretful over the scar on her face, decided that she owed it to her to at least indulge her last request. "...Alright, Filia, you have my attention," she answered, semi-curiously.

"Squigly..." Filia spoke barely above a whisper, "...before I ever met you or Samson... I once knew a girl. This girl... was my very close friend – in fact, she was my ONLY friend. She is the only thing I can remember from my past life – well, at least, the only thing I _used to_ remember. ...It's been so long... nowadays, I don't remember a thing about her. I hate to say it, but I can't remember her name, or even her _face_..."

"Wait, kid... are you talking about that person you mentioned back when _we_ were goin' after the Heart? The one you said 'got in a mess'?" asked Samson.

"Yes, Samson, the same one," Filia nodded.

"Hmm... I remember you saying that as well, Filia," Squigly remarked, growing more attentive. "What exactly was it that happened to that girl, and what became of her since then?"

"I... I don't know..." Filia woefully admitted. "I never saw her again after I lost my memories and became attached to Samson, so I don't know what happened to her or where she is now. But... I always had a very vague feeling that something terrible _had_ happened to her, and that it was entirely _my fault..._ and not knowing what it was or how I'd caused it made me feel _absolutely horrible_. Seven years ago, when I met Samson... he'd told me about this thing called the 'Skull Heart' that could grant any one wish I had. Hearing that, I instantly decided that I would find it and ask it to restore my memories, so I could then find that girl to help her and apologize to her. Samson agreed to help me, and we went scouring New Meridian in search of it. That's when I met you, Squigly – or, more accurately, when Samson met Leviathan."

"Technically, Samson and I have known each other for many centuries, though that is largely irrelevant right now," Leviathan commented. "I do indeed remember that night myself, Miss Filia. Then again, how could I _possibly_ forget any instance of throttling the mangy rug?"

"My ass! I totally WRECKED your shit back then and you KNOW it!" Samson retorted in a slightly playful manner. "Don't you try to deny it _now_, death breath!"

"...Right. So... why did you want to remind me of that night, Filia?" Squigly inquired. "I had already known that you were searching for the Skull Heart to return your memories. What does that have to do with us today?"

"Squigly... that girl – the only friend I'd ever had – was made to suffer because of me... and it _devastated_ me. After I met and befriended you... I swore to myself that I'd never let that happen again – that I would NEVER cause a friend to suffer over my actions, whatever they may be. I couldn't lose you like how I lost her, and that is why I've always been so protective of you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad were to happen to you because of me. That is why I worked for Lorenzo to keep your body safe. That is why, to stop him from ever being a threat to you... I killed him with my own hands."

Squigly was moved by Filia's loyalty and dedication, and lightly placed her hand on her mouth as she began to rethink her judgment of her. "...Filia... I... I'm not sure what to say to that, other than... I truly _am_ honored that you would do all of that for me..."

Filia began to weep. "Squigly... what I had said in my letter and in the cafe really WAS true: I really _was_ unbearably saddened by your death, and I really _had_ looked forward to seeing you again since that day. I honestly _do_ want you to be able to enjoy life again... and it pains me so much that I can't give you a _real_ way to do it. I'm... I'm so sorry, Squigly..."

"...It's alright, Filia," said Squigly as she warmly put her hand on Filia's shoulder. "Even if I still must die, I find comfort in knowing that you genuinely _have_ cared for me. Please be assured that my rest will be a peaceful one."

"Squigly, once you're gone... I will have no one left..." Filia mumbled forlornly. "No family... no friends... just me and Samson. I have _nothing_ to return to. The only way my life could have any purpose now... would be if I defeat the Skullgirl and destroy the Heart."

Squigly jumped back, and she and the parasites gave a collective gasp. "W-what?! Filia, you intend to challenge the Skullgirl YOURSELF?!"

"You never ran this by ME, kid!" stated a flustered Samson. "The Skullgirl's got nothing to do with us! Why the hell should WE be the ones to take her on?!"

"I wonder that myself, Miss Filia! For what reason do _you_ feel compelled to oppose the Skullgirl?!" Leviathan asked, similarly taken aback. "Though she does threaten us all, you yourself are in no way obligated to eliminate her!"

"Samson, Leviathan, this is just... another thing I have to do. Somehow, I will find a way back to New Meridian, and when I get there, I will find and kill the Skullgirl... even if I have to do it alone. It's the only thing I can do to give everything I've gone through some kind of point." Filia's crying let up as she looked to Squigly, who returned her weary gaze with heavy concern. "...Squigly, my greatest regret in life... is never finding and apologizing to that girl who I wronged. That's the whole reason why I followed you out here: to prevent myself from repeating that mistake. Now that I've made my peace with you... I guess there isn't much reason for me to be here any more."

Filia collected herself, wiped her face and stood up straight, and offered Squigly a handshake as a show of good will. As Squigly grasped Filia's hand, she began to realize the error of her judgment and became deeply stricken with remorse over having ended their friendship.

"Well... guess this is the end. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again... but it's been nice knowing you, Squigly," Filia faintly smiled as she let go of Squigly's hand. "Goodbye... old friend..."

Filia sighed as she turned around and began somberly walking away from the train station, with Samson looking away from Squigly and muttering under his breath. As Squigly watched Filia leave, her throat knotted up and she began to feel a sinking feeling deep within herself. Though she had trouble keeping track of the storm of conflicting thoughts and emotions that raged within her, she was certain of one thing: she had thoroughly misjudged Filia, and if she were never to see her again, she would indeed miss her very much. After a moment of considerable introspection, Squigly determined that she couldn't just let Filia go, and began following after her.

"Filia, wait!" Squigly called out, causing Filia to stop and turn back around to her.

"Squigly? Is something wrong...?" Filia gave a perplexed wince as Squigly caught up to her.

"Yes, Filia, something IS wrong: _I_ was wrong," Squigly replied with a staunch expression. "I was wrong not to listen to you. I was wrong to believe I couldn't trust you. I was wrong to treat you the way I did after knowing everything you've done for me. ...I'm sorry, Filia. I... I do not deserve a friend as honorable and as kind as you."

"Squigly, don't say that..." Filia gently replied. "After all, I'm definitely _not_ blameless. I readily admit what I did to you _was_ wrong, regardless of my reasons behind it. You have every right to not feel you can trust me or to not want to be my friend. I just hope that, maybe someday... whenever you come back... you might be able to forgive me."

"That day is today. Filia... I forgive you. Do you think you could you ever... forgive me...?"

"Of course, Squigly. Of course."

Squigly and Filia teared up as they walked up to each other and shared a passionate hug.

"Filia... thank you... for _everything_. You have _always_ been... my true friend."

"And you've always been mine, Squigly. Now matter how long you rest... I'll be there when you wake up. _I promise_."

Leviathan stretched over to Samson as their hosts hugged. "Samson... I am not so prideful that I cannot admit to wronging you and Filia as well. I am deeply sorry to both of you; please accept my sincerest apologies for labeling you as betrayers, and for the horribly inappropriate way I cast her out and wounded her."

"Heheh, so after all these years, you finally admitted to NOT being perfect, eh? Took you damn long enough, you old worm!" Samson gloated. "Where's your acid tongue _now_? Not gonna call me a 'follicular vagoo' or whatever? What, did owning up to being an arrogant asshole suddenly make you lose your set of–"

"_Samson_..." Filia murmured.

"Okay, okay! Just wanted to soak it in, jeez..." Samson grumbled, then swallowed as he looked back to Leviathan. "Look, man, I... said some pretty mean things to you and Squigly that I... well... _shouldn't _have. Looking back, I guess I really did go too far with calling her a cold-hearted z– well, you know. But to be fair, you guys _were_ being insufferable pricks at the time, and I was just tryin' to – I mean... _ughhhhhh_. What I'm _trying_ to say is... I'm sorry, Leviathan... to you AND Squigly. There, I said it, now LEAVE ME ALONE! ...We cool...?"

"Yes, Samson. We _indeed_ 'cool'," Leviathan smiled.

Filia and Squigly ended their hug, and after wiping their tears, stood and faced each other amiably. "So uh..." said Filia, awkwardly, "...what do we do now?"

"Filia, if you are still intent on fighting the Skullgirl, then let us join forces and take her on together!" Squigly eagerly replied. "If we and our parasites combine our strength, then our victory is most certainly assured!"

"Yeah! I'm totally with you, Squigly!" Filia cheered, her mood elevated. "Let's go kick some Skullgirl butt!"

"Speaking of butts, I think we all need to get _ours_ back to New Meridian ASAP," stated Samson. "That one-eyed freak DID say something about the Skullgirl going loose in the city, and if we absolutely HAVE to fight her, it's probably best to do it while there still IS a city to fight in."

"Oh my god! Samson, you're absolutely right! We gotta get back home RIGHT NOW!" Filia gasped. "...But... how do we do that? Neither of us have any money..."

"Worry not, Miss Filia," Leviathan replied as he produced Parasoul's letter. "We have been very generously accommodated!"

"Right, then! We've no time to waste!" Squigly declared. "Hurry, Filia, to the station!"

Filia nodded and promptly followed behind Squigly as she began running back to the Canopolis Train Station to board the Royal Train back to New Meridian.

"By the way, Squigly," said Filia after catching up, "who do you think the Skullgirl even is? You think it's someone we know?"

"You'd said it's a woman in service of the Medici, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I have a sneaking suspicion that it may be someone _I_ know," Squigly gravely replied. "...I _sorely_ hope I am wrong..."


	18. Corpse Flower

The sun receded into the horizon and bathed the sky in a pinkish-orange hue as Squigly and Filia, on board the Royal Train, made their speedy return to New Meridian to confront the Skullgirl. Upon entering the station, Squigly remembered Parasoul's instructions and presented her letter to the ticketers, informing them that Filia would be traveling with her as an invited guest. After verifying the royal seal on the letter, the ticketers escorted the two to a secluded platform where the grandiose train had been stationed. The two were immensely impressed by its sleek, streamlined appearance, accentuated by a chrome outer body and large tinted windows. However, they had become even more awestruck upon stepping into the luxurious interior: lacy white curtains hung alongside the windows, and in front of every window was a booth containing two cozy red couches facing each other, separated by a table draped in a tan silk tablecloth. The cabin was illuminated by small but elegant chandeliers suspended in a row along the center of the ceiling, and the floor was coated with velvety violet carpeting. Wide-eyed and speechless, Filia and Squigly took a seat at a booth and settled in as the train's doors closed. The train then took off at lightning speed toward the destination specified in the letter.

Shortly after the departure, the train's attendants approached Filia and Squigly and offered to prepare them dinner from a wide variety of gourmet meals. Squigly cordially thanked them and simply opted for a small bowl of vegetable soup, while Filia indulged with a full turkey dinner and a chocolate milkshake, with Samson ordering a half-rack of ribs and a tall glass of spiced rum for himself. Upon being served, Squigly ate her soup in small, graceful sips while Filia and Samson voraciously dug into their respective plates; their lack of etiquette had slightly peeved Leviathan, though he kept his objections to himself. After finishing their food, the two women let out satisfied sighs and gazed out the window at the blurred landscape passing them by.

"Man, you sure picked the perfect time to patch things up, kid!" said Samson as he shook the last few drops of his rum into his mouth. "I gotta say, I could DEFINITELY get used to this!"

"Teehee! And here you thought our next meal would come out of a _dumpster_!" Filia teased. After Filia had finished wiping her face and hands with her napkin, she balled it up and placed it beside her on the seat, then turned back to Squigly with a glowing smile. "Thanks again for all this, Squigly! I'd literally been starving all day!"

"You're quite welcome, Filia!" Squigly smiled back. "I'm more than happy to share these lovely accommodations with you. It would've been ill-advised to face the Skullgirl on an empty stomach, after all!"

"This _one_ train is nicer than my whole apartment! To be honest, I still can't believe I'm actually riding it! Squigly, you GOTTA tell me how you managed to get us on this!"

"Well, it's really all thanks to Princess Parasoul. After I had told her my intentions of battling the Skullgirl, she very generously offered me not only the use of her private train, but the aid of her personal militia."

"W-w-wait, you're telling me you met THE princess of the Canopy Kingdom?! F-for real?!" Filia's mouth gaped.

"Technically it was our second encounter with her, but we needn't go into the details of that," said Leviathan. "But yes, Miss Squigly and I did indeed meet with Her Highness, Princess Parasoul."

"And I thought _I_ had connections!" Samson remarked incredulously. "How in the hell did you pull _that_ off, and what were you two even doing with her anyway?!"

"Well, after a rather... energetic introduction, she and I quickly realized that we'd shared common ground, particularly concerning the eradication of the Skull Heart; after which, we returned to her castle to discuss the matter at length," Squigly explained. "You see, Leviathan and I had traveled to Canopolis to learn of a way to destroy the Heart permanently. Thanks to Parasoul, we now have a greater understanding of what it will take to do just that!"

"You found a way to destroy the Skull Heart PERMANENTLY? Wow, that's amazing, Squigly! How're you gonna do it?"

"...Truth be told, I don't yet know. What I gathered from my discussion with Parasoul was that the Heart is imbued with the divine power of the Trinity. This means that, in order to permanently remove it, I will somehow have to harness their own power and use it against them. I don't have the first idea of how to do that, but I must find out sooner rather than later."

"Hold on... the Trinity? You're planning on taking on THE Trinity? Are you outta your mind?!" Samson blurted. "How is ONE person supposed to stand up to THREE all-powerful goddess chicks?!"

"Hmm... 'Trinity'... for some reason, I feel like I've heard that somewhere before..." Filia thought aloud. "Squigly, what exactly is the Trinity and what relation does it have to the Skull Heart?"

"The details are unimportant, Miss Filia, I assure you," Leviathan answered. "At the moment, our highest concern is exactly _how_ we will go about acquiring that power. It is unquestionably the _only_ way to do away with the Heart forever, and it is Miss Squigly's and my mission to accomplish at any cost."

"While we're on the subject, we should also tell you about Double," Squigly added. "We've discovered that Double was sent to our world by the Trinity to bring about its death through the Skull Heart. Leviathan and I had previously suspected as much, and Double was _courteous_ enough to confirm it herself during our encounter. We've also learned that she and the Heart are inextricably connected – this means that if _it_ is removed from this world, then _she_ should be as well."

"No kidding? There's actually a chance we can finally get rid of that ugly puke stain _for good_? Now that's the best damn thing I've heard all day!" rejoiced Samson.

"_More_ than a chance, Samson; I dare say it's guaranteed! Miss Squigly and I will eradicate the Skull Heart AND that gelatinous miscreation along with it!" Leviathan confidently decreed. "She has brought death upon my lady not once, but _twice_, and for that, I will deliver fiery retribution upon her _tenfold_!"

"Wait a sec...! _Trinity_... NOW I remember!" Filia jumped in. "I DID hear about them before... from Double! Right before I was about to die in her trap, she'd said something about us 'impeding their will'! I think I get it now: Double is serving this 'Trinity', and is trying to stop us from ruining their plans! Right, Squigly?"

"Precisely, Filia. Everything we've been doing has been in opposition to the Trinity's 'will', and that is why Double is so hellbent on destroying us," Squigly confirmed. "However, if we figure out a way to turn their power on _them_, we can cease all of their 'plans' once and for all!"

"Sounds like it'll be a pretty tough challenge... but I really believe we can pull it off! I'm gonna help you any way I can, Squigly!"

"Thank you, Filia! Your aid is greatly needed and appreciated!" Squigly's smile then faded to a regretful frown. "...But... even after we succeed... you'll still be left without a home. It is... quite unfortunate..."

"Don't get yourself down, Squigly. Samson and I will get by somehow, just like we usually do," said Filia reassuringly. "For now, let's just stay focused on our mission, okay?" Squigly responded with an optimistic nod.

"Either way, at least we got to eat a real meal one last time. Hell, it wouldn't even be so bad to just live in _here_!" Samson professed. "Too bad the ride's gotta end, eh, kid?"

"You said it, Samson. Oh well, as long as we're here, we might as well just lay back and enjoy the ride. The train's going so fast, we'll be back in New Meridian in no time!"

Filia placed her legs up on the seat and rested her back against the wall, folding her hands on her stomach as she and Samson began to take a contented nap. As she watched the two drift off to sleep, Squigly kept a hopeful expression that masked her true concern. Filia had gotten so enraptured in the luxury of the train ride and in her eagerness to face the Skullgirl that she had completely overlooked the implications of their mission: that, should they succeed, Squigly will be dead forever. Squigly fretted over the inevitability of having to reveal this fact to Filia, and, for the time being, she decided to conceal it and let her have her moment of happiness. She and Leviathan stayed quiet and stared meditatively out the window as the train made a swift journey back to New Meridian.

* * *

A full moon hung in the cold, foggy night sky as the Royal Train pulled into the New Meridian Train Station. Upon arriving, Squigly gently woke Filia and Samson up, and they got their bearings and promptly exited the train. After passing through the inexplicably empty station and emerging back onto the streets, they heavily gasped as they looked out at the cityscape in sheer horror: almost every building in sight had been near totally demolished, and burning, overturned cars and trucks littered the streets, emitting thick plumes of black smoke high into the air. There were no people in sight, and the only sound besides the crackling fires was that of sirens blaring in the distance. Squigly and Filia covered their mouths with their hands, petrified and utterly aghast at the dire state of the city before them.

"We're... we're too late..." Filia shakily spoke. "The... the Skullgirl has... won..."

"No. Not yet she hasn't... there is still hope..." said Squigly, softly. "...We can still make things right. We _must_ track her down..."

After their shock had worn off, Squigly and Filia looked to each other anxiously and started cautiously walking down the street to ascertain the scope of the wreckage, carefully stepping around the debris and keeping watch for any signs of danger or injured people.

"Can you believe this? We leave here for one day – ONE DAY – and THIS happens," Samson muttered in exasperation. "It's ALWAYS something with this place..."

As the two walked, Leviathan extended his neck high above Squigly and surveyed the skyline. To his relief, he had seen that many of the skyscrapers were still intact, though he noticed one in particular that had its top half cleanly torn off, with the remaining bottom half going up in flames. Sharpening his focus, he was able to identify the burning skyscraper as none other than Medici Tower itself.

"Hmm... now this is... quite interesting..." Leviathan remarked, drawing the others' attention. "Whomever this Skullgirl is... she must have harbored some manner of grudge against the Family. Thanks to her, Medici Tower has fallen yet again..."

"Well hey, at least ONE good thing came outta this!" Samson chimed.

"But wait, Leviathan... that doesn't add up," Filia confusedly spoke. "The Skullgirl IS a Medici, isn't she? At least, that's what all the signs have been pointing to..."

"Come to think of it... that _is_ quite peculiar," Squigly admitted. "If the Skullgirl truly is... well, whom I _suspect_ she is, then why would she destroy the base of her own 'family'? ...I suppose there is no way to know for sure but to find her..."

"Yes, well, I think I can safely speak for all of us when I say that that horrid Medici hive will NOT be missed. In any case, let us press on, shall we?" Squigly and Filia nodded, and Leviathan maintained his high vantage point as they continued to creep through the deserted ruins of New Meridian.

As the young women and their parasites proceeded down the desolate streets, Squigly stopped walking as she eventually began to feel a subtle yet unsettling sensation deep within herself. Filia turned back around and looked toward her with a face full of worry.

"W-what's wrong, Squigly? You okay?" she asked.

"Filia... i-it's... it's the Skull Heart!" Squigly stuttered. "...I can sense the Skull Heart! W-we are getting closer to it!"

"Ah! I am beginning to sense it as well, my lady!" stated Leviathan. "Its repugnant miasma permeates through my being at this very moment..."

"Squigly, you can _sense_ the Heart? I-I don't underst–"

Filia was abruptly interrupted by a loud explosion in the distance, followed by faint, terrified screams. She and Squigly emitted a startled gasp as they whipped around to face the origin of the noise, which had been from somewhere east of them.

"This is it! The Skullgirl is very close by!" Squigly turned to Filia. "Quickly, Filia, we've no time to lose!"

"We're right behind you!" Filia firmly replied. "Let's go, Samson!"

Squigly tensed herself up and took off at blazing speed with the aid of Leviathan's tail; Samson grunted and lifted Filia onto his back, and sprinted alongside them. They sharply rounded the next corner and hurried toward the source of the explosion.

After running several blocks, Squigly and Filia came to a dead halt, completely stunned by what had stood before them. Slowly trudging toward them a short distance away was a vast horde of reanimated corpses, many of whom were men in blood-stained suits with deep puncture wounds on various parts of their bodies, who all appeared to had died recently. Many of them had also been carrying guns, either in their hands or at their hips. They were hunched over and mindlessly shuffling forward, and the sight of them had particularly unnerved Filia for a reason she couldn't quite determine.

"The... the undead army...!" Filia quaked. "Th-those bodies look... familiar!"

"Stay on your guard, Filia," Squigly advised, holding her ground. "If the undead legion is here, then the Skullgirl is definitely in our presence! But... I still don't see–"

"THERE you are! Found you at _last_!"

Squigly and Filia looked up and saw a dark, intimidating feminine figure approaching them from out of the sky. Before either could react, the figure fired something at them that exploded and sent them flying, and they landed behind a wrecked car. Their parasites hastily helped them back up as they peered behind the car to get a better look at the mysterious assailant, who had now reached the ground and hovered in front of the undead horde.

"Squigly, you were right! I-it's the Skullgirl!" Filia exclaimed. "But... who IS that?!"

Filia looked to Squigly and saw that she had been overcome with fear: her heart racing, her eyes bulging, and her body sweating and trembling uncontrollably.

"That woman..." Squigly mumbled. "That's... _that's_..."

_Oh, what's this? Another one of you insects?_

_No! Please don't hurt her! Kill ME instead! Just please don't hurt my melody!_

_Selene, when will you learn? You pitiful Contiellos never had any value to us. We only kept you close so we could keep our eye on you. And if we ever deemed you a threat..._

_N-n-no... Please, no...! Please...! I... _I don't want to die_..._

_Squigly..._

_Well, Selene, I _sincerely_hope you enjoyed your birthday party. You definitely deserved _everything_you got. Just one thing left to do now...!_

_M... Mother... Mother... I love you, Mother..._

_I... I love you too, Sienna..._

_Mother... _goodbye_..._

_Don't forget to make a wish!_

"Filia... that woman... is my murderer. The Skullgirl... her name is... Black Dahlia."

* * *

"Hiding from me _again_, are you? All these years, and you haven't changed a bit!"

The figure, who had now been identified as the Skullgirl, launched another explosive at the car Squigly and Filia had been sheltered behind, causing it to flip up into the air, greatly injuring them and leaving them open to more attacks. The two slowly staggered up as the Skullgirl eagerly approached them. As she neared them, they were able to get a better look at her: both her white shawl and black dress were tattered and stained with blood, and the veil that hung down from her hat and over her face was cut in the shape of a skull. Her left arm was reduced to bone, with most of it being covered by a long, white glove. Her right arm also had its skin stripped off, but unlike the left, what had remained was a sturdy metallic frame containing multiple wires and moving parts, tapering into an enormous, cannon-like gun at the elbow. Her body radiated a ghastly black aura, and her white, skull-shaped eyes shined through her veil, which otherwise had completely hidden her face. She hovered just slightly off the ground with the Skull Heart suspended directly in front of her, close to her chest.

Squigly began regaining her composure and gave the Skullgirl a look of passionate loathing. "Black Dahlia..." she grunted, still recovering from the blast. "...So... it _is_ you. It's been _you_ this whole time..."

"Ahhh, so you remember me? Well aren't I _flattered_," Black Dahlia scowled back at her, speaking in a mock-friendly voice. "I have to say, I find it very surprising that you can remember anything at all, what with my only memory of you being _splattering your brains out ALL OVER that pretty yellow dress of yours_. Tell me, girl, do you also remember how you so _desperately_ pleaded to me to spare your pathetic little life? Do you remember how your miserable mother begged me to kill _her_ instead of you, and the look of pure _agony_ on her face as she watched me blow your eye right out of your skull? Because let me tell you: I remember it ALL – q_uite fondly_."

Black Dahlia's cold-blooded words both infuriated and deeply disturbed Squigly, and left her trembling as a chill shot down her spine. Filia, still in great shock over the reveal of the Skullgirl's identity as Squigly's original killer, had been too stunned to react. As Squigly stood rigidly before Black Dahlia with a heated stare, Leviathan turned and faced her, jaw tightly clenched and eyes glowing with intense hatred.

"So it was YOU who had taken my lady's young life! I was certain I had recognized your damnable voice!" he fiercely howled. "Daring to appear before me will be the LAST mistake you ever make. Vile Medici crone, I will personally administer your EXCEEDINGLY painful death! I shall not relent until you are made to beg ME for mercy!"

"Oh, it's _you..._ the Contiellos' family pet. Decided to plug the hole I left in the little brat's head, I see," Black Dahlia smirked at Leviathan, unmoved by his threat. "I'd be grateful she still even _has_ a head if I were you, because she deserved much _worse _than what she got for the way her family of cockroaches conspired against the Medici. I genuinely do _regret_ not blasting that puny head of hers into a hundred little pieces when I had the chance."

"Shut up, you sick evil BITCH!" Filia shouted, breaking her silence. "I'm a Medici MYSELF, and even _I_ know that Squigly's family had never planned to hurt ANYONE! You and Lorenzo are to blame for everything – you two are the REAL cockroaches! You're a soulless monster, and I WON'T let you get away with killing my friend!"

"Now THAT'S tellin' her, kid!" Samson proudly stated. "Couldn't have said it better!"

"Don't you mention that man's name to me!" Black Dahlia became enraged and pointed her arm gun at Filia's face, making her flinch. "I know what you two whelps did to him, and you BOTH will pay for taking away MY kill!"

"What?! '_Your_ kill'?" Filia winced.

"Yes, MY KILL! Because of you, I will NEVER get my revenge!" Black Dahlia ranted as she turned back to Squigly. "Now I'm forced to settle for _unloading_ my anger on YOU!"

"That makes no sense at all!" Squigly contested, greatly perplexed. "Why would you ever want to kill Lorenzo?! He was head of the Family – YOUR family!"

"He was NOT my 'family'! He is nothing to me, and WAS nothing _without_ me!" Black Dahlia snapped. "That rat deceived me! He stabbed me in the back, and you have denied me the satisfaction of spilling his blood! His death was owed to ME and no one else!"

"Do you not even CARE that his death also means the death of the Medici Empire?!"

"Oh, but on the contrary, girl... the Medici Empire is _only just beginning_! _I_ am the Medici head now, and my army of zombies is the NEW Medici Empire. With my power, the Family will be IMMORTAL, and our influence will be felt all across the earth!"

"Wait... those corpses... those are the Medicis that were killed in the tower!" Filia spoke up, finally identifying the source of her unease. "So you really DID destroy it then!"

"What better place to start building an undead army than somewhere I'd already known had plenty of corpses just _laying in wait_ for me?" Black Dahlia coolly replied. "Of course, a few worthless lackeys had still lived, but a quick 'boom' to the tower neatly fixed _that_. After killing them all and harvesting their bodies, I decided to tear this city down in search of the Contiello brat to make her answer for the trouble she's caused for me!"

"Trouble I've caused for YOU?! What are you even saying?! It's because of _you_ that I'm even ALIVE right now!"

"EXACTLY my point! You should be DEAD! Grrr... I'm sick of talking – it's time I take out your OTHER eye!"

Black Dahlia aimed her arm and fired another grenade at Squigly and Filia's feet. They managed to retreat in time to avoid the brunt of the blast, but the shockwave was still great enough to hurl them into a demolished shop. Black Dahlia cackled and commanded the undead army to draw their guns, and she and her minions began shooting at the building en masse as Squigly and Filia remained inside for cover, keeping low and covering their heads with their hands. Squigly had been particularly unnerved as the bullets loudly smacked against the crumbling walls, shutting her eyes tightly and shivering with fear as the horrible sound of gunfire rang through her ears once again.

"Come on out, frightened little girl... you know you can't hide from me..." Black Dahlia tauntingly called as she slowly advanced toward the building. "A table didn't keep my bullet from finding you... and neither will those walls!"

Black Dahlia reloaded her arm and kept up the assault alongside her minions, chipping away at the walls with their gunfire. Meanwhile, Filia's morale began to wane as she and Squigly continued to duck and remain still behind the rubble.

"Squigly, what do we do?!" she frantically asked. "We haven't even attacked her once, and already she's _literally_ got us against a wall! How do we even _begin_ to get near her?!"

"Just let ME get at her!" Samson enthusiastically volunteered. "I can take that robo-bitch on EASY! Didja forget that I'm _bulletproof_?"

"Um, yeah, I don't think either of us are _explosion_-proof, Samson," Filia sighed. "We can't just _run out_ at her, we'll get blown to bits! We need to come up with some kind of strategy..."

"I concur, Miss Filia. It would prove quite perilous to simply attempt a reckless approach," Leviathan agreed. "My lady and I know from experience that that crazed woman and her _firearm_ aren't to be taken lightly. I suggest we remain on the defensive until the minions exhaust their fire."

"B-but if we remain here, we will still be vulnerable to attack from Black Dahlia herself!" Squigly rebutted, rapidly losing her composure. "I'm certain that she is just toying with us – she could easily knock down this wall if she wanted, so staying here would do us no good at all! Ohh... this isn't turning out as I'd hoped... if only we had some–"

"There! The undead army! Men, ATTACK!"

"...Backup?"

The four were surprised by the sudden voice and the accompanying sound of thunderous footsteps coming from outside. As the shooting let up, Squigly and Filia crawled to the opposite end of the building and curiously peeked over the broken wall, and their jaws instantly dropped at the sight of a massive squadron of Black Egret soldiers heading toward the undead army. The Egrets leading the charge were carrying thick metallic shields to deflect gunfire and other attacks, while those behind them were armed with assault rifles, fully loaded and and ready to fire. Squigly had also recognized Adam, issuing commands from the rear with assault rifle in hand.

Black Dahlia turned and snarled at the Egrets, commanding the undead legion to refocus their aim on them. She and her minions resumed shooting, and the Egrets quickly planted their shields and formed a wall, blocking the gunfire; during which, the soldiers in rear stuck their rifles through gaps in the barricade and retaliated on the horde.

"Remember, men! Aim for their heads!" Adam instructed as he joined in the attack. "Try to blow them off! It's the only way to keep them down!"

Squigly anxiously turned away, cringing and covering her ears, while Filia spectated in awe as the shootout continued. As the undead army began depleting their ammunition, the Black Egrets took advantage of their vulnerability by widening the gaps in the barrier and unloading on them with full force. The corpses began falling rapidly, and Black Dahlia bellowed furiously, firing several mortar shells out of her arm that disrupted the barrier. Before the Egrets could reform it, she lobbed multiple grenades at them, causing them to scatter. She then commanded her remaining minions to charge mindlessly at the squadron as she peppered them with a violent storm of bullets and explosives.

The Black Egrets were forced to take cover behind the smoking cars and debris piles lining the street as Black Dahlia carried on her rampage. As they stayed low and continued gunning down the undead forces when possible, they began to lose their morale and tensely awaited Adam's commands.

"Sir! The Skullgirl is overwhelming us!" One of the soldiers panickingly told Adam. "How do we proceed?! We eagerly await your order, Sir!"

"Men, maintain your cover and wait out the attack!" Adam spoke loudly enough for the entire squadron to hear. He then took his radio out of his coat, pressed the receiver and held it to his ear. "Alright. Send in the super-weapon."

A short moment later, the ground had begun to shake, and Squigly and Filia suddenly saw a colossal green armored truck plowing down the street, crashing through the rubble. Upon reaching the squadron, the truck stopped and did a 180-degree skid, positioning the rear toward Black Dahlia. Black Dahlia growled and soared high into the sky, and wildly bombarded the truck with shells in a blind rage. The truck remained unscratched, and she paused as she was forced to let her arm cool down.

As Black Dahlia recharged, the truck's rear compartment opened up, and out of it stepped a gigantic Black Egret soldier with a hulking upper body and a disproportionately small head and legs. A tall, black spike sat atop his helmet, and his left hand – which had been ten times the size of his right – was covered in a metal gauntlet, upon which was placed a small, green tank adorned with the Canopy emblem on its side. The towering soldier turned and looked down to Adam, standing at attention to receive a command.

"The Skullgirl is there in the sky!" Adam pointed to Black Dahlia, who was made difficult to see due to her black dress and dark aura. "Panzerfaust, bring her down!"

The soldier Panzerfaust saluted with his smaller hand, then raised his larger arm and pointed the tank on his wrist forward, taking aim at Black Dahlia. He then fired multiple rockets out of the tank's turret at her, but she swiftly evaded and responded with her own rounds. Panzerfaust was unaffected by the counterattack and continued firing, and managed to graze Black Dahlia with one of his shots, causing her to scream and drop altitude.

Black Dahlia seethed and, while staying on the evasive, launched a small bomb toward the Egrets. The bomb instantaneously exploded upon impact and released a thick cloud of smoke that blinded everyone on the ground. After the smoke dissipated, Adam looked back into the sky and discovered that Black Dahlia had fled.

"The Skullgirl's getting away! Don't let her get far, men!" Adam instructed the squadron. "She is _very literally_ heavily-armed! We have to make sure she doesn't do any more damage to the city!"

As the Black Egrets hastily regrouped, Filia and Squigly, still shaken up over everything they had just witnessed, came out of hiding and ran toward Adam to thank him for saving them. Some of the soldiers flinched upon sight of Squigly, but knew not to fire unless ordered.

"Hello, Adam! So nice to see you again!" Squigly greeted as she and Filia reached him. "My friend and I greatly thank you for your assistance. Needless to say, we were in _quite_ a tight spot!"

"Likewise, ma'am, and please, think nothing of it! Also, Commander Parasoul has instructed me to give you her regards," Adam returned her greeting as he turned to Filia. "And hello to you, ma'am! Squigly's friend, I take it? I'm Adam, lieutenant of the Black Egrets, serving under Commander Parasoul."

"My name's Filia! I don't know who you guys are, but thank you SO MUCH for helping us!" Filia smiled gratefully as she shook Adam's hand. "We probably wouldn't have survived the Skullgirl's attack if you all hadn't shown up!"

"Ah! Speaking of the Skullgirl, we really MUST follow after her right away!" Squigly declared. "We cannot lose sight of her. She must be defeated before she gets the chance to replenish her army!"

"Well if you two are going after her, that frees the Egrets and me up to sweep through the city and make sure everyone's been safely evacuated. Will you two be okay to face her alone?"

"I believe so. She appears to have been weakened, otherwise she wouldn't have fled. We should be able to handle her so long as the undead legion doesn't become an issue," Squigly replied. "Also, thank you for aiding and evacuating the people of New Meridian. It brings me tremendous relief to know that they are safe."

"Me too! The city might be in pieces, but at least everyone's okay!" stated Filia. "After all, there will always be time to rebuild later. For now, the safety of the people is our top concern!"

"Right then, I guess I'll leave you to it! The Egrets and I will be patrolling all throughout the city until the threat passes. Don't hesitate to call on us for help if you need to!"

"Duly noted, good sir. You have our deepest gratitude," said Leviathan, bowing.

"I gotta admit, you really pulled our asses outta the fire back there! Thanks, man!" Samson added.

"Again, I'm glad to help!" Adam grinned. "Goodbye, and good luck against the Skullgirl!"

Squigly and Filia smiled at Adam as he rejoined the Black Egrets, calling off the Skullgirl chase and instead leading them in a patrol of the city. Panzerfaust stepped back into the truck as it drove off, and the rest of the soldiers began walking back in the direction they came, splitting into groups at the first intersection. As the Egrets moved out, Squigly and Filia darted off in the opposite direction in pursuit of Black Dahlia.

* * *

As she and Filia ran down the street, eyes trained on the sky, Squigly began to think back to what Black Dahlia had said during their encounter, and decided to question Leviathan to gauge his opinions of it.

"Leviathan..." she began, "...what do you think Black Dahlia meant by Lorenzo 'betraying her'? What do you suppose had happened between them, and why do you think she feels ME responsible?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, my lady," replied Leviathan. "I can only remind you of the ways of the Medici: they are dishonest and unscrupulous to everyone they interact with, and that extends to _themselves_. If you would recall Miss Nadia's words: they are all liars and backstabbers – with the obvious exception of Miss Filia, of course!"

"But Leviathan, what concerns me is that, whatever _did_ happen, she very strongly believes me to blame – so much so that she destroyed the city looking for me just so she could kill me AGAIN! How could that even be possible when I could not even exist right now _without_ her?"

"I suggest you not trouble yourself over her ravings, my lady. She is, quite frankly, a madwoman."

"Hmm... alright. I'll take your word on that, Leviathan."

"Very good, Miss Squigly."

As Squigly and Leviathan talked amongst themselves, Filia began to have her own thoughts about something Squigly had said just a few moments earlier. "Hey, Squigly, I've been wondering..." she spoke up, "...when you told me you could 'sense the Skull Heart'... what exactly did you mean by that?"

"It's just as it sounds, Filia," Squigly replied. "My powers allow me the ability to detect the Skull Heart's presence. When it or the Skullgirl are near, I sense a sort of... 'tremor', I suppose, all throughout my body."

"Really? That's incredible, Squigly!" Filia remarked. "I mean, being able to just _tell_ where the Heart is? There are probably tons of people out there who'd kill for that ability!"

"Yeah, WE sure coulda used that power seven years ago, couldn't we, kid?" Samson laughed. "I mean, I'm not saying that's a GOOD thing, but y'know..."

"*Ahem* Well, yes, I have the ability to sense the Heart, and yes, there are many who would kill for said ability," said Squigly, flatly. "_Some_ people will do unspeakably heinous things to others in pursuit of the Heart, I've learned."

"...Oh, I'm sorry, Squigly! Please don't take that the wrong way! I didn't mean to upset you, I just legitimately thought it's a handy ability!" Filia apologized, sensing Squigly's offense. "But... I AM curious... where does it come from? How exactly did you get that power?"

"It's quite simple, really. Because I've been reanimated through the power of the Skull Heart, a fragment of its power actually dwells _within_ me, allowing me to be able to feel when my life's 'force' is nearby. Leviathan can feel it as well."

"Indeed I can, Miss Filia. If it sounds complicated, just liken it to, say... a 'magnetic pull' of sorts."

Squigly and Leviathan's response had sent Filia into a state of deep thought. "Wait a sec... the Heart's... power..." she mumbled to herself, then turned back to Squigly. "So, Squigly, you said that, since you were revived by it, the Skull Heart's power... is INSIDE you, right? Like, right now?"

"Yes, Filia. It is the Skull Heart that awakens me, but it is Leviathan that returns my mind to me and grants me a voice."

"And Squigly... you said that the Skull Heart comes directly from the Trinity, right? And that it contains THEIR divine power?"

"..._Yes_..." Squigly became intrigued as she began to wonder what it was Filia was leading up to.

"Squigly, don't you see? You have the power of the _Skull Heart_ in you – a power that comes from the Trinity _themselves_!" Filia beamed. "Squigly, you don't NEED to find out how to get the Trinity's power, because that power has been inside you this WHOLE TIME!"

Squigly and Leviathan gasped as they realized that Filia had been entirely correct, and a jubilant grin stretched across their faces as they shared in her epiphany. "Filia...! You're... you're RIGHT! The divine power... it rests within _me_! I DO possess the power to destroy the Heart permanently! Oh Filia, thank you _so much_ for enlightening me!"

"Jeez, it really took your dumb asses _this_ long to figure that out? I guess not _everyone_ gets wiser with age," Samson snarked.

"Oh hush, Samson, you didn't realize it either!" Filia shot back. "Anyway, Squigly, the only thing left to figure out is exactly HOW you're gonna destroy it..."

"Actually, I... I think I may already know of a way..." Squigly quietly affirmed.

"Truly? Please, do fill us in then, my lady," Leviathan requested.

"Leviathan, Filia, Samson... please try not overreact when I tell you this, but... to destroy the Skull Heart... I plan to _wish_ on it."

Squigly's statement threw her companions into a panicked frenzy, bringing their running to a halt. "Squigly! You can't be serious!" Filia exclaimed. "Please tell me you're not actually gonna WISH on the Heart! You know better than anyone how THAT always ends!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Samson added. "For god's sake, we're trying to KILL a Skullgirl here, not create a NEW one! Sure you're a corpse, but that's still no reason to have a death wish!"

"I am sorry, Miss Squigly, but I must agree with Miss Filia and Samson: this plan of yours sounds positively _disastrous_! I IMPLORE you to rethink your extremely rash decision!" Leviathan urged. "Please, my lady... do not travel down the dark path that Madame Selene once took!"

"Everyone PLEASE! Give me a chance to _explain_," Squigly erupted, silencing the other three and bringing their attention to her. "Now, as we've established, Filia: the Skull Heart's power – the divine power of the goddesses – flows through my body at this very moment. I am of strong faith that, if I myself were to use the Heart, the power within me would nullify its own, protecting me from its chaotic effect. Therefore, I could theoretically give it a request that it would be unable to refuse – such as, to strip itself and its creators of _their_ power! THAT is how I will finally rid the world of the Heart!"

"I must confess: I am... not entirely confident in your plan, my lady..." said Leviathan as he and Filia wore doubtful expressions. "This is a considerable risk you are taking. ...Are you absolutely certain that this is what you wish to do...?"

"Yeah, Squigly... I'm worried something could go _horribly_ wrong if you do this..." Filia stressed. "Are you really, _really_ sure about this...?"

"Yes, you two, I am sure," Squigly calmly replied. "Leviathan, Filia, please understand the very unique position that I am in: thanks to the circumstances of my life, I am the _only_ person in the world capable of doing this. This responsibility rests solely on my shoulders, and that is why, well... I must at least _try _it. In the grand scheme of things, there is so much more to be _gained_ here than there is to be lost... wouldn't you both agree?"

Leviathan and Filia deeply meditated on Squigly's words, and were able to sense the faith that she herself had put behind them. Eventually, they began to come around, and they both smiled at her supportively.

"Okay, Squigly. I trust in your judgment," Filia conceded. "If you're sure you wanna wish on the Heart, then... well, let's go get that Heart and give it your wish!"

"I second that, Miss Filia," said Leviathan. "Right, then. Miss Squigly, let us be off. The Skull Heart awaits us, and yours will be the LAST request it ever hears!"

"Thank you both for having faith in me. Your support truly means a lot to me," Squigly gave a sincere smile, and Filia and Leviathan warmly nodded. "...Anyway, we've wasted too much time; let's get after the Skullgirl!"

"Damn, I wish it could be that easy to convince you all to let ME wish on it!" Samson joked as Squigly and Filia resumed running through the streets in search of Black Dahlia.

* * *

"Wait... STOP!"

After running about ten city blocks, Squigly abruptly stopped in front of a large, opulent cathedral at an intersection. Filia doubled back to her, and her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Huh...? Why are we stopping, Squigly?" she asked.

"...Leviathan... you feel it too, don't you?"

"Mmm... yes, my lady. Its essence is particularly strong here."

"What, are you stiffs having some kind of secret 'dead people club' meeting?! Tell us what the hell you're babbling on about already!" Samson barked. "You're the ones who keep saying we don't got time to waste!"

"Look to this building..." Squigly pointed toward the cathedral. "Though it may seem improbable – perhaps, even impossible – it appears to be the very same cathedral we had fought Marie and Double in seven years ago."

Filia gasped as she gazed up at the cathedral's spires in disbelief. "W-w-what?! The _Grand Cathedral_?! But... how?! Didn't Marie destroy it?! Did someone seriously think to rebuild THIS awful place?!"

"That's not all that concerns us, I'm afraid," stated Leviathan. "Miss Squigly and I... are presently detecting the energies of the Skull Heart, and they appear to be radiating out of this very building. The two of us are almost certain that Black Dahlia has sought out 'sanctuary' within."

"Seriously? THIS place again?" Samson groaned. "What is it about this _one_ church that attracts Skullgirls like flies to, well, _you guys_?"

"I will overlook your imbecilic inquiry for the time being, you corrosive coiffure," Leviathan rolled his eyes. "As for now, we must prepare to face whatever awaits us within the cathedral's walls. Be advised, everyone: Black Dahlia may have lured us here intentionally, and could have some manner of trap prepared for us. Please proceed with utmost caution."

"Alright, Leviathan, we'll be careful," Filia nodded as she began to psych herself up. "Okay, showtime! Let's go, Squigly!"

Filia took a deep breath and headed toward the Grand Cathedral's entrance. "Wait, Filia..." Squigly called out to her, and she turned around as Squigly walked up to her with a grim look on her face.

"...Squigly? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad...?" Filia concernedly asked. "This is our big moment! We're _finally_ about to defeat the Skullgirl and take back the Heart! You should be _happy_!"

"Filia... before we enter the cathedral... you need to know something."

"Um... okay, Squigly..." Filia was admittedly worried by Squigly's foreboding tone. "What is it?"

"Filia, you know that the Skull Heart gives me life, don't you?"

"Yes, Squigly, of course I know that," Filia answered, growing increasingly tense. "W-why do you ask?"

"Filia... if we succeed in permanently eliminating the Heart..." Squigly hung her head, unable to look Filia in the face for what she was about to say.

"Squigly...?"

"...I will die, Filia. I will die, never to return. After this night... we will never see each other again."

The realization of Squigly's permanent death hit Filia hard, and she began to quiver and placed her hand on her forehead as tears began to pool in her eyes. "I'd... I'd forgotten about that..." she said, eyes downcast. "You'll... you'll really be dead _forever_, then..."

"I'm sorry, Filia. I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to spare your heart for as long as possible," Squigly apologetically admitted. "Will you be okay? You don't have to fight with me if you aren't up to it, you know."

Filia made an unconvincing attempt to appear composed. "N-no, Squigly...! I can still fight! I'm... I'm okay, really! C'mon, let's go in there and... and get that... Skull... Heart..."

Filia could no longer hold in her anguish, and knelt on the ground sobbing. Squigly gracefully bent down in front of her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Filia..." she murmured. "I know that this is painful to accept... but please understand why I must do this. Through my death... the world will be given new life."

"But Squigly..." Filia's voice broke. "I... I don't want to lose you! I-I promised you I would be there for you when you next woke up...!"

"Filia... I want you to make me a _new_ promise."

"...A new promise...?"

"Yes, Filia. Can you do that for a friend? Please?"

"Y-yes, Squigly, of course! Whatever it is, just name it and I'll do it!"

"Filia... I want you to promise me that, after I'm gone, you will not change who you are. I want you to stay your bright, optimistic, compassionate self. Yes, my life will soon be over, but the majority of yours is still vastly ahead of you, and it would be a tragic waste for you to spend it in sorrow. Trust me, Filia, you will not spend the rest of your life alone. The world is full of kind, caring people like yourself, who have been waiting their entire lives to have a friend like you."

"Squigly... I'll... I'll miss you... It will be hard for me..."

"I understand, Filia... but please keep this promise – not just for me, or for yourself... but for that girl, your past friend. I know she is out there, and I know that she would not want you to live a life of sadness and regret... and neither do I. Promise us, Filia... promise us that you will let yourself be happy again!"

Filia looked up at Squigly's soft, calming gaze, and began to stifle her tears. "O... Okay, Squigly..." she sniffled. "I'll... I'll stay positive. Even though I'll miss you an awful lot... I promise you I will live my life to its fullest!"

"Thank you, Filia. Whatever happens after this point, hearing that from you makes it all worth it for me."

Squigly helped Filia back up, and Filia wiped away her tears and immediately began making good on the promise by smiling again. Squigly returned Filia's smile, and they shared a warm embrace, then turned back toward the entrance of the Grand Cathedral and began steeling themselves up.

"...Okay, Squigly... it's time to take on the Skullgirl... for REAL this time!"

"Right, Filia! Leviathan, Samson, are you both ready?"

"I have _long_ awaited this moment, Miss Squigly! With this victory, we shall finally be completely rid of the scourge of the Medici AND the plague of the Skull Heart! What say you, hairball? Have you girded your loins?"

"Now's not the time to be worrying about my junk, ya fruit! All I'M thinking about is ripping that metal arm outta that psycho bitch's socket and bashing her over the head with it!"

"Alright then, everyone, this is it! Let's go avenge my death!"

With that, Squigly and Filia balled their fists and forcefully barged through the doors of the Grand Cathedral.


	19. Their Will be Done

"Welcome. We have been expecting you."

The interior of the Grand Cathedral was dark and chilly. The walls were lined with unlit candelabras, and at the rear stood a giant statue of the Great Mother holding an inverted cross in her right hand. The only light source was that of the pale moon outside, which shined through stained glass windows high up on the walls that depicted the members of the Trinity. Immediately upon their entry, Squigly and Filia were treated to the unwelcome yet predictable sight of Double in her nun attire, standing tranquilly at an altar in front of the statue – the light of the moon shining down on her and basking her in a haunting, otherworldly glow. Sickened by her presence, the two ran past rows of pews to where she stood, and glared scornfully at her, bracing for a confrontation.

"_Double_... I should have known you would be here," Squigly muttered through clenched teeth. "Intent on opposing us yet again, no doubt."

"As I have told you before: your failure is already preordained. The Trinity's will is absolute – I need not lift a finger to stop you. I am here simply to watch and laugh as you run headlong toward your own destruction," Double smiled confidently, glancing over at Filia. "...You still insist on working with the Medici girl? I wonder if you will _ever_ learn the error of your overly-trusting ways..."

"Don't even try it, Double! Squigly knows ALL about what YOU did to us!" Filia countered. "We're not falling for your manipulation any more! There's no way you're gonna stop us from taking you down _together_! Right, Squigly?"

"Absolutely, Filia!" Squigly adamantly agreed, turning back to Double. "Double, never again will you interfere with my or _anyone's_ life! This time, we will end you for GOOD!"

"So you refuse to hate each other? What a terrible shame..." Double sarcastically shook her head. "All the enmity I've caused between both you _and_ your families... yet you remain united by sheer force of blithe ignorance. Unlike the Medici head and his right hand, you two have proven exceptionally difficult to pry apart."

"W-what? You mean to say that... _you're_ the reason behind Black Dahlia's falling out with Lorenzo?" Squigly bewilderedly questioned. "What exactly did you do... and why?!"

"I required the use of both of them, so I used their own ambitions to carry out my masters' plan," Double explained. "The Medici head I had given the Heart to, tantalizing him with the limitless, everlasting power that the Family would possess with a Skullgirl under his command. Like the small-minded fool he was, he believed me, and 'used' the Heart on his closest subordinate – who you know as the woman who ended your life. Having the audacity to think he could actually _control_ a Skullgirl... that arrogant buffoon deserved everything you savages did to him."

"What about Black Dahlia? What was your connection with her?"

"Lorenzo saw her as nothing more than a weapon. After her transformation, he had appointed me his new right hand, and transferred control over her to me. Due to my divine power, it was easy for me to keep her in check. However, what he did _not_ know was that I had secretly allied with her shortly afterward, promising her the opportunity for revenge on him. I warned her of her inevitable destruction at your hands, and persuaded her to stay hidden underneath this cathedral as I came up with a plan to kill both you _and_ Lorenzo."

"What was it that she wanted 'revenge' on Lorenzo for anyway?" Filia asked.

"Why not go downstairs and ask her yourself? I'm sure she would be _happy_ to tell you all about it," Double replied with a faint giggle.

"But why does she believe ME responsible for whatever it was Lorenzo did to her?!" Squigly yelled.

"Because I _told_ her you were. After my plan failed, I led her to believe that you killed Lorenzo and took away her chance of getting her revenge. This motivated her to come out of hiding so she could kill you herself, tearing down this vile city in the process. She's a simple one, that Dahlia... she will believe practically anything she's told. Combine that with her unnaturally sadistic personality and extreme proficiency and zeal in taking lives, and she makes for a near perfect Skullgirl. I would even say she's the best candidate I have ever encountered... second only to your _mother_, of course."

The mention of Selene struck Squigly's nerve, and she and Leviathan snarled ferociously at Double, eager to beat her to a puddle. "You will speak NO ill of Madame Selene, hellbeast!" Leviathan snapped. "She was loving and pure of heart, and would never have even laid eyes on the Skull Heart had it not been for you! It were YOUR machinations that did her in!"

"My point exactly," Double smirked. "Such a dimwitted, weak-willed woman Selene was – it was _astoundingly_ easy to get her under the Heart's spell. Put her in the right situation, and she predictably throws her life away and selfishly wishes on it without hesitation. She truly was the PERFECT candidate to be a Skullgirl. It is such a pity that she is _burning in hell_ as we speak..."

"Shut up! You're WRONG about my mother!" Squigly heatedly retorted, her rage building. "She only wished on it because she had lost everyone dear to her – all because of YOU! If put in such a position without knowing the consequence, ANYONE could have been made to do the same thing! My mother was NOT selfish or dimwitted; what she did, she did wholly out of _love_ for me and the rest of her family!"

"...You are correct. Under enough duress, anyone _can _be made to turn to the Heart... but what does that really matter? Ultimately, _yours_ was the family that was sacrificed to the Trinity to prepare your mother as a vessel. The Contiellos were merely victims of circumstance – it _could_ have been anyone's family... but, purely on a whim, it was _yours_. Either way, my masters were very pleased with my selection, and I greatly enjoyed executing their perfect will."

"You... YOU...!"

"Your family's lives were of _no_ worth to me or my masters, Squigly. Your deaths were simply a means to an end, and we took _immense_ pleasure in snuffing you all out," Double said with a satisfied grin. "The Trinity will once again be pleased with my work on this night. When I defeat you here and remove your parasite, I will bring a smile to their faces as they watch the last Contiello finally join in her _lowly family's demise_ as part of the undead legion."

"I've heard enough! Abomination, I will utterly OBLITERATE YOU!" Squigly lividly proclaimed, her and Leviathan's rage at its peak. "Filia, Samson, please step aside. Leviathan and I will put this fiend down ourselves."

Squigly's command made Filia and Samson sputter in shock. "'Step aside'?! What the hell are you talkin' about?!" Samson protested. "I've been waiting WAY too long for this! There's no way in hell you're keeping us from giving her demonic ass the beating that's owed to it! Nope, sorry rag doll, but we're staying RIGHT HERE!"

"Squigly, what are you DOING?! We'd said we'd fight her _together_, remember?!" Filia agitatedly questioned. "Why are you suddenly refusing our help?!"

"Double has slandered my mother's name and has mocked and trivialized my family's death. Her destruction must be by my hands _alone_," Squigly sternly replied. "Filia, I beg you and Samson to allow me this satisfaction."

"Beg all you want, the answer's still NO! We're not goin' NOWHERE!"

"Squigly, don't you see what's going on?! Double is STILL trying to separate us! By wanting to take her on without me, you're playing right into her hands!"

"I will admit that to be the case... but I still must do this, Filia. I owe it to my family to avenge their suffering. You can stay and lend me your encouragement, but please, let me be the one to kill her."

"Samson, I have never asked you for anything, nor will I ever again after tonight, but I implore you to let Miss Squigly and me put this demoness down and restore honor to the Contiello name," Leviathan spoke up. "Though normally I stand by strength in unity... this is what my lady deeply wishes. You needn't worry about us... we are more than capable of the task."

Samson grumbled as he and Filia mulled over Squigly and Leviathan's request. As ill-advised as it had seemed to them, they eventually gave in out of consideration, and grudgingly decided to honor it. "...Oh alright, Squigly..." Filia sighed. "We'll let you have this for yourself. You... you deserve it."

"But you two BETTER pound her good, or else!" Samson injected.

"Thank you, both of you," Squigly smiled gratefully. "Don't worry, Samson, Leviathan and I will make Double's return to hell as excruciating as possible."

Filia returned Squigly's smile, and as she stepped back from her and Double, she and Samson silently decided to themselves to watch their battle and intervene if they felt it absolutely necessary. Squigly and Leviathan gave them an assuring nod and turned back to Double with a determined gaze.

"Well, that was as effortless as I had thought it would be," Double quipped. "You certainly _do_ take after your mother, Squigly – you are every bit as easily influenced as she was."

"ENOUGH TALKING! I will end you RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Squigly roared, taking on an offensive pose. "Leviathan, grant me the strength to leave NO TRACE of this monster!"

"With pleasure, Miss Squigly!" Leviathan's eyes sparked as hot as his flame. "Let us vanquish this horror and finally bring rest to the Contiellos' weary souls!"

"So you really hope to best me, even as we stand on the Trinity's own hallowed ground? That... amuses me." Double's head split open and she reverted to her true form as Squigly prepared to charge at her. "My masters shall _enjoy_ this. Over here now – I will crush the both of you in their holy, exalted names."

* * *

Squigly came at Double and attempted a jump kick, but Double swiftly dodged it, making a sickening sloshing noise as she slid along the floor. Squigly then sent a light jab at her that Leviathan followed with a chomp; Double again avoided both hits by leaping into the air and turning into a grotesque ball of mish-mashed body parts, landing behind Squigly. Squigly groaned in frustration as she whipped around to finally land a hit on Double, but before she could, Double transformed into a giant hand with a mouth across its palm and eyes on its knuckles. The hand's mouth opened up, and several thin arms stretched out of it and ensnared Squigly, pulling her inside; it then balled itself into a fist, and the mouth chewed her up and spit her out into a pew.

"Ahahaha..." Double returned to her original form and gave a teasing laugh as Leviathan helped Squigly back up. "What have I told you, Squigly? As long as the Divine Trinity stands by my side, you cannot even hope to harm me! Cease your futile struggle against us and accept that you are destined to fail."

Squigly growled and gritted her teeth, then ran back at Double and attempted a split kick. In an instant, Double transformed into an off-color Cerebella and used Vice-Versa's broad hands to block her attack, then using them to do a floor-sweeping slap that tripped Squigly onto her back. Before Squigly could get back up to defend, Double nailed her with a Vice-Versa uppercut that sent her upward, then connected it to a forceful punch that blew her away.

Squigly moaned as she lay aching on the floor, and looked up to see Double charging toward her with Vice-Versa's arms outstretched. Double attempted to slam one of the colossal fists down on Squigly, but Leviathan managed to shield her right before the blow connected. After shielding, Leviathan quickly countered Double's attack by stabbing his tail into her stomach, making her grunt and stumble backward. Squigly stood back up and refamiliarized herself with Cerebella's fighting style, and ran at Double and jabbed her repeatedly in the head, stunning her and gaining back momentum. Squigly followed up the consecutive hits with a flaming uppercut that struck Double squarely in the chin. Double snarled and grabbed Squigly in Vice-Versa's fists, picking her up and hurling her into a wall.

Squigly hastily got back up, and she and Leviathan began charging up an attack as they saw Double approaching again. After getting in range, Double jabbed at Squigly with her own fists, and also kicked at her with her knife-laced boots. Leviathan reflexively blocked all of Double's strikes, causing her to attempt another sweep slap. Squigly acrobatically backflipped to avoid it and landed behind Double, and Leviathan unleashed the charged attack into her back, chomping on her repeatedly as Squigly held onto his neck. Double yowled and turned back to Squigly, and knocked her away with another explosive Vice-Versa punch, then retreated by jumping up and gliding with its outstretched arms. Squigly recuperated from the painful blow and chased after Double with a flame-covered fist.

Squigly got in Double's range, and right as she was about to land a punch, Double transformed into Ms. Fortune and fleetly dodged her attack. As Squigly was slightly disoriented, Double took the opening to blindside her with rapid claw swipes to her face. Squigly shrieked and eventually broke away from the assault, hastily retreating to readjust her strategy. Double didn't let up, however, and swiftly pursued Squigly, her more nimble form granting her much greater speed. Upon getting close, Double dislocated her arms and attempted to wrap Squigly in their muscle fibers, but Squigly alertly got out of the way and repelled her with a powerful shove from her backside.

Double scowled and once again charged at Squigly, and Squigly prepared a counter-strike by swinging Leviathan's tail. Double leapt up and attempted a jump kick, but Squigly sidestepped and closely evaded it. Double then crouched and swept her legs and tail across the floor, but Leviathan successfully blocked. As Double stood back up, Squigly attempted her counterattack, having Leviathan jab his tail repeatedly at her; to Squigly's irritation, Double jumped back and avoided the attack. Double then responded by removing her head and rolling it at Squigly's legs; the head latched onto her ankle and made her fall over, and Double opportunistically pounced on her and delivered sharp scratches to her face and chest.

As Squigly attempted to escape the onslaught, Leviathan managed to grab Double's body and throw it off of her. Double quickly recalled her head, and Squigly got back up and fiercely retaliated with a strong spinning kick to her chest that left her gasping for air. As Double regrouped, Squigly spaced herself and allowed Leviathan time to build up another charge. After catching her breath, Double sprinted toward Squigly on all fours and attempted to slash her with both sets of claws; as she neared, Leviathan unleashed a burst of fire that engulfed her entire body and sent her screeching and flying into the altar.

Squigly smirked triumphantly and began running at Double to maintain her upper hand. Double recovered in time to see her approach and hastily took on the form of Parasoul, and kept her away by firing a slew of napalm blasts at her out of an imitation Krieg. Squigly grunted as her head and body were bombarded by the shots, and she was forced to fall back and gather herself. She panted and hunched over with her hands on her knees, and stared up at Double disgustedly.

"So... you've changed form _again_? Is there ANYONE whose shape you _won't_ defile?" Squigly spat at Double.

"Foolish girl, the people of this world matter not to me. I can assume any of their hideous appearances as I so choose," Double scoffed, speaking in Parasoul's voice. "You, Filia, the princess, the mafia, the Skullgirl, even myself... everyone is but a piece on the Trinity's divine chessboard, to be used and discarded as they please. What sets me apart from this realm's filth, however, is that you are all merely pawns, while I stand high above you all as queen."

"Well I refuse to be apart of this 'game' any longer!"

Squigly stood back up and Leviathan surprised Double with a fast-flying fireball that connected with her head, stunning her. Squigly took the opening to approach, and once in range, did a sweep kick that tripped Double onto her back. Double staggered back up before Squigly could land another hit, then retaliated on her by jabbing her repeatedly in the chest with Krieg. Double then jumped and attempted an overhead slash, but Leviathan defended against it, and upon her landing, buffeted her with multiple tail stabs and bites, alongside Squigly's own jabs and kicks. Double opened Krieg to shield herself against the barrage, and attempted a knee kick as it let up; Squigly evaded, and Leviathan wrapped himself around Double and launched her away like a spinning top.

Double stamped angrily and unloaded several swift napalm shots at Squigly. Leviathan once again began charging his flame as Squigly deftly avoided all of Double's projectiles; borrowing from previous experience, she decided to remain still this time and let Double come to her. Double ran to and sprang at her, using Krieg to float down on her in an attempt to stomp on her head. Squigly guarded herself and took no injury from the attack, and after Double landed, she raised her leg up high and pivoted it toward Squigly's head. Squigly ducked and completely avoided the hit, then struck Double's ankles with another sweep kick, knocking her over. Before Double could stand back up, Leviathan released his charge and set her ablaze with his dragon breath.

Squigly, brimming with confidence, stayed on a constant offensive streak, and followed Leviathan's attack with a jumping kick-stab. Double thought fast and shapeshifted back into Ms. Fortune, and very narrowly dodged the attack. Double then crept behind Squigly and got her in the back with a head stab, then took on Cerebella's form and sent her soaring with a massive Vice-Versa backhand. Double changed back into her true form as Squigly reeled, and they both paused to catch their breath.

"You will not defeat me with... these cheap imitations of yours, Double!" Squigly declared, wiping sweat from her face. "I have fought against... these attacks before! I know... ALL of your tactics!"

"Is that so? Well then... I suppose it is time I try something... _different_!"

Squigly built her strength back up and dashed toward Double, coasting on Leviathan's tail flame. Double held her ground, and as Squigly came near, she transformed into a tall, buxom, cruel-faced woman with an eyepatch and hair tied back, wearing a faux nurse uniform and wielding a hacksaw. Squigly was caught off guard by Double's unfamiliar form and stopped short, allowing for Double to run behind her and grab her. As Squigly struggled to break out of her grip, Double stuck her in the shoulder with a syringe, the contents of which nauseated and disoriented her. Squigly eventually escaped Double's grab and stumbled back and forth, weakened by the effects of the injection. Taking the advantage, Double connected repeated kicks to her chest and stomach, slicing her with cross-shaped shurikens attached to her legs. The blows were enough to shock Squigly out of her state, but she still couldn't react in time to dodge a hefty blow to the ribs from Double's hacksaw. Double finished her string of assaults by producing an IV pole and whacking Squigly in the back with it, sending her careening into a candelabra.

Squigly's whole body throbbed as Leviathan helped her back up, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright, my lady? Can you still fight?"

"Y-yes, Leviathan... I'm alright..." Squigly wearily answered, not wanting to admit to being worn down. "Her attacks were... so sudden. I... couldn't prepare for them. I-I must adapt..."

"We both must, Miss Squigly. Quickly then, back into the fray!"

Squigly pooled her strength and ran back at Double, who had stood in place with a taunting gesture. Getting in range, she jumped up to attempt an aerial kick as Leviathan bit his own tail and rotated around her like a buzzsaw. While Squigly was still in the air, Double changed form yet again: this time into a small girl in a long dress with a top hat, a bow on her chest, short hair, seemingly empty eye sockets, a jagged metallic grin, and wiry metallic arms lined with three eyeball-like protrusions and ending in cartoonishly large, white-gloved fists. Double blocked Squigly's attack by shielding herself with a small stop sign, and after she landed, tripped her by tipping her hat and firing a weapon concealed underneath it at Squigly's feet.

Squigly scrambled back up and retreated before Double could unleash any more of her bizarre form's unpredictable attacks. Squigly opted to fight more cautiously, and Leviathan spat several fireballs at Double from a safe distance, but Double darted out of the way of them with the aid of her form's jet-propelled feet. She then retaliated by producing a revolver that fired bowling balls and baseballs at Squigly – the weapon's attacks having been outlandish enough to avoid triggering her phobia of firearms. Leviathan shielded Squigly's head from the projectiles, but Double was able to shoot Squigly in her unprotected stomach, bowling her over. Squigly lay on the floor wincing and clutching her stomach as Double made an approach, her legs taking on the appearance of blurry wheels as she ran. After closing in, the eyeballs on Double's arms shaped into knives; she used them to stab at Squigly, then battered her with pies to the face and shots from a medieval cannon, all of which she'd materialized seemingly out of thin air.

As Squigly moaned and got back up, Double swiftly transformed again, assuming the form of a gangly but oddly muscular teenage girl with nails sticking out of her shoulders and hips and shackles around her wrists and ankles, wearing nothing but a loose, tattered backless dress and a leathery mask covered in stitches, and possessing a large, metallic, razor-sharp pinwheel at the end of a protruding spine. Squigly and Leviathan were greatly unnerved by Double's hunching, sickly-looking form, and Double used their stunned reaction to land a brutal double kick, with spikes jutting out of her legs and feet as the blow connected. Squigly was knocked away and bounced off the altar, and before she could gather herself, Double flew back over to her by rapidly spinning her wheel like a propeller. Double's wheel continued to spin as she landed, and she positioned it around herself and rammed into Squigly at full force. Squigly screamed in agonizing pain as the rotating blades repeatedly sliced into her.

Squigly was left bleeding and exhausted on the floor, out of breath and struggling to hold on to the last bit of strength she had, and Leviathan grunted as he feebly attempted to stand her back up. Meanwhile, Double reassumed her original form and stood over her, looking down at her derisively.

"You should have listened to me, Squigly. I warned you against defying your masters, and now look at what your disobedience has wrought," Double spitefully lectured Squigly as she continued her desperate attempts to get up. "It is time I hand down your judgment. Once I extract your parasite and your killer reanimates your soulless body, I will use you to kill Filia – then you shall _both_ be undead servants of the Trinity for _all eternity_."

"Like HELL we will!"

All of a sudden, Filia appeared behind Double, and Samson instantly took on the shape of a giant flyswatter and smacked her clear across the cathedral. Squigly and Leviathan were in awe as Filia knelt down to Squigly and picked her up, steadying her back onto her feet.

"C'mon, worm-chow! Get your shit together! You TOLD us you guys'd have no problem wiping the floor with that blob!" Samson berated Squigly as she dusted herself off. "As _usual_, the kid and I get forced to swoop in and save your ass... lucky for you, it's an ass damn well worth saving!"

"...Despite your crassness, you have my sincerest gratitude, Samson," Leviathan spoke up. "My lady and I were in... quite dire straits; perish the thought of what might have happened had you not intervened. I... I am indebted to you."

"Damn right you are, and don't you forget it!"

"Look, Squigly, I know I agreed to let you fight alone, but I needed to break my word JUST this once!" Filia confessed. "I wasn't gonna just sit by and watch Double hurt you. Sorry, but I just HAD to jump in and give her the smacking she deserves!"

"N-no, Filia, it's quite alright! Thank you ever so much for your help!" said Squigly, feeling reinvigorated from Filia's aid. "Admittedly, I really _cannot_ do this alone. Filia, Samson... please assist me and Leviathan in taking on Double!"

"You don't even _have_ to ask, Squigly," Filia grinned. "We've been itching to destroy Double for the longest time! With all of us working as a team, there's no WAY she stands a chance! C'mon, let's take her out together, just like old times!"

"Wonderful! Let's indeed!" Squigly nodded, her strength steadily returning. She and Filia turned back to Double; as they had been talking, Double had been recovering on the other side of the cathedral in her true form. She got up and saw the two reunited, and began to literally boil with rage.

"_Grrrrrrrr_... meddlesome infidels... I despise the BOTH of you!" Double's furious proclamation echoed all throughout the cathedral. "Your very partnership is an AFFRONT to the Trinity! I will NOT be bested by you again!"

Squigly and Filia tensed up and ran toward Double at full speed, helped along by their parasites. Double morphed into Cerebella, and as they got close, stuck out Vice-Versa's arms and rapidly spun in place, attempting to knock them down. Samson and Leviathan shielded their hosts from the blow, and after Double stopped spinning and dizzied herself, Squigly and Filia closed in and got in multiple hard hits, trapping Double in their joint assault. Double eventually broke away and changed into her child form; she stomped her foot on the floor and materialized planks with fists at the end of them that sprung up and struck Squigly and Filia in their stomachs, then hastily retreated as they recovered.

Before Squigly and Filia could pursue her, Double transformed into Parasoul and sent a volley of napalm blasts at them, hoping to discourage their approach. The two nimbly dodged all of the shots and homed in on Double; as they reached her, Filia attempted an aerial attack, jumping up as Samson elongated his jaw and chomped downward at her, while Squigly performed a low attack, sending Leviathan's tail underneath the floor and burning her with a flame erupting from its tip. Double assumed Ms. Fortune's form again and agilely shielded herself from Filia's airstrike with her claws, but had gotten hit by Squigly's floor attack in the process. Double scowled at Squigly and took on the teenager form, and retaliated by performing a wide forward swipe of her pinwheel blades that connected with her and Filia and knocked them onto the floor.

Filia was inexplicably stunned and unsettled upon sight of Double's disturbing form as, in the back of her mind, she had felt that she'd encountered it before, and racked her brain trying to identify it. As Filia remained dumbstruck on the floor, Squigly got back up and Leviathan ensnared Double, strongly flinging her into a pew. Double seethed as she stood back up, then went after Filia in her adult form, brandishing her hacksaw. Filia recovered from her distraction and stood back up to see the nurse charging toward her; she prepared to counter, but before Double could even land an attack, she was knocked off course by a fireball from Leviathan.

Squigly began swinging Leviathan's tail as Filia and Samson curled into a ball and steamrolled into Double. Filia then grabbed hold of Samson and headbutted as he shaped himself into a giant pincer and attempted to clamp Double; Double changed into the child form and rocket jumped out of the way just in time, then pulled a rubber mallet out of her eye and attempted to swing it down on Filia. Samson shielded Filia from the perplexing attack, and after Double landed, Squigly ran up behind her and Leviathan jabbed his tail at her head in quick succession. Double howled in pain and attempted to counterattack Squigly, but before she got a chance, Samson turned into an alligator and grabbed her, then jumped up and performed a suplex, slamming Double's head into the floor. The impact jolted Double back into her true form, and she frantically retreated, swelling with anger.

"You unrepentant swine! I shall have you PRAYING FOR MERCY!" Double raged as she put distance between herself and Filia and Squigly. The two chased after her and attempted jump strikes as they got near. Double took them both by surprise, taking on the form of Filia herself and using 'Samson' to shield herself from their attacks. Double then transformed into Squigly and swept 'Leviathan's' ax-shaped tail along the floor, toppling them both with a thud.

"Heinous beast! How DARE you tarnish my lady's lovely visage!" Leviathan snarled, he and Squigly insulted and enraged over Double stealing their likenesses. Leviathan and Samson lifted their partners back up, and Squigly launched a twin-fisted punch at Double as Filia and Samson attempted a tandem sliding kick. Double crouched and used the faux Leviathan's tail to block, then turned back into Filia and performed the very same pincer attack from earlier on Squigly, hitting her hard and knocking her far away.

This time, Filia and Samson were the ones disgusted by Double's mimicry; as Squigly regrouped at the other end of the cathedral, Samson bellowed and attempted to hit Double with a scorpion tail attack. Double hopped out of the way and spaced herself, and as Filia came at her, she suddenly transformed into a peculiar-looking cartoon weight with limbs and a face, and tackled her upward. In a split second, Double then teleported up at Filia and changed into her, hitting the authentic Filia with a multistrike from her hair and sending her flying into a mock up of Parasoul, who spiked her back to the floor with a slash from Krieg. The onslaught didn't end there: once Filia landed, she was knocked back into the air by yet another of Double's forms. Double continuously teleported and transformed, and Filia couldn't even blink as she was sent soaring, receiving heavy blows from discolored imitations of herself, Squigly, Cerebella, Parasoul, Ms. Fortune, and her three unrecognizable forms, and finally culminating in a kick to the face by the form of a woman with glasses and hair done up in a bun.

Filia landed hard on her back, disoriented and fatigued by Double's chaotic attack. She panted and fumbled to get up as Double coolly walked over to her; meanwhile, as Double was preoccupied with Filia, Squigly and Leviathan began building up an incredible charge at the other end of the cathedral. Double took on her teenager appearance, once again crippling Filia with an overpowering déjà vu. Filia shuddered and her eyes widened in fear as Double spun her blades and angled them down at her.

"What are you doing?! SNAP OUT OF IT, KID!" Samson shouted, picking Filia up and hastily shielding her from the wheel. Filia came back to her senses and looked over to Squigly, who she had seen charging an attack.

"Squigly, heads up!" Filia called out. Samson morphed into a beetle and he and Filia plowed into Double, jostling her back into her true form and sending her flying in Squigly's direction. Squigly looked and saw Double nearing, and she and Leviathan promptly followed Filia's attack up with their own, unleashing their charge and knocking Double away with a gigantic fireball. Double was sent screaming as Squigly and Filia joined back up and turned to Double to finish her off.

Double stumbled back up, hunching over in exhaustion and scowling at Squigly and Filia with burning hatred. "DAMN YOU WRETCHED HEATHENS! THE TRINITY WILL SEND YOU BOTH TO THE LOWEST REGIONS OF HELL!"

"Do save us a seat, then!" Squigly retorted, and she and Filia began charging at Double at blazing speed, Leviathan and Samson wrapping themselves around their hosts' outstretched fists. Too weakened to evade in time or prepare a shield, Double cringed as she braced for the impact. Squigly and Filia closed in on her and, with the full force of their parasites behind them, landed a tremendously powerful punch to Double's head that sent her crashing right into the statue. Double splattered against it and dripped back down to the floor, and rapidly cycled through her multiple forms before collapsing into a pile of wailing faces at its feet.

"Yeah! We did it! Wow, did that feel good!" Filia celebrated, turning to Squigly. "Okay, Squigly, now's your moment. _You_ take the killing blow."

"Thank you, Filia. I gladly will," Squigly replied. "Don't worry, I will make Double's end a satisfying one for us both."

"Aw, c'mon, _I_ really should be the one to do it! You all wouldn't have even beat her without _me_!" Samson whined and folded his arms. "...Y'know what, fine. Just make it STING!"

"I assure you, Samson, Double shall feel the _sting_ of defeat for ages to come," Leviathan chuckled. "Alright then, everyone. Let us put an end to this nightmare."

Squigly and Filia nodded and began walking over to Double's sprawled remains at the base of the statue.

* * *

Filia and Squigly came to where Double lay defeated on the floor and gazed down at her with triumphant grins across their faces.

"Well Double, it seems your 'masters' will' _wasn't_ absolute after all!" Squigly laughed. "That is, unless it was in their will to forsake you. _Was it_?"

"...Godless reprobates... I _curse_ you...!" Double hissed back at her. "Your sacrilege will not go unpunished! You WILL be made to account for your sins...!"

"Not before _you_ we won't," Filia retorted, folding her arms. "We're sending you right back to your 'masters', and this time, DON'T expect to come back!"

"And let me add that it's such a pity that not _one_ of your plans to destroy me or Filia has been successful, isn't it, Double?" Squigly mockingly asked. "Remind me which of us is always destined to fail? Oh yes, it's quite evidently _you_."

"Fools! You cannot unmake me and you will fail in destroying the Heart!" Double fumed. "The Heart is everlasting, and the Trinity will ALWAYS return me here to manifest its chaos! You cannot stop their will from being done – there is NO hope for this condemned world!"

"You're forgetting something, Double," replied Squigly, unfazed. "If the Skull Heart will always exist, that means that I will exist forever alongside it. No matter how many attempts you make to end this world, I will ALWAYS be around to prevail against you! You are doomed to an _eternity_ of failure!"

"...I wouldn't speak so soon..." Double began to smile impishly. "After all, you have yet to face the Skullgirl, and I remain assured that she will utterly crush your body _and_ spirit..."

"Your words do not daunt us, vile creature," Leviathan sneered. "We have triumphed over many a Skullgirl in the past, and the Medici she-devil will be no exception!"

"It will not come as easy as you are anticipating..." Double continued. "Squigly... I have revealed to Dahlia... your 'weakness'."

"My... my weakness...? W-what weakness?!" Squigly stuttered, her confidence slightly lowered. "...Y-y-you're lying! I-I have no weakness!"

"You may not realize it, but you shall soon discover what it is for yourself. Not only have I shared it with her... I have given her... a 'weapon' that she will make use of to exploit it. This weapon... Squigly, it will _devastate_ you... more than any amount of bullets ever could."

"I don't care what underhanded tactics you and she have prepared! I will defeat her JUST as I've defeated you!" Squigly reassured herself. "As surely as I have overcome death by her hands, there is NOTHING that she can do to break me!"

"As I have said once before: you _thoroughly_ underestimate the ruthlessness of the Medici. _Good luck, Squigly. Ahahahahaha_..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Squigly screamed, intensely infuriated by Double's malicious chuckling. Leviathan fired up his tail, and Squigly fiercely drove it straight through Double's head.

"AARRRYYARGGHHHhh... ghblblbhlh..." Double babbled as she began to disintegrate. After her body completely vanished, Squigly stood up straight and uttered a deep, satisfied sigh.

"Mother... Father... family..." she closed her eyes and whispered to herself. "At long last... I have finally avenged you all..."

"Yes, my lady. You certainly have..." Leviathan gently added.

"WHOO! FINALLY, she's dead!" Samson cheered. "Man, I thought you two were NEVER gonna stop blabbing! Next time, just kill her from the start and be done with it, will ya?"

"Thankfully, there won't ever BE a 'next time'! I'm a hundred percent sure that's the LAST we'll ever see of Double!" Filia sang as she looked to Squigly. "Okay, Squigly, there's only one thing we still need to do. Are you ready?"

Squigly took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for her final trial, and slowly reopened her eyes. "...Yes, Filia, I'm ready. It is time to end the cycle of chaos and restore peace to the world. We will eliminate the Skullgirl... for the final time!"

"Great! Let's go, then!" Filia stated enthusiastically. Squigly nodded, and the two passed behind the statue to an archway that led down into the catacombs where Black Dahlia awaited. As they entered into the dark corridor, Squigly couldn't help but feel apprehension over the 'weapon' that Double had forewarned her about.

"Leviathan..." she quietly began, "...do you believe Black Dahlia... really possesses something that can destroy my spirit...?"

"Worry not, my lady. Your spirit is indomitable, and I will protect it and you from any and every assault," Leviathan steadily answered. "Do not heed Double's words... I assure you, we will emerge victorious."

"Thank you, Leviathan..." Squigly softly smiled, even though feelings of uncertainty still lingered within her. She made her best effort to push them out of her mind as she and Filia descended down the ancient staircase and into the pitch black catacombs.


	20. And Now, the Grand Finale (Part 1)

The musty air was charged with tension as Squigly and Filia came to a stop at the bottom of the crumbly staircase. By now, darkness had entirely enveloped them, and they could see nothing save for the faint blue glow of the Skull Heart pulsating a short distance away. The two breathed deeply and steadily proceeded through the catacombs and toward the light, wading through piles of skulls scattered across the ground along the way. The closer they came to the Heart, the more illuminated the features of the person behind it became, and eventually, they had gotten close enough to find themselves staring into the shrouded face of the Skullgirl: none other than the vicious Medici assassin who carried out Squigly's own murder, Black Dahlia herself.

Black Dahlia remained stationary as she saw the two nearing, seemingly anticipating their arrival. Upon sight of her, Squigly and Filia's hearts filled with contempt, and they steeled their nerves and ran the rest of the way toward her, closing the gap between them until they had stood directly before her. Black Dahlia hovered a few inches off the ground and gazed down at them, her fearsome glowing eyes piercing straight through the darkness and into their souls. Squigly and Filia clenched their fists and looked back up at her, returning her menacing stare with their own loathing expressions. Leviathan joined in with his own heated glare, as did Samson, who despite being unable to see Black Dahlia himself, bared his teeth and uttered a low growl.

"Black Dahlia... I had known I would be fated to see you again one day... but I'd never imagined it would be like _this_," Squigly muttered, breaking the heavy silence. "The monster who took my life and tore my family apart... now stands before me as the Skullgirl, the Trinity's own agent of chaos and destruction. In many ways... I suppose it _fits _you."

"So, all because I put some metal in you and your haughty little _family_, you're gonna tell me that turning into _this_ somehow 'fits' me. How _poetic _of you," Black Dahlia sneered back. "Save your melodrama. Despite what you think, I never wanted this to happen, and I never thought I'd have to deal with _you_; had it been up to me, you'd still be just as I'd left you: dead and buried. That nun's 'plan' was _supposed_ to keep you out of my hair as I got my revenge... but look at what a miserable failure _she's_ turned out to be. Ughhh... oh well, it's no big deal. This just means that _now_ I get the pleasure of reenacting your mother's birthday and blasting your head open _all over again_!"

"JUST SHUT UP! You make me sick to my stomach!" Filia snapped. "Nothing you've said has ever made ANY sense! What even was it that you were trying to get revenge FOR?!"

"I _too_ am repulsed by your tongue, Skullgirl; speak another hostile word to my lady, and so help me I will remove it!" Leviathan sharply threatened. "We've come only to obliterate you and reclaim the Heart, _not_ to play audience to your inane rambling! Why, you talk almost as if you didn't wish to be a Skullgirl at all!"

"What an idiotic thing to say! Of COURSE I didn't want to be a fucking Skullgirl!" Black Dahlia erupted. "Just LOOK AT ME! I've become what I've been literally BUILT to destroy!"

"Well you shoulda thought about that BEFORE you wished on the Heart, you dumb bitch!" Samson jeered. "Don't like being a FREAK? Well, you got no one to blame but _yourself_!"

"Shut your mouth! You know NOTHING! I would never choose to wish on the Skull Heart... and that snake Lorenzo knew that! That's why he had set me up! He tricked me and made me into this, and YOU took away my chance to _repay_ him! I'd done everything for that man... and THIS is how he chose to thank me!"

"But that makes no sense! You HAD to have wished on it! There is literally no other way!" Squigly rebutted. "You claim Lorenzo turned you into a Skullgirl?! How is that even possible?!"

"You don't need to know all the details, girl. All I'll say is that he'd concealed the Skull Heart and led me to it, then asked me to tell him a wish; when I did, the Heart overheard it and instantly turned me into this! That rotten bastard... he had planned the whole thing!"

"Well that explains his 'betrayal'... but if you were so angry with him, why didn't you just kill him right then and there?" Filia questioned.

"It was that damn nun – she was protecting him! By some strange power she'd stopped me, then brought me down into this basement! ...She then told me that she wasn't really on his side, and that if I cooperated with her, she would work with me to get revenge on him. After some thought, I decided to help her, and agreed to stay hidden as she concocted a plan to lure Lorenzo to _me_."

"And however did she intend to do _that_?!"

"The nun had given him an idea he just _couldn't_ resist: after ripping the worm out of your head, he would've brought your corpse here to me to be revived as his slave. That would've been my perfect chance to do away with him with no outside _disruptions_."

"So, all this time... I'd just been _bait_ in a trap you'd set for him...?!" Squigly gasped.

"What did you expect? That's the only purpose a worthless little runt like you could ever serve," Black Dahlia derisively scoffed. "...I never should've trusted that woman. I realize now that she never cared if I got my revenge – she was only ever concerned with the success of her OWN plans. After I'd found out from her that you'd killed Lorenzo, there really was no point for me to stay hidden anymore. Since I'd forever be stuck as a _Skullgirl_, I decided I'd make the most of it, and used my powers to resurrect the Medicis you killed and get them all under MY control."

"But what about the ones YOU killed?"

"The Family has to stay together. If I was going to command them, I was going to command ALL of them. In fact... I'm starting to realize that there just may be some _good_ to being a Skullgirl."

"W... what are you saying...?"

"I'm saying I'm _not_ gonna end up like that pale little slave girl. I'm going to kill the both of _you_ and add your bodies to my zombie army, then use the powers I now wield to allow the New Medici Empire to live on _forever_!"

Black Dahlia's self-contradictory answer proved to Squigly that her mind had been swallowed up by the Heart's influence, and had only strengthened her resolve to defeat her. "No. You and the Medici Empire will both end _here and now_," she rigidly countered. "Black Dahlia, I will put you down once and for all!"

"Same here! Skullgirl, I'm gonna take you out and reclaim the Medici name as a force for GOOD!" Filia declared. "You and I might be the only Medicis left, but only ONE of us is getting out of here alive!"

"Hell yeah! Ya hear that, you old Skullbitch? We're gonna leave you just how we left all those _other_ mafia pricks! After all this is done, you'll be just another body tossed onto the pile!" Samson declared. "We got nothing left to do after this, kid, so let's make this an ass-kicking to remember!"

"Isn't that cute. You children actually believe you can stand up to me and the Family and walk away with your _lives_," Black Dahlia smirked, taking a condescending tone. "You all must be _incredibly_ dense. It looks like none of you have ever learned the lesson that everyone _else_ learned over two decades ago."

"My patience with you is wearing thin, Medici!" Leviathan howled. "What on earth are you prattling on about _now_?!"

"Why, the Contiellos – those _delightful songbirds_ of course," Black Dahlia giggled, turning to Squigly. "The Contiellos were a wealthy and influential family well-known all throughout New Meridian, as well as close 'friends' of the Medici... and their gruesome deaths served as a prime example of our wrath. They'd dared to go up against us one day, and as a result, their youngest member's blood-soaked, one-eyed corpse was _all_ that remained of them. When we stitched your mouth shut and gave you a public burial, we sent a message to everyone in this city of what happens when you cross us. After that, nobody ever touched us – not even the police. We'd showed them all that no matter how adored your singing was, we had the power to drown it out _permanently_. All thanks to your death, we Medici became as _gods _in Canopy. After your funeral, EVERYONE knew our names and feared us... and now _you'd_ do well to do the same."

"I am NOT afraid of you!" Squigly shouted defiantly, swallowing all fear. "I'll never back down from you, monster... I WILL have you pay for the evil you've committed upon both this city AND my family!"

"Well said, my lady! Our courage _cannot_ be diminished!" Leviathan zealously jumped in. "Wretched Skullgirl, the atrocities you and the Family have committed against the Contiellos are BEYOND unforgivable, and I shall fulfill my long-standing service to them by removing ALL traces of you from this world!"

"Same goes for me! Nothing you say will make EITHER of us back down!" added Filia, boldly. "We're gonna do to you and your 'Family' the exact same thing you'd done to Squigly's! It's JUST what a sick, twisted piece of shit like you deserves!"

"I wouldn't say the EXACT same thing – that'd be lettin' her off _easy _compared to what I got in mind!" Samson grinned. "No matter what she did, what I'm gonna do to HER will be a million times worse!"

"So... you say you don't fear me, do you? Well then let me show you why you _should. _Believe me, little girl... I _will_ make you cry again."

Black Dahlia's aura intensified, and she began rising off of the ground. The whole room started to quake, and the scattered skulls began whizzing through the air at high speeds. Filia and Squigly grew slightly anxious and hastily ducked for cover, staying low as the skulls flew toward Black Dahlia and formed clusters that encircled her body. Black Dahlia's eyes then sparkled brightly, and with a crack of thunder, the walls and floor of the catacombs began splitting and breaking apart. Squigly and Filia shut their eyes and Leviathan and Samson shielded them as the entire cathedral came crumbling down all around them.

After the commotion died down, Filia and Squigly reopened their eyes, and they and their parasites were left in shock over what they had seen: the ground below them had all but completely disappeared, and in its place had been an uneven plane composed of strands of blue energy that stretched up into the sky, interlaced with skulls. The cathedral above them had been totally demolished, and large portions of wall and flooring weightlessly floated all around them. As the two stood back up, they glanced upward and had seen the busted remains of several Trinity statues suspended in mid-air, shimmering in the light of the full moon above. Scanning the twisted yet familiar atmosphere, they then gasped as they caught sight of Black Dahlia slowly descending on them out of the inky black sky, her aura bursting and her body surrounded by various assortments of skulls, and her dress billowing and revealing the presence of a prosthetic, mechanized left leg underneath. Squigly and Filia swiftly regained their composure, and they and their parasite partners began bracing themselves as the imposing figure of the Skullgirl hovered before them.

"You've nowhere to hide now, pest! I'm about to teach you the meaning of _fear_." Black Dahlia's voice echoed as she coldly addressed Squigly and cocked her arm. "When we first met, I'd killed you quickly... but don't expect me to be so merciful this time around. This time, I will make sure you feel every single SECOND of my lead tearing through your rotted flesh! I won't just shoot you in the head again, oh no... this time... I will really _savor_ extinguishing your life."

"GRRRR! I REFUSE to listen to you any longer! Black Dahlia, It's time I silence YOU!" Squigly thundered, her and the others burning with rage. "You will SORELY regret underestimating me! I've never once fallen to a Skullgirl... and I AM NOT ABOUT TO START WITH YOU!"

* * *

Squigly and Filia opened with an attempted jump strike at Black Dahlia, but before either of their hits could connect, she quickly backed out of the way and unloaded a rapid-fire of bullets at them from her arm. The two hastily crouched as Leviathan and Samson put all their strength into shielding their hosts and weathering the barrage. While the two were still on the ground, Black Dahlia then launched a grenade that landed right between them, and they frantically scrambled back up and attempted to run out of the blast's range. Though they escaped the immediate impact, they couldn't retreat in time to avoid the powerful shockwave and were hurled forward, landing on their faces. Before they could even pick up their heads, Black Dahlia's arm began spewing a lengthy stream of fire, and she swept it over the two, covering them in flames; Squigly and Filia screamed as their parasites promptly helped them back up and extinguished them.

Keeping up her pressure, Black Dahlia started back up with her machine gun, and Filia and Squigly evaded by dashing in a clockwise circle around her. Black Dahlia's heavy arm made clockwise turning difficult, and her aim suffered as a result. The two exploited this shortcoming to approach her, and Squigly managed to get behind her and hit her in the back with a distant stab from Leviathan. Filia attempted to follow up Squigly's attack with a lash of Samson's tendrils, but Black Dahlia pivoted to face her right before the hit landed; she swiftly blocked it with her arm and shifted it into a chainsaw, then forcefully swung it into Filia's side, landing an extremely powerful blow that left her hunched over in pain. Black Dahlia reshaped her arm back into a gun barrel as Samson picked up Filia and retreated, rejoining Squigly and narrowly escaping more shots fired at them. Black Dahlia then continuously hurled grenades at the two, and they hectically sprinted across the battlefield, doggedly outrunning the explosions.

"Heheheh! Awww, why are you running, little girls? I thought you were _unafraid_ of me!" Black Dahlia taunted as she kept up her offense. "You both KNOW you can't avoid me forever! Come here and face me head-on!"

After getting a safe distance away from Black Dahlia, Squigly and Filia were forced to stop running and catch their breath. Black Dahlia took advantage of their exhaustion and began taking aim, then launched several mortar shells at them. The two heard one of the shells whistling through the air, and their eyes widened as they looked up and saw it soaring straight toward them. They panickingly dropped to the ground and prepared to defend, but their shields hadn't been strong enough to withstand the devastating impact, and they shrieked as they both were sent flying. Upon landing, neither had enough strength to stand back up on their own, so Samson and Leviathan picked them up and carried them to safety as Black Dahlia cackled gleefully and launched another wave of shells.

Squigly and Filia's strength began returning to them just as Black Dahlia's assault had let up. They got back onto their own feet as they saw her hovering at the other side of the battlefield, grasping her gun arm with a frustrated grimace. After seeing the two standing back up with their strength restored, Black Dahlia fired a bomb down at her feet that burst harmlessly and released a thick cloud of smoke, obscuring a large portion of the battlefield. Using the cloud as cover, she then rose high into the air where they couldn't reach and remained motionless as she let her arm cool off. Squigly and Filia realized that Black Dahlia had been vulnerable and hurriedly ran into the smoke, hoping to finally make meaningful progress toward damaging her.

"Squigly, I... I don't think we can do this... not with her constantly firing at us like this..." Filia panted as she and Squigly entered the smoke cloud. "If the fight keeps up like this... we'll never get to attack her at all!"

"You're right, Filia. Before we can damage her, we need to be able to approach her safely..." Squigly responded, thinking up a solution. "What we must do, then... is break her arm."

"B... Break her arm...?"

"Yes. If she can no longer fire it at us, she will be forced to fight us at close range, giving us a tremendous advantage! If we attack it enough, I'm certain we can disable it!"

"Ah, I got it! In that case, let's focus all of our attacks on that arm from here on out!"

"Right! Leviathan, Samson, did you both catch that? Attack the arm!"

Leviathan and Samson both gave affirmative grunts as Squigly and Filia sifted through the smoke in search of Black Dahlia. As they aimlessly stumbled around, they had suddenly been ambushed by a handful of undead minions, who'd been sent hurtling toward them with knives in their hands. Leviathan and Samson alertly blocked their rather weak attacks, and Squigly and Filia battled them all off as the smoke began to lift. After the air cleared, Black Dahlia recalled her minions as she finished her cooldown, and Filia and Squigly prepared themselves to reengage her as she floated back down to their level.

Black Dahlia converted her arm into a chainsaw again and attempted to slice Filia and Squigly with it, but they both deftly jumped out of the way of her slow attack. As she lifted the arm back up, the two put their plan into action and targeted it: Squigly and Leviathan hitting it with downward kick-stab, and Filia and Samson landing a pincer headbutt on it. Black Dahlia flinched and was thrown slightly off balance, and Squigly and Filia smiled at each other as they saw the effectiveness their attacks had had on her. Black Dahlia growled and spaced herself from Squigly and Filia, then lifted her arm and shot a jet of flames out at them. The two were unable to shield in time and were hit by the blast, but they managed a hasty recovery and retreated as Black Dahlia immediately followed up with machine gun rounds. They once again ran clockwise around her, hampering her aim and evading the shots. Upon reaching behind her, Leviathan shot a fireball toward her head, but she reflexively dodged it and responded by firing an explosive shell at them. They both managed to cleanly avoid the blast, but were struck in the legs with sharp shrapnel in the process, dropping them to the ground. Black Dahlia fired grenades at them as they winced and clutched their legs, but Samson transformed into a large baseball bat and keenly batted them all back toward her, and they exploded in mid-air. Samson laughed cockily, but was given comeuppance when he and Filia were then hit by another sweep of the flamethrower.

Squigly and Filia remained on the ground as they saw Black Dahlia readying her machine gun, and Leviathan and Samson fiercely shielded their hosts as shots rained down on them. The two then quickly rose back up and retreated after the shooting stopped, and Black Dahlia chased them down and sent a flurry of shells toward them, but their constant motion made her unable to land a single hit. They kept up their evasiveness as the arm eventually overheated, and Black Dahlia groaned as she once again concealed herself with a smoke bomb and rose into the air to recharge.

"She can't fire at us! Now's our chance!" Filia declared. Squigly nodded, and the two headed straight into the smoke as Black Dahlia once again sent her minions after them from the safety of the sky. As Filia repelled them with assistance from Samson, Squigly and Leviathan intently peered through the smoke and into the sky, attempting to locate the defenseless Skullgirl. Extending his neck, Leviathan had managed to spot her and immediately pointed her out to Squigly; Squigly wound up Leviathan's tail, then forcefully cast his head out at her to snare her. Leviathan homed in on her and grasped her leg firmly in his jaw, and Squigly began 'reeling' him in, using all her strength to pull her back down to the ground. Filia rejoined Squigly as the smoke began to dissipate, and to Black Dahlia's alarm, she had found her arm gun still unable to fire. Filia and Squigly seized their opening and landed several swift, powerful attacks to her and the arm. Black Dahlia screeched furiously and swung her arm at them attempting to beat them away, but they both avoided her attack, keeping up their harsh assault.

In the midst of the action, Leviathan had noticed Black Dahlia raising her arm and beginning to smirk, and hastily instructed Filia and Squigly to fall back. The two promptly retreated as Black Dahlia's cooldown finished, and she pointed her arm at them and unloaded with hail of bullets. By this time, the two had decided only to attack her during her resting period, and stayed on the defensive, keeping away from her and avoiding her gunfire with Samson and Leviathan's help. Black Dahlia grew annoyed by their reluctance to approach and angled her arm upward, launching several grenades that arced across the battlefield toward them. As Filia and Squigly were distracted with avoiding the blasts, Black Dahlia closed in on them and attempted to scorch them with her flamethrower; however, they both alertly blocked it in time, and Squigly and Leviathan retaliated with flame of their own, nailing Black Dahlia in the chest with a fireball and sending her back with a grunt. Black Dahlia seethed and began bombarding Squigly and Filia with shells; the two had been able to outrun them by using their clockwise tactic, though they were still pelted by the shrapnel as they ran. Black Dahlia continued firing on them until her arm began to stall, and she let out an irritated snarl as she once again retreated into the sky behind a cover of smoke.

Squigly and Filia pursued Black Dahlia into the smoke, and again were assailed by her undead army, who had been greater in number and seemed to be attacking more fervently than before. Despite this, Filia and Samson once again fought them off, covering Squigly and Leviathan as they proceeded to locate and lasso the Skullgirl out of the sky the same way they'd done before. After bringing her back down, Squigly and Filia once again struck at her and her arm with powerful kicks and jabs as their parasitic companions contributed with their own unique strikes in tandem. Their feverish assault had been too fast and too heavy for Black Dahlia to shake them off, and her ire grew as she helplessly awaited her gun arm to cool off.

Eventually, due to the heavy wear, Black Dahlia's arm had begun to smoke, and she could both see and feel it being worn down. Her rage reached its absolute peak, and upon regaining use of it, she formed the arm into a chainsaw and slashed it at Filia and Squigly; the two skillfully blocked her attack and retaliated with swift blows to her head and body. After getting the last of their hits in, Squigly and Filia fleetly retreated to the opposite end of the battlefield as Black Dahlia launched more shells at them. Seething over her failure to hit the two, Black Dahlia gritted her teeth and charged after them in a blind fury, spreading out her various ammunitions all across the battlefield. As Filia and Squigly kept out of Black Dahlia's range and avoided her hurricane of projectiles, their stamina quickly began to wear out from their constant dodging, and they had eventually slowed to a fatigued shuffle as they struggled to continue evading her wild assault. Black Dahlia approached them and, as their reflexes had been too dulled to react in time, blew them down with a blast from her flamethrower, then followed up with gunfire immediately afterward. Samson and Leviathan absorbed the attack and shielded them from the bullets, but their strength began to fade in the process, and they started to worry over how long their defenses could hold out.

Just as the parasites' shields were on the brink of exhaustion, Black Dahlia's arm once again gave out and ceased firing. Squigly and Filia gave a small sigh of relief and rose back up as Black Dahlia backed away and released another smoke bomb; before she could even retreat into the air or summon her minions, however, Squigly cast Leviathan out at her, and he ensnared her through the smoke and kept her grounded. She and Filia then closed in on Black Dahlia and proceeded to simultaneously wail on her arm with some of their strongest blows: Squigly executing a twirl kick as Leviathan coated it in an intense burst of dragon breath, and Filia jabbing at it repeatedly as Samson took on various shapes and hammered away at it with brute force.

The two were relentless in their offense, giving Black Dahlia no opening to retreat or retaliate. The more they attacked the arm, the more smoke it had let off, though it seemed externally undamaged save for being covered in dents and scratches. Cautiously optimistic, they quickly backed away and prepared to defend as Black Dahlia raised her gun arm back up and pointed it at them; however, to her frustration and their relief, it had been rendered completely unable to fire. A triumphant smile stretched across Squigly and Filia's faces over the success of their strategy, as well as the easier time they would now have dispatching the Skullgirl. Smoldering with rage, Black Dahlia lowered her busted arm gun as Squigly and Filia fearlessly approached her with renewed confidence.

"Aaaarrrgh! I don't believe this! How are you little shits still ALIVE?!" she shouted, balling her gloved fist. "Alright, playtime is over... now I'm REALLY gonna make you wish you were still dead!"

"Ha, yeah right!" Filia scoffed. "Now that your stupid arm is out of the way, you don't stand a chance against us!"

"Really, now? Have you kids already forgotten that I am a SKULLGIRL?!" Black Dahlia snarled as her aura began to expand. "I don't need _bullets_ to kill you, I have power over DEATH ITSELF! I assure you little brats, this is FAR from over!"

"You're right, Skullgirl... we're only JUST getting started!" Squigly adamantly proclaimed as she and Filia prepared to leap at Black Dahlia. "Now the REAL fight begins!"

* * *

Squigly and Filia charged at Black Dahlia and once again attempted aerial attacks on her, but she swiftly evaded them and retreated to the opposite side of the battlefield. As they made their way toward her, her aura continued to grow and envelop her body, eventually taking on the form of a human-shaped silhouette roughly twice their size. Once Squigly and Filia were in sufficient range, Black Dahlia telekinetically commanded her silhouette, sending it dashing at them at incredible speeds. The two had no time to react and were roundly trampled by the shadowy projection.

"Ha! Haven't you learned yet, girl? The dead all bow to _me_." Black Dahlia glared cruelly at Squigly as the living silhouette surrounded her body. "You are only delaying the inevitable – we _both_ know you can't resist my power forever. You WILL fall to it, and when you do, you'll be just another zombie to add to my undead 'Family'. Stop wasting my time and just DIE!"

"I may be undead, but I'm NOBODY'S zombie! I will NOT lay down to you, demon!" Squigly heatedly responded as she and Filia recovered from the silhouette's attack. "Yes, I may not be able to resist the Heart forever... but I _can_ resist it long enough to do away with YOU!"

"We'll see about _that_."

Squigly and Filia wiped sweat from their faces and ran toward Black Dahlia, but she kept them away by buffeting them with flying skulls that hit them in the head and chest. While their advance was hindered, she called more of her undead minions and commanded them to rush the two. The undead horde came at them and assailed them on all sides with punches, kicks and stabs, but Leviathan and Samson vigorously shielded against most of their attacks. After they had let up, Filia and Squigly took them all out with powerful sweeping hits, then turned back to Black Dahlia and resumed their approach. Once they had gotten close to her, Leviathan supported Squigly's weight as she crouched and struck her with a bucking double kick, while Filia jumped and held onto Samson as he transformed into a pair of shears and crashed down on her.

Black Dahlia yowled and had her silhouette assault Squigly and Filia with rapid punches and kicks, then nailed them both in the ribs with a mighty swing of her weighty gun arm, dropping the two to her feet. She then attempted to land a sweeping kick on them with her metal leg, but their parasites pulled them out of the way of it just in time. The two quickly recuperated and stood back up, and Squigly retaliated on Black Dahlia with a flaming punch to her head as Filia struck her from below with Samson's tendril drill. Black Dahlia grunted and stumbled back, then hurled a cluster of skulls at them; Squigly and Filia tensed up and managed to block all of the skulls, coming out completely unscathed by her attack. Black Dahlia then retreated as her silhouette suddenly vanished, and just as Filia and Squigly began to pursue, it rematerialized above them, catching them both off guard and coming down on them with a heavy stomp.

As Filia and Squigly were reeling, Black Dahlia once again summoned a swarm of Medici corpses and commanded them all to mob them. The two hastily composed themselves and managed to beat them away, then brought their focus back to the Skullgirl and began homing in on her. Black Dahlia saw them coming at her and pelted them with skulls, but even as they were being bombarded, the two proceeded undeterred, causing Black Dahlia to grumble in frustration. After getting back in her range, Squigly and Filia sprang up high and targeted her with swift, acrobatic techniques. Black Dahlia shielded herself from Squigly and Leviathan's mid-air fireball and immediately countered by using the silhouette to send Squigly flying, but in the process had gotten struck with a kick to the chest by Filia, with Samson forming a spiky boot around her foot. After landing, Squigly stood back up and began charging an attack as Filia and Black Dahlia stood before each other, panting and exchanging deathly stares.

"You little two-faced urchin! I don't care WHAT'S in your blood – I'm STILL gonna spill it out of you!" Black Dahlia bitterly hissed at Filia. "You stand against me – against the whole _Family_ – yet you have the audacity to still think yourself one of US?!"

"...Actually, no, I _don't_," Filia firmly replied. "I do _not_ think of myself as one of you, because I am a much better person than all of you COMBINED. I would NEVER do the awful things you, Lorenzo, or any of my 'Family' have done. The Medici name and blood mean nothing to me, and I would sooner lose them _both_ than become an abomination like you. You can say I'm not a 'real Medici' all you want – I take it as a _great compliment_!"

"Tell you one thing, though: I think of YOU as ugly! I honestly don't blame you for covering your face all the time!" Samson chimed in with a smirk. "But that hideous mug of yours is nothing compared to how ugly you're gonna be when WE get through with you! We're gonna mess you up so bad, you're gonna need to wear a veil over your whole BODY!"

With Samson's biting remark, Filia stood up straight and attacked Black Dahlia with a jumping knee kick to her stomach, then connected it to several swift jabs and low kicks as she recoiled. Samson vigorously joined in, forming his tendrils into golf clubs and baseball bats and repeatedly bludgeoning her. Filia and Samson's joint assault kept up for a decent amount of time, the two of them wearing her down and landing blows on every part of her body. Black Dahlia eventually managed to break out of their barrage and vengefully projected her silhouette at them, finally getting them off of her; before she could get a chance to breathe, however, Squigly snuck up behind her and Leviathan released their stored energy, rapidly stabbing his tail into her back. Black Dahlia grunted and turned to face Squigly, and as she faced away, Filia took the opening to land an aerial somersault on her with Samson encircling her body like a saw. Squigly and Filia joined back up, and Black Dahlia fumed as her silhouette once again vanished. Wary of the impending strike, Squigly and Filia stayed vigilant and glanced in every direction, hoping to detect where the silhouette would appear from; they were both caught by surprise when it suddenly emerged from out of the ground, hitting them both from below and tossing them high into the air. Upon crashing back down to the battlefield, Black Dahlia then sent a cloud of skulls at them; they had been too tired to get up and evade, but Leviathan and Samson covered the two and completely protected them from the attack, helping them back up afterward.

Squigly and Filia collected themselves and ran at Black Dahlia at top speed, and as they came at her, Black Dahlia once again called forth her minions and hurled them at the two. Squigly sidestepped the airborne corpses and continued forward, but Filia was knocked down by them, and they proceeded to pile onto her, overwhelming her with punches and stabs. Filia's wails made Squigly halt and glance back at her, but she quickly refocused herself in time to shield from another strike from Black Dahlia's silhouette. Confident that Filia could handle herself, Squigly wasted no time and approached Black Dahlia, and landed quick, light jabs on her as Leviathan bit and stabbed at her.

"Urrrrgh! Goddamn Contiello brat... you should've just stayed HIDDEN!" Black Dahlia huffed, attempting to escape the two's combined attacks. "If you still had any sense left in that hollowed-out skull, you'd know well enough that trying to stop me was what had gotten your brain blown out in the FIRST place!"

"You've no place to talk about _sense_ when you've been taken in by Double's manipulation not once, but TWICE!" Squigly shot back as she and Leviathan ferociously continued their onslaught. "You murdered me and my family based on nothing more than your own IGNORANCE!"

"What?! W-what are you even talking about?!"

"Double! She was the one who'd told the mafia that my mother possessed the Skull Heart, when in reality, it was SHE who'd had it from the very beginning! The conflict between the Contiellos and the Medicis was the result of her treating you and your gullible Family as her _playthings_! And now, she's convinced you to raise an undead army and destroy this city, and all because you are so obtuse as to not realize that she has been _using_ you this entire time!"

"Grrrr..."

"And let's not forget, the very reason you ARE a Skullgirl is the result of being so easily _duped_," Leviathan mockingly added, further provoking Black Dahlia's temper. "It's clear to me that the 'incredibly dense' one here is _you_, Medici. I'd wager _your_ skull to be thicker than every single one you could throw at us!"

"GrrrrrrRRRRRR...!"

"And while I may have 'half a brain', at least I have more of a _right mind_ than you, you demented psychopath!" Squigly boldly asserted. "And in spite of its short length, my life has been MUCH more fulfilling than yours! I've always been my OWN person, while YOU'VE always been someone else's pawn! You are _nothing_ but a mindless follower... I'm not the zombie, YOU ARE!"

"GRRAAAAAARGHH!" Black Dahlia exploded with rage and broke away from Squigly's assault. She winded back her gun arm as Squigly came at her, and right before Squigly could land a hit, Black Dahlia devastated her with an uppercut from the arm, hitting her high into the air. Squigly landed on her side and Black Dahlia laid into her, stomping on her repeatedly and kicking her hard in the stomach with her mechanical leg. Squigly's body ached tremendously as she and Leviathan squirmed on the ground, being allowed no opportunity to stand up or defend. Her unbearable pain had caused tears to form in her eyes, the sight of which made Black Dahlia grin and motivated her to increase the brutality of her attack.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, after being heavily pummeled by them, Filia and Samson finally succeeded in obliterating the undead minions, though not without cost: Filia was covered in cuts and bruises all of which Samson also felt the sting of, and had been bleeding all over. Turning over to Black Dahlia, Filia gasped in horror as she saw Squigly lying on the ground at her feet, being mercilessly battered by strikes from her metal leg. Gritting her teeth and mustering her strength, she began charging toward Black Dahlia to aid Squigly, letting out a fearsome yell. Black Dahlia stopped kicking Squigly and looked back up to Filia; after being alerted to her approach, she rolled her eyes and projected her silhouette, making it swoop down from above and stomp on her head. As Filia was stunned, Black Dahlia pelted her with a rain of skulls that knocked her onto her stomach, then chuckled to herself and resumed harassing Squigly. As she lay on the ground, Filia raised her head and looked over to Squigly, who had begun coughing up blood as she and Leviathan feebly attempted to get away from Black Dahlia's savage blows. The sight of Squigly's suffering brought Filia to a boil, and by sheer power of determination she forced herself back up, then balled her fists and glowered at Black Dahlia with a fiery vengeance.

"I want that bitch out of my sight RIGHT NOW..." she muttered, shaking and breathing heavily. "Samson... UNLEASH YOUR FURY!"

Samson grunted and, without any hesitation, picked up Filia and expanded his body to its monstrous, humongous powered-up form. Upon sight of the Skullgirl, Samson's eyes turned red and a deep, toothy scowl spread across his face, and Filia rested on his back as he let out an enraged roar and took off toward her at lightning speed. Black Dahlia once again paused and glanced upward, and saw the towering Samson charging at her with the force and fury of a bull; before she could prepare a response, Samson crashed into her with a powerful bum-rush that sent her clear across the battlefield.

Squigly, finally given a moment of relief, let out a weary sigh and relaxed her aching body, and Leviathan gently sat her up as he used his powers to heal her injuries and ease her pain. The two began recovering their stamina as they opted to rest from battling and contentedly watched Samson leap onto Black Dahlia and maul her in a berserk frenzy.

"...Miss Squigly..." Leviathan spoke up, "...while I admit that things may seem bleak... I implore you to stay strong, and to never let go of your resolve. Please hold fast to the faith you've put in yourself and in our success – as surely as I live, we _will_ vanquish the Skullgirl and permanently destroy the Heart."

"You don't need to worry, Leviathan... I do not plan on admitting defeat. There is simply no room for me to do so," Squigly replied. "While my body may be in disrepair... my spirit remains far from broken. I will continue to fight... no matter what pain I have to endure."

"I am... dreadfully sorry that you've had to endure any pain at all, my lady. The blame lies squarely with me..." Leviathan shamefully confessed. "It embarrasses me to admit, but it would seem I am not the parasite I once was. I humbly beg you to forgive... my inadequacy..."

"Leviathan, please do not condemn yourself. There is... no blame to be had," Squigly warmly responded. "You've fought quite admirably. You are still _every bit_ the fierce and mighty dragon you always have been... and I couldn't ask for a greater protector and partner than you."

"Many thanks, my lady... truly you flatter me. You've made this old serpent feel 300 years younger." Squigly faintly giggled, and she and Leviathan looked to each other and exchanged smiles. They then turned back over to Samson as he unleashed hell on Black Dahlia.

"Wow... look at him go..." said Squigly in awe. "I'd known that Samson was a powerful parasite, but I never knew him to be capable of... well, _this_!"

"Indeed, my lady. Having known Samson for ages, I can assuredly say that, while he may outwardly appear an uncivilized and carefree oaf, heads will roll when he gets serious," commented Leviathan. "He truly is a beast... and I mean that in the best possible way."

Squigly nodded and continued watching Samson, who had held Black Dahlia tightly in one of his giant spiky fists, and was bashing her against the ground repeatedly while Filia delighted in the sound of her screams from atop his back. After a few more seconds of thrashing her, Filia instructed Samson to halt his attack so she could address her. Samson obeyed and held Black Dahlia to his back facing Filia, and the two once again glared disdainfully at each other.

"By the way, Dahlia..." Filia began with a vindictive tone, "...it was me. _I_ killed Lorenzo – not Squigly, not Samson, _me_. I'M the one who ruined your plans! You destroyed New Meridian and wiped out the mafia just to find and kill Squigly, when _I_ was the one you'd wanted all along!"

Shocked and outraged, Black Dahlia snarled viciously and attempted to wriggle out of Samson's grasp, desperately hungering for retaliation on Filia.

"How does it feel knowing everything you've done was a complete _waste of time_?" Filia continued to taunt her. "I hope it feels as bad as THIS!"

Filia permitted Samson to carry on with his rampage, and Samson growled and continued slamming Black Dahlia into the ground like a rag doll. Just as he was about to revert back to his normal form, he held Black Dahlia right in front of his face, wrapping one fist around her chest and arms and the other around her mechanical leg. With a loud grunt and a great heave, he pulled his fists apart and ripped the leg clean off, leaving her with a bloody stump in its place. Black Dahlia uttered a deafening shriek, and Samson threw her back down as he shrunk back to his usual size and held her prosthetic leg proudly in his tendrils.

"Well now, look at what we got _here_..." Samson gloated, waving the leg around. "Not exactly the arm I was hoping for, but close enough! This'll make a kickass souvenir – LITERALLY! HA!"

"...You want my arm, you say? Here... you can HAVE IT!"

Samson and Filia had been too caught up in the moment to notice that Black Dahlia had gotten back up, and had no time to react before she forcefully swung her gun arm directly into the side of Filia's head. Samson dropped the leg and Filia cried out in pain, and the two were sent flying, landing a great distance away. After landing, Filia moaned groggily and attempted to stand back up, but Black Dahlia's blow had been too severe, and she and Samson could no longer find within themselves the strength to stay upright. Filia's mind clouded and her knees buckled, and she couldn't even manage one step before collapsing.

Black Dahlia put on a satisfied grin upon seeing Filia sprawled out helplessly on the ground, and unfazed by missing a leg, slowly floated toward her with the intent of finishing her off, leaving behind a trail of blood that leaked from her stump. Hovering above her, Black Dahlia positioned the barrel of her gun above Filia's head and raised it up high, preparing to bring it down and smash her skull in. Just as the arm was coming down, Black Dahlia was struck squarely in the face by an unforeseen jump kick from Squigly, blowing her back and leaving her in a daze. Squigly landed and hurriedly turned back to Filia, kneeling down to her with an expression of deep concern.

"Filia! Filia, are you alright?!" Squigly anxiously asked, grabbing Filia's arms and attempting to lift her back up. "PLEASE tell me you can get up!"

"...Squigly..." Filia murmured, her eyes half-open. "...Don't... don't worry about me. Leave me..."

"Filia, I can't leave you! I-I have to help you!"

"I'll... be fine, Squigly. Please... you can't worry about me right now. You have to... keep fighting..."

"FILIA...!"

"It's... up to you now. You can't give up... you _must_ stop the Skullgirl. You can... defeat her, Squigly... I _know_ you can..."

"But... but Filia..."

"Go, Squigly... avenge your death... and send her to hell."

"...I will, Filia... I will..."

Filia smiled at Squigly, then closed her eyes and passed out in her arms. Squigly wept silently as she gently laid Filia back onto the ground, then rose back up and turned to face Black Dahlia, who had just finished recovering from Squigly's earlier attack. Squigly's face contorted into a determined scowl, and the two battered and bloody combatants stared intensely into each others' eyes with mutual hatred.

"...Alright, Black Dahlia... it's just you and me now..." Squigly quietly spoke, tensing up her body. "This has gone on for long enough... Let this be our FINAL CLASH!"

"Hahahahaha! You still think you can defeat me, girl?! Well you're in for a _surprise_!" Black Dahlia smiled deviously as her eyes twinkled and her aura flared up. "Get over here and get your beating! I don't care if my leg is gone... I will still stomp on you like the INSECT YOU ARE!"


	21. And Now, the Grand Finale (Part 2)

Squigly leapt up and landed a kick on Black Dahlia's side that Leviathan punctuated with a tail jab. Black Dahlia responded with a high kick from her silhouette, nailing Squigly in the chest and knocking her back. She then spaced herself further and peppered Squigly with skull clusters; avoiding the attack, Squigly ran at her and, upon getting in close, was hit with an ankle sweep by the silhouette and tripped onto her back. Leviathan reacted quickly and formed his tail into an ax, and swung it into Black Dahlia's severed leg, making her stagger and howl in pain. Squigly stood back up and Black Dahlia growled and swung her arm toward her, but she alertly ducked out of the way and responded by bowing her head and allowing for Leviathan to bathe her in his flame. After recovering, Black Dahlia promptly retaliated by striking Squigly in the stomach with flying skulls, and Squigly grunted and made a strategic retreat.

Black Dahlia summoned more corpses and flung them at Squigly, but Squigly sidestepped out of their way and directed Leviathan's tail into the ground; the tail tunneled through the ground and reemerged underneath Black Dahlia, stabbing her in her sensitive leg stump, critically damaging her. Black Dahlia hissed at Squigly and responded in kind by having her silhouette strike her from below. After taking the blow, Squigly came at Black Dahlia and landed a strong double punch as Leviathan jabbed her. Black Dahlia groaned and attempted to bash Squigly with her gun arm, but Squigly once again evaded and knocked her away with a spinning kick-stab to her chest. As Black Dahlia paused to catch her breath, Squigly and Leviathan noticed that her movement was becoming sluggish and her attacks were becoming slower and less powerful; sensing that she was nearing defeat, their morale was highly boosted, and they smiled confidently and held their ground as they braced for her next attack.

Black Dahlia hastily collected herself and summoned her minions, commanding them to swarm Squigly. The minions charged at Squigly and managed to get some minor hits in on her, but she and Leviathan escaped them and beat them all away with a spinning tail whip. After taking care of them, Squigly and Leviathan began building up for an attack as Black Dahlia inundated them with skulls. Leviathan shielded Squigly from them as she ran at Black Dahlia and attempted a jump kick, but Black Dahlia swatted her out of the air with her gun, sending her crashing down onto her backside. Black Dahlia then raised her gun arm to club Squigly while she was on the ground, but Squigly swiftly interrupted her attack by having Leviathan unleash an immense fireball at her leg, with their low vantage point allowing for a direct hit. As Black Dahlia reeled, Leviathan stood Squigly up and smothered the tip of his tail in fire, and Squigly got in close and stabbed it clean through her stomach. Black Dahlia screamed and hunched over as she began heaving and bleeding out.

Dangerously close to death and unable to put up a fight for much longer, Black Dahlia drew back from Squigly and speedily retreated to the edge of the battlefield. Squigly gave chase and used Leviathan in an attempt to snag her, but had been unsuccessful as Black Dahlia remained on the evasive, no longer bothering to attack and diverting all of her remaining energy into fleeing.

"Urrgh... to think, you actually had the nerve to call ME a 'frightened little girl'!" Squigly huffed, growing increasingly frustrated by Black Dahlia's constant retreating. "Stop avoiding me and get over here, Skullgirl! No matter how much you run, I WILL destroy you!"

Squigly's bold proclamation made Black Dahlia stop and turn to face her, hovering in place at the opposite end of the battlefield. "...You want to finish this? Fine then! Let's FINISH THIS!" She shouted back, spreading her arms in a beckoning manner. "Come on then, hit me! Hit me with all you got!"

Squigly became disconcerted over Black Dahlia's sudden apparent surrender, feeling that she was potentially being set up for some form of surprise attack; nonetheless, she tensed up and made her way toward her, flaming fist outstretched. As Squigly rapidly closed in and prepared to land a punch, Black Dahlia smiled and abruptly summoned a single minion, using it to shield herself. Squigly's hit forcefully collided with the minion's chest, causing her to stumble and trip backwards, greatly disoriented. Keeping her guard up, Squigly gathered herself and looked up at the minion standing between her and Black Dahlia; recognizing the corpse, her and Leviathan's jaws flew open with a gasp, and their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"M... Mother...?"

Standing before Squigly and Leviathan was none other than the corpse of Squigly's long-dead mother Selene, wearing the exact same outfit she had worn at death. Her body shuddering and her mouth agape in horror, Squigly slowly stood back up and inspected Selene's decayed body: her clothes were tattered and stained with dried blood, her arms were barren of flesh, her skin had rotted into a grayish-blue, and her hair had become stringy and light gray, and riddled with bald spots. Her face was frozen in a blank, half-lidded expression with a patch of skin missing from her right cheek, and visible on her body were all the scars and punctures that she had sustained from her fight with Squigly 21 years ago. Confirming the corpse to be that of her mother, Squigly placed her hands over her mouth and began choking up, rendered speechless and paralyzed with anguish over Selene's ghoulish state. Leviathan, however, became passionately enraged, and glowered disgustedly at Black Dahlia, ready to reduce her to ash.

"Odious fiend... what manner of sordid tactic is this?!" he snarled. "Employing a facsimile of the madame as a shield? This is deplorable even for _you_!"

"Oh, this corpse is no fake..." Black Dahlia chuckled. "The zombie standing in front of you is what _genuinely_ remains of that tone-deaf bitch Selene."

"B-but... no...! How is that possible?!" Squigly's voice wavered. "I... I was the only one who remained after that night! Y-you yourself said so...!"

"That's what I'd _thought _at least. I don't know how she did it, but that nun had managed to retrieve your mother's body, then gave it to me to add to my zombie army right before you barged in and killed her," Black Dahlia explained. "Despite her failure to kill you, at least with this she's proven to be of _some_ use to me."

"Grrr... craven Medici, I'll see you BURN for this!" Leviathan thundered, eyes glowing hotly. "You will cease desecrating Madame Selene's body and remove her from your control AT ONCE!"

"You want her...?" Black Dahlia floated out of reach, levitating Selene's body alongside her. "Here, then... TAKE HER!"

Black Dahlia suddenly sent Selene's body hurtling into Squigly, blindsiding her and knocking her onto the ground. Heavily traumatized, Squigly helplessly remained on the ground as Black Dahlia lifted Selene back up and sent her flying at her again; this time, Leviathan formed a shield around Squigly and protected her from the hit. Black Dahlia's assault persisted, repeatedly picking Selene's body up and using it as a projectile, and Leviathan continued shielding Squigly from the onslaught as she stayed on her back, her mental and emotional stability being worn away with each attack from her mother's corpse. Knowing that Leviathan couldn't protect her forever, she gulped loudly, took a deep breath, and stood back up to confront Black Dahlia, who had been hovering high in the sky with a malevolent grin.

"L-let my mother go, Skullgirl! Release her body and let her soul rest in peace!" she said as assertively as she possibly could. "You have nothing to gain from abusing her like this! Her life... her life is already over!"

"Her _life_? Psh, what do I care about _that_?" Black Dahlia scoffed, standing Selene's body back on the ground. "Did you already forget, girl? You pitiful Contiellos have NEVER had any value to me. Your mother is now my undead puppet, and I will do with her whatever I _damn well please_. She is nothing more than a zombie slave... and soon, you will be just the same."

"You... y-you will not break me...!"

"Maybe I won't... but _she_ will!"

Selene's corpse suddenly rushed at Squigly and leapt onto her, and Squigly couldn't bring herself to put up a resistance as it wrestled her to the ground, possessing a disproportionately high amount of strength compared to Black Dahlia's other undead minions. Up in the sky, Black Dahlia looked down at Squigly with a wicked smile and made Selene's body lift her up by her pigtail, holding her head up to its knees. Squigly winced in pain and attempted to pull her hair free of the corpse's tight grip, all while adamantly refusing to attack it. As she struggled, Selene began kneeing her in the face repeatedly, and though she was in agony, she'd felt no choice but to endure the attack and continue trying to break loose. Not permitting his host to suffer any further, Leviathan shut his eyes and stabbed his tail into Selene's chest, sending her body stumbling back and breaking Squigly free. After recovering from the assault and standing back up, Squigly gasped in shock and looked to Leviathan, whose face was awash in regret.

"Leviathan...!" Squigly's mouth was wide open. "You... you attacked my mother?!"

Leviathan hung his head. "...I deeply apologize, my lady... it pained me to do so, but I saw no other option. Your mother was being made to cause you harm, and it is my sworn duty to protect you... from anything and any_one_."

"It is also your duty to obey my orders, is it not?"

"It is indeed, my lady."

"Well then I'm ordering you not to attack my mother, under ANY circumstance!"

"B-but Miss Squigly, we must–"

"NO, Leviathan! Do NOT hurt my mother! We will... we will have to overcome her through some other means... but we will do absolutely no harm to her body. Understood?"

"...Yes, my lady..." Leviathan sighed. "As you wish..."

As she and Leviathan were talking, Squigly didn't notice Selene's corpse coming at her again, and was ambushed by a punch to the back of the head. As Squigly was stunned, Selene attempted to follow up with jabs and kicks to her body, but Leviathan coiled up and readily blocked all of the hits. Squigly recovered and, rather than putting up any kind of offense, hastily ran from Selene, uncertain of how she would go about 'winning' this fight. Black Dahlia looked on in amusement and levitated Selene's body, sending it soaring toward Squigly at high speed. Even with the aid of Leviathan's tail fire, Squigly couldn't outpace the airborne cadaver for long; she slowed down as she began to tire out, but before she could catch her breath, Selene's corpse careened into her, shoving her onto the ground.

After getting Squigly on the ground, Black Dahlia commanded Selene to stomp on her chest and kick her in the stomach. Squigly curled into a fetal position and clenched her jaw as she withstood the attack, both her breastplate and Leviathan's shield granting her protection from the blows. Leviathan desperately wanted to ensnare Selene's body to at least give Squigly a chance to stand up, but he ultimately chose to obey her command and grudgingly refrained from attacking it, instead placing all of his might into holding out his defense.

"My lady, we... cannot possibly continue like this!" Leviathan frantically spoke up, straining against Selene's assault. "I urge you... PLEASE defend yourself and begin striking back against Selene! Or if you will not, please permit ME to do so in your stead!"

"No... Leviathan..." Squigly grunted, barely managing to speak in between kicks. "We will not... come against my mother. There must be... another way."

"But Miss Squigly, right now your mother is but a mindless undead, and if we cannot remove her, then we have absolutely no hope of defeating Dahlia! I know that it will be painful, but there truly is no other–"

"I can't, Leviathan... I'm sorry. I do not care that she is just... an empty shell under Black Dahlia's control. I still refuse... to fight her."

"But the fate of the very _world_ rests with us! We've come much too far to be bested here!"

"We will not be bested! We _will_ destroy the Skull Heart – but not at the cost of my mother... undead minion or not! ...Please understand, Leviathan, I just... I cannot bring myself to hurt her... not again..."

Leviathan was heavily conflicted by Squigly's orders, which had been in direct opposition to the ones he'd received and swore to uphold from her father. Though he was torn on whose word to obey, he eventually concluded that his current host's wishes must take priority over his former's, regardless of how misguided he thought them to be.

"...Very well, Miss Squigly. I can respect your concern," Leviathan wearily gave in. "However, we _cannot_ just lie here and do nothing as your mother's body lays into us! We must take _some_ course of action!"

"Right! Get us away from her so we can begin formulating a plan!"

Leviathan responded with a nod, then dropped his shield and attempted to pull Squigly away from her undead mother's unrelenting attacks. The two didn't get far, however, as Selene kicked Squigly flat onto her back the instant she was left exposed. Before Squigly could even get the chance to lift her head up, Selene placed a foot down firmly on her neck, pinning her down. As Squigly squirmed underneath Selene's heel and racked her brain for a nonviolent method of dispatching her, Black Dahlia hovered closer to her and laughed maliciously, reveling in her physical and emotional distress. Highly incensed, Leviathan snarled and spat a string of blazing fireballs at her, but she had been just out of his reach and evaded them all. He groaned in disgust at his failure to hit her as she hung in the air above him and Squigly, looking down at the two with a derisive smirk.

"Aww, what's the matter, little girl? Something getting you _down_?" she asked with exaggerated mock-concern. "I'd known you to be a weak little rodent, but even I'd expected more fight out of you than _this_."

"Grrr... shut up and release me this instant, you coward!" Squigly shot back as she attempted to lift Selene's ankle. "YOU'RE the weak one if you're forced to defeat me with such dishonorable tactics! Remove your grip on my mother and face me YOURSELF!"

"I already told you, brat: your _mother_ is now part of my zombie army, and she will _stay_ that way until I no longer have use for her worthless corpse," Black Dahlia sneered. "Besides, if she's such a problem to you, I don't see why you don't just _kill_ her. You HAVE done it before, after all..."

"W-w... WHAT?!" Squigly gasped, thrown off by Black Dahlia's insidious remark.

"That's right, girl... I know what you did. I _know_ you killed Selene – you took her life just as I'd taken yours. You love to hold yourself up as so _righteous _and_pure_, when really you're no better than ME! But then again, at least _I'd_ never do something so twisted as murdering my own MOTHER!"

"B-but... but I don't... I-I didn't–"

"Speak not another word, you contemptible cur! I'll not have you poisoning my lady's mind with such vile lies!" Leviathan snapped at Black Dahlia, then turned to the visibly shaken Squigly with a supportive look. "...Do not take in the Skullgirl's falsehoods, my lady. Remember what I'd told you in the cafe: you did not end Madame Selene's life. Dahlia is seeking to weaken your spirit with her rabid aspersions – we both know that it was in fact SHE who murdered the Contiellos!"

"Let the girl think for _herself_ for once, worm!" Black Dahlia tersely retorted, turning to Squigly. "Yes, I exterminated the rest of you cockroaches, but I never did _anything_ to Selene; hell, the most I'd ever done to her was make her watch as I sent a bullet through your eye. I never once broke her skin – it was YOU who gave her all those scars! Look at her right now... every single blood stain on her clothes is there because YOU put it there!"

"B-but I... I was–"

"There ARE no excuses! Own up to what you did!"

Squigly began to sweat and tremble underneath her dead mother's foot, her conscience breaking under pressure and her emotions churning tumultuously. She desperately tried to rationalize what she had done to Selene, but Black Dahlia's verbal barrage had left her too distraught to think or speak clearly. Leviathan could sense that Squigly was under great duress and mired in grief, and tried his hardest to reaffirm and reassure her.

"Miss Squigly, I beg of you... _please_ take to heart what I am about to say," he began. "You did NOT kill your mother, but you'd in fact freed her soul from the clutches of the Skull Heart! She _herself_ acknowledged this with her dying breath! If you choose not to accept my words, then at least accept her own!"

"But who was it that BROUGHT her to that dying breath?!" Black Dahlia interjected, giving Squigly a harsh glare. "There's no more running from it, girl! Admit it NOW! ADMIT TO KILLING YOUR MOTHER!"

Squigly whimpered and convulsed on the ground as Black Dahlia's scathing words bore into her troubled mind, overriding everything Leviathan had told her and everything she'd thought she knew. Eventually reaching a point where she could no longer contain the growing sorrow and guilt within her, she spontaneously threw up her arms and exploded into tears.

"Alright! I admit it! I-I did it!" she wailed. "My beloved mother... I... I KILLED HER! I KILLED HERRRRR...!"

Squigly's outburst made Leviathan gasp and Black Dahlia grin. Leviathan let out a downhearted sigh and began to console Squigly, dismayed at being unable to reach her and too preoccupied with her to notice Black Dahlia gradually drawing closer to them. As Black Dahlia hovered just a few feet above them, she had Selene's corpse take its foot off of Squigly's neck. Squigly was too emotionally crushed to stand back up, and sat up on her knees with her face buried shamefully in her hands.

"So... the truth has finally come out: you killed your own _beloved_ _mother_," said Black Dahlia, snidely. "Well girl, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"...W-what I did was... unconscionable. I... I am a monster..." Squigly mumbled, interrupting her crying. "Please, Skullgirl... release my mother. I cannot bear the sight of what I've done to her. That memory is... too painful..." As she continued to sob, Leviathan gave Squigly a fretful look and attempted to becalm her by tenderly stroking her hair.

"That's right, girl... keep crying. Keep crying over your mother's death – the death that _you_ are responsible for," Black Dahlia coldly spoke, ignoring Squigly's plea. "You know you can't win... that would require you killing her _all over again_. There is no other option left for you: you must atone for what you did to her – _here and now_."

"H... how do I... do that...?" Squigly shakily asked, lifting her head up slightly.

"There is only _one_ way to redeem yourself for what you've done to Selene," Black Dahlia ominously began. "You must end your own life, and become one with her in my undead army. Reunite with your mother. Become a zombie alongside her."

Squigly gave no discernible reaction to Black Dahlia's suggestion and continued kneeling despondently with her eyes to the ground. Leviathan, however, was appalled and outraged; he sorely desired to set Black Dahlia aflame, but he chose to disregard her for the time being and instead gave his full attention to his emotionally fragile host, determined to dissuade her from the Skullgirl's morbid proposal and encourage her to live.

"Please, my dear... your life is far too valuable... please do not throw it away," he urged her, positioning his head closely beside hers. "Resist the Skullgirl's torment and continue holding out hope. You've nothing to atone for, and you are _not_ a monster. No matter what, you _must_ keep fighting!"

"Don't listen to him! You KNOW what you have to do, girl!" Black Dahlia shouted down Leviathan. "Look at your mother's rotted corpse – take in EVERYTHING you'd done to her! You can't possibly live with your guilt, and you know it! Do the right thing: finish my job for me and just KILL YOURSELF!"

Squigly looked up at Selene's upright, motionless body and felt a deflating sensation as she gazed directly into its vacant, glassy eyes. After a few seconds of staring mournfully at her undead mother, she'd felt as if something deep within her had suddenly shriveled up and faded away, and turned back to Leviathan with a defeated expression and tears collecting in her eyes.

"Leviathan..." she somberly began, "...I… I am done..."

"'D-done'? W... whatever do you mean, my lady...?" Leviathan worriedly asked.

"I am done living, Leviathan. I want to return to sleep... forever. I am grateful for your service to me, but you are now... relieved of your duty. Please... exit my body at once."

Leviathan's heart sank upon hearing his host's dispirited request. "Miss Squigly... I am sorry... but I will not do that," he replied, gently but firmly. "I will not abandon you, and I refuse to give up on your life. It is my duty to obey your orders, yes... but this is the one order that I can _never_ obey."

"But... b-but..." Squigly sputtered, Leviathan's refusal plunging her deeper into despair. "...J-just... JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU DAMNED PARASITE! Obey my command and leave me RIGHT NOW! Let me die so I can return to my MOTHER!"

"My mind will not be changed, my lady. Despite what you may be feeling right now, I assure you that you _will_ pull through this... and as you do, I will be right at your side."

"Why won't you listen to me?! ...Why won't you just let me die...?"

Squigly broke down in tears and hysterically threw herself onto the ground, drained of all will to live. Leviathan knew not to take offense from her outburst and continued consoling her. As he lightly caressed her head, something peculiar about Selene's body suddenly caught the corner of his eye; after turning to and keenly examining it, he noticed something on it that instantly brightened up his expression, and he began pulling Squigly's arm to coax her into getting back up.

"...My lady! My lady, look to your mother!" he ecstatically spoke. "You'll not believe what I've just discovered!"

"I can't, Leviathan... the sight of her ravaged body is too much for me to take..." Squigly sullenly replied, remaining on the ground. "Please... don't subject me to even _more_ pain..."

"Trust me, my lady, this is sure to put a smile on your face!" Leviathan insisted. "Please pick your head up and look at her just once more!"

"...Al... alright..." Squigly relented, gathering her little remaining strength and slowly sitting back up, then reluctantly peering over the body of her mother standing closeby. She winced in confusion as she scanned Selene's body from top to bottom, unable to locate the feature that had caused Leviathan such astonishment.

"What exactly am I supposed to be seeing, Leviathan?" she asked, becoming frustrated.

"You've not noticed it yet? Look a little higher, my lady!" Leviathan eagerly replied. "Look to her _ears_!"

Squigly followed Leviathan's direction and looked to Selene's ears, which had been mostly concealed by her mop of brittle gray hair. Squinting hard, she suddenly noticed something shimmering from underneath them.

"There is something on... her ears...?" she asked with growing curiosity. "Leviathan... uncover them, please..."

Leviathan promptly obeyed and lightly brushed Selene's hair back over her shoulder to uncover her ears, and Squigly gasped in awe upon seeing them: hanging from Selene's lobes were a pair of platinum treble clef earrings – the very earrings that she had received from Squigly on the night of their and their family's deaths. The sight of them still fully intact caused Squigly to begin misting up as she remembered the embrace she had received from Selene that night, elevating her spirit and causing a faint smile to form on her lips. Seeing Squigly form a smile had given Leviathan a smile of his own, and he readily seized the opportunity to impart to her some much-needed encouragement.

"Madame Selene's earrings... they've retained their luster, even after 21 years. Just like her love for you, they have indeed survived death itself," he thoughtfully spoke as Squigly gazed warmly at Selene's body. "My dear, you need not return to your mother... because she'd never truly left you. Her spirit has been with you in everything... and like your gift to her, it will _never_ fade."

"...Mother..." Squigly sniffled as tears gently streamed down her cheek. She slowly rose back onto her feet and kept her watery eyes focused intently on Selene's expressionless face, her feelings of shame and remorse beginning to lift.

"Squigly... I want you to recall when Selene herself was the Skullgirl," Leviathan continued. "Do you remember how the Heart had completely enveloped her body and mind, and how determined we both were to break its hold on her, at any cost?"

"Y... yes..." Squigly quietly answered. "I... remember..."

"Well, right now, Selene is once again being held in bondage by the Heart... and just as before, she is crying out to us to liberate her from its grip. She is yet again in dire need of release."

"Release...?"

"Yes, my lady. Are you beginning to understand now? You must stay alive so you can give your mother's soul it the peace it so urgently needs. You are the only one who can help her now... and that is why you mustn't give up on living, and see your life's purpose through to its end."

Leviathan's words repeated in Squigly's head as she began to think back to the final embrace that she and her mother had shared after her destruction of the Skull Heart, bringing peace to her clouded mind and soothing her aching heart. Her spirit steadily returning, she stood up straight and looked up at Leviathan, resolving to do whatever it would take to free Selene.

"I... I understand, Leviathan..." Squigly spoke as she dried her face. "...I realize now what I must do."

Leviathan nodded, and Squigly turned back to Selene's body and slowly proceeded toward it. Black Dahlia exhaustedly floated near the ground and looked at Squigly with growing confusion as she stopped and stood directly in front of Selene, staring at her frozen face – neither she, Leviathan, nor Squigly herself had known for sure what Squigly was about to do. After a brief, tense moment of standing meditatively in front of her undead mother, Squigly shut her eyes and took a deep breath, then stretched out her arms and wrapped them around her, capturing her body in a tight hug. Leviathan smiled and nodded to himself, while Black Dahlia snarled and attempted to command Selene to attack; discovering that her telekinetic powers had now been inexplicably ineffective over her body, she discreetly retreated, highly perturbed and stewing in frustration. Squigly ignored Black Dahlia as she blocked everything around her out and concentrated solely on embracing her mother one final time.

"Mother... I'm so sorry for what I did... and for what I have to do," said Squigly softly, pressing the side of her head to Selene's chest. "I promise you... I will give your soul its much needed rest. I... I love you, Mother."

..._Squigly..._

"Wha...?"

Squigly reopened her eyes as she suddenly heard a familiar voice whisper her name. After glancing around and bewilderedly shaking her head, she recovered from her startle and closed her eyes again, assuming to have imagined the voice and returning to her embrace.

..._Squigly..._

"...M-Mother...?!"

Squigly looked up again; this time, she was not only certain that she did in fact hear her name being spoken, but had also recognized the voice as none other than Selene's herself. In great shock, Squigly glanced up to Selene's face with wide, eager eyes, but had seen that it was still blank with its mouth still rigidly shut. Positive that it was indeed real, Squigly concluded that the voice she had just heard had been speaking directly into her mind, and turned to Leviathan with joy.

"Leviathan! My mother... she is alive!" She spiritedly proclaimed. "I... I'd just heard her voice in my mind! She was calling out to me! Y-you'd heard it as well, hadn't you?"

"Now is not the time to trouble yourself with what I can hear, Miss Squigly; if you are truly perceiving Madame Selene's voice... then right now, your main concern should be responding to it," Leviathan replied rather cryptically. "Go on, my lady... answer your mother's call."

"...Alright, Leviathan." Squigly nodded, then turned back to Selene's body and resumed hugging it. "Mother... I can hear you. I'm... I'm listening..."

_...Squigly... my gracious, loving daughter... it is so nice to hear your voice again._

"I feel just the same, Mother..." Squigly breathily responded to the tender, melodious voice that reverberated in her mind. "If only you knew how much I've missed you..."

_Squigly, dear... please know that I have always been with you... and that I always will be. ...I know that your struggle has been difficult... but you need to stay strong, for me and for everyone depending on you. Please do not falter now... you are so very close to achieving your purpose. You have the power within you to succeed... and I have the utmost faith in you._

"Mother... I'm... I'm so sorry... for taking your life..."

_No, Squigly... you did not take my life._

"B-but... but Mother–"

_Listen to me, Dear... when I revived you... I was already dead. Though I still drew breath, I had died in the moment I'd lost you and everyone else I loved. After succumbing to the Heart, my soul had become trapped in a monstrous prison. You did not kill me, Squigly... you'd freed my soul from that prison... and I could not be more grateful to you for doing it._

"But Mother, it _had_ to have been me! If it were not me who killed you, then... who...?"

_The one who had taken everything from me... the one who left me no further reason to live... she is the one responsible. You have nothing to atone for, Squigly... my blood is solely on her hands. Please, Dear... put my soul at ease, and prevent her and the Heart from ever doing to anyone else what they have done to us._

"...I will, Mother... I swear to you, I will. Her and the Heart... I will obliterate them _both_...!"

_Thank you, Squigly... I have no doubt that you will. I will now leave you to do just that._

"L-l-leave?! Wait, Mother! Please don't go!"

_The time has come for you to continue your fight... so I must leave you, but only for now. You shall have my blessing as you bring this tired struggle to a close. _

"Mother... thank you so much for saving my life. I couldn't have continued on without you. ...I... I will miss you..."

_Worry not, Dear... as I have told you... I will be with you always._

Squigly was then startled by Selene's body as it suddenly began emitting a brilliant blue glow. She tightened her grip on it, fearing that it would soon be gone.

"Farewell, Mother. ...I love you..."

_I love you too, dear Sienna. Farewell... my precious melody..._

Selene's body began to rapidly disintegrate in Squigly's arms, and Squigly observed with sorrow and continued holding onto it until there was nothing left of it. After it had completely vanished, Squigly slowly placed her empty arms back at her sides and gracefully dropped to her knees, casting her eyes to the ground and weeping silently.

"Mother..." she solemnly sighed, mourning her mother's departure. Tears beaded down her face as she stared reflectively at the ground, eventually being interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder from Leviathan's tail. Squigly raised her head and looked up at Leviathan, whom she'd seen smiling down at her comfortingly.

"Leviathan..." Squigly swallowed her tears. "My mother... is she free now...?"

"Yes, Miss Squigly. Undoubtedly so," Leviathan answered. "You've done her a tremendous kindness, and she is most _assuredly_ thankful to you for granting her soul rest."

"She is? B-but I didn't even do anything! What... what makes you so certain?"

"Because, my lady... just as Madame Selene's body had begun to wither in your embrace... I'd witnessed a smile form across her face."

"She was... smiling...?"

"Yes, my lady... I am quite certain that she had been smiling down on you in the very moment she left you. As I have told you before... though her body is gone, her love for you will never fade."

Squigly let out a wistful sigh, then wiped her tears and gave Leviathan an optimistic smile. "Leviathan, please forgive me for... what I'd asked of you, and for how I reacted when you refused me. In that moment, I... I wasn't myself."

"You needn't be forgiven, my lady," replied Leviathan. "I fully comprehend what you'd been made to endure – you were hurting, and needed to air the grievous emotions you'd been burdened with. I am just beyond thankful to see that you've come around."

"Leviathan... thank you for staying with me and never losing faith in me. ...I _truly_ would be lost without you."

"But of course I would never abandon you, Miss Squigly! Perish the thought of me doing anything of the sort. It is as I've said before... we shall be _inseparable_."

"Le... Leviathan..."  
"Now then... what say we bring an end to this 'Skullgirl' ordeal?"

"...Ah! ...Yes, let's indeed!"

Leviathan nodded and helped Squigly back onto her feet, and Squigly took a deep breath and steeled herself up, readying herself for battle both physically and mentally. She and Leviathan turned to Black Dahlia, who had been facing away from them and hovering listlessly above the ground a distance away, still fatigued from her prior damage and left wholly dumbfounded by what had just taken place with Selene. Looking back to Squigly, Black Dahlia suddenly became tense and hastily stood alert as she noticed her and Leviathan priming to attack, and shot them a contemptuous scowl. Squigly returned her deadly look with a fiercely determined glare, and as she assumed an offensive stance, she realized that all of the injuries she'd previously sustained seemed to have been miraculously healed. Fully reinvigorated, Squigly balled her fists and grinned confidently as she prepared to finish off the Skullgirl once and for all.

"YAAAARGH! You're still... ALIVE?!" Black Dahlia bellowed, grinding her teeth. "WHY... WON'T... YOU... DIIIIIE?!"

"I already told you, Black Dahlia... nothing you do to me will EVER keep me down!" Squigly shouted back. "The Medici curse upon my family... the Skull Heart's curse upon this world... they will both die with YOU!"

* * *

Squigly furiously charged at Black Dahlia and landed a powerful jump kick to her chest. Black Dahlia grunted and stumbled backward, and immediately upon regaining her footing, Squigly sharply followed up with rapid jabs to her stomach as Leviathan breathed fire onto her leg stump. Black Dahlia yowled as she took the ferocious dual assault, too weakened to defend or mount a counterattack. She frantically attempted to retreat, but before she could escape them, Squigly and Leviathan struck her in the side with a fiery spin attack, chaining it into several aerial tail stabs and finishing with a downward thrust kick. Just after landing, Squigly pounded Black Dahlia with a double punch, then crouched and executed a pivot kick while Leviathan wrapped around her leg and jabbed his tail into her waist. The two were relentless in their attacks, hammering the Skullgirl with hit after fierce hit as she grimaced in pain, given no opportunity to retaliate.

"...GRAHHH! You goddamn zombie shit! I hate you AND your fucking whore mother!" Black Dahlia managed to blurt out in between hits. "Be glad my gun's busted, cause if it wasn't, I'd put a bullet STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR–"

Black Dahlia's tirade was abruptly cut off by a blazing uppercut directly to her mouth. Squigly wore a satisfied smirk as she and Leviathan continued their onslaught, crouching and landing a low kick-stab on her leg. Squigly then quickly sprang back up and hit her with a swift ballet kick to her side, following it with another double punch to her stomach that Leviathan accentuated with a strong chomp. As Black Dahlia staggered and groaned, Squigly leapt up high and grasped Leviathan's tail in both hands, swinging it forcefully into the side of her head. Black Dahlia was left stunned, and after landing, Squigly stepped back and braced herself as Leviathan began charging an attack, enshrouding his head in purple flame. Right when Black Dahlia came out of her daze, Squigly dashed and jumped toward her, grabbing hold of Leviathan's neck and aiming his head at her; getting in close, Leviathan released his charge and nailed Black Dahlia in the chest with a fireball so incredibly powerful that it blew her clear across the battlefield, leaving her on the ground with no strength left to remain airborne. Black Dahlia panted and lay exhaustedly on her back as Squigly and Leviathan jetted over to her, and she snarled up at them as they stood over her, grinning eagerly.

"My lady, _the time_ has finally come!" Leviathan enthusiastically declared. "Are you ready?"

"I AM ready, Leviathan! Let us do away with this demon!" Squigly fervidly replied. "Please take the lead!"

"With _gusto_! Black Dahlia, prepare yourself for..."

"The _Grand Finale_!"

Leviathan coiled his tail tightly around Squigly's body and bent his neck over her face, and suddenly became cloaked in a magnificent golden light. Black Dahlia watched with rising unease as Leviathan began to transform in an instant: his neck grew larger and wider, taking on the form of a heavily-muscled torso out of which two burly arms sprouted, and his head increased in size and length, gaining two tall, pointy horns and a huge, monstrous jaw lined with razor-sharp fangs. Rows of disjointed ribs formed underneath his massive torso, his pulsating tail split into segments around Squigly's body, and sharp, imposing spines erupted from his elbows and all along his back. Blue energy began crackling around him, and Squigly tilted her head back as he fully assumed his heightened form and rose back up as an enormous, beastly dragon, announcing his might with an earth-shaking roar.

Black Dahlia stared up at Leviathan in stunned horror as he proceeded to use his newly-acquired arms to pick her up off the ground, clenching her waist in his gigantic right fist. As she struggled in his grip, he grasped her gun arm in his left fist and, with one swift jerk, tore it completely out of its socket. Black Dahlia screamed in agony, and blood spurted profusely out of her shoulder as Leviathan slammed her back down to the ground with extreme prejudice. Leviathan then winded his arm back and, with all his might, hurled Black Dahlia's arm into the sky; the arm was sent flying at incredible speed, soaring like a meteor past the wreckage of the cathedral and disappearing into the night.

Black Dahlia hissed and writhed in pain on the ground as blood pooled around her, barely able to move with only one of each limb still intact. Leviathan gaped his fearsome maw and began building up energy in his throat as Black Dahlia looked back up at Squigly with wretched disdain.

"Fine then... do it!" she spat at Squigly in between labored breaths. "Go on, kill me! Kill me JUST like you killed your mother!"

"...No," Squigly unflinchingly replied, making Black Dahlia's expression turn in confusion.

"N-n-no?! What do you mean, 'no'?!" she anxiously questioned.

"I did not kill her... she died when you robbed her of her will to live. It was you... YOU killed my mother!" Squigly fiercely asserted, pointing her finger in Black Dahlia's face. "It's ALWAYS BEEN YOU!"

"W-what?! How'd you – but I... urgh, you little–"

"I have finally given peace to my mother's soul... but I am going to send YOURS straight to hell, JUST WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Squigly's hair billowed and she began levitating slightly off the ground as energy crackled violently around Leviathan's mouth. Black Dahlia panicked and futilely attempted to crawl away, but her missing limbs greatly hampered her attempts to escape. With no hope of living, she trembled in fear and timidly looked up at Squigly as her and Leviathan's eyes began to glow piercing white.

"One last thing, _Dahlia_..." Squigly's voice boomed, her blindingly bright eyes staring down at the bloody, cowering Skullgirl. "..._I've made my wish_."

Squigly leaned her head back, and Black Dahlia winced and shielded her face with her gloved arm, bracing for a painful end.

"**Inferno...**"

"**Of LEVIATHAN!**"

**"**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaughhhhh..."

Leviathan had unleashed an intense beam of light from his mouth that engulfed Black Dahlia's entire body, and she'd let out a loud, excruciating shriek as she was vaporized within seconds. After firing off the devastating attack, Leviathan reverted to his usual serpentine form and Squigly regained her footing, and they both glanced down at where Black Dahlia had lain just a few seconds ago; in her place remained nothing but a faint, smoldering ring of ash, with the Skull Heart floating dormant in its center. Squigly and Leviathan finally allowed themselves to relax as they gazed at the glowing Heart in front of them, letting out deep, contented sighs.

"The struggle... is over..." Squigly calmly whispered, with Leviathan nodding in agreement. "At long last... it is... truly over."

* * *

Squigly and Leviathan were about to approach the Skull Heart when they both glanced over to the far side of the otherworldly battlefield and had seen Filia and Samson still lying unconscious on the ground. The two decided to disregard the Heart for the time being and hastily rushed over to them to lend their aid. Squigly began to fret upon reaching them, carefully kneeling down beside Filia and inspecting her body for signs of life. Her and Leviathan's concerns were thankfully alleviated when they had noticed her breathing shallowly, though she still appeared to be out cold, with Samson sprawled out lifelessly underneath her head. Fraught with worry, Squigly placed her hands around Filia's shoulders and gently lifted up her back in an effort to rouse her awake.

"Filia! Filia, wake up!" Squigly lightly shook Filia back and forth for a few seconds. "The battle is over now, Filia! We can leave this awful place! _Please_ open your eyes!"

"Samson, you will not be put to rest here! I know you – you are stronger than that!" Leviathan joined in. "You and Miss Filia must awaken posthaste! Just this once, please _listen_ to me, Samson!"

"...Relax, bonehead... we ain't... dead yet..."

Squigly and Leviathan simultaneously gasped – to their exceeding elation, Filia and Samson were gradually starting to come to. Filia blinked her eyes and moaned softly, and Samson's tendrils began taking shape again. Squigly and Leviathan looked down at Filia and Samson with overjoyed smiles, and Filia blearily returned Squigly's warm gaze as she continued to hold her up.

"Oh, thank goodness! That is certainly a tremendous relief! ...Although, I would have to consult a coroner to be _sure_, as it were!" Leviathan jested lightheartedly.

"Ha ha ha. _Reeeeal _funny..." grumbled Samson. "Just cut the crap and... help us up, will ya?" Leviathan chuckled to himself as Squigly carefully stood Filia back onto her feet, wrapping her in a gentle hug right afterward.

"Thank you... Squigly..." Filia smiled as Squigly released her, she and Samson still a bit woozy. The two managed to stay upright despite having little energy left, and began surveying their surroundings, discovering them to be relatively barren. The only thing they'd seen of note was the Skull Heart hovering ominously in the distance, the sight of which evoking an astounded gasp out of them both.

"The Skull Heart...! It's... it's ours...!" Filia spoke in hushed excitement. "Squigly... you did it! You... you won!"

"The whole _world_ won, Filia. Because of us, never again will anyone be made to suffer the Heart's terrible curse," Squigly responded. "This never would have been possible without your and Samson's aid. Leviathan and I give you both our _deepest_ thanks."

"Indubitably, my lady," Leviathan agreed, turning to Filia. "Miss Filia, Samson, your alliance with us has been integral to this success, and as my lady has said, we are both eternally grateful for all you've done. The two of you are true paragons of loyalty and courage."

"Aww... thanks, you guys," Filia smiled. "Samson and I were glad to be of help. Right, Samson?"

"I gotta admit, kid... this whole deal _was_ pretty fun, and it felt nice doing something 'good' for once," Samson conceded. "Leviathan, Squigly... thanks. For a dead girl and a worm... you guys are alright."

"You are quite 'alright' yourself, hairball..." Leviathan playfully responded.

"...Well that thing's gonna be no use to us just standin' around," Samson commented awkwardly after a brief, sentimental pause. "Let's quit wasting time and get this shit over and done with, huh?" The other three murmured in agreement, and Squigly helped support Filia as the four of them began making their way back over to the Skull Heart.

As they walked, Squigly noticed that Filia's expression had faded from bright and cheerful to dreary and depressed, appearing ready to burst into tears at a moment's notice. "Filia? Is something troubling you...?" she asked with genuine concern.

Filia put on a strained smile and feigned enthusiasm. "N-no, Squigly! We're finally getting rid of the Skull Heart for good! This is a... a happy moment for all of us! ...It's just..."

"Yes, Filia?"

"To be honest... this is kinda, well... bittersweet for me..." Filia glumly admitted, dropping her facade and hanging her head. "I mean, I'm glad you finally got back the Heart, Squigly, but... now you have to... 'leave'. I'm just... I'm just preparing myself to... say goodbye, I guess..."

Squigly sensed the melancholy of Filia's tone and began to feel deeply sympathetic for her. Realizing what she would soon be putting her through, Squigly searched herself for a way to ease Filia's sorrow. "...Well then..." she began, having come to a decision, "...I suppose I have no choice: I simply cannot destroy the Skull Heart – at least, not yet."

"Not... not yet...?" Filia bewilderedly asked. "What do you mean, Squigly?"

"Filia, if I destroy the Heart here and now... I will die here, and you will have to take my body from here and bury me again..." Squigly dourly explained. "I cannot allow that to happen. You are my dear friend, and I refuse to put you through any unnecessary grief."

"Well then... w-what are we gonna do now...?"

"We are going to take the Heart from here... and bring it to a place where we both will feel comfortable destroying it – the only place it _can_ be destroyed."


	22. Restoration

The dawn of the very next morning, Squigly and Filia were standing at the the foot of Squigly's open grave in New Meridian Central Park with the Skull Heart in their possession. After their battle was won, the two had escaped the ruins of the Grand Cathedral with the Heart, returning to Filia's apartment for the remainder of the night and securing it away as they slept. They awakened a few minutes before sunrise, and Filia made a small breakfast for herself and Samson out of what little had remained of the food she had; Squigly herself declined breakfast and sat at the table with Filia as she ate in meditative silence. After finishing her meal, Filia got dressed and obtained a small box to carry the Skull Heart in, and held it tightly in her arms as she left the apartment with Squigly, still unsure as to where Squigly had planned to dispose of it. As the sun rose, Squigly directed Filia through the devastated city and to the park, then led her to and uncovered her coffin, explaining to her that it would be the only place where the Heart could be destroyed while sparing Filia the anguish of moving her body after her passing. Filia understood Squigly's reasoning and, though she had still been downhearted over her imminent death, had taken solace in knowing that she wouldn't have to bury her friend again, mustering up a hopeful smile as she stood beside Squigly before the ornate headstone underneath the majestic tree.

"Okay, Squigly... this is the moment you've been waiting for..." Filia turned to Squigly and spoke with slight apprehension. "Now... are you SURE you wanna do this?"

"Yes, Filia... I'm sure," Squigly answered unwaveringly. "Do not worry – I remain confident that my plan will be a success, and that we will finally see a permanent end to this dreadful artifact."

"B-but, how will we know if your plan worked?" Filia asked. "Would we have to just wait around for the next few years, checking to see if another has shown up or not?"

"As it seems, only time will tell, Miss Filia," Leviathan replied. "I don't believe there to be any way to know for sure in the near future, though I still stand with my lady: I maintain faith that our actions on this day will forever bring an end to the Heart's poison, and free the world from the Trinity's demonic clutches."

"In that case... I choose to believe too," said Filia, nodding. "Thank you, Leviathan. The people of this world will be eternally grateful for the sacrifice you and Squigly are making for us. I... I will miss you both an awful lot..."

"And I you, Miss Filia. It fills me with sorrow that we must now part," Leviathan bowed. "You as well, Samson – true to your hirsute nature, you certainly have grown on me. I trust that you will take exceptional care of Miss Filia and keep her strong after our departure. Farewell, my follicular friend."

"...Nngh! Y-you just _always_ gotta be such a goddamn blabbermouth, don'tcha, Leviathan? W-will you just shut your yap and destroy that thing already...?!" Samson grumbled as he fought against his feelings of regret. "The kid and I don't got all day to be standing at some smelly old grave! Quit dragging this shit out and... j-just get on with it, asshole...!"

"Don't mind Samson. He swore to himself he wouldn't cry until _after_ you two were gone," Filia chimed.

"SHUT UP, KID!" Samson barked, greatly flustered and flailing his tendrils about. Squigly and Leviathan both let out a lighthearted giggle, finding amusement in Samson's embarrassed outburst.

"Teehee! Oh Samson, you big _sweetie_!" Squigly affectionately teased. "I will certainly miss you as well! You may not see it, but I am winking at you right now!"

"What the... how the hell can you even wink with only one – urrrgh, just leave me alone!" Samson pouted and muttered awkwardly to himself as Squigly stopped laughing and refocused her thoughts, turning back to Filia.

"Alright, Filia, I'm ready. I'll have the box now, if you would." Squigly held out her palms.

"Squigly... before I give it to you... I just need to be sure..." Filia began, looking down at the box with dread. "You're... okay with this, right? I mean, with... dying...?"

"I appreciate your concern, Filia, but I assure you, you've no need to worry for me. I've fully accepted and am perfectly content with my fate," Squigly steadily replied. "Though being dead _is_ rather... unpleasant, I've learned from 'experience' that death doesn't have to be an inherently negative thing. As long as you vow to uphold your promise, I guarantee you that my mind will be at ease, and that my passing will be sound and peaceful."

"Okay then, Squigly. In that case... I will never forget the promise I made to you and myself. I'll continue to live happy, just as you'd want me to."

"Thank you, Filia. That truly means a great deal to me."

"Squigly..." Filia looked up and smiled, "...I don't know what path my life may take after today... but above all, no matter what happens... I'm glad to have known you and been your friend."

"I feel just the same, Filia," Squigly smiled back. "Though my time awake has been fleeting, you've made every moment of it fulfilling. You've genuinely blessed me with a _lifetime's_ worth of friendship."

"...Good... goodbye, Squigly. Have... a nice sleep."

"I will, Filia. Goodbye, and... have a good life."

Filia tucked the box under her arm, and she and Squigly shared in a long, heartfelt embrace, letting gentle tears roll down their faces and drop onto each others' shoulders. After they'd released each other, Filia dried her face and grasped the box, and her hands slightly trembled as she passed it to Squigly. Squigly accepted the box from Filia with an appreciative nod and gracefully stepped down into her coffin. Looking to Leviathan and receiving from him a reassuring smile, Squigly opened up the box and stuck her hand inside, carefully pulling out the diabolical glowing object contained within. She then placed the box on the ground beside the coffin and gripped the Skull Heart tightly in both hands, holding it in front of her face.

"Skull Heart... the true cause of all my life's misery..." Squigly muttered, eyeing the Heart resentfully.

"...It is you again..." the Skull Heart suddenly spoke in an echoing voice. "What is it that you seek this time? Have you need of a wish granted... or do you simply intend to destroy me again?"

"Actually..." Squigly replied, "...I do have a wish for you, Heart – a wish that I know you will grant."

"I will grant your request only if you are pure of heart," the Heart took a stern tone.

"Oh, I believe you'll find in me _more_ than just a pure heart," Squigly confidently retorted.

"Very well, then. Tell me your deepest desire."

"Right. ...Skull Heart... hear my wish..." Squigly tensed up, taking a deep breath. "I wish... for you to leave this world and never return, and for those who created you to be forever stripped of their power. This is my request to you."

After a brief silence that left Filia and Samson quivering in suspense, the Skull Heart finally responded to Squigly's demand. "Your request is... it is..."

"It is _what_?" Squigly asked. "Will you or will you not grant it?"

"...I cannot comprehend the nature of this request," the Skull Heart confessed. "Though your request is... pure... I would still not grant it – no mortal can defy the power of the creators. ...However..."

"However...?"

"...You are no mere mortal. Your soul... is incorruptible, and you seem to possess... a power equal to my own. You are... exceptional."

"What will be your decision, then?" Leviathan asked.

"I... cannot find within me the power to refuse your request... and so... it shall be... granted. The divine power... shall be no more."

Squigly and Leviathan smiled triumphantly, and Filia and Samson gasped upon hearing the Skull Heart's decision. After it had finished speaking, the Heart began to glow in Squigly's hands, and she turned to Filia and passed it over to her. As Filia held the Heart in her own hands, its brightness intensified and forced her to look away from it, and her hands began to feel lighter as it started to dissolve. Once the Heart's light had faded, Filia looked down to her palms and saw that it had been reduced to nothing but a small, featureless pebble.

"I... I can't believe it..." Filia shook with excitement, keeping her eyes focused on the tiny rock in her hands. "Samson, th-the Skull Heart is... gone! It's GONE!"

"Whoa, for real?! Hell YEAH!" Samson laughed heartily. "We never gotta deal with any of this Skullgirl crap ever again! Oh, and uh, the world is safe now and whatever, yeah. Heh, if we weren't broke, I'd say this'd call for a drink, eh kid?"

"Oh _definitely_, Samson!" Filia grinned. "We're finally free... and it's all thanks to you, Squigly! Your plan really worked! It–"

Filia looked up from her hands and peered into Squigly's coffin, and her jaw instantly flew open with a shocked gasp.

"S... Squigly...?"

Filia had seen Squigly lying in her coffin with her eyes closed and her body wholly restored to its living condition: she'd once again possessed her fair complexion and deep black hair, her left eye had returned to its socket, and the stitches that had once bound her lips were now gone without a trace. The skin and flesh had fully returned to her left arm, and neither Leviathan nor the hole he emerged from had remained in her skull. Filia dropped the rock and gazed down at the coffin with her mouth cupped in her hands, and the sound of her voice caused Squigly to move her head from side to side. Steadily coming to the realization that she was not dead, Squigly moaned quietly and reopened her soft blue eyes, looking around and seeing the tree hanging above her, basking her in its shade. As she continued to gain awareness, Squigly stood up and carefully stepped out of her coffin, then looked over to Filia, who she had seen was on the verge of crying.

"...Filia? Are you alright?" Squigly asked, speaking in her natural voice for the first time in decades. "W... what's the matter...?"

"Squigly... your body...! You're... y-you're..." Filia stammered, still in shock. "You're... alive! You're ALIVE!"

"W-WHAT?! She's alive?!" Samson blurted incredulously, unable to see Squigly for himself. "Y-you're serious?! Like, ALIVE alive?!"

Squigly herself had been in just as much disbelief as Filia and Samson were, and eagerly began inspecting her body to determine if what Filia had said was true. She held her hands out in front of her and let her sleeves hang down, letting out a surprised gasp upon seeing the restored skin on both her arms. Her pupils widened as she then examined her face with her fingers, delicately running them over her eyes and mouth and finding them undamaged and fully intact. Finally, she grasped a lock of her hair and held it before her face, discovering that it had also returned to its original color and sheen. Squigly's mouth silently hung open as she couldn't find words to express what she had been feeling; though thoroughly perplexed as to how, she was exceedingly happy to be alive.

"I'm... I'm alive..." Squigly looked up from her hands and turned to Filia. "H-how... how is this possible...?"

"I-I don't know..." Filia replied, shaking her head. "All I can say is... that it's nothing short of a... a _miracle_! Oh Squigly, you've _finally_ got your life back!"

"I... I _have..._! I really _have_!" Squigly's expression lit up. "I'm... I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!"

Squigly beamed as Filia excitedly ran to her, and the two took each other warmly in their arms and wept tears of joy underneath the tree.

"...I know I said I don't do hugs, but... aw, what the hell – bring it in, kid," Samson awkwardly spoke up, giving into the moment and proceeding to wrap his tendrils affectionately around the both of them. "Good to have you back, Squigly."

"Same here," Filia added. "Squigly, no matter how it's happened... I'm _so_ glad you get to stay with us."

"So am I, Filia..." Squigly graciously responded. "...Thank you so much... both of you..."

After hugging for what had felt like a full minute, Squigly suddenly gasped and gently pulled herself away from Filia as she had an acute sense of something being terribly out of place. "...Wait...!" She anxiously felt around the top of her head. "W-where... where is Leviathan?"

Squigly panicked when she realized that Leviathan had no longer been attached to her, and began to frantically look around the grave in search of him, assisted by Filia. She and Filia breathed a heavy sigh of relief when they discovered him lying on the floor of the coffin, his eyes shut and appearing close to death.

"Leviathan!" Squigly worriedly called out, staring down at her former parasite. Hearing her voice, Leviathan opened his eyes and returned Squigly's concerned gaze; the sight of her fully alive again enraptured him and brought a smile to his tired face.

"My lady... I am... so happy for you..." he whispered tenderly. "Seeing your life finally returned to you... fills me with _immeasurable_ bliss. You are indeed ready to experience the world... without me..."

"W... without you?! W-whatever do you mean, Leviathan?" Squigly questioned, kneeling down beside the coffin. "Will you not... rejoin me...?"

"You have... outgrown me, my dear. Were I to stay with you now... I'd simply be a hindrance. I would not want to intrude in your glorious new life – I want for it to be your very own. I only wish for you to live it to its fullest... and for this purpose... I am willing to gracefully pass on."

"NO! Leviathan, PLEASE!" Squigly tearfully protested. "I NEED you! I-I beg of you... stay with me!"

"But my lady... you no longer–"

"Shut up, Leviathan! Seriously, just what the hell is WRONG with you?!" Samson harshly interrupted, pointing at Leviathan. "Did you suddenly just _forget_ being honor-bound to Squigly AND her family?! It doesn't matter if she's alive or dead – if you're any kind of man, you'll cut out this self-pity crap and stick to your damn commitment!"

"Samson?!" Filia gasped, she and the others startled by Samson's unexpected outburst.

"And another thing, dipshit..." Samson bluntly continued, "...how stupid do you have to be to not see that she clearly DOES still need you in her life? She's out here crying and pleading to you to stay with her, and you really think she'll make it a single day in this world _without_ you? C'mon man, do I gotta remind you of what you said in the cafe? Y'know, about your 'one purpose in life'?"

"...I remember..." Leviathan stared into Squigly's misty azure eyes. "To see to... your happiness..."

"Damn right." Samson folded his arms. "It ain't time for you to die yet, Leviathan... so quit your blubbering already and get BACK inside that fine-ass host of yours!"

Leviathan was quite taken aback by Samson's motivation, but had nonetheless realized that he had been right: Squigly was still in dire need of him – not of his powers, but of his companionship. Deeply ashamed of his behavior, Leviathan feebly lifted his neck up to express his gratitude to Samson and request Squigly's forgiveness.

"You're... absolutely correct, Samson. I thank you for... bringing me to reason. Once again I am... in your debt," he murmured. Samson responded with a grunt, and Leviathan turned to and meekly addressed Squigly. "I beg your forgiveness, my lady... I'd been but a fool. I am terribly sorry... for dishonoring my vow to you. Though I am vastly undeserving of you... I humbly request to become one with you again, if you'd still have me."

Squigly's spirit soared as her crying ceased, and an ecstatic grin stretched across her face. "Oh of COURSE I will, Leviathan! I don't ever want to be apart from you!" She gleefully declared, picking Leviathan up out of the coffin. "Please don't ever scare me like that again!"

"You have my word, my lady..."

Squigly stood back up and held Leviathan, and as he prepared to reenter her body, he found himself faced with a dilemma. "Hrm... there is no longer space for me to occupy your head... and I'll not tarnish your beauty by boring another hole in it. ...Where shall I – A-ha!"

Coming to a solution, Leviathan slithered up Squigly's arm and drove his tail down into her right shoulder, withdrawing into her body until only his head and neck stuck out of it. Squigly had felt Leviathan's presence in her shoulder unusual and slightly painful at first, but she quickly became acclimated to it with the aid of his powers, giving him a cheerful grin.

"Ah, there we are... nice and snug," said Leviathan as his strength returned to him. "I must admit, Miss Squigly, I've many a fond memory tied to this position – it was from your father's own shoulder that I'd first laid eyes on you as a babe, you know! You are... content with it, yes?"

"Oh yes indeed, Leviathan! Your new location pleases me _very much_!" Squigly chirped, clasping her hands together. "Not only does it remind me of Father, but from where you are, it is much easier to see, talk with, _and_ kiss you!"

"Oh! Oh my... erm... y-yes, my lady... quite!" Leviathan stuttered bashfully as Squigly giggled and turned back over to Filia, who was overjoyed at the two's reunion.

"Perfect, we're all together again! I'm _so_ glad no one's gonna be dying today!" Filia cheered. "Welp, guess you don't really need this grave any more, Squigly. What should we do with it?"

"Let's just leave it as it is," Squigly responded. "The truth is, I _will_ need it one day... just not for a very long time."

"I still wouldn't say it's worth keeping around – you're only a kid and your ass can barely fit in it _now_! Who knows how huge it'll be when you actually _do_ croak!" Samson chortled as the others cracked a smile, admittedly amused by his remark. "...But yeah, in all seriousness, let's just leave the damn thing and get outta here. I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough of this place for one day."

"I couldn't agree more, Samson," said Filia. "So Squigly, what do you plan to do now...?"

"Well... now that my lips are no longer bound... one thing I _certainly_ plan to do is bring the song of the Contiellos back to the world," Squigly replied with a slight musical tone to her voice. "Other than that, well, there is just so much I've missed out on that I couldn't possibly think of it all now! I have a LOT of living to make up for, Filia. Would you care to accompany me along the way?"

"I'd be happy to, Squigly! We'll _finally_ have that girl time I've looked so forward to!" Filia's expression then dampened. "Oh, but wait... neither of us have anything to our name. What will we do? Where will we go?"

"Don't worry... these things have a habit of working themselves out," Squigly assured Filia, rekindling her optimism. "Shall we be off now?"

Filia nodded, and Squigly walked over to the pebble that had formerly been the Skull Heart and picked it up off the ground. After placing it in the coffin and closing the lid, she and Filia strolled cheerily out of the park with wide grins across their and their parasites' faces.

As she walked alongside Filia, Squigly thought heavily on a reason behind her resurrection, and decided to query Leviathan for his insight. "Leviathan, though I am beyond thankful to be alive again, I still wonder: how do you suppose this has happened? If the Trinity's power truly _has_ been done away with, then what force could have possibly granted me life?"

"I know not, my lady. I can only suggest that there may be greater mysteries in our universe that are yet to be uncovered – mysteries indeed greater than the likes of the Trinity _themselves_," Leviathan sagely replied. "Something I _am_ certain of, however... is that Madame Selene is surely smiling down on all of us in this very moment... and she is in _perfect peace_."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"...Our time is nearing, my lady. Are you prepared?"

"I surely am, Leviathan – I've been prepared for this moment my entire _life_!"

Squigly and Leviathan were backstage at the grandiose Birdland Music Theater, eagerly waiting to be summoned onstage to perform their first major opera recital. Much had happened to them during the process of New Meridian's reconstruction: after destroying the Skull Heart, Squigly took up several singing venues at various clubs and restaurants across the city, using the money she'd earned from them to support both herself and Filia for a short while. Leviathan was initially wary of performing alongside her for fear of frightening away patrons, but his voice proved to leave a much stronger impression on his audience than his appearance; they quickly warmed up to him after hearing his and Squigly's duet debut, and since then, the two had always shared the microphone. The months passed, and Squigly and Leviathan became wildly popular in the opera community, being hailed as 'opera's latest and greatest rising stars'. As Squigly's stardom grew, the public became increasingly aware of her identity as the young Contiello girl thought brutally murdered by the Medici; due to her funeral having been so highly publicized, some became leery and even fearful of her upon discovering her alive, avoiding her performances or heckling her with jeers of 'freak' and 'zombie'. Despite this, Squigly's verve was never diminished, as the majority of those who'd heard her sing didn't care to have an explanation for her return, and were just enthralled to be treated to the voice of a Contiello once again. Squigly, in return, found great pleasure in reviving her family's music, and nothing ever brought her more joy than being on the stage.

While Squigly was following in her family's footsteps and making a name for herself as a songstress, Filia was doing the exact opposite: after the Heart's destruction, Filia set forth on her mission to redefine the Medici name as a force for good, launching a career as an actual police investigator as well as contributing to the restoration effort with Samson's aid. Through her rigorous work, and with the abolition of the mafia, New Meridian saw a dramatic decrease in crime, burgeoning into a haven of peace and prosperity. Filia and Samson steadily garnered a reputation as local heroes due to their hand in transforming the city, and Filia always took great enthusiasm in helping others in any way she could and whenever needed, faithfully assisted by her headstrong hair. Indeed, thanks to Filia and Squigly's highly visible presence and popularity, the people of New Meridian gradually relinquished all fear they'd once had of the Medici, giving way to the complete demolition of Medici Tower.

As the Family's numerous assets were eventually seized, Filia ended up inheriting a small percentage of their wealth – just enough to take some of the financial burden off of Squigly. Pooling this inheritance with the funds they'd both accumulated, Filia and Squigly moved out of their downtown apartment and relocated to a small, quaint house in the quiet suburb of Maplecrest, remaining together as roommates and keeping strong ties to the city through their respective occupations. Over time, the scar on Filia's face had completely healed, and Squigly had amassed an expansive, colorful wardrobe, deciding to never again wear the outfit the Medici had put on her and having Leviathan burn it to ash. Filia and Squigly's lives had been significantly more pleasant and easygoing with no more worry of the Skull Heart troubling them, though the public at large had still been unaware of it's permanent destruction; knowing the wave of repercussions this news could cause throughout the city and the world, the two prudently decided to keep it between themselves for the time being, to be revealed when they felt it right.

One day, right about six months after the start of her new life, Squigly had been offered to perform at the highly-renowned Birdland Music Theater – her first recital at a grand-scale music venue, in front of the largest audience she'd ever had. Squigly and Leviathan accepted the invitation without hesitation, eager to cement their status as big names in the opera world. After the concert had been scheduled, Squigly promptly reached out to Nadia Fortune, Minette, and Princess Parasoul, inviting them and Filia to attend with free guaranteed front-row seating and VIP passes that would grant them access to a backstage afterparty, and they'd all gladly accepted and promised to be present. On the day of the recital, Squigly showed up to the theater in the early evening about an hour prior to the start of the concert, nervous but simultaneously brimming with excitement. She and Leviathan were greeted by crowds of adoring fans and signed some autographs before entering through the theater's lustrous wooden doors, passing underneath a large florescent sign that read 'Sienna Contiello and Leviathan – Live in Concert' in bold black letters. Soon after entering, Squigly was escorted by theater staff to a luxurious backstage dressing room, where she applied light make-up to her face and stretched her vocal chords with Leviathan.

A half hour between Squigly's arrival and the concert's start, Filia showed up at the theater alongside Ms. Fortune, Minette and Parasoul. The four of them had all been clad in their finest evening wear, with Samson having formed himself into a stylish, wavy updo at Filia's request. The group beat the crowd by flashing their VIP passes and proceeded through the densely packed theater, claiming the seats reserved for them in the front row adjacent to the orchestra pit. They murmured amongst themselves and looked to the stage with anticipation as they anxiously awaited the event to begin.

At ten minutes to the recital, a stage hand knocked on Squigly's open dressing room door and meekly leaned inside as Squigly checked over herself in her vanity mirror while Leviathan combed her hair, draped around her neck like a scarf. "Miss Contiello...? Showtime in ten, okay?"

"Yes, darling. Thank you," Squigly turned and nodded. The stage hand nodded back and left the dressing room as Squigly finalized her inspection.

"This is it, my lady... our moment has finally arrived!" said Leviathan, putting down the comb. "Our audience grows ever restless – you can hear the very stage _itself_ calling our names! Let us make haste now... our limelight awaits!"

"Indeed, Leviathan! It's time to give our adoring fans what they've been waiting for!" Squigly keenly replied. "As they say, let's 'knock 'em dead'!"

Leviathan grinned as Squigly exited the dressing room and proceeded through the backstage corridors to the curtain, getting in some final voice exercises as she waited for the emcee to introduce her. Before long, Squigly heard the clamoring of the audience die down as the emcee opened.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Birdland Music Theater is proud to present, live in their debut concert... Sienna Contiello and Leviathan!"_

The crowd erupted into vigorous applause, and Squigly got her cue to take her place onstage, staring with amazement into the sea of people who'd come to hear her perform. Squigly walked to the edge of the stage and looked to her friends in the front row, who were struck with awe at the sight of her: she had been adorned in a stunning violet gown that accentuated her eyes like glistening sapphires, her arms had been covered by a pair of silvery satin gloves that reached to her elbows, and her silky black hair had been exquisitely fashioned into a delicate braided bun that resembled a rose in bloom. Squigly smiled at them as they cheered her on, then centered herself on the stage and inhaled deeply, waiting on the orchestra to begin playing and preparing to join in with her vocal accompaniment.

The theater quieted as the orchestra started up, and Squigly and Leviathan closed their eyes and let flow their harmonious voices in tune with the music, reciting their operatic ballad to the intently listening audience before them. Squigly's elegant mezzo-soprano perfectly complimented Leviathan's smooth baritone, and their dulcet voices melded into a singular melody that carried throughout the entire theater without the aid of electronic amplification. They sang with emotion and emphasis, pouring their hearts wholly into their performance, and their powerful, awe-inspiring arias moved many an audience member to tears.

Squigly and Leviathan's recital went on for close to 75 minutes, and after it concluded, the two smiled and gracefully bowed to the audience, and were instantaneously met with a thunderous standing ovation. Whistles, cheers, and demands for encore filled the air throughout the entire house, with some patrons even throwing roses onto the stage at Squigly's feet. Squigly continued bowing, then began exiting to her right; as she and Leviathan left the horde of frenzied fans in their wake, Squigly noticed that her loudest, most impassioned cheers had been unmistakably emanating from the front row, just beside the orchestra pit.

* * *

Squigly and Leviathan blissfully returned to the dressing room, which, during the concert, had been lined by theater staff with tables carrying hors d'oeuvres and drinks, as per Squigly's request. Before she could even sit down at her mirror, however, in through the door burst Filia, Ms. Fortune, Minette, and Parasoul, all brandishing their VIP passes with beaming grins on their faces. Squigly and Leviathan were mildly startled by the group's sudden intrusion as they all rushed in and huddled around the two to praise them on their performance.

"Squigly, that was INCREDIBLE! That was, without a doubt, your greatest concert EVER!" Filia giddily exclaimed. "I mean, you _totally_ killed out there! Samson and I loved every minute it, didn't we, Samson?"

"I'll admit, I was expecting all this hoity-toity snob music to put me to sleep, but goddamnit... that was _beautiful_," confessed Samson. "You guys have got some SERIOUS pipes in ya."

"Yeah, I'll say! That was a spectacular _purr_formance! I ain't kitten around when I say you two sing like no other!" Ms. Fortune complimented, patting Squigly's shoulder. "And by the way, Squiggles, you look just AMAZING! You make 'back from the dead' look damn good – heh, I'm even a bit jealous!"

"Yeah, you were definitely catching stares out there, Squigly! I wouldn't be surprised if you have tons of _admirers_!" Minette tittered. "You really got your work cut out for you keeping them all away, Leviathan! Teehee!"

"Squigly...! It's so nice to see you again! It's been _far_ too long!" Parasoul greeted, stepping forward and giving Squigly a short hug. "I was so happy to get your call, I canceled all my arrangements for this entire day so I could rush straight here on my train! Like everyone has said, both your looks and your voice are absolutely remarkable. I'm tremendously overjoyed to see that you're alive and well. We _all_ are." Filia, Ms. Fortune and Minette all nodded in agreement.

Squigly smiled cordially at her four friends, profoundly touched by their kind, supportive words. "Thank you so much! You all mean _quite_ a lot to me. I'd not be where I am today without each of you, and am forever grateful for everything you all have done for me. I'm so glad all of you could make the concert... having you here has made it _truly_ special."

"_Awwww_..." The four women all said in unison as they returned Squigly's smile, the warmth from her heart spreading to each of theirs.

"So uh, Squigly..." Minette spoke up, "...besides coming back to life and getting super famous, what else is new for you?"

"Well..." Squigly began, "...not much else has happened with me personally, though recently I _have_ heard quite pleasing news: plans have been made to erect a new opera house to be named in my honor – 'Contiello Hall', I believe it will be called!"

"Yes, and it's to be built on the most _apropos_ of locations: atop the ruins of Medici Tower!" Leviathan briskly added. "But let's not dwell on us, my good ladies. How have all of _you_ been?"

"Well Nadia and I have gone into business together and opened up a brand new sushi restaurant back in Little Innsmouth, which we named 'Cat-fish Cuisine'," answered Minette. "We set it up in a new location that gets heavily trafficked by out-of-towners, and over the last few months it's been positively _exploding_ with customers! Our menu's become the talk of the town – why, we've gotten so popular, we're even considering starting up a franchise!"

"I think a lot of that popularity's due to no more of those Medici creeps harassing us or our customers too, so we definitely owe ya for that. Hell, pretty soon, you might just be seeing our restaurants across every corner of Canopy! We'll be stinkin' rich!" Ms. Fortune sang. "Anyways, all you guys can drop in for a bite whenever you want! Everything's on the house, guaranteed!"

"Trust me, I'm NOT gonna forget that! Free food's where it's at!" Samson salivated, soiling Filia's updo.

"I'm fairly partial to seafood myself, actually!" Parasoul chimed in. "I do hope you bring your business over to Canopolis soon, Ms. Fortune – it shall receive my royal endorsement!"

"We all thank you for your deeply generous offer, Ms. Fortune and Minette! We wish you both well in your venture!" Squigly grinned as she turned to Parasoul. "What of you, Parasoul? How goes everything at the capital?"

"Squigly, I am thrilled to report that..." Parasoul's lip quivered slightly, "...after many years of treatment... Umbrella has opened her eyes once again. She has made a full recovery from her condition, and has returned to her bright, youthful self."

Squigly jumped back as she and Leviathan gave an astonished gasp. "Parasoul, that's... that's WONDERFUL!" she exclaimed. "I'm so _very_ happy to hear that your sister is well again! Please tell me, when did she make her recovery?"

"Just recently, actually," informed Parasoul. "Over the last six months, Umbrella's doctors had made miraculous progress towards restoring her, and she'd completed her treatment and was removed from suspended animation just this week. It was only a few days ago that we spoke to each other for the first time in half a decade."

"Aww, how sweet! Princess Parasoul, you really are a dedicated ruler _and_ a dedicated sister!" said Filia. "So, where is Umbrella now? We all would've loved to meet her!"

"She's back at Castle Renoir in her private chambers, enjoying a peaceful nap. Though I desired her to come along with me, she has only just 'awakened', so she still needs plenty of rest. ...However, there is yet more good news to report: after waiting on him for what feels like an eternity... Adam has finally asked for my hand in marriage. We are to be wed come next Spring."

Parasoul's announcement instantly drove the group into a frenzy of elated squealing, causing Samson and Leviathan to wince.

"So he finally stopped pussyfooting around and popped the question, did he? Took him long enough, I'd say!" Ms. Fortune laughed.

"It's understandable. I'd known he'd been wanting to propose for quite a while, but he'd only just recently worked up enough nerve to actually do it," said Parasoul. "It's undoubtedly the most _courageous_ thing he's ever done in his entire life."

"You two are SO lucky! I'm sure you and Adam will be perfect for each other!" Filia gushed.

"And you'll be perfect for this kingdom as well; I am certain the both of you will make fine rulers!" commented Leviathan.

"Thank you... I sincerely appreciate all your kind thoughts. Indeed, very soon after we are wed, Adam and I will be crowned king and queen of Canopy, and under our rule, we hope to bring a steady move away from worship of the Trinity throughout the kingdom." Parasoul then began to smile. "I declare that our wedding shall be the most magnificent Canopy has ever _seen_! Not only will my sister be in it... but I'd love for all of you to attend as well. With you there, it will truly be _perfect_!"

"Of course we'll be there, Parasoul! We'd be honored to attend!" Squigly declared, with Filia, Minette and Ms. Fortune cheerfully agreeing.

Parasoul nodded gratefully, then approached Squigly and captured her in a tight hug as tears began to puddle in her eyes. "Squigly... I've no doubt in my mind that your eliminating the Skull Heart was what brought Umbrella back to me. I don't know how I could ever repay you..." she sniffled. "I... I cannot thank you enough for all you've done – not only have you saved my sister, but you've also saved this city... the Canopy Kingdom... and the entire _world_."

"There was never any question that young Miss Umbrella would awaken, Miss Parasoul," said Leviathan as Squigly returned Parasoul's hug. "As I've stated before: my lady _always_ holds true to her promises."

"Yep, I know _that's_ right!" chirped Minette. "Nadia and I ended up reuniting just like you said we would! And now, we never have to be apart or live in fear ever again!"

"Yeah, and it's all 'cause of you, Squiggles! I just gotta give you a HUGE thanks for exterminating those Medici rats and making Canopy a much better place not just for Minette and me, but for _everyone_!" said Ms. Fortune as she and Minette joined Parasoul in hugging Squigly. "You pulled us all right out of death's claws... you, Squigly, are the _real_ Life Gem."

As the others were bundled around Squigly, Filia awkwardly stood out as she attempted to construct something meaningful to say about how she felt Squigly had impacted her own life. After searching for the right words to get her feelings across, she finally gathered her thoughts and and took part in the hug herself.

"Squigly, I... I just wanna say that, for everything I've ever done... I'm glad you've always stuck by me and kept me from being alone," said Filia, softly. "I still may not be able to remember my old life – and I might _never_ remember it – but I wouldn't give up my new one for _anything_. You've helped me get a new life even _more_ than I'd helped you get yours... and for that, I will _always_ be grateful. ...Thank you, Squigly."

Squigly's heart swelled as all of her closest friends surrounded her, and she couldn't stop herself from shedding a happy tear. "Filia... Nadia... Minette... Parasoul... I am _beyond_ blessed to possess such selfless, kindhearted friends as all of you. Having friends like you is truly... what makes life worth living." The five women all smiled as they remained in each others' warm embrace.

After nearly three minutes of hugging silently, Samson became impatient and unraveled himself, resuming his usual shape. "...Didn't wanna interrupt, but c'mon, already! This is a PARTY!" he cut in. "Now's no time to just be standing around like we're at some _funeral_! Right now, we all should be livin' it up, am I right?"

"Wha – oh, _for goodness sake_, Samson!" Leviathan snapped at him. "I'd actually had HOPES for you, you know! Why can't you be well-mannered for just this ONE–"

"No, Leviathan, he's right: this _is_ a party. Right now, we really _should_ be enjoying ourselves." Squigly cut off Leviathan's rant as she and the others began to separate. She then dried her face and turned to them with a courteous smile. "Please everyone, have a great time and help yourselves to whatever you like! Be sure to let me know if there's _anything_ I can get for you!"

"Yeah! Time to party!" Filia cheered, she and the others reinvigorated. "Okay, Samson... let's dig in!"

"Haha! Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!" Samson grinned voraciously. The five women all giggled and dispersed throughout the dressing room, picking up small porcelain plates from the tables and lining them with a wide array of finger foods, and scooping various sparkling drinks into wine glasses from several crystalline punch bowls. While everyone was preoccupied, Samson grabbed a tray of cocktail shrimp and flushed them all down his gaping mouth, catching a disapproving glance from Leviathan across the room.

"...Oh well..." Leviathan sighed as Squigly munched on a cheese cube. "I suppose some things _never_ change..."

* * *

Night descended over New Meridian as the afterparty drew to an end, and the group bid farewell to one another and went their separate ways: Ms. Fortune and Minette returning to Little Innsmouth, Parasoul to Castle Renoir, and Squigly and Filia to their residence in Maplecrest. Along the way, Squigly and Filia stopped at MadMan's Cafe and purchased vanilla milkshakes to go, sipping them down and thinking back on the fun time they'd all had at the party as they and their parasites continued on their way home.

Upon arriving at their house, Filia noticed something small and yellow at the foot of the front door. Running slightly ahead, she discovered it to be a plain envelope with no writing on it other than her own name; utterly mystified, she picked it up and stared curiously at it for a few seconds as Squigly caught up to her.

"Is that... a letter?" Squigly asked as she opened the front door, glancing at the object in Filia's hands. "Who possibly delivers mail at _this_ time of night? Where did it come from?"

"I... I don't know. There's no return address on it or _anything_..." Filia warily replied, inspecting the envelope. "Just... my name..."

"That certainly is peculiar..." said Leviathan. "Well, Miss Filia, do you intend to open it?"

"Yeah, I... I guess," Filia shrugged.

"Wait, Filia, I dunno about that... seems pretty fishy to me. Maybe... you should just leave it," Samson advised.

"Why do that? I might as well see what it says. I mean... it's just a letter, right...?"

Samson subtly frowned as Squigly and Leviathan nodded and entered the house, with Filia shortly following behind them, eyes glued to the paper in her hands. Filia shuffled over to the futon in the spacious living room and took a seat, and Squigly joined her as she hesitantly began opening the envelope. She then carefully pulled the out tattered letter within and proceeded to read aloud the hastily-penned handwriting scrawled on it:

_Hello, Filia_

_I know who you are – or, I should say, were._

_don't worry, this is not a threat. I can help you._

_you've lost all memories of your past. you don't know who you used to be. you don't know who or where your parents are. you don't know how you became host to a parasite._

_I can tell you all these things._

_please get in contact with me soon. certain reasons prevented me from putting my name on this letter, but someone who does your type of work should have no problem finding me._

_Carol is alive. I can take you to her._

_hope to talk soon._

Filia's hand shook as she slowly put the letter down, her and Squigly left stupefied over the letter's cryptic content.

"Oh my... what an enigmatic message..." Squigly murmured. "Who... who could've wrote such a thing...?"

"...I-I have no idea..." Filia responded, still in shock. "Whoever they are... they seem to know a lot about me – more than I know about _myself_ even..."

"Do you suppose this letter could perhaps be some sort of ruse?" Leviathan suggested.

"No... something in me is telling me... whoever wrote this... really _does_ know all these things..." Filia stared wistfully into the distance. "That's right... her name was... _Carol_, wasn't it...?"

"Filia, look, I... I _really_ don't think it's a good idea to try to go after the guy who wrote this," Samson cautioned. "I mean, even if it ISN'T just a trap... you might find out some stuff that, well... you'd be better off not knowing anyway. I'm... I'm concerned for you, kid."

"I appreciate that Samson... but, even though you could be right... I still need to know," Filia replied. "I... I can't run away from my past. I have to at least _try_ to get to the bottom of this."

"So what will you do then, Filia?" Squigly asked.

"I'm... I'm going to find out who wrote this letter... and finally get all the answers I'd been searching for," Filia stated resolutely. "Wherever they are, whoever they are... I _will_ find them. You'll help me, right, Samson...?"

Samson waited a bit before reluctantly answering. "...Yeah... course I will, kid," he said with a sigh. "Whatever you want..."

"Leviathan and I will help too, Filia," Squigly spoke up. "Together, I'm positive we can uncover who authored this letter!"

"Quite right, Miss Squigly," Leviathan affirmed, turning to Filia. "Be assured, Miss Filia, you _will_ soon be reunited with both your lost memories and your lost friend. Why, the four of us have toppled the Medici Empire and wrested the world from the hands of a mad goddess – we are MORE than capable of tracing the origin of a mere _sheet of paper_!"

"Yeah, that's IF this thing's actually legit, though..." Samson commented. "...Anyway, I'm pretty beat. How 'bout you, kid? What do you say we call it a night?"

"Yeah, good idea," Filia yawned. "Let's head to bed... then tomorrow, we can hopefully begin investigating where this letter came from... and who wrote it."

Squigly and Leviathan agreed, and the two stood up from the futon. Filia took the letter with her as she and Squigly retreated to their respective bedrooms to settle in for the night.

"Good night, Filia. Good night, Samson," said Squigly as she opened her bedroom door. "Please get well rested... because tomorrow, our _new_ adventure begins!"

"Don't worry, we will..." Filia gave a strained smile. "G'night, Squigly. G'night, Leviathan." Squigly and Leviathan smiled back as they entered their room and closed the door behind them. Filia entered her own bedroom and put the letter in a drawer on a short end table next to her bed, then got undressed and took a brief shower. After changing into her pajamas, Filia turned off the lights and slid into bed, lying awake facing the table as Samson fell fast asleep.

"'Night, kid."

The next sounds to come out of Samson's mouth were loud, grating snores. Filia opened the drawer on the end table, pulling out a pair of fuzzy bedtime earmuffs and stretching them over her ears. As she reached back to close the drawer, curiosity struck her once again and she instead decided to take out the letter, pulling it back into bed with her. She switched on the small desk lamp on the end table and reread it silently; scanning the barely legible words multiple times over, she began to feel increasingly optimistic, putting faith in its contents and being sure that, with Squigly's help, she would find its sender and finally get the answers she'd so yearned for for over half a decade.

_Carol... after all these years... we'll finally be together again._

Filia smiled contentedly as she put the letter back in the drawer, then shut off the lamp, pulled up her covers and drifted off to sleep.


	23. Afterword

Hi, everyone! I just wanted to say that, now that this story's complete, I'm gonna be going on hiatus for a few months. During this time I will be developing my next Skullgirls fanfic to be a follow up to TBOS. Right now it's unnamed, but here is a **very** tentative summary:

"_With the permanent eradication of the Skullgirl, the Anti-Skullgirl Labs have been rendered obsolete. Not wanting to let all their funding and research go to waste, they decide to put their resources toward more... nefarious operations. Filia and Squigly reemerge to thwart their misdeeds, and along the way, Filia learns more about the life she once had."_

Most if not all of the characters not seen in TBOS will most likely be showing up in this story, and characters from TBOS will be returning as well. (Also I think it's worth noting that Cerebella _isn't_ dead at the end of TBOS, just in case anyone might be wondering that). In the next couple months I may post a preview prologue for the sequel, and also do some shorter stories featuring other characters in the meantime.

I'm glad to see that, since beginning this story, many more writers have cropped up and begun writing their own great SG fics. I think this is fantastic! In my opinion the Skullgirls community is in great need of people who can write deep, compelling stories for these wonderful and unique characters, so I highly recommend you show similar support to all my fellow SG writers and check out their fics too! Hopefully one of our stories may even inspire you to start one of your own!

Anyway, that's all for me. I want to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read my story! I've surprised even myself with how long this ended up being, and I'm honored that all of you have stuck with me through this experience. Once again, I love to hear your feedback, so please feel free to send me any questions you have and leave your thoughts in the reviews! Thank you all!

"Until next time"

-LockjawsSaga


	24. Restoration (Alternate Ending)

(Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is just a little extra bit of writing I did while developing my next story. While doing the re-edit, I decided I wanted to try my hand at a not-so-happy ending, and this is just what I came up with real quick. **This is not the canon ending to TBOS and will not effect the sequel in any way**. Lemme know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

The dawn of the very next morning, Squigly and Filia were standing at the the foot of Squigly's open grave in New Meridian Central Park with the Skull Heart in their possession. After their battle was won, the two had escaped the ruins of the Grand Cathedral with the Heart, returning to Filia's apartment for the remainder of the night and securing it away as they slept. They awakened a few minutes before sunrise, and Filia made a small breakfast for herself and Samson out of what little had remained of the food she had; Squigly herself declined breakfast and sat at the table with Filia as she ate in meditative silence. After finishing her meal, Filia got dressed and obtained a small box to carry the Skull Heart in, and held it tightly in her arms as she left the apartment with Squigly, still unsure as to where Squigly had planned to dispose of it. As the sun rose, Squigly directed Filia through the devastated city and to the park, then led her to and uncovered her coffin, explaining to her that it would be the only place where the Heart could be destroyed while sparing Filia the anguish of moving her body after her passing. Filia understood Squigly's reasoning and, though she had still been downhearted over her imminent death, had taken solace in knowing that she wouldn't have to bury her friend again, mustering up a hopeful smile as she stood beside Squigly before the ornate headstone underneath the majestic tree.

"Okay, Squigly... this is the moment you've been waiting for..." Filia turned to Squigly and spoke with slight apprehension. "Now... are you SURE you wanna do this?"

"Yes, Filia... I'm sure," Squigly answered unwaveringly. "Do not worry – I remain confident that my plan will be a success, and that we will finally see a permanent end to this dreadful artifact."

"B-but, how will we know if your plan worked?" Filia asked. "Would we have to just wait around for the next few years, checking to see if another has shown up or not?"

"As it seems, only time will tell, Miss Filia," Leviathan replied. "I don't believe there to be any way to know for sure in the near future, though I still stand with my lady: I maintain faith that our actions on this day will forever bring an end to the Heart's poison, and free the world from the Trinity's demonic clutches."

"In that case... I choose to believe too," said Filia, nodding. "Thank you, Leviathan. The people of this world will be eternally grateful for the sacrifice you and Squigly are making for us. I... I will miss you both an awful lot..."

"And I you, Miss Filia. It fills me with sorrow that we must now part," Leviathan bowed. "You as well, Samson – true to your hirsute nature, you certainly have grown on me. I trust that you will take exceptional care of Miss Filia and keep her strong after our departure. Farewell, my follicular friend."

"...Nngh! Y-you just _always_ gotta be such a goddamn blabbermouth, don'tcha, Leviathan? W-will you just shut your yap and destroy that thing already...?!" Samson grumbled as he fought against his feelings of regret. "The kid and I don't got all day to be standing at some smelly old grave! Quit dragging this shit out and... j-just get on with it, asshole...!"

"Don't mind Samson. He swore to himself he wouldn't cry until _after_ you two were gone," Filia chimed.

"SHUT UP, KID!" Samson barked, greatly flustered and flailing his tendrils about. Squigly and Leviathan both let out a lighthearted giggle, finding amusement in Samson's embarrassed outburst.

"Teehee! Oh Samson, you big _sweetie_!" Squigly affectionately teased. "I will certainly miss you as well! You may not see it, but I am winking at you right now!"

"What the... how the hell can you even wink with only one – urrrgh, just leave me alone!" Samson pouted and muttered awkwardly to himself as Squigly stopped laughing and refocused her thoughts, turning back to Filia.

"Alright, Filia, I'm ready. I'll have the box now, if you would." Squigly held out her palms.

"Squigly... before I give it to you... I just need to be sure..." Filia began, looking down at the box with dread. "You're... okay with this, right? I mean, with... dying...?"

"I appreciate your concern, Filia, but I assure you, you've no need to worry for me. I've fully accepted and am perfectly content with my fate," Squigly steadily replied. "Though being dead _is_ rather... unpleasant, I've learned from 'experience' that death doesn't have to be an inherently negative thing. As long as you vow to uphold your promise, I guarantee you that my mind will be at ease, and that my passing will be sound and peaceful."

"Okay then, Squigly. In that case... I will never forget the promise I made to you and myself. I'll continue to live happy, just as you'd want me to."

"Thank you, Filia. That truly means a great deal to me."

"Squigly..." Filia looked up and smiled, "...I don't know what path my life may take after today... but above all, no matter what happens... I'm glad to have known you and been your friend."

"I feel just the same, Filia," Squigly smiled back. "Though my time awake has been fleeting, you've made every moment of it fulfilling. You've genuinely blessed me with a _lifetime's_ worth of friendship."

"...Good... goodbye, Squigly. Have... a nice sleep."

"I will, Filia. Goodbye, and... have a good life."

Filia tucked the box under her arm, and she and Squigly shared in a long, heartfelt embrace, letting gentle tears roll down their faces and drop onto each others' shoulders. After they'd released each other, Filia dried her face and grasped the box, and her hands slightly trembled as she passed it to Squigly. Squigly accepted the box from Filia with an appreciative nod and gracefully stepped down into her coffin. Looking to Leviathan and receiving from him a reassuring smile, Squigly opened up the box and stuck her hand inside, carefully pulling out the diabolical glowing object contained within. She then placed the box on the ground beside the coffin and gripped the Skull Heart tightly in both hands, holding it in front of her face.

"Skull Heart... the true cause of all my life's misery..." Squigly muttered, eyeing the Heart resentfully.

"...It is you again..." the Skull Heart suddenly spoke in an echoing voice. "What is it that you seek this time? Have you need of a wish granted... or do you simply intend to destroy me again?"

"Actually..." Squigly replied, "...I do have a wish for you, Heart – a wish that I know you will grant."

"I will grant your request only if you are pure of heart," the Heart took a stern tone.

"Oh, I believe you'll find in me _more_ than just a pure heart," Squigly confidently retorted.

"Very well, then. Tell me your deepest desire."

"Right. ...Skull Heart... hear my wish..." Squigly tensed up, taking a deep breath. "I wish... for you to leave this world and never return, and for those who created you to be forever stripped of their power. This is my request to you."

After a brief silence that left Filia and Samson quivering in suspense, the Skull Heart finally responded to Squigly's demand. "Your request is... it is..."

"It is _what_?" Squigly asked. "Will you or will you not grant it?"

"...I cannot comprehend the nature of this request," the Skull Heart confessed. "Though your request is... pure... I would still not grant it – no mortal can defy the power of the creators. ...However..."

"However...?"

"...You are no mere mortal. Your soul... is incorruptible, and you seem to possess... a power equal to my own. You are... exceptional."

"What will be your decision, then?" Leviathan asked.

"I... cannot find within me the power to refuse your request... and so... it shall be... granted. The divine power... shall be no more."

Squigly and Leviathan smiled triumphantly, and Filia and Samson gasped upon hearing the Skull Heart's decision. After it had finished speaking, the Heart began to glow in Squigly's hands, and she turned to Filia and passed it over to her. As Filia held the Heart in her own hands, its brightness intensified and forced her to look away from it, and her hands began to feel lighter as it started to dissolve. Once the Heart's light had faded, Filia looked down to her palms and saw that it had been reduced to nothing but a small, featureless pebble.

"I... I can't believe it..." Filia shook with excitement, keeping her eyes focused on the tiny rock in her hands. "Samson, th-the Skull Heart is... gone! It's GONE!"

"Whoa, for real?! Hell YEAH!" Samson laughed heartily. "We never gotta deal with any of this Skullgirl crap ever again! Oh, and uh, the world is safe now and whatever, yeah. Heh, if we weren't broke, I'd say this'd call for a drink, eh kid?"

"Oh _definitely_, Samson!" Filia grinned. "We're finally free... and it's all thanks to you, Squigly! Your plan really worked! It–"

Filia looked up from her hands and peered into Squigly's coffin, and her jaw instantly flew open with a shocked gasp.

"S... Squigly...?"

Filia had seen Squigly dead in her coffin, lying on her back with Leviathan wrapped snugly around her body, his head positioned closely next to hers. Her eye was closed, her arms were folded neatly on her chest, and her face carried a contented, serene expression. Filia's throat knotted up, and tears began to well in her eyes as she dropped the rock, crept closer to the coffin and knelt down beside her dearly departed friend.

"...Squigly... SQUIGLY...! _Oh Squigly, no_... _NOOOOO_...!"

Realizing that Squigly truly was dead, Filia gracelessly collapsed onto the ground beside Squigly's headstone and broke down crying, inundated by grief and gasping for breath between her heavy sobs.

Deeply and genuinely affected by his host's anguish, Samson gave a dispirited sigh and lightly placed a tendril on Filia's shoulder. "...C'mon, Filia, you know I can't stand seeing you like this..." he spoke in an uncharacteristically soft murmur. "Please, kid... cheer up, won'tcha? It's gonna be alright..."

"Samson...! Squigly is... _gone_! She's gone _forever_...!" Filia wailed, hyperventilating. "I'll never see her again...! I'm... _I'm all alone again_...!"

"You're _not_ alone, Filia. You still got me, remember? Like Leviathan said, I'm gonna take _good_ care of you, and you can _always_ count on me to support you. Everything's gonna be okay, kid... trust me."

"But Samson... Squigly and Leviathan... they're–"

"They're in a better place now, Filia," Samson interrupted, his voice breaking slightly. "Squigly is... with her family again, and Leviathan's with her, just as always. In fact, I bet they and all those rich opera-singing snobs are having the party of a lifetime up in heaven right now – one that doesn't even compare to anything we could ever have down here."

"B-but I'm... I'm already missing them _so much_...!"

"I know, kid, and that's okay... but we always knew they'd have to leave us. It was their _purpose_. They were committed to saving our world, and they weren't gonna let anything stop them, not even death itself. I know it's sad, but... it's just the way things had to be."

"...I... I know. I guess I was just... hoping for a miracle..." Filia sniffled. "_Oh_,_ Squigly_... if only there was something I could've done..."

"There _is_ something you can do. Remember, kid? Your promise?"

Filia wearily picked her head up. "The... promise...?"

"Yeah. You promised Squigly you wouldn't let her death rule your life, and that even though you'd grieve for her, you'd allow yourself to heal and move on. It's okay to miss her, kid... but she doesn't want you crying for her for the rest of your life. Her dying wish was that you'd let yourself be happy again... and the best way to honor her sacrifice is... well, doing just that."

"...You're... you're right, Samson..." Filia nodded, slowly sitting up beside Squigly's grave as she continued to weep. "...It'll be a long time before I fully heal... but I won't ever forget what I promised Squigly; I'll keep my word and... go on living without her."

"There ya go, kid. You really got a good head on ya – I of _all_ people should know," Samson smiled, rubbing Filia's shoulders. "Besides, it's not like you'll never _see_ Squigly again. She'll always be right here for us to visit, and as long as ol' bonehead's with her, her body's not gonna go anywhere. The two of them'll still be here even _50_ years from now, always waiting for us, and always in one piece."

Samson's comforting words began to bring peace to Filia's heart, and her crying came to a gradual halt as she gazed down into the coffin at Squigly's gentle sleeping face. "...Samson..." she mumbled, drying her face with her sleeve, "...I still don't know exactly where you came from, or why you decided to pick me as your host... but I'm grateful you did, and I'm glad we have each other. ...Thank you... for everything..."

"Don't mention it, Filia. No matter how it happened, _you_ are my host... and I wouldn't trade ya for the world."

Filia managed a soft smile as Samson carefully stood her back onto her feet and embraced her in his tendrils.

"Hehe... I thought you didn't do hugs, Samson," Filia gave a tiny chuckle as she affectionately hugged Samson's tendrils to her face. "You really are just a big sweetie, aren't you?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Quit ruining the moment, kid..." Samson replied with a playful smirk. After hugging for what had felt like a full minute, Filia gathered herself and Samson released her as she walked back over to the dropped pebble and picked it up off the ground. She then returned to and crouched down at Squigly's coffin, and gently placed the pebble inside it at Squigly's feet before reaching for the lid.

"...Goodbye, Squigly..." Filia whispered as she gazed warmly into the coffin with the lid in hand. "Please say hello to your mother for me..."

Filia shut her eyes, and tears beaded down her face as she put the lid back on the coffin. She took a deep breath as she slowly stood back up, and at her request, Samson transformed his tendrils into shovels and began piling the mounds of dirt and grass back onto the grave. Once it had been properly restored, Filia smoothly ran her fingers over the dragon carving on the headstone, then sighed and did a graceful about face. She somberly began walking away, wiping her face and looking to the ground as she proceeded out of the quiet, empty park. As she walked, she'd noticed that her hair had straightened, and she could hear faint, muffled sniffling noises coming from in back of her head.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

"...You see 'em yet, kid?"

"Not yet, Samson. Give them a few more minutes..."

On a cold, windy evening, an aged Filia was standing at the entrance to the park containing Squigly's grave site, clad in a black dress with a matching hat that Samson had been neatly bundled up under. Filia had appeared as though she'd been waiting for company to arrive, twiddling her fingers and curiously glancing around for sign of anyone approaching.

Shortly after the destruction of the Skull Heart and during the process of New Meridian's reconstruction, Filia had set forth on her mission to redefine the Medici name as a force for good; she managed to launch a career as an actual police investigator, earning just enough to feed herself and Samson, and barely avoiding eviction from her apartment. She contributed to the restoration effort with Samson's aid, and through her exhausting work and the abolition of the mafia, New Meridian saw a dramatic decrease in crime, burgeoning into a haven of peace and prosperity. Due to her efforts, the people of the city gradually relinquished all fear they'd once had of the Medici, leading to the eventual complete demolition of Medici Tower.

About two weeks after Squigly's death, Filia had reached out to Ms. Fortune, Minette, and Parasoul, notifying them all of her passing and inviting them to attend a eulogy in her memory. They'd all agreed to attend, and the four met up at the park on a cloudy afternoon, all dressed in black with bright yellow flowers in hand. Filia led them through the park to Squigly's headstone, then stood beside it and offered some sincere, heartfelt words about Squigly's sacrifice and the positive impact she'd left on the world, evoking tears from the others. One after another, all the women then said their piece and left their flowers at the base of the headstone, and consoled each other as they dourly exited the park together. Before going their separate ways, Filia asked them, should the Skull Heart not reappear after another seven years, that they all meet up at the park again to let Squigly know that her wish had been fulfilled. Ms. Fortune, Minette, and Parasoul all gladly agreed to Filia's request, and promised to return in exactly seven years if peace had truly been achieved.

As time went on, Filia and Samson steadily garnered a reputation as local heroes due to their hand in transforming New Meridian; despite this, Filia mostly kept to herself, not keeping much company outside of her work. Her lack of an active social life had deeply concerned Samson, who'd steadily grown more nurturing toward her as the years passed, acting as her only true confidant. Her memories never returned, and she never uncovered the truth of her past life or the whereabouts of her lost friend. Eventually, like the scar across her cheek, these concerns faded from her mind entirely.

Ms. Fortune and Minette returned to Little Innsmouth and had remained together with ease of mind, no longer in fear of being threatened by the Medici. However, Minette had never found within her the motivation to rebuild the restaurant that the Family had destroyed, so Ms. Fortune fell back into her life of thievery to support them both. As a result, the two were relegated to a nomadic existence, leading meager lives in relative squalor.

Parasoul returned to the capital and closely monitored Umbrella's progress over the next few months. She physically and emotionally isolated herself and spent less time on leisurely and social pursuits, choosing only to stay by her sister's side, much to Adam's dismay. After approximately six months, Umbrella had finished her treatment and made a miraculous recovery, bringing joy to Parasoul's heart for the first time in many years. Parasoul welcomed her sister back with open arms and spent almost every waking moment with her, but due to the grief she'd still harbored deep in her heart, she remained distant and aloof with everyone else; because of this, Adam had never gotten up the courage to admit his feelings to her and ask for her hand in marriage. Despite her young age, Umbrella could detect the love the two had held for each other, and, sensing that her sister had felt unhappy and incomplete, prayed for her heart to reopen and let Adam back into it.

As the Family's numerous assets were eventually seized, Filia ended up inheriting a small percentage of their wealth, which she'd put entirely toward beautifying Squigly's grave and preserving her memory. She'd had a small marble mausoleum erected in the center of the park, then purchased a luxurious white coffin of solid steel with a velvet interior and placed it on an elevated platform inside it. She'd then gotten the stitches professionally removed from Squigly's lips as she had her body carefully transferred into the new coffin. Finally, she appealed to New Meridian officials and, with the last of the inheritance, had managed to get the park renamed in Squigly's honor; the park was given the official name of 'Contiello Memorial Park', which had been denoted by a shiny metallic plaque at its entrance.

Seven years passed: the city had been completely rebuilt, and no sight or sign of the Skull Heart had shown up anywhere in the Canopy Kingdom. On the evening of the exact anniversary of Squigly's funeral, Filia came out to the park and waited at the entrance for the others to arrive, eager to tell her resting friend of the success of her plan. After waiting patiently for around half an hour, she had suddenly spotted some familiar faces approaching from opposite directions, and her expression instantly lit up.

"...Oh, Samson! They're here!" Filia let out an excited gasp. Walking toward her were Ms. Fortune, Minette, and Parasoul, once again clad in all-black formal attire. Parasoul had been carrying the opened Krieg over her shoulder, and was accompanied by the appropriately dressed Adam and Umbrella, who was now a teenager with shoulder-length magenta hair. Filia gave them all a welcoming smile as they collected at the park's entrance, greeting them amiably and thanking them for showing up. The group returned her greeting and exchanged greetings and hugs amongst themselves, taking a few minutes to catch up on each others' lives before bringing their attention back to Filia. Filia asked them if they had gotten any indication at all of the Skull Heart's return, to which they all happily answered no. Their response brought a wide smile to Filia's face, and she thanked them once again and began leading them into Contiello Memorial Park to deliver the good news to Squigly.

With heavy hearts, the group traveled quietly through the park until they reached the mausoleum, and admired its exquisite craftsmanship as they passed through its thin metal doors. They had found the inside to be cold and dark, with the only light coming from outside through the two open doors behind them. The six had felt slightly cramped, the small building affording them just barely enough space to stand shoulder-to-shoulder. In front of them they'd seen Squigly's coffin resting on a short platform, surrounded by the flowers they'd left at her previous grave, and embedded in the wall beside it was a small plaque bearing a short inscription that served as an epitaph. At the sight of the coffin, Ms. Fortune, Minette, Parasoul, Adam, and Umbrella all let out a mournful sigh and bowed their heads in reverence, while Filia stepped forward and slowly approached it.

Standing before coffin, Filia turned to the plaque on the wall and read the inscription in her head:

_RIP Sienna "Squigly" Contiello and Leviathan. Though they have left us, their sacrifice will never be forgotten. Through their death, they gave the world new life._

Filia choked up a bit as she placed her hand on the lid of the coffin, then breathed deeply for a few seconds and carefully lifted it. A bittersweet smile formed on her lips as she gently peered down at the sleeping young woman inside.

"Hello... old friend..."

Inside the coffin, Filia had seen Squigly lying peacefully, still wrapped in Leviathan's embrace. Aside from her unbound lips, her body had appeared wholly unchanged from the day she'd destroyed the Skull Heart, possessing the same calm, angelic countenance.

Filia swallowed hesitantly and lightly rested her hand on the side of the coffin. "Squigly... I have good news..." she spoke softly, but audibly enough for the others to take in her words. "It's been seven years, and no trace of the Skull Heart has been found _anywhere_. I swear to it."

Filia glanced back to the others, who'd all given short, subtle nods as if to confirm her statement. Feeling reassured, she then turned back to Squigly and put her hand on the lid of her coffin, preparing to close it back up.

"...You did it, Squigly. _A world without Skullgirls... _you've _finally_ gotten your wish." Filia continued to smile as her hand shook and a tear escaped from her eye. "...Now you can truly... _rest in peace_."


End file.
